Uzumaki Hinata
by Luka-sama
Summary: Donde la madre de Hinata pertenece al clan Uzumaki, hace un cambio radical a la historia convirtiendo a Hinata en la siguiente jinchuriki después de Kushina, provocando que todo a su alrededor cambie de lo original. Al menos a Naruto le sigue gustando el ramen.
1. Prologo

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Prologo**

_Si tan solo pudiera haber elegido otro camino para ti, mi querida niña, quisiera ahorrarte todo este sufrimiento._

_._

Uzumaki Hana sin duda era una niña que odiaba perder, puede que su personalidad tranquila y amable la hicieran ver como la mujer ideal (para muchos hombres machistas y sin cerebro) pero en realidad era alguien muy competitiva. Puede que todo fuera porque su padre, Hiro Uzumaki era el rival de Ryoma Uzumaki, ambos como los mejores ninja de su generación que habían heredado su carácter a sus hijas. Kushina Uzumaki había sido su rival desde que nacieron, ya que sus padres si bien rivales, también eran mejores amigos.

Hana era amable con todo el mundo, pero su amabilidad se transformaba siempre que Kushina estaba en el medio de todo.

Si le preguntas a Hana, fue culpa de Kushina cuando a los dos años le lanzo una bola de barro. Todo el clan Uzumaki había visto en la ceremonia, como la adorable Hana de dos años, se transformaba en una bestia para ir tras la chica con ira asesina.

Mucho para la nieta de Ashina Uzumaki.

A pesar de ser una Uzumaki, Hana era única en su familia. Ella no había heredado el cabello rojizo de su clan, en su lugar, había heredado el cabello azulado de su madre que era una civil de la cual su padre se había enamorado. Para Hana la historia era muy romántica, su padre apareciendo en medio de la guerra en la aldea de su madre, salvándola de forma heroica, para desafiar a su padre el líder del clan, solo para casarse con su amor.

Romántico.

Su madre había sido mucho más joven que su padre, además que su cuerpo no tenía la fuerza de un Uzumaki, pero igualmente fue querida en el pueblo. Su amabilidad que paso a su persona, la sonrisa amable que siempre le había encantado.

La misma sonrisa amable en su rostro el día de la masacre de su clan, Hana de ocho años había quedado inmóvil cuando vio el rostro de su madre congelado en la muerte, antes que todo el clan estallara en rojo de sangre. Teñido por todos lados, con una luna que parecía tan roja como el mar en que se había envuelto. Antes de arrojarla en la oscuridad de ver morir a todos quienes amaba.

La próxima vez que estuvo consiente, fue cuando estuvo en el hospital de Konoha, escuchando de un ninja sobre lo sucedido con el clan Uzumaki. Como su padre, el actual líder de los Uzumaki, había muerto por defenderlos e intentado detener una inminente masacre. Toco levemente su rostro sintiendo aun el tacto de su madre abrazándola, antes de haber sido apuñalada cruelmente.

El Hokage había presentado sus respetos a ella, como algunos pobres que habían sobrevivido y decidido aceptar su propuesta de quedarse en la aldea, otros parecían recios a quedarse en una aldea ninja y se habían marchado. Ella había terminado inconsciente durante una semana.

—¿Tengo un lugar a donde ir?—había dicho con voz agria y sin deseo de nada más.

Veía la luna filtrarse en la habitación del hospital, con una luz blanca muy diferente a la roja que ella había visto aquella noche.

.

Hana vuelve a ver a Kushina el día que entra a la academia ninja, ambas parecen sorprendidas de ver a la otra, pero toman una muda aceptación antes de que Hana deba ir a otra clase por ser un año mayor. Sus compañeros no parecen alegres de tener una extranjera en sus líneas, pero ella no puede evitar sentirse como que no pertenece a ningún lado. No dice nada en clases e ignora cuando la quieren presentar, ella solamente mira sus manos sintiendo la sangre en ellas, como el frio de regresar a un hogar donde nadie piensa recibirla.

El hokage le había brindado un departamento como un subsidio para vivir.

Pero no era suficiente.

No había miradas cariñosas que la recibieran.

No había abrazos de su madre.

Entrenamiento de sellado con su padre.

No las risas contagiosas de su hermano mayor cuando le palmeaba la cabeza.

Estaba sola.

Sola.

Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, a pesar que originalmente su color era un morado algo claro, ahora parecían oscuros de la soledad en su interior.

.

Hana mira incrédula en medio de la reunión, como Kushina Uzumaki fue seleccionada sobre ella para convertirse en el nuevo JInchuriki del Kyubi. Antes de la masacre de su clan, su hermano mayor había sido considerado para la laborar de ser el siguiente Jinchuriki de la bestia de las nueve colas, dado que una mujer no era una opción aceptable debido al problema del embarazo, así como que su hermano era el mejor ninja de la aldea con las reservas más grandes de chacra. Pero luego de la masacre donde ella había perdido a toda su familia, había esperado que al menos le dieran esa opción.

Ella estaba consiente que nadie quiere ser el contenedor de una bestia mitológica, pero era lo único que podría hacer en honor de su familia.

—Hokage-sama—intento llamar ella con incredulidad en su voz.

Era su deber.

No el de Kushina.

Ella debía ser la elegida.

Pero dado que la mayoría de los Uzumaki habían muerto o ido a otras aldeas, descubrió que efectivamente que los únicos dos niños disponibles para el trabajo eran Kushina y ella. Ellas habían sido traídas con ese propósito, pero lo peor, es que en cuestiones de chacra, efectivamente Kushina tenía más. Ella en cambio destacaba más por ser hábil en sellados como un prodigio, pero Kushina tendría resistencia.

De reojo noto el horror pintado en los ojos de la niña, que a diferencia de ella, su madre había sobrevivido y estaba viviendo con ella ahora. Su padre Ryoma había muerto al lado del suyo defendiendo la aldea.

Noto como la niña salió corriendo de la habitación con mirada de pánico.

—Yo podría ser un jinchuriki mejor que Kushina—hablo con algo de pánico al Hokage en busca de su cambio de palabra.

Los ojos convencidos del hombre, fueron la única respuesta.

Ella no fue la jinchuriki.

.

Los niños no tenían un apodo para su persona como lo hacían con Kushina, los niños la trataban con algo de respeto cuando ella rápidamente demostró ser una de las mejores de su generación a diferencia de Kushina que dejaban de lado. Kushina era la jinchuriki odiada del kyubi, mientras ella era la niño genio que destacaba en su generación a pesar de ser una extranjera. Kushina no volvió hablarle, siempre distraída, entrenando por su lado e ignorando su existencia.

Ella en cambio termino en el equipo de Hiashi Hyuga y Shibi Aburame. Fue sorprendente ver como estaba en el mismo equipo que dos futuros jefes de clan, pero ambos parecían muy silenciosos, demasiado. No fue extraño cuando Sakumo un parlanchín como ningún otro, terminaba deprimido que su equipo fuera conformado por ninjas tan silenciosos.

Amablemente Hana era quien lo consolaba y era su sustento entre un equipo tan extraño.

No fue mucho tiempo después que gracias a sus habilidades el equipo comenzó a destacar, claramente no al nivel de Minato quien era una estrella en asenso bajo el mando de Jiraiya. Además los compañeros de Minato eran Fugaku y Hizachi.

Un buen grupo de ninjas.

En medio del campo de batalla, Hana no pudo evitar notar algo divertida que Hiashi tal vez solia verla más de la cuenta. No es que le importara, pero después de pasar tanto tiempo en la aldea sola, tener a Hiashi y Shibi como compañeros, era un paso más cerca para tener un amigo real con suerte.

—Tomar una fotografía te duraría más Hiashi-kun—dijo de forma amable y dulce mientras comían una tarde.

Sakumo se ahogó de la risa, Shibi sonrió levemente y Hiashi, el serio Hiashi, pareció mortificado por primera vez en la vida.

El equipo 8 se dio cuenta en ese momento, que la dulce Hana, también tenía un lado oscuro que no era bueno despertar. Más tarde en la misión cuando la vieron soltar cadenas de chacra y sellos que explotaron por todo el campo, notaron que podría compararse a un monstruo como Kushina.

Los Uzumaki dan miedo.

.

La madre de Kushina había llorado cuando su hija desapareció, Hana había quedado inmóvil cuando vio a la madre de la chica caer llorando sobre perderlo todo de nuevo. También escucho que comentaba aterrada sobre el Kyubi, pero Hana no escucho nada cuando salió corriendo. A ella no podía importarle más la bestia de las nueve colas, ella estaba preocupada porque una chica que compartía la sangre con ella (lejana pero del mismo clan) hubiera desaparecido. No había llegado ni a la puerta de la aldea, cuando vio a Minato entrar seguido de algunos ninja, con la chica en sus brazos.

Deshidratada.

Cansada.

Probablemente traumada mentalmente.

Pero viva.

—¡KUSHINA!—grito corriendo donde ellos, dejando a la chica levemente sorprendida cuando Minato la estaba poniendo sobre sus pies ahora que llegaron a la aldea.

Kushina parpadeo cuando Hana prácticamente la arrastro a sus brazos con su rostro en su pecho, escuchando el suave latido de un corazón cansado. Lágrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos, si bien no eran rivales como lo fueron antes de los ocho años, tal vez no fueron los mejores amigos como sus padres, pero Kushina era Uzumaki.

Kushina era familia.

Kushina era…de lo poco que tenía de su familia.

—Ya ya Hana—dijo Kushina palmeando su cabeza como alguna vez Ryuji-niisan lo hizo con ambas.

El llanto salió de ella, como si hubiera sido la secuestrada. Kushina se quejó de que era una sentimental.

Pero no le alejo.

.

Algo había cambiado después del secuestro de Kushina, para bien, por suerte. Que Kushina la ignorara fue olvidado, las cenas con la familia de la chica se volvieron frecuentes y risas de ellas en la aldea ahora era normal. Para muchos fue insólito ver a la flor Hana de Konoha, una ninja de alto nivel, ser la mejor amiga de Kushina la ninja más revoltosa, escandalosa y problemática de la aldea. Hana ignoro las miradas de desaprobación por ser amiga de Kushina, para ella Kushina era su amiga. Incluso Kushina le presento a Mikoto Uchiha una amiga que se volvió parte del ahora trio dorado.

No era raro verlas por la aldea después de alguna misión.

—Le gustas al cubo de hielo Hiashi, pobre mi Hana—hablo Kushina dramáticamente abrazando a su amiga.

Mikoto las miro con pena ajena.

Hana solo se dejó hacer.

El recuerdo de Hiashi declarándose en medio campo de batalla, como si fuera una reunión social, termino con ella rechazándolo hasta que pudiera hacer una declaración decente, prefiriendo morir solo a convertirse en un objeto de un líder de clan.

—Mikoto esta con Fugaku—

—Pero Fugaku-baka es Fugaku-baka, es divertido molestar—

—Tú tienes a Minato—

—Minato es solo mi amigo—

Mikoto y Hana la vieron con una ceja alzada cuando Kushina dijo lo último, levemente sonrojada y con una risa nerviosa. Sin duda el pequeño enamoramiento que la chica había desarrollado cuando fue rescatada, ahora había incrementado cuando Minato tomo más libertades de estar a su lado.

Era bueno.

Desde la academia el chico rubio siempre la había visto.

—Bueno deberías aceptarlo, a este ritmo me casare primero y tendré un niño antes que tu—hablo Hana de forma amablemente oscura.

Esa donde sonríe amablemente como el sol, pero que su aura oscura llena de competitividad no engañaría a cualquiera que la conociera.

Kushina giro a verle con una risa maliciosa.

—Ya veremos quien tiene primero una familia—indico esta con burla a pesar que ella no pensaba tener una familia.

Mikoto solo sonrió tensa al ver que había quedado de lado.

.

Aunque no dentro de la apuesta, Mikoto fue quien primero se casó y tuvo un hijo, para desconcierto de Hana y Kushina. Cuando la visitaron en el hospital, esta había sonreído maliciosamente diciendo que había ganado, para el desconcierto de ambas. Peor aún fue cuando dos años después, era Hana quien estaba en el hospital con un pequeño bebe en sus manos y la mirada melancólica de Kushina al saber que ella no tenía permitido tener un hijo, muy a pesar que por fin se había puesto los pantalones para tener una relación con Minato.

No dijo lo siento.

Porque Kushina no quería eso.

En su lugar miro con ojos de completo amor a Hinata, la pequeña bebé que también había heredado el color azulado de cabellos y una mezcla de ojos entre el clan Hyuga junto los morados de ella. Tenía pupilar, pero eran tan claras que sería poco probable que tuviera el Byakugan.

Una pena.

Hubiera querido que heredara ese poder.

—Es hermosa dattebane—hablo Kushina alzando a su ahijada con una mirada de cariño y anhelo.

Suspiro antes de pensar en lo cansada que estaba de haber dado a luz a un bebé, pensando que si hubiera sido el jinchuriki como Kushina, esta no sería una cerebración. Para tener un bebé hubiera que tenido que pasar por muchos problemas.

El sello podría debilitarse.

—No parece que fuera hija del idiota de Hiashi—indico esta con una risa malvada.

Su esposo a su lado, se tensó antes de ver a la mujer con seriedad, mientras que Kushina compartía la misma apariencia. Como mejor amiga y esposo, ambos habían competido en más de una ocasión por su atención, haciéndola reír nerviosamente.

Cansada como estaba recupero a su bebé, solo para ver la cuarta paliza de la semana de Kushina para el líder del clan más respetado.

—Tu madrina y padre no se llevan bien—le dijo a la bebé.

Los grandes ojos de esta parecían brillar.

Puede que amara a su esposo.

Que amara a Kushina como una hermana.

Pero entre todos, el amor por su pequeña hija, parecía un océano que fluía. La abrazo con cariño, no podía amar más a nadie.

.

—Estoy embarazada Hana—

La voz alegre de Kushina era nerviosa en un tinte que ella detecto de inmediato. Claro que ahora como esposa del Hokage Minato tenía libertad para hacer una familia, como un hombre súper fuerte para protegerle. El anterior consejo a pesar de poner sus peros en el embarazo, no pudieron hacer nada contra la resolución del hokage y su esposa.

Pero era peligroso.

Los ojos de Kushina mostraban inquietud.

Pero lo soportaba valiente como siempre.

—Me alegra mucho Kushina—hablo suavemente con Hinata de tres años en sus manos, quien reía emocionada a Kushina, una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo.

Kushina alzo a su ahijada que amaba con todo el corazón, antes de decirle que ella y su futuro bebé serian mejores amigos como ambas. También comento que podrían ser amigos del hijo que pronto tendría Mikoto, luego gruño sobre como su amiga tenía dos bebés.

Cuando era claro que Kushina probablemente solo tendría uno.

Si sobrevivía.

Ignoro el oscuro pensamiento, antes de sonreír a ambas y tomar té como planeaban.

Nada malo iba a pasar.

Todo iba a salir bien.

.

Hana había dejado de ser un ninja activo al ser la esposa del jefe del clan Hyuga, muy a su pesar, pero había tomado incluso mucho más serio su practica con sellados. Por suerte Konoha había sido amiga del clan Uzumaki y guardaba una biblioteca de sellos, que aunque nadie parecía comprender (ignorando a Minato que era un genio nato) ella pudo hacerlo como el genio que era por sus padres. Enseñaba poco a poco a su hija, ignorando como el clan Hyuga esperaba que fuera más ruda.

Ella simplemente había demostrado que ella enseñaría a su hija con paciencia, explotar una pared y dejar en cama a tres consejeros le dio esa potestad.

Por eso no pensó que cuando ella fue llamada para ayudar con el sello de Kushina en el embarazo, como una de las pocas que sabía.

Fuera a pasar.

Eso.

Hana vio con incredulidad la bestia que alguna vez ella había esperado tener en su interior, el pánico creció cuando aun viendo que había sobrevivido casi de milagro, la bestia estaba atacando Konoha. Minato se había llevado a Naruto, mientras ella corrió a la aldea, Minato quería proteger a su esposa, ella quería proteger a su familia. Ignorando que no era un ninja en servicio, recordó como había sido una de las mejores de su generación y tenía grandes (no a nivel de Kushina) cantidades de chacra para ayudar en la masacre que se venía.

La batalla sin duda era más unilateral que otra cosa.

La bestia atacaba descontrolada, los ninjas con todas sus fuerzas no podían hacer nada.

Era un biju.

El más poderoso de todos.

Pero cuando uno de sus ataques cayó cerca del clan Hyuga, sus ojos vieron rojo antes de sacar grandes cantidades de cadenas de chacra que fue lo único que logro azotar al biju contra el suelo. Este giro a verle como una bestia enojada, al tiempo que ella también lo hizo como la madre que no dejaría que tocaran a su bebé.

—Uzumaki—gruño este con voz distorsionada como si saliera y entrara en razón.

Hablaba.

La bestia hablaba.

—Kyubi—ella también gruño sacando más cadenas de chacra para contenerlo.

Era estúpido, una simple cadena ya usaba más del chacra normal que un chunin podría tener. Las decenas de su cuerpo hubieran matado a un jounin y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a cansarse. Pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes, era lo único que había logrado frenar a la bestia sobre cualquier ataque.

Un Uzumaki.

Ella era un Uzumaki.

Uzumaki Hana.

Iba a contener a la bestia mientras alguien lograba sellarlo.

¿Pero quién?

Nadie aparte de Minato podría tener el nivel de sellado, habían muerto muchos ninja selladores en el embarazo de Kushina incluyendo a la esposa del tercer hokage.

El kyubi logro levantarse ante su duda y saltar lejos de la aldea, muy cerca del clan Hyuga arrastrándola con fuerza contra el suelo.

Una nueva explosión.

Gritos.

Muerte.

Sangre.

Muerte.

Dolor.

Muerte.

El rostro de su madre muerta a los ocho años, fue lo último que recordó antes de abrir los ojos y ver con horror que había terminado en medio del clan Hyuga herida. Su pierna había sido aplastada por un escombro, su costado brotaba sangre, su cabeza tenía un corte grave.

¿Estaba muriendo?

—¿Oka-san?—fue la voz suave que le hizo abrir los ojos con horror.

Ese 10 de octubre tuvo muchas ideas que no se cumplieron, pronto seria el cumpleaños de Hinata en diciembre, pero había planeado llevarla cerca del país del remolino para enseñarle sus raíces. Quería enseñarle a su hija sellos para que fuera también su herencia Uzumaki, enseñarle muchas cosas.

Pero su hija estaba frente a ella, acostada a su lado, tendida casi sin vida, con heridas en todo su cuerpo por la explosión, su brazo izquierdo roto y viga que pasaba su vientre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de horror.

—¿Hina…-chan?—musito viendo el rostro de dolor de su hija.

¿Cuánta gente estaba muriendo?

¿Cuánta gente había muerto?

¿Kushina?

¿El bebé?

No importaba, nadie importaba más que la bebé frente a ella. Tenía tres años, pero era su bebé. Quien sonreía de verla despertar probablemente ignorando el dolor insoportable de su cuerpo.

Hiashi había comentado complacido alguna vez, sobre las reservas grandes de chacra de Hinata, probablemente por su descendencia Uzumaki. Ella había estado feliz de eso, los Uzumaki también eran buenos con la salud y las heridas, si un ninja medico la viera, podría salvarle. Pero la vida desaparecía de los ojos de su hija, mucho más rápidos que en los de ella.

Ocupa chacra.

Si le doy mi chacra.

¿Ella tenía chacra?

Tenía bastante por supuesto, pero estaba tan herida que eso la mataría a ella, matarla a ella en medio de la bestia que aún estaba cerca. Era estúpido, era demasiado fuerte, con demasiado chacra, demasiado odio.

¿Chacra?

Se medió incorporo ignorando como prácticamente había terminado de cortar su pierna bajo la piedra, ignorando la salida de sangre cuando su mente comenzó a pensar oscuramente. Un fácil sello en su pierna corto cualquier sangrado, antes de ver con ojos codiciosos al kyubi cerca de ellos destruyendo parte de la aldea. Noto de reojo que Hinata estaba inconsciente, por lo que saco la viga y uso el mismo sellado para detener la sangre. Antes de comenzar a usar su propia sangre para hacer unos rápidos grabados en el suelo alrededor de su hija.

Luego sus ojos se dirigieron al kyubi.

Ella había querido esto hace años.

Pero ella nunca fue la destinada.

Pero si esa bestia salvaba a su hija.

Si le daba una oportunidad de vivir.

Escucho gritos lejanos.

Desesperación.

Olor a muerte.

Extendió su mano haciendo que la cadena se sujetara en una de las colas del kyubi, que giro a ver con ojos enojados, antes que otras tres lo volvieran a tumbar. Probablemente un ser humano normal no usaría tanto chacra después de estar tan débil, la sangre saliendo de su boca era respuesta suficiente. Mientras la bestia miraba con incredulidad el enorme grabado del suelo, comprendiendo que pasaba.

Dejo de atacar a la aldea corriendo en su dirección.

Pero ella solo sonrió, ignorando como aunque sus cadenas lo aprisionaban, la bestia había podido atravesarle inútilmente con una de sus garras, intentando frenar lo inevitable.

Un destello de luz fue lo último que Hana Uzumaki pudo observar antes de caer al suelo con una sonrisa sin vida como su madre, dando la vida por su hija como esta.

Gomene Hiashi.

Gomene Kushina.

Gomene Hinata.

—Si tan solo pudiera haber elegido otro camino para ti, mi querida niña, quisiera ahorrarte todo este sufrimiento—comenzó hablar arrastrándose con la poca fuerza que tenía.

Sin pierna.

Con un agujero en su vientre.

Sin chacra.

Muriendo poco a poco.

Miro de reojo en el vientre de la niña, el mejor trabajo de su vida en sellados, que había perfeccionado para cuando Kushina decidiera pasar el biju a otro heredero. Jamás imagino que sería su hija. Su niña quien estaba inconsciente, pero heridas parecían sanar rápidamente con el chacra del zorro en su sistema.

Viva.

Recordó vagamente la muerte de su madre, llorando porque era su turno de morir.

—Quería verte crecer, quería verte enamorarte, quería verte con una familia…quería verte ser la mujer que te convertirás—las lágrimas salían de sus ojos con dolor cuando apenas pudo arrastrarse a su lado para poner una mano en la mejilla de ella.

No volvería a escucharla reír con tranquilidad, no volvería a verla llorar cuando se asustaba o verla correr en su dirección con los brazos extendidos. El dolor físico fue suplantado por el completo terror de morir dejando a su bebé sola en la vida.

—Quería estar ahí para ti cuando hablaras de amor, quería estar ahí para ti cuando te frustras…quería ser la madre que no pude tener—admitió con más dolor sintiendo la oscuridad atraerla.

Iba a morir.

Pero no quería.

No quería irse.

Aferrada al pequeño hilo que la tenía en la tierra, con fuerza que venía de ningún lado pudo arrastrarse aún más, para poder abrazar a su hija por última vez, acunarla entre sus brazos antes de que todo acabara. La sangre, las cenizas, los gritos, no importaron cuando tuvo a su bebé entre sus brazos. Recordando cada momento desde que nació, cuando dio sus primeros pasos, cuando le dijo mamá por primera vez, cuando le dio una flor.

—Te amo tanto mi niña, vive con fuerza, haz tu familia, cumple tus sueños, oka-san tiene que irse por ahorita…pero te voy a estar esperando, no quiero que vengas conmigo pronto, solo te esperare hasta que el momento sea necesario—musito recordando el poder de su sello.

Sabía que moriría más rápido.

Pero si esto le daba una sola oportunidad.

Con las últimas fuerzas, influyo el poco chacra que tenía en el sello en una estúpida idea desesperada de poder verle de nuevo. El dolor era horrible, era darle lo último de su vida, pero no lo hizo notar.

Con sus pocas fuerzas tarareo la nana que siempre le cantaba en las noches.

Horrible.

Sin ritmo.

Sin voz.

Con sangre saliendo de su boca.

—Te amo—fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar muerta con la niña en sus manos.

.

.

.

Hiruzen Sarutobi fue el primero en llegar al lugar con otros ninjas de alto nivel, había visto a Hana Uzumaki haber luchado con la bestia y conteniéndola para recibir varios ataques, pero se había desaparecido cuando el Kyubi había logrado enviarla volando. Poco después la bestia había desaparecido nuevamente en cadenas para que su enorme silueta no volviera aparecer. Minato había llegado pronto avisando también sobre que Kushina y su hijo estaban bien, sobre un enmascarado, sobre suposiciones, pero había ido a buscar a la bestia.

Nada.

Por eso cuando Hiruzen encontró el cuerpo de Hana sin vida, no pudo más que lamentar la muerte de otro gran ninja esa noche.

Pero nada fue peor cuando al llegar vio como Hinata Hyuga, la pequeña niña movía desesperada el hombro de su madre.

—¿Oka-san?—repetía cada vez más desesperada moviéndola para que despertara.

Las lágrimas de la niña, dejaban claro que estaba entendiendo que paso, el deplorable estado de Hana, sin pierna, sangre saliendo de todos lados y la mirada perdida, sería algo en el recuerdo de la niña por años.

Algo capto su campo de visión, como si hubiera sido atravesada por algo, parte de la ropa de la niña estaba rasgada, pero curiosamente no tenía ni un rasguño en la piel. Solo se observaba un extraño tatuaje negro en su vientre que le hizo ponerse pálido.

Se acercó a la niña rápidamente, notando como esta lo miraba buscando ayuda, mostrando cada vez más el tatuaje que él nunca había visto.

Pero que en esa noche.

En ese momento.

En esa batalla tenía sentido.

Hinata Hyuga se había convertido en el siguiente contenedor del Kyubi.

**¿Continuara?**

_Espero les gustara._

_Hace varios años había hecho otro fic donde Hinata también era la contenedora del Kyubi, con una escritura mucho más básica (horrible mijos, una principiante igual que ahora) y una trama que no terminaba de convencerme. Entre ideas locas en estas tardes, pensé en hacer una historia algo diferente. Como pueden ver todo gira en torno que Hana fuera originalmente una Uzumaki, lo cual le da un cambio radical en la historia como que Hinata va ser mayor que Naruto por casi 4 años y que la historia va ser una locura._

_Los padres de Naruto están vivos, lo cual también cambia muchos giros en la historia. Pero es solo una idea piloto. Hace mucho no escribo un Naruhina y esta historia va estar más centrada en aventuras por la edad de los personajes. No va abordar los arcos de la serie ya que eso le pasan a Naruto y su equipo, esta historia va estar más centrada en Hinata, pero si va pasar por tres etapas._

_Como Hinata se convierte en Gennin._

_Cuando llegue la etapa que los otros sean Gennin._

_Cuando sea la historia Shippuden._

_La historia va ser mucho más mía antes que los otros chicos tengan 12 años, luego va ser un revoltijo ya que no va seguir las mismas líneas por todo lo que va pasar antes con Hinata, pero todo va terminar siempre en el valle del fin, pero con otros personajes._

_También les tengo una noticia por si te interesa la historia. La generación de Hinata si bien no va ser del todo ficticia, si la voy a dejar abierta a ustedes como público. Voy a elegir 6 oc si ustedes me los envían. SI no quieren tranquilamente puedo crearlos yo, pero si quieren que su personaje aparezca como parte de mi historia, les pido que dejen en los comentarios o mensajes privados el nombre de tu personaje (la edad no es necesaria ya que eso será a conveniencia con Hinata) fecha de nacimiento, apariencia física, clan (sean libres de elegir su clan, aunque si se repiten tendré que elegirles otro) si no quieren ser parte de un clan serán hijos de civiles. Habilidades ninja como personalidad. Las historias se las otorgare si no quieren crear alguna, pero si quieren darle alguna historia sean libres de enviarme sus ideas. También sobre los sueños que tengan sus personajes._

_Estaré esperando hasta el 30 de noviembre para sus personajes, si pasan esa fecha y aún quedan espacios, los pondré en otras aldeas. Eso porque habrán algunos capítulos antes que Hinata entre a la academia donde sus personajes debutaran._

_Ahora espero les guste esta idea piloto, depende de su aceptación, espero venir pronto con más ideas._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	2. Capítulo 1: Vida temprana

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 1: Vida temprana**

_ALEJATE DE NOSOTROS MONSTRUO._

_Mira su mirada es repugnante._

_No te acerques a ella o te matara._

_Es un asco el solo verla._

_LARGATE DE MI TIENDA ANIMAL._

_._

Hinata Uzumaki había comprendido muchas cosas desde tierna edad, el hecho de que la mayor parte de la aldea la odiaba, era una de ellas. No entendía cuál era la razón, pero si entendía que era odiada. Intentaba no entrar a muchas tiendas con temor a ser repudiada y la mayoría que visitaba siempre le cobraban el triple de lo normal con miradas de asco. Con tan solo siete años, era difícil de aceptar que nadie parecía quererla. Era mejor intentar ocultarse y no ser vista.

Si no te ven.

No pueden odiarte.

En realidad las miradas de odio del pueblo eran pasables, que la mayoría le tirar comida podrida, se quitaba con un baño, esquivar las piedras que le lanzaban no era difícil después de un tiempo. Nada era tan difícil como soportar las miradas que a veces le daba el jefe del clan Hyuga.

Su padre.

Ese hombre que al verla la hacía sentir inferior y que si las miradas mataran, ella estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Sus recuerdos de su madre eran muy vagos, destellos de una mujer de cabellera azulada y ojos morados, siempre la llenaban de insaciable calidez como un espejismo. Porque su madre estaba muerta. Más que los recuerdos vagos de la vida de su madre, el cuerpo sin vida de esta, estaba grabado como fuego en su mente. En una noche llena de sangre y gritos que no recordaba.

Poco después de esa noche, ella había pasado en el hospital, en recuerdos vagos, antes de ser movida a su hogar en el clan Hyuga. Donde no poco más de medio año de completo aislamiento y malos tratos de su familia, fue enviada a un pequeño departamento lejos de la ciudad por órdenes del cuarto hokage. El tercer hokage solía venir a visitarla, dándole dinero y alimentos, pero sin ninguna muestra de reconocimiento o apego.

Nadie parecía apegado a ella.

Todo lo contrario.

Todos parecían verla con odio.

Huirle.

Dejarla de lado.

Los niños no jugaban con ella.

Los adultos la odiaban.

Si bien ella ya era de naturaleza tímida por defecto, esos tratos solo la hicieron aislarse más de lo que debería. Intentar pasar desapercibida, no llamar la atención. No quería molestar a nadie, así que si no la notaban estaba bien. Ella solía entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento más alejado, algunos sellos que había visto en la academia. Tenía solo un año en la academia, si bien la materia parecía fácil para ella (dado que no tenía nada más que hacer que entrenar) sus profesores parecían odiarla también y por lo tanto la dejaban casi siempre en notas al final de la clase.

Prefería no destacar, prefería que nadie la viera mal, ser el último no era tan malo.

Ella había aprendido algo los tres años anteriores, el 10 de octubre es el día donde ella debe estar más alejada de todos, oculta para que nadie le haga nada. Si bien en la aldea había una especie de cerebración al cuarto Hokage por proteger a la aldea de un monstruo, los habitantes veían ese día para atormentarla, tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo de hombre borrachos que le habían atacado con rocas y ella había tenido que correr con el torso y el rostro sangrante. Su regeneración era asombrosa, pero algunas cicatrices adornaban su cuerpo.

Prefería pasar lejos de su departamento, el año pasado unos niños habían tirado bombas fétidas cuando ella se ocultaba y roto sus vidrios. Probablemente este año sería igual, pero al menos con ella no adentro, el daño seria mínimo.

También la cerebración opacaba un poco el cumpleaños del hijo del cuarto. El niño probablemente tendría una linda fiesta, rodeado de gente que le amaba y con muchos regalos que ella no tendría.

No recordaba su última fiesta de cumpleaños, pero probablemente fue cuando su madre vivió.

Antes del ataque.

Ella odiaba el 10 de octubre.

Su madre había muerto ese día como muchos otros.

Se arrojó detrás de un basurero al ver unos niños pasar a lo lejos, ellos le habían atacado los anteriores días, sabiendo que era cerca del 10 de octubre, como si sus padres le alentaran a eso. Comenzó a correr dispuesta a irse lo más alejada de las luces y fiestas del festival que era en honor a que la aldea estaba con vida. Ella no era bien recibida. El primer año ella había visto a un vendedor regalarle manzanas a unos niños, ella con hambre por una mala administración de su dinero había pedido una, el vendedor furioso le había tirado algo de caramelo caliente, quemándole las manos y haciéndola correr.

Mala idea un festival.

También el siguiente año fueron los globos cubiertos de pegamento, que la hicieron tener un lindo corte de cabello por su cuenta, no dejaría nadie se acercara a ella con unas tijeras sin temer que le harían daño. Le había costado varios intentos, pero logro cortarse el pelo ella sola, claro que era un corte recto por los hombros sin fleco ni nada, ya que no tenía mucho talento.

Al final término cerca de la academia ninja, suspirando bajo un árbol que tenía un columpio que solía usar sola. Los niños no jugaban con ella, este columpio era como su único amigo.

La noche parecía larga y fría.

Por lo cual ella camino tranquilamente por los callejones oscuros a su hogar, donde como espero, varios vidrios rotos la esperaban y pintura por todos lados con olores asquerosos. Por suerte este año había ahorrado parte de su mesada para al menos tener dinero para las reparaciones, antes que la casera le volviera a gritar. Limpiando rápidamente lo más que pudo su habitación, término acostada en su cama cansada, pero sin cerrar los ojos, temiendo que alguien entrara por la ventana rota e intentara matarla.

Anteriormente en años pasados había recibido tres intentos de asesinato, algunos ninja ANBU que parecían cercanos lo habían impedido, pero el miedo que alguien no llegara a tiempo, no la dejaba dormir.

No fue hasta que la luz del día y el pago de la fiesta, que ella por fin pudo caer dormida.

.

Fue raro, generalmente no tenía sueños tan vividos. Todo a su alrededor parecía un enorme bosque con árboles demasiado tupidos diferentes a los de la aldea. Aunque todo gritaba peligro alrededor de ella, comenzó a caminar sintiendo extrañamente que todo era familiar. El sonido de una respiración, la hizo saltar curiosa cuando al pasar por una senda de árboles, el paisaje parecía cambiar para ver una enorme jaula que se perdía en el cielo oscuro y que unos grandes ojos naranja la vieran con intensión asesina.

La sonrisa de la bestia la hizo caer sentada con su cuerpo temblando de miedo.

¿Qué rayos era eso?

—Uzumaki—gruño la bestia sacando una de sus garras, pero por suerte sin poder tocarla.

Igual que estas se incrustaran poco menos de un metro frente a ella, levantando parte de sus cabellos por el impacto, la hizo casi orinarse ahí mismo.

—Ven aquí mocosa, te matare de formas inimaginables—gruño el zorro de nueve colas y grandes garras que mostraba ahora también sus colmillos.

Alzo las manos intentando defenderse.

Cuando se levantó agitada en su cama, con la frente sudando y la extraña sensación de un gruñido proveniente de su interior.

De todas las pesadillas que habían vivido en su vida, esta fue una de las más claras que había vivido.

No volvió a dormir aunque tuviera sueño durante los siguientes tres días.

.

Minato Namikaze suspiro cuando las cerebraciones con felicidad y sentimientos de venganza acabaron. El 10 de octubre no era una fiesta para celebrar, habían perdido incontables vidas esa noche, pero igualmente el consejo había asegurado que celebrar podía ser bueno para apagar los ánimos oscuros de la fecha. Para él era importante la fecha porque era el nacimiento de su hijo, como que su esposa había sobrevivido de forma milagrosa. Todo debido a que alguien había logrado controlar a la bestia incluso antes que el llegara.

Aun así.

Los recuerdos de una chica de cabello azulado que abrazaban llorando a Kushina cuando la secuestraron hace tantos años, le hacía sentir mal.

Hana Uzumaki había sido la mejor amiga de su esposa, una ninja prodigio en sellados, una esposa adorada y una madre protectora.

Los recuerdos de Kushina al enterarse de su muerte, la habían llevado a una profunda depresión que esperaba no ver jamás. Un ninja no debe llorar en un funeral, recordaba a su esposa tirada de rodillas, llorando por perder a otro ser querido en la masacre, por su culpa de haber podido contener al kyubi.

Quiso decirle que fue su culpa, como hokage debió proteger a otros, pero no lo hizo.

Muchos perdieron la vida esa noche.

Lo único que tranquilizo a Kushina luego de esa noche, fue su hijo, siempre lo había visto con cariño, protegiéndolo demasiado y sonriendo levemente. La sombra de su vitalidad, poco a poco iba cambiando y regresando con forme Naruto crecía. Lamentablemente para él, Kushina había cerrado toda puerta referente a Hana, debido a que su madre también había muerto como todos los conocidos de ella del clan Uzumaki, había cerrado la puerta por su cordura mental.

Ella siempre había sido la persona más fuerte que conocía.

Pero perder a Hana.

Algo había cambiado esa noche.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Demasiadas.

No se extrañó que Kushina no mencionara a Hinata, si bien estaba siendo asistida por un subsidio del gobierno, que fuera de conocimiento público que era la nueva jinchuriki, en un desesperado intento del tercero de darle una buena vida. Todo había ido de mal en peor, si bien pocos conocieron la condición de Kushina como jinchuriki, el sumarle a la niña que la bestia había masacrado gran parte de la aldea. Gano el odio de la aldea y no la admiración por ser la única barrera con que algo así fuera a pasar de nuevo.

Las grandes reservas de chacra de la niña, mantenían a la bestia a raya, junto con un complejo sello de Hana que nunca había visto ni podía replicar.

Él hubiera querido cuidar de la niña, pero con Kushina en ese estado, la aldea y problemas con otras naciones. Cuando pudo volverla a ver casi más de un año después, la niña rehuyó de él, como de cualquier adulto a la redonda, demasiado asustada, demasiado temerosa. Esperaba que la academia le ayudara, pero en realidad, parecía que algunos adultos no la trataban bien.

Quisiera protegerla, como un recuerdo de la amiga de Kushina, como hija de su amistad con Hiashi.

Pero incluso el hombre que nunca había mostrado emociones, no podía ver a su hija, por el recuerdo de su esposa.

Hiashi y Kushina eran diferentes.

Pero al mismo tiempo iguales.

No podían ver a la niña, por la sombra de lo que había dejado el pasado.

Se aseguró de hacer esa semana el sobre de dinero que iría a Hinata, había notado que alguno de sus funcionarios solían quitarle dinero y aunque quería decir algo, recordar la ira de ellos por la pérdida de sus familiares lo derribo, ocupaba tomar otra medida, pero no pensaba alguna buena a pesar de ser un prodigio como otros le llamaban. Era un hokage demasiado cansado.

Uso su habilidad para llegar al departamento de la niña.

Generalmente era el tercero quien pasaba por aquí, sin poder ver tampoco a la niña aun normalmente, él había perdido a su esposa por la bestia de la niña. Incluso Hiruzen parecía triste de solo el recuerdo. Él también había perdido a muchos esa noche, pero esa niña no era la culpable.

Detuvo su mano en la puerta con seriedad, de no haber sido por Hana, él se habría llevado a la bestia cerca de Kushina, había estado decidido a salvar a la aldea, pero su idea había sido clara. Había tenido el plan de sellar el kyubi en Naruto aun a costa de su propia vida.

No lo hizo.

Pero estuvo tan cerca.

Negó con la cabeza, pensando que eso no ocupaba atormentarlo ahorita. Tenía problemas con las negociaciones con Kumo y otras aldeas, no era tiempo para pensar en que pudo haber pasado.

Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con un departamento pequeño, pero bastante ordenado para ser de un pequeño niño. Había tal vez muchos sobres de ramen en la despensa, pero al menos estaba todo en orden. La falta de chacra le hizo saber que la niña no estaba cerca. Según el reporte de los ANBU, ella solía entrenar bastante a las afueras de los campos de entrenamiento.

Pero lo curioso fue cuando un ANBU apareció de la nada, reconoció rápidamente la persona y su semblante se puso serio.

.

Era difícil, pero no imposible. Igual gimoteo cuando la bola de fuego prácticamente le exploto en la cara y se tiro sobre su espalda viendo al cielo. Ese día había sido particularmente malo, cuando un sensei le había pedido que usara un jutsu de fuego, a pesar que eso no se enseña en la academia y que ella no tenía afinidad con ese elemento, terminando nuevamente en el último lugar, aun cuando no le habían pedido a otro alumno usar un jutsu elemental.

Había pensado torpemente que lograrlo, tal vez ayudaría en algo en la clase, pero no podía hacerlo.

Unos pasos la hicieron sobresaltarse y levantarse rápidamente con los pies listos para huir. Estaba demasiado lejos del centro de la aldea y si era alguien que quería hacerle daño, claramente estaba en desventaja. Se congelo cuando vio a un hombre que ella reconocía bien, con ropas de negro, grilletes en su mano, medio rostro distorsionado y mirada perdida.

Uchiha Obito.

Probablemente uno de los reconocimientos más grandes para el hokage, cuando en medio de una misión habían capturado al hombre, trayéndolo a la aldea para hacer justicia. Entre los aldeanos había escuchado que él fue uno de los causantes del 10 de octubre, fue la primera vez que la aldea odio a alguien más que a ella. Pero en lugar de matarlo, algunos habían abogado por él, usando esos grilletes con sellos que suprimían todo el chacra, con ANBU todas las horas del día y siendo prácticamente el ser más odiado de la aldea.

Se tensó.

La mirada de alguien que parece muerto pero aun camina, vio en todas direcciones buscando algún ANBU, aunque si ese ANBU de día la odiaba, probablemente dejaría que el hombre la matara.

No tenía los números a su favor.

—No tienes afinidad con ese elemento, no saldrá bien hacerlo igual que alguien que si tiene afinidad—dijo el hombre Uchiha tomando asiento en la nada en particular sin dejar de verla.

El hombre odiado por la aldea.

Repudiado por su propio clan.

No pudo evitar sentir alguna afinidad por ese hombre tan despreciado al verlo en el mismo barco que ella. Aunque hubiera causado la masacre donde murió su madre, verlo frente a ella, era diferente. No parecía tan peligroso, pero de nuevo, sus sentidos no se pusieron menos relajados.

No le gustaba hablar.

No era buena en ello.

Pero igual no pudo evitar la pregunta en sus labios.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?—pregunto con suavidad y nervios.

La gente solía odiarla tanto como para quererla muerta, pero ese hombre aun no mostraba algún intento de asesinato, lo cual era mejor que la mayoría a este punto.

—Solo quería ver el pequeño estorbo que hizo que mi plan fallara, gracias a tu madre todo se fue al carajo—hablo tranquilamente como si hubiera hablado del clima, pero no lo era.

Sus palabras eran veneno.

Su cuerpo se tensó y sintió algo golpear su intestino cuando una ola poco racional de odio se formó en ella. Solía ser una persona bastante calmada y relajada, pero cuando alguien hablaba de su madre, las ganas de sangre se hacían presentes con odio. No sabía si eso era normal, nunca estuvo rodeada de personas que pudieran decir si era normal.

Pero para ella, sus ojos se entrecerraron en enojo frio ante el hombre.

—No hables de oka-san de esa forma—susurro con veneno e instinto asesino, que hizo al hombre alzar una ceja.

—Bueno esa perra puso a esa bestia dentro de ti antes de hacer mis planes realidad—indico este con un encogimiento de hombros.

Eso la hizo detenerse, cuando algo más gruño dentro de ella, que estaba segura no era ella.

¿Bestia?

Un leve recuerdo de su pesadilla días atrás, con esa bestia de grandes ojos rojos y pelaje naranja, la hizo estremecerse un poco. Había pensado que solamente era una pesadilla, aunque no tenía motivo de ser y era más vivida que cualquier otro sueño en su pasado.

Pero también.

No tenía forma que ese hombre supiera de sus sueños.

Los insultos de su madre fueron opacados un poco por esa nueva revelación.

Pero se detuvieron cuando dos siluetas aparecieron de la nada, un ANBU al lado de Obito y al otro lado el cuarto hokage, lo cual la hizo a ella pestañear por verlos aparecer prácticamente de la nada. Obito Uchiha no dejo de verla, no vio a sus nuevos visitantes y solamente suspiro antes de ponerse de pie.

—Obito sabes que tienes prohibido estar cerca de Hinata bajo cualquier circunstancia—expreso el hokage con expresión de seriedad, que no inmuto al Uchiha.

Este lo vio de reojo, antes de rodar los ojos con fastidio.

—Solo vine a saludar…kyubi-chan—hablo este viéndola de reojo, antes de comenzar a caminar seguido del ANBU.

¿Kyubi-chan?

Quiso preguntar porque le llamaba como la legendaria bestia de las nueve colas, cuando su pesadilla nuevamente afloro en su mente dejándola congelada. Pero eso solo era una pesadilla, no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. Al ver como el rostro del hombre se ensombrecía con ese nombre, parecía tener una comprensión que ella estaba llegando poco a poco. No le hubiera dado importancia al nombre, si no fuera porque muchas veces le habían dicho zorro apestoso, monstruo de colas o incluso tirado pintura naranja en su cuerpo.

Tendría sentido.

Una respuesta al odio de otros sobre ella.

Por más fantasía y pesadilla que soñara.

Miro a su vientre recordando el extraño patrón que se formaba en ocasiones por el uso de chacra.

—Hokage-sama—hablo con algo de pánico viendo al hombre frente a ella, quien la vio de reojo preocupado—¿El Kyubi este dentro de mí?—pregunto pensando que la pregunta era más estúpida cuando salía de su boca.

Que probablemente solo era una estúpida conjunción que hizo y que no tendría sentido.

Una bestia mitológica en su interior.

Ridículo.

Pero eso explicaba el odio de todos a ella, el odio del 10 de octubre.

Su pesadilla.

Bueno no eran muchas cosas, tal vez solo estaba siendo ridícula. Antes que el hokage pudiera contestar, otros tres ANBU aparecieron diciendo cosas sobre trabajo y el hokage había ido corriendo con ellos dejándola sola. Pero sintiendo extrañamente que no estaba sola.

Miro a su vientre confundida.

Solamente había sido una idea estúpida.

.

Kakashi Hatake no sabe cómo sentirse ante el prisionero que se ha escapado por primera vez en un año, su ex compañero Obito Uchiha quien creo que desastre del 10 de octubre. El Hokage fue quien lo había encontrado hace más de un año y en medio de una potente lucha cerca de la aldea de la niebla, había evitado probablemente alguna locura. Todo gracias a que Itachi había mencionado sobre un enmascarado cerca del complejo Uchiha. Lo cual lleva a otros puntos importantes. Si bien no era conocido entre la aldea, el consejo parecía comenzar a culpar a los Uchiha por lo pasado el 10 de octubre.

El hokage hacia maravillas saltando entre controlar todo con los Uchiha, agradeciendo que Fugaku el actual líder era buen amigo de este, controlar al consejo, controlar a Kumo, controlar una posible guerra e intentar estabilizar la armonía con la aldea de la arena. Además de su familia, Kushina había pasado mal después del 10 de octubre, si bien ahora parecía casi como siempre, había un tono de tristeza que salía al aire siempre que se acercaban esas fechas.

No es de extrañar que él fuera quien velara principalmente por la hija de la alumna de su padre. Hana Uzumaki había sido la alumna de su padre, quien lo había cuidado a él en ocasiones cuando era niño y la única que había defendido el honor de su padre cuando este traiciono las leyes ninja al salvar a sus camaradas. Recordaba haber sido la única persona con quien el lloro en medio de un funeral donde nadie había asistido.

Ignoro los recuerdos de la Uzumaki para centrarse en Obito, casi ido, siempre con la mirada perdida y casi esperando el momento para escapar. El chico débil que una vez conoció, era ahora un criminal clase S odiado por la aldea. En las únicas veces que hablo, menciono que ser odiado era como siempre. No lo reconocía a él o parecía no hacerlo. Nunca había hablado a los interrogatorios y estaba con vida solamente por la intervención del Hokage y algunos otros ninja.

Pero era un prisionero.

Que se había escapado para ver nuevamente al jinchuriki del kyubi.

Si lo hubiera soltado.

Hubiera sido nuevamente otro desastre.

—Esa niña se parece a su madre—fue lo que musito cuando volvió nuevamente a la prisión de la que se había escapado con facilidad.

Kakashi se tensó, sintiendo casi que el hombre quería estar dentro de la aldea.

¿Por qué?

Pensó antes de verlo sonreír con diversión.

Una parte de él deseo volver a ver al Uchiha que había conocido, pero sabía que esos días, habían muerto hace mucho tiempo.

.

Los ojos de Hinata parpadearon nuevamente al estar en aquel enorme bosque que había reconocido como aquella pesadilla. Cualquier niño se hubiera encogido de terror, pero ella apretó los puños con fuerza. Había ido a la biblioteca (entrando a escondidas) para buscar cosas sobre el Kyubi, solo por curiosidad. Sabía que era ridículo pensar que en verdad algo así estaba en su interior, pero la falta de libros sobre el tema solo aumento su ansiedad. Otra persona se hubiera dejado caer derrotado, pero ella en cambio sentía algo dentro que le impulsaba averiguar si era cierto o si solo eran sus imaginaciones.

Los aldeanos le odiaban.

Las pesadillas.

Lo que dijo el Uchiha.

Comenzó a correr por el bosque llegando por el mismo camino a la enorme jaula rodeada de espesa maleza y a la bestia que parecía haberle estado esperando.

Trago pesado.

Esperando que la jaula al menos le mantuviera lejos de matarla.

—¿K-Kyubi?—pregunto con timidez y ganas de llorar, pero sin moverse un solo milímetro.

La bestia abrió la boca mostrando grandes dientes, que la hicieron escalofriarse.

—Mocosa Uzumaki, voy a matarte al salir de aquí—exclamo este con una sonrisa siniestra y un aura de muerte que le demostraron que si bien esto podía ser una pesadilla.

Podría ser real.

Puso una mano sobre su pecho, antes de alzar la mirada brillante que hizo a la bestia congelarse aun en medio de su aura asesina.

—¿Estas dentro mío?¿Esta es mi mente?¿Eres el famoso Kyubi?—pregunto todo con un leve tartamudeo pero claramente emocionada.

.

Había muchas cosas que Kurama odiaba, estar encerrado dentro de mujeres, era una rutina que odiaba más que antes. Todo por culpa del primer hokage y su estúpida esposa Uzumaki. Todos tenían que ser Uzumaki mujeres los que le capturaban en su interior. También estaba el hecho de que cada uno parecía verlo como un arma o una molestia, no esperaba que nadie fuera como el viejo, pero al menos hubiera gustado vivir de forma más cómoda y no con una estúpida estaca incrustada como con Kushina. También estaba su odio por los Uchiha, pero ese era otro tema que realmente no importaba.

Si bien había tenido Jinchuriki antes, nunca uno que con edad tan joven hubiera podido entrar en su espacio mental y hablarle.

Tampoco nadie que le viera con ojos brillantes en lugar de molestia u odio.

Dejo de lado ese pensamiento antes de verla con fastidio, era su actual recipiente y aunque le odiara, no podía matarla. El matarle solamente haría un proceso largo de regresar y estar en modo inconsciente por demasiado tiempo. No era extrañarse que aunque no tuvieran relación, la mayoría de los biju protegieran de la muerte a sus jinchuriki.

No es que tuviera que agradarle.

Esa niña no le agradaba.

Su madre le había puesto en esta situación después de todo.

Le haría la vida miserable.

—Mira mocosa, te odio y voy hacerte de la vida una miseria—gruño este mostrando los dientes para dejar en claro sus pensamientos.

Pero la niña siguió viéndole con ojos curiosos, sin una pisca de terror.

—Bueno en la aldea no soy recibida por nadie y todos parecen odiarme…si eres el Kyubi, eso significa que eres el causante del 10 de octubre—

El zorro miro con interés como la mirada brillante de la niña paso a una oscura unos segundos.

¿Sabría que él mato a su madre?

Probablemente no.

De ser así no estaría de forma tan tranquila frente a su persona.

—Pero si de verdad eres el Kyubi dentro de mí—empezó la niña antes de alzar la vista y verlo con grandes ojos brillantes—significaría que no estoy sola y ambos estamos juntos, casi como amigos—hablo la niña con esperanza y anhelo en su voz.

Por un momento su forma cruel y aura asesina desapareció ante la estúpida idea de la niña. Se preguntó qué tan estúpida inocente y desesperada puede ser esta mocosa para querer ser amiga de una bestia que claramente había matado a tanta gente. En los que incluye su madre y varios miembros del clan Hyuga. Los ojos de la niña seguían pareciendo esperanzados, lo cual le dieron nauseas.

Ignorándola se acostó en la parte más lejana de la jaula.

No tenía ganas de molestarla más o asustarla.

Solo la quería lejos de su persona.

Un destello del sabio le hizo gruñir.

—Largo de aquí—le gruño haciendo que su imagen desapareciera probablemente despertando en la vida real.

En cambio él se quedó en la misma jaula, con claros recuerdos que no quería recordar, maldiciendo a la niña. Lo mejor sería no molestarla en un tiempo, no quería verla, prefería dormir.

.

No hay información disponible sobre el Kyubi, es algo que rápidamente aprende Hinata con frustración. Sus maestros no hacen más que mencionarlo un poco semanas después del 10 de octubre, pero no es como si le respondieran a ella si preguntara. Silenciosa y pasar desapercibida, esa es su táctica. No había nadie a quien preguntarle, el hokage casi nunca la veía y el tercero parecía verla cada vez menos, los ANBU que ocasionalmente observaba con su buena visión, tampoco parecían ser receptivos a sus preguntas antes no lo harían ahora. El zorro en su interior tampoco parecía muy animado.

Casi todas las noches para su suerte podía verlo, no es que no le tuviera miedo y pensara que no iba a morir, pero era genial tener a alguien que no pudiera huir de ella, por muy egoísta que sonara. Sentir una presencia con su persona, era relajante, incluso si quisiera matarle, lo cual no era muy diferente a la aldea.

Puede que fuera estúpida.

Pero en realidad ver al zorro era bueno.

Este había intentado la técnica de ignorarla cuando ella hablaba sobre sus clases o algunas personas que veía a lo lejos, el zorro se haría el dormido, pero en ocasiones parecía verla de reojo con un ojo lleno de fastidio. Las amenazas de muerte se le habían acabado y ahora solamente parecía aburrido.

Se veía adorable.

Si bien no eran amigos, pensó que si encontraba información de este, podrían serlo.

No muchos niños de su edad quisieran tener como amigo a una bestia demoniaca dentro de ellos, pero bueno, no es como si ella tuviera muchas opciones tampoco.

—Buenas noches Kyubi-san—hablo cuando nuevamente esa noche apareció en su bosque mental.

La bestia soltó un gruñido que parecía casi fastidiado, dándole la espalda rápidamente, aparentemente aburrido de intimidarla.

—Hoy en clase hablaron sobre ti, bueno estoy casi segura que eras tú, pero igualmente no dieron mucha información—hablo moviendo rápidamente las manos y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La bestia la ignoro toda la noche que ella hablo.

.

Era claro que otros niños no la querían, pensó Hinata cuando nuevamente en su clase la mayoría de niños tomaban asiento alejados de ella. Había empezado un nuevo año escolar y ahora tenía ocho años. Solo habían pasado cinco meses desde que había despertado la habilidad para hablar con el kyubi. Si bien había visto de reojo en algunas ocasiones al hokage actual y al tercero, ambos parecían inquietos por asuntos internos que prácticamente la ignoraban como el resto de la aldea. Lo que le hubiera desmotivado hace algún tiempo, no era nada ahora, tenía al kyubi con ella. Si bien no había hecho algún avanza en los últimos cinco meses de forma grande, había mejorado. La bestia no le gruñía y en ocasiones no le daba la espalda, acercando el hocico a la jaula y viéndola con sueño antes de dormirse.

Al parecer sus historias eran la forma de la bestia de dormirse, lo cual la ofendía un poco, pero eso significaba que le prestaba un poco de atención.

Ella era paciente.

Había esperado ocho años para tener un amigo, unos meses más no eran problema.

Ese año tienen un nuevo profesor, que si bien es claro su repulsión a ella y no deja de lanzarle miradas de odio en ocasiones, al menos no le baja puntos de forma indiscriminada como los dos anteriores. Ebizu es su nombre, cuando dijo el apellido un pájaro había graznado y desde entonces nunca nadie lo repitió. En su salón tenían nuevos estudiantes, que si bien no le habían lanzado miradas de odio, parecían más cómodos hablando con otros.

No era tan malo.

Lo malo era su compañero de asiento.

Raiden.

Era un miembro del clan Uchiha, lo cual la hacía tensarse. No es que pensara como algunos viejos de las tiendas cosas malas sobre los Uchiha, ella más que nadie sabía que no podía juzgar un libro por su portada. Lo malo con Raiden es que era como todo Uchiha, cabellera negra al igual que sus ojos, aunque su cabello tenía puntas algo curvas. Para ella era alguien bastante normal, pero para el resto de sus compañeras de clase, era el ser más atractivo de todos. Las cuales no dejaban de verla mal por tener un asiento a su lado.

No es como si fuera su culpa.

El sensei había asignado los asientos.

A su otro lado estaba una niña llamada Rigel.

Comenzaba a tener problemas para pronunciar nombres con "r" pero no es como si tuviera el chance de hablarles.

La niña tenía el cabello blanco corto sobre sus hombros y ojos color azul profundo casi como el hielo. Vestía ropas de chico, por lo cual si no hubiera escuchado su voz alguna vez, hubiera pensado que era hombre, no por sus rasgos que eran andróginos, si no por su forma de ser tan diferente a las chicas. Al igual que Raiden no hablaba mucho, por no decir que ambos casi no hablaban, dejándola a ella en el medio con su timidez usual.

Al menos no le habían llenado su pupitre con basura como en años anteriores.

—Hoy tendremos entrenamiento de combate—dijo Ebisu ajustando sus anteojos.

Trago saliva.

Eso no le gustaba.

No es que fuera mala, en realidad pasar horas entrenando en campos de entrenamiento había mejorado su fuerza, además que solía recuperar energías relativamente rápido. Lo malo es que en años anteriores sus profesores, rápidamente la ponían en desventaja, sus contrincantes con armas y ella si nada, sintiendo la presión de que siempre que estaba cerca de ganar, los profesores interrumpían el combate y el otro alumno terminaba siempre hiriéndola.

No le gustaba.

Camino detrás del grupo claramente incomoda.

Si bien todos los niños tomaron asiento mientras veían los combates, ella tomo asiento lo más alejada posible, queriendo ignorar cuando fuera su turno. Generalmente era de las ultimas, provocando que cuando estuviera tendida llena de sangre, el profesor la dejara olvidada con el resto de los alumnos.

Abrazo con fuerza sus rodillas.

No le gustaba esto.

Cuando iban por la mitad de los combates, había destacado los combates de Raiden por su buen uso con kunais y shuriken. Rigel si bien tenía problemas con armas, realmente fue buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo derribando a su oponente con agilidad. Al menos ambos habían sido emparejados con otros. Si hubieran luchado contra ella, probablemente recibiría una paliza.

—Megumi Otsuka—nombro rápidamente Ebisu de forma algo aburrida.

Una niña de cabellera por debajo de sus hombros en una coleta de lado de color naranja y grandes ojos verdes salto entusiasmada. La gran sonrisa de la niña que había estado rodeada de otros, parecía algo fanfarrona cuando se puso en el medio del improvisado campo. La niña había declarado el primer día de clases que si bien sus padres eran civiles, ella sería una gran ninja.

—Hinata Uzumaki—al decir el nombre con fastidio y algo de molestia, la hicieron tensarse.

Recibió la atenta mirada de los niños, algunas de clara repulsión, otras más indiferentes.

Tímidamente se puso de pie caminando con la vista al suelo, apretó los puños sintiendo un leve temblor en su cuerpo. Se puso frente a Megumi quien solamente la vio fijamente sin quitar su sonrisa, antes que Ebisu le diera la orden de comenzar. La niña de cabellera naranja corrió hacía ella de forma algo enérgica y con un puño que ella pudo ver desde la distancia.

No sería difícil esquivarlo.

A pesar que su padre la odiaba y que no tenía la técnica ocular del clan de este, su vista era claramente mejor que la de un humano promedio. Suspiro internamente antes de que el puño impactara contra su mejilla lanzándola al suelo, donde se quedó sin moverse. Ignorando la mirada casi incrédula de Megumi. No se levantó al menos que le obligaran.

No quería pelear.

No quería recibir una paliza nuevamente.

De reojo noto como Ebisu declaro la batalla como ganadora para Megumi, quien no dejaba de verla confundida, antes de ser arrastrada por sus amistades. Ella se arrastró al otro lado alejada de todos mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. Una mejilla roja no había sido tan mala, debería considerarse suertuda que Ebisu no impulso a que la batalla continuara.

De reojo una niña de cabello blanco la miraba fijamente, antes que el siguiente combate comenzara.

.

El kyubi estaba molesto por su desempeño, si bien era casi imposible escucharlo, sentía parte de su malestar en su interior. Motivo por el cual se fue al campo de entrenamiento más alejado para entrenar con todo lo que tenía, si iba a dormir, no quería ver que todo lo que había hecho para avanzar, seria echado atrás. Había estado hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que termino tirada sobre el suelo de espaldas viendo a la luna. También había algo que la estaba incomodando. Hace una semana se había dado el anuncio que el líder del clan Hyuga había tenido por fin un hijo. Con su esposa Harumi, una miembro del mismo clan. Su padre por fin tendría un heredero para el clan.

No es que le molestara.

Su padre la odiaba al igual que el clan Hyuga, claramente ella había sido desterrada de este.

Era saber que tenía una hermana, lo cual le molestaba, saber que no podría conocerla, la había estado incomodando un poco, pero por algún motivo esa noche, el ver la luna, le hizo preguntarse si su hermana tendría los ojos blancos.

Una familia.

Tomo asiento viendo sus manos sangrantes, regenerarse poco a poco.

Ella no tendría una familia.

Jamás.

Era odiada demasiado.

Pasos a lo lejos le hicieron eliminar todo rastro de chacra de su cuerpo, si bien esa técnica era de niveles avanzados y probablemente recibiría un elogio de algún profesor (si no fuera tan odiada) ella había logrado dominarla. Por supervivencia más que todo, era claro que no eliminaba el chacra para alguien de nivel ANBU o kage, pero si para algunos aldeanos ninja que habían intentado lastimarla.

Se arrojó contra la maleza lo más rápido posible, intentando cortar su respiración.

No quería otra mala noche.

Había pasado muchas malas noches.

Donde algunos ninja la habían pateado, otros le habían lanzado piedras y en el peor de los casos, había terminado con un brazo roto. El chacra en su interior lo había arreglado poco más de dos días después, pero no es algo que quisiera repetir.

Curiosamente la persona que paso, era un ninja enmascarado con otros cinco ninjas, que no parecían ANBU normales. Uno de los ninja tenía un bebé que parecía dormido, pero que cuando noto más de cerca tenía una mordaza en su boca a pesar que era claramente un recién nacido.

Su entrecejo se frunció.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Shinobigashira está seguro de que es necesario llevarnos a la hija del líder del clan Hyuga—pregunto uno de los ninja a su lado que parecía ser más joven que todos.

Parecía nervioso y dudando si eso sería buena idea.

Pero Hinata o ignoro viendo al bebé, que en un momento donde la nube que había tapado la luna, se despejo, dejo ver grandes ojos color perla que brillaban entre lágrimas.

El bebé.

El heredero del clan Hyuga.

Su media hermana Hanabi Hyuga.

Entonces, algo en su interior comenzó a palpitar, mientras sentía algo fluir dentro de ella.

.

El Kyubi en su interior, sonrió de forma maliciosa.

—Ya era hora niña—hablo oscuramente mientras se sentaba, divertido de sentir la oscuridad en el interior de la niña que no era suya.

Era de ella.

Todo de ella.

Y él iba aprovechar esta oportunidad.

**Continuara…**

_Bueno gente les traigo otro capítulo al final de cuentas. Me alegra mucho que algunos enviaran sus personajes, por lo cual ya tengo varios para usar para la historia. Lo curioso es que casi todos son chicas, por lo cual no todas aparecerán al inicio y otras aparecerán en la historia más adelante. Tuve que descartar dos personajes de comentarios, que no me dejaron explicados muy bien, por lo cual no supe ni como tomarlos. Lo cual fue triste._

_También cierro el concurso, al menos que me manden un personaje muy bien desarrollado que pueda usar para la trama, temo que no tomare más ideas. También si quieren que alguno de sus personajes aparezca, les recomiendo que sea un chico, eso fijo lo tomare en cuenta de inmediato._

_Pueden notar que la vida de Hinata es muy diferente, realmente no será la misma historia que siguió Naruto, más bien será una palarela con nuevos personajes, nuevas misiones, pero que al final llegara a esa guerra ninja._

_Incluso con Obito en medio de la aldea, hay alguien que va a mover los hilos bajo todo._

_Ya se cual personaje será, pero me pregunto._

_¿Ustedes podrán verlo venir?_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	3. Capítulo 2: Infancia

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 2: Infancia**

El líder de Kurogakure suspiro ante la mención de Darui, sabía que no era buena idea traerlo y que el Raikage debería haber predicho que ese niño solamente arruinaría todo. Con tan solo 14 años era un mocoso que no sabía las ventajas que tendrían al poseer un jutsu ocular tan poderoso. No entendía que no importaba si niños morían con tal de proteger a su aldea. Lo sentía por Konoha, pero el en realidad solo le importaba este premio en sus manos, ignorando que el Raikage no había aceptado su idea, le demostraría que estaba equivocado cuando viera el botín. Después de todo, ese hombre albino pagaría muy bien por la sangre pura.

Quiso callar al mocoso, cuando algo lo hizo detenerse.

Había logrado librarse del líder del clan porque este estaba en una conferencia con el hokage, pero no espero que algún ninja los detectara rápidamente.

Además esa sensación.

Un frio helo por su espalda ante la ira asesina que era difícil de encontrar, en el mundo ninja como guerrero uno se encuentra con la muerte en cada esquina. Pero generalmente era a manos de hombres que mataban por órdenes o sin sentimientos, la inmensidad de la ira asesina lo hizo palidecer.

Antes que una silueta apareciera casi de la nada a unos metros de ellos, sus ninja se pusieron alerta, aunque todos parecían confundidos de ver a una niña viéndolos fijamente.

Era pequeña, demasiado, casi como si no comiera bien, tan delgada que casi podías ver sus huesos. Su cabellera azulada tenía un corte algo disparejo debajo de sus hombros sin flequillo, con grandes ojos morado claro que los miraba con una intensidad, que pocos ninjas adultos tendrían.

Parecía casi maniático.

Las leves tiras de chacra rojo que salían de su cuerpo esporádicamente, también eran confusas.

—¿Qué haces con mi hermana?—había preguntado sin pestañear, sin quitarle la mirada amenazante, con dientes levemente grandes con unos colmillos prominentes.

—¿Una niña?—cuestiono Darui con la máscara a su lado algo incrédulo.

Dio la orden con la mano y otros dos ninjas se fueron sobre la niña rápidamente, pero esta no se movió, de su espalda aparecieron de la nada dos cadenas de chacra, que cortaron de inmediato los pies derechos de cada uno de sus camaradas, que cayeron con gritos ahogados y gemidos de dolor mientras la sangre salía de sus cuerpos.

La niña no se movió incluso cuando la sangre baño parte de su rostro.

Se tensó.

¿Quién era ese monstruo?

¿Cadenas de chacra?

Esa era una técnica demasiado antigua y que nadie podría dominar por la gran cantidad de chacra que se necesitaba para esto. Mataría a cualquier usuario de inmediato, pero en su lugar, la niña parecía calmada.

Las mismas cadenas que parecían bailar como colas de un animal se fueron a otros dos de sus ninjas que se habían movido para protegerlo, provocando que las cadenas de chacra atravesaran ambos cuerpos por los hombros y los lanzara sobre los arbustos sin piedad.

Solo quedaban Darui y él.

Darui quien parecía congelado al igual que su persona al entender que la bestia frente a ellos.

Iba a matarlos.

Rápidamente aunque Darui logro con gran dificultad con su espada desviar un ataque, el otro claramente lo atravesó por un costado, antes de salirse de igual forma y contener al bebé que había salido de sus manos. La cadena se contrajo rápidamente con el bebé acunado en esta como si fueran un brazo protector, que corto la mordaza haciendo que el llanto estallara en el niño. Fue el llanto que hizo que la niña pestañeara antes de verle con ternura, con una mano acaricio débilmente la mejilla, que hizo al bebé calmarse levemente pero aun sollozando.

—Tranquila Hanabi-chan, tu nee-san no dejara que te hagan nada—había dicho con ternura acariciando al bebé, antes de voltear a verlos nuevamente con ira asesina

Darui se puso nuevamente frente a él, con su máscara desaparecida por el impacto y mirada potente.

—No fue nuestra intensión atacar al clan Hyuga, pero no puedo perdonar a que lastimes a mis camaradas—indico el chico lanzando una mirada a los ninja sin pierna o los que habían sido arrojados a lo lejos.

La niña no se inmuto y de su espalda salió una tercera cadena.

El líder miro aterrado cuando el cuerpo de la niña parecía cubierto por un manto rojizo, sus ojos parecían tomar también algo de rojo y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en sus facciones.

—M**a**t**a**r—fue la voz distorsionada de la niña.

Darui trago grueso antes de apretar con fuerza la espada.

.

Hiashi iba a matar a alguien, fue el pensamiento de Minato cuando un ninja irrumpió en la reunión de ambos diciendo que Hanabi había sido secuestrada. No bien el hombre salió, el hokage no dudo en seguirlo para impedir que pasara alguna tragedia. No fue difícil unir cavos mientras corría con su amigo en dirección donde el ninja les había dicho que los perdió de vista. Hace unas horas había visto los ojos del ninja de Kumo y como Hiashi había intercambiado unas palabras firmes con este.

Había deseado que no pasara.

Pero si paso por su mente.

Los ANBU pronto se unieron con su persona y antes de darse cuenta estaban cerca de los campos de entrenamiento más alejados de la aldea. Él superándolos por mucho cuando uso su velocidad al sentir un chacra familiar y aterrador activado.

Cuando llego sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al ver el paisaje de cuatro ninjas casi desmembrados, uno de ellos atado con cadenas de chacra al suelo que solo parecía un niña, y con uno ultimo siendo sujetado del cuello por una cadena de chacra.

Hinata Uzumaki tenía entre una de las cadenas de chacra en su espalda, un bebé que no lloraba y parecía reír cuando la cadena jugaba con ella, completamente ajena del paisaje de sangre a su alrededor.

—Hoka**ge**—hablo la voz distorsionada de Hinata algo aburrida pero con una sonrisa psicópata.

Soltó al hombre quien cayó al suelo, respirando y con apenas un poco de vida aun en su cuerpo.

De pronto otra silueta apareció a su lado, haciendo que la mirada de Hinata se pusiera seria al ver los ojos de su padre biológico. Chasqueo la lengua antes de ver por última vez a su hermana, antes que su cuerpo convulsionara y cayera de frente. Curiosamente el bebé no cayo, la cadena de chacra a pesar que su usuaria estaba desmayada, la puso suavemente en el suelo, antes de retroceder al cuerpo de la niña.

Minato miro todo algo desubicado, antes de ver a Hiashi correr para tomar a Hanabi entre sus manos. Camino viendo con pesar que efectivamente eran ninjas de la aldea que había hecho el tratado, un día antes.

Mal comienzo.

Con una mano en su frente, miro a uno de los sobrevivientes, quien parecía estar en mejor estado que los demás, viendo a su jefe con expresión jadeante.

—No lo mato—hablo cuando se acercó para ver su estado, congelándolo en su estado.

Darui.

Era el Chunin más joven que había acompañado al jefe.

—Algo dentro de ella…parecía querer matarnos, pero la niña logro controlarse, ella no me…—hablo el niño viendo a sus manos con incredulidad.

Minato también.

De reojo noto como aunque Hiashi solamente había alzado a Hanabi entre sus manos, ahora veía con dolor el cuerpo de Hinata casi como si se contuviera de revisarla, pero viéndola claramente con el byakugan activado.

La niña había usado claramente el chacra del zorro de las nueve colas a la edad de 8 años.

Claramente un logro.

Más si había logrado refrenarlo y evitar una tragedia igual que la del 10 de octubre.

El papeleo que tendría por delante seria inmenso.

.

Naruto solo tenía 4 años, lo cual no era mucho para entender todo a su alrededor, pero si entendia algunas cosas. Había un tema de lo cual sus padres hablaban, que siempre colocaba a su madre en un estado pensativo y que la mantenía distraída durante días. No le gustaba, le gustaba más ver a su madre risueña que siempre jugaba con él y lo abrazaba. También era muy normal para él no ver a su padre, su madre decía que su padre era muy importante y que tenía como trabajo cuidar de la aldea.

Lo cual sonaba aburrido.

Ese día parecía que sus padres discutían de nuevo por algún motivo, no es que no discutieran, solamente que su madre solía ponerse violenta y acabar todo con un golpe.

Pero parecía herida.

Desde su escondite miraba a su madre claramente dolida por sus palabras, las cuales hicieron que viera a su padre de mala manera.

—Hana no hubiera querido verte en este estado Kushina, ahora Hinata está en el hospital y no quieres verla, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo—intentaba disuadirla su padre.

Hinata.

Él había escuchado varias veces ese nombre.

Aunque aún no conocía a esa persona.

¿Estaba enferma?

Para estar en el hospital debía estar enferma.

—Ya basta Minato—gruño Kushina antes de irse enojada del lugar, dejando a su padre frustrado.

Naruto pensó que tal vez si le hacía una carta a este tan Hinata y se mejoraba sus padres dejarían de discutir. Con un dibujo de su amado ramen alegraría el día de cualquiera, se dio media vuelta para hacer la famosa carta.

Así sus padres estarían bien.

.

Hinata abrió sus ojos con cansancio y se encontró en la sala de un hospital, su cuerpo parecía bien, noto en una rápida visión de su cuerpo. Por lo cual ignorando las enfermaras, salió por la ventana casi cayendo por el poco chacra que tenía. Odiaba el hospital, una enfermera una vez había intentado matarla diciendo que por su culpa su familia había muerto, tal parecía que esa familia debió fallecer el 10 de octubre, así que técnicamente querían matar al kyubi no a ella.

Detuvo sus pasos unos momentos viendo a la gente pasar ignorándola como siempre, puso una mano sobre el vientre y entrecerró su mirada.

El Kyubi era parte de ella.

Eran uno solo.

Así que también habían querido matarla, culpa de ella o no la pérdida de su familia, el intento había sido para su persona.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar, vio el camino que la enviaría a la residencia Hyuga. No tenía muchos recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero había dejado a los ninjas incapacitados.

¿Fue ella o el Kyubi?

Realmente no importaba, cuando su hermana había estado a salvo. Debía preocuparse por su falta de reacción a la sangre de otros, ya que ella no le gustaba pelear y provocar estas masacres. Pero una parte de ella ajena al Kyubi estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de proteger a su media hermana. Había logrado por muy poco controlar la parte asesina del kyubi para no matar a esos ninjas de otra aldea.

El chico que se llamaba Darui.

No parecía malo.

Nunca fue atacar a su hermana ni a ella a muerte, solo se defendió.

No eran malos.

No merecían morir.

Pero el hombre había ido por su hermana.

**_—Mátalos a todos—_**

La voz del kyubi había sido fuerte y clara, ella había refrenado su instinto por muy poco. Pero ahora temía que por eso hubiera retrocedido en la amistad con la bestia. Debía tener cuidado, la bestia le gustaba matar muy en contra de su persona.

Si quería que fuera su amigo, ocupaba encontrar un equilibrio.

Un bufido que casi juro escuchar en su interior, le hizo sonreír.

Camino a su hogar buscando dormir un poco, mañana regresaría a la academia, seguramente nadie la extrañaría por faltar un día de clases.

.

Mikoto Uchiha se tensó un poco al recibir algunas malas miradas de los vendedores, claramente aun culpando en alguna forma a su clan. Por suerte gracias a Minato el amigo de su esposo y actual hokage, las acciones de los vendedores no habían sido más que algunos bufidos, sin alterar precios y algunas malas miradas. No toda la aldea era de esa forma, la mayoría preferían culpar a Hinata Uzumaki sobre la situación que al propio clan Uchiha, otro que recibía una gran cantidad de odio era el criminal Obito.

Era duro.

El recuerdo de un Obito de cinco años llamándole tía, siempre fue un duro golpe cuando volvió a verlo como un hombre lleno de demonios que intento asesinarlos. Había ido a visitarlo varias veces a prisión, pero este ni siquiera se dignó a reconocer su presencia.

—Oka-san—dijo Sasuke jalando su mano para señalar al otro lado de la calle como Minato caminaba con Naruto en su hombro.

El niño parecía tener una tarjeta en sus manos.

—Hokage-sama—hablo Mikoto cuando se acercaron rápidamente a ambos.

El rubio, ignorando como los aldeanos parecían idolatrar el camino que pisaba, solamente sonrió de igual forma que lo hizo desde que estaba en la academia.

Amable.

Tranquilo.

Humilde.

—Mikoto nos conocemos desde niños—hablo este colocando a Naruto en el suelo, que rápidamente se puso hablar con Sasuke emocionados por alguna nueva jugarreta.

—Escuche sobre que sucedió algo con Kumo, nadie sabe nada, pero parece que hubo alguna pelea—expreso está recordando cómo incluso su esposo no sabía nada.

Había temido que toda la aldea supiera algo y solo dejaran fuera a los del clan Uchiha, pero había escuchado varias personas hablar sobre lo sucedido con temor. La alianza con Kumo era el significado del fin de muchas peleas que llevaban años y que esperaban que solo tranquilizaran todo.

Minato claramente se tensó.

—Vamos a ver a Hinata—dijo animado Naruto deteniendo el tren de pensamientos de Mikoto quien vio al niño incrédula.

Sasuke ladeo el rostro confundido por el nombre.

—Bueno la buscamos en el hospital, pero no estaba, Oto-san dijo que íbamos a buscarla—exclamo este cruzado de brazos.

—¿Quién es Hinata?—cuestiono rápidamente Sasuke con duda.

La espina de culpa rápidamente apuñalo a Mikoto con fuerza, observo la mirada condescendiente de Minato que ignoro por completo. La imagen de una niña solitaria que huye de cualquiera, la apuñalo tan fuerte como la imagen de una amable Hana en medio de un campo de flores. La hija de su amiga, una niña que no podía ver.

¿Cuantas veces añoro tener algo de una de sus mejores amigas?

Demasiadas.

Había llorado en medio de la oficina del hokage, porque le dejaran cuidar a la niña dado que Kushina apenas si podía verla. Pero aunque Minato claramente hubiera querido eso, el resto del consejo se burló ante la idea de poner al jinchuriki al lado de un Uchiha que podría controlarla. Al final el líder no tuvo más opción que negarle esa petición, dejando a la niña desterrada de su clan en la completa soledad.

Había discutido con Fugaku para verla aunque la tacharan de traidora.

Pero fue el saber que eso afectaría a todo el clan.

Que la había refrenado.

Al igual que Minato había puesto la aldea, los controles internos, el intento de paz con el clan Uchiha y otras aldeas ante la infancia de la niña. Ella había puesto a su familia como su clan antes que esta, se sentía mal, sentía que Hana probablemente hubiera visto mal la forma en que Mikoto no lucho o como Kushina prácticamente se fue a un hoyo ante la pérdida de su amiga.

—No lo sé—dijo Naruto con tranquilidad.

Probablemente solo Sasuke y Naruto serían los únicos niños en la aldea cuyos padres no hablaron monstruosidades de Hinata, ignorantes de todo lo que conllevaba ser la nueva Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Un ANBU apareció de la nada, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño cuando su padre claramente tuvo que volver al trabajo. Mikoto no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Minato con plena confianza le dejo a cargo de Naruto, ignorando como algunos aldeanos parecían crispados ante tal idea. Pero sabía que gracias a esos momentos donde el cuarto colocaba toda la fe en ella, los aldeanos dejaban de hablar.

—Otro día veras a Hinata—le prometió Mikoto aunque ella claramente no podría hacerlo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

Claramente el no conocerla no parecía afectarlo.

Muy a diferencia de ella.

.

—Nezumi—fue el potente grito de un niño que hizo a Hinata saltar en su banca.

Había estado temerosa de dormir para no ver a el Kyubi, claramente incomoda por si este llegaba odiarla por no matar a otros. Por lo que había pasado prácticamente la noche en vela, pero eso había repercutido cuando en medio del salón estaba casi tambaleante del sueño.

Ebisu para su suerte no la castigo cruelmente como otros maestros, aunque claramente la ignoro y era probable que no la ayudara por la materia perdida.

Ese grito la hizo despertar viendo que el salón estaba vacío y el grito llego fuera del salón. Se asomó por la ventana que estaba cerca de ella, agradecida de estar en el primer piso para ver qué pasaba.

Había una niña en medio del suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras otros de sus compañeros que no reconoció estaban burlándose de su personal, eso sí logro detectarlo, ya que muchas veces había estado en el lado receptor.

La pequeña niña de cabellera castaña clara y ojos de color marrón, parecía a punto de salir corriendo. Hinata la recordaba como Testu Nastuko, la hermana melliza del genio de la clase Aki. Un leve destello de la niño de cabellera marrón muy oscura con ojos dorados inundo su mente. Este había peleado la última vez con Raiden y la batalla había sido demasiado pareja, igualar a un Uchiha ocupa de gran talento innato.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza, la mayoría de sus compañeros parecían siempre alabar a Aki, casi por encima de Raiden, pero ahora que lo notaba a su hermana melliza no solían decirle nada.

Hasta ahora.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser a quien molestaban que se sorprendió descubrir que molestaban a otros niños como ella.

—Le tienes miedo a las arañas y ratones, por eso te diremos Nezumi, ya que eres una niña rata—hablo uno de los niños que no importaba recordar su nombre.

Los ojos de Natsuko claramente querían llorar, pero se contenia.

Los niños son crueles.

Fue el pensamiento de Hinata.

Quiso ir ayudarle, pero probablemente con su suerte ambas terminarían golpeadas, ella no era buena luchando o buscando peleas, era el motivo por el cual tenía gran cantidad de heridas. Pero tampoco era muy fanática a ver como otros se burlaban de los demás, aunque esta era la primera vez que observaba tal cosa.

¿Qué hacer?

Una mirada a los borradores del salón, le hicieron tomar una rápida decisión. Tomo varios al tiempo que abría silenciosamente la ventana. Con una facilidad innata por sus ojos con buena visión y una técnica que sus profesores nunca reconocieron, golpeo por la cabeza a los tres niños haciendo que la volvieran a ver.

Natsuko también giro a verle incrédula.

Hinata ignoro la visión de la niña, no queriendo recibir una mala mirada de parte de ella.

—El monstruo, vamos por ella—gruño el que parecía cabeza de la pandilla.

Rápidamente salió corriendo mientras escuchaba que la seguían, no fue difícil escaparse de los niños, había desarrollado una habilidad para escapar de ninjas más elevados que buscaban herirla. Fue fácil dispersar a tres niños mientras corría algo adormilada a su casa.

Perdería más clases.

Genial.

.

Kurama no solía tener sueños dentro de lo que recuerda. Sus fantasías ideales y la idea de tener amistades mueren con el sabio de los seis caminos. Aunque este claramente los ve como familia, su idea de familia muere ese día, los humanos encargados de controlarlo se encargan de eso. Su poder es solo suyo, como la bestia más poderosa, es él quien está en la cima del poder. Pero en lugar que los humanos sean sus títeres, él se convierte en uno más seguido de lo que quisiera. Incluso ahora solamente es una bestia sellada en una niña que ni siquiera puede controlar.

Patético.

La niña que claramente puede generar un odio terrible por aquellos que tocan lo que quiere, debería ser suficiente para controlarla. Pero por algún estúpido motivo aunque tenía la misma mirada de su madre cuando vio como casi mato a su hija, su interior sigue siendo débil.

No quiere matar.

Lo cual es estúpido con su camino como ninja.

Alguna vez iba a matar, alguien se lo ordenaría, protegería a alguien, lucharía por su vida.

Matar es parte de la vida de un ninja.

Cuando llegara ese momento él tomaría el control.

Pero por algún motivo mientras más pasaba con la mocosa, los recuerdos del viejo llegaban a su mente. Mientras la niña sonreía más recordaba como el viejo les sonreía a todos o incluso como este le había dado su nombre.

Kurama.

Les había tenido aprecio, ignorando que los había controlado para proteger a otros, realmente los había visto como seres vivientes. Sus anteriores dos jinchuriki lo habían visto como arma o una presencia problemática que deben controlar en su interior.

Pero esta niña…era molesta.

Le traía pensamientos molestos.

—Kurama—hablo la voz infantil que lo hizo tensarse y ver incrédulo como la niña estaba demasiado cerca de la jaula.

Justo al alcance de sus garras.

Debería matarla.

Iba a matarla.

Matar su conciencia y tomar completo control de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué dijiste?—gruño molesto e ignorando su idea de ignorar a la niña para que se hartara y no volviera al paisaje mental.

La niña señalo al suelo.

Giro a ver como de forma inconsciente, gracias a que en este paisaje mental (si bien en una jaula) tenía formas de moverse, también el suelo le proporcionaba formas de luchar contra su aburrimiento. No era el mejor para escritura, pero si sabía cómo escribir su nombre.

El viejo le había enseñado.

—¿Es el nombre de alguien que conociste?—cuestiono la niña con una sonrisa con sus manos en la barra, ignorando que estaba a unos segundos de morir.

Estiro su pata listo para incrustarle una garra como lo había hecho con su madre, de forma cruel acabaría con su vida antes de regodearse sobre su victoria y como todo vuelve en un ciclo.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

Tal vez fue que alguien dijera su nombre después de tantos años, que no viera ni una pizca de odio en sus ojos, su sonrisa tan parecida al viejo.

—Es mi nombre—fue su respuesta casi automática ante el recuerdo del viejo, antes de gruñir cuando vio los ojos de la niña brillar más aún.

—Eso es genial, sabía que el Kyubi era un nombre muy raro, pero me gusta Kurama, si te digo Kurama significa que te llamo por el nombre y llamarse por el nombre significa que somos amigos—hablo tartamudeando en algunas partes pero claramente feliz.

Con una sonrisa amable.

_—Kurama—_

Casi podía jurar ver al hombre con una mirada cariñosa antes de despedirse de todos.

Zarandeo su cabeza antes de irse lo más alejado de la barra, darle la espalda y acostarse molesto por su desliz de lengua, estaba seguro que la niña no lo dejaría tranquilo gracias a eso. Todo por alejarla, había fracasado ahora cuando la niña repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

Pero a pesar de ser molesto.

Fue casi refrescante que no le llamaran por el Kyubi y que alguien usara su nombre real.

—Buenas noches Kurama-san—se había despedido la niña claramente feliz.

Si bien esta no lo vio, él soltó un bufido fastidioso, que extrañamente no parecía tan fastidioso como otras veces.

.

La primera vez que un niño le hablo sin intención de odio, pero claramente no con intenciones de ser amiga, fue casi terminando el año con una Megumi Otsuka viéndola claramente con ojos desafiantes. Había estado comiendo sola en las mesas del comedor, viendo preocupada como todos a su alrededor volteaban a verla cuando Megumi entro gritando el nombre de "Uzumaki Hinata" a los cuatro vientos. Lo cual claramente no significaba nada bueno. Casi quiso huir de forma poco valiente, pero rescatando lo que le faltaba de dignidad.

—Puedo notar que no pareces luchar con todas tus fuerzas en los combates, por eso te reto a un combate—había dicho parándose en una mesa con los brazos cruzados.

El silencio reino en el comedor.

Hinata comenzó a sudar nerviosa.

—No…gracias—murmuro de forma baja y tímida no queriendo esta clase de atención.

No era buena hablando con la gente.

Porque nunca hablaba con ellos.

Kurama era diferente, Kurama era más como un animal con rasgos humanizados que una persona. Una clara queja mental que hubiera alabado en otro momento como que su nuevo amigo le presta atención, fue claramente ignorada cuando Megumi la vio con ojos brillantes.

—No, es una respuesta inaceptable—indico está dejando más de uno confundido.

¿No era un reto?

Ella debería poder negarse.

Al ver la mirada decidida de la niña, ella sonrió nerviosa antes de hacer caso a su instinto y salir corriendo, con la niña acosándola mientras gritaba en su espalda. Si bien no parecía con intenciones malas como otros niños, claramente no hizo que Hinata se sintiera más cómoda cuando comenzó a correr incluso más fuerte para que la niña la dejara sola.

.

Danzo miro de forma molesta como el Hokage tenía una reunión con consejeros incluyendo a Fugaku. Había estado esperando que esto no pasara, el hombre enmascarado había tenido un plan con su persona. Si todo funcionaba las diferencias del clan Uchiha y Konoha harían una guerra interna donde podría obtener el Sharingan para sus propios beneficios. Pero si bien el pueblo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el clan Uchiha, estos seguían formando parte de la aldea, no se iban lejos, estaban dentro y ahora el Hokage colocaba al líder de la policía militar como un miembro del consejo.

Apretó los dientes con furia, otros ancianos no parecían tampoco de acuerdo, pero otros clanes le daban la bienvenida a Fugaku con amabilidad.

No tenía caso.

Incluso Obito había sido entregado para demostrar el peligro de un Uchiha.

Esto no debía pasar.

De reojo noto la mirada de uno de los dos ANBU que habían estado en las espaldas de Minato.

Itachi Uchiha.

Gruño molesto, habían esperado tanto para este plan, pero si no funcionaba, simplemente tendría que buscar otro. La muerte "accidental" de algunos miembros del clan Uchiha en misiones, le había proporcionado algunos globos oculares para poder trabajar, pero no era suficiente.

De seguir así.

El mataría todo el maldito clan por su cuenta.

.

_—Eres muy torpe, solo por tener grandes cantidades de chacra ignoras los principios básicos de un buen ataque—gruño Hana con algo de burla que no presentaría frente a otros._

_Kushina gruño._

_Hana era como su persona, alguien que le gustaba hacer jugarretas, pero que su actitud calmada y amable, solían desviar su atención de blancos como ella. Además Hana era muy hermosa con el largo cabello azulado y ojos morado claro, no se extraña que la mayoría se enamoraran de ella, que esta escogiera a Hiashi, era un misterio para la humanidad._

_—No puedo evitarlo Dattebane, tengo mucho chacra—espeto de brazos cruzados._

_Desde que fue casi secuestrada por no decir secuestrada y posteriormente rescatada, la amistad que ella había pensado murió con Hana, había revivido. Supuso que sus padres estaban felices en el cielo, de ver que algo de ellos había quedado con vida a pesar de sus muertes._

_Aunque había temido que su mala reputación alejara a Hana, esta ignoraba a quienes la veían mal con tal de pasar un rato con ella._

_—Lo sé, aunque no tenga tus niveles de chacra, tengo bastantes por ser también Uzumaki…eso no evita que piense antes de lanzar un buen sellado—dijo de forma fría y cortes._

_Ella se escalofrío ante la verdad de sus palabras._

_Mientras Kushina tenía grandes cantidades de chacra._

_Hana tenía un año de ventaja y una gran habilidad para sellos._

_—Quiero comer ramen—hablo colocándose de pie dispuesta a caminar algún lado, pero una cadena de chacra atada a su tobillo la hizo chillar cuando fue puesta boca abajo._

_Su frente se sombreo al ver el aura oscura de Hana._

_—Comerás cuando domines la habilidad de sellado nivel 7—expreso esta con una sonrisa angelical pero aura de asesino._

_Ella se estremeció, apenas había logrado un sellado nivel 4, quería que aumentara 3 niveles que podría durar un ninja en hacerlo por años o un Uzumaki en meses, en una sola tarde. Quiso negarse, pero el aura de la chica solamente la hizo soltar un chillido aterrado._

_._

—¿Oka-chan?—había preguntado Naruto jalando de su ropa rompiendo el hechizo.

Volvió a estar en medio de la cocina y no en un campo de entrenamiento varios años en el pasado. Volvía a su vida actual, con su esposo e hijo, no en el pasado con Hana Uzumaki siendo una maestra tenebrosa que había hecho que incrementara sus niveles para el examen chunin.

Giro a ver a su hijo para alzarlo entre sus manos y llenarlo de besos, quien se dejó en medio de risas.

No le gustaba recordar a Hana.

Recordar a Hana era recordar como lo último del clan Uzumaki había muerto excepto por ella.

Recordar a Hana era doloroso.

Ella no era fuerte.

Hana había sido la que había dado un paso al frente para ser Jinchuriki mientras ella había corrido. Hana era quien había luchado contra el Kyubi mientras ella lloraba con Naruto, Hana fue la que dio la vida para salvar a su hija mientras ella fue casi asesinada.

Hana era la quien había tenido todo el conocimiento de sellados del clan Uzumaki, no ella.

Sonrió dejando de lado su dolor y sentimientos de inutilidad mientras veía a su hijo reír ante la idea de comer ramen, no quería recordar, no quería volver al pasado, solo quería vivir su presente una vida que casi no pudo tener.

—Oka-chan—hablo Naruto extendiendo sus manos a ella.

Era tan hermoso.

Su querido hijo.

Su bebé.

La leve imagen de una niña con prácticamente las mismas características de Hana, golpeo en su interior. La niña parecía demasiado tímida y corriendo siempre de todos, con algunas leves facciones del clan Hyuga, pero una viva imagen de Hana que le recordaba incluso el pasado en la aldea del remolino.

Jugo con su hijo intentando ignorar todo.

El presente.

No el pasado.

Sintiendo dolor de haber traicionado a su amiga, por no soportar el dolor.

**Continuara…**

_La historia va centrarse más en la parte cuando Hinata sea una Genin, pero sin duda esto es necesario para que vean la historia de la niña como la mayoría de personajes. Sobre todo por la relación que Hinata tendrá con sus compañeros, pero en especial con Kurama. Siento que en la historia original de Naruto se centraron mucho en como este se hizo de amistades y al final todas ayudaron en medio de la guerra, incluso con Kurama._

_Aquí pasara algo similar, si bien no son los nueve novatos, sin duda Hinata tendrá relaciones que la ayuden a llegar a esa guerra._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	4. Capítulo 3: Equipo

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 3: Equipo**

Ese día.

Era el día.

Era el día momento.

Una oportunidad.

Solo una.

Hinata se había palmeado ambas mejillas con sus manos mientras se veía en el espejo. Si bien aún era una niña, era una niña que estaba a punto de entrar al mundo ninja. Ese día seria su examen para ser un genin, por lo cual debía tomar aire y hacerlo lo mejor posible. Puede que no fuera la mejor de la clase, pero definitivamente no era la peor de ella. Habían genios claramente como Raiden y Aki, también Rigel quien era un usuario del elemento cristal o Megumi que destacaba con Taijutsu casi al nivel de Raiden.

Natsuko también parecía tener mucho talento, aunque solía ser opacada por su hermano mellizo.

Negó con la cabeza.

Tenía que preocuparse por ella hoy.

Miro el reflejo de una niña en el espejo.

Su cabello era largo por los hombros con un flequillo algo largo en su derecha que tapaba algunas cicatrices. A su lado izquierdo si bien tenía flequillo era algo disparejo. Tenía una camisa de cuello alto sin mangas de color gris, junto un pantalón ninja por debajo de sus rodillas de color azulado como sus zapatillas ninja. El porta shuriken en su pierna derecha. Sus ojos morado claro, habían parecido casi más claros con el tiempo casi alcanzando a un gris con lila, tenía pupilas, pero para su horror se parecía mucho al color del clan Hyuga.

Si bien no era la más alta de la clase, podría hacerlo, ella había aprendido los jutsus. Podía hacerlo.

—Gambate—se dijo a sí misma.

Escucho un bufido de parte de Kurama, que parecía a burla que la hizo sonrojarse.

Para ella Kurama era un amigo importante, su primer amigo y único hasta el momento, si bien con algunos compañeros de clase claramente compartía cierto grado de camarada, nadie era un amigo de ella. Nadie la visitaba cuando estaba enferma o la conocía fuera de la academia, pero era al menos algo a ser odiada, suponía. En cambio Kurama siempre estaba con ella.

No es que ambos lo hubieran pedido.

Pero era lo que tenían.

Kurama claramente no parecía contento con su persona, pero con 4 años de su presencia, parecía incluso tolerarla, a veces hablaba (aunque fuera solo para burlarse) con su persona y cuando tuvo nueve años siempre dejaba una de sus colas salir de la jaula para que ella se tirara sobre esta a dormir.

Cualquier hubiera tenido miedo de dormir con una bestia que puede matarte.

Mentalmente.

Pero matarte.

Pero sentía tanta tranquilidad al estar con Kurama, que no importaba que la matara, siempre y cuando le diera algún contacto físico, nadie parecía querer hacerlo fuera de batallas.

También Kurama no le robaba chacra, en su lugar en ocasiones cuando entrenaba demasiado hasta vaciar sus bombas de chacra, este le daba aburrido diciendo que si era un blanco fácil moriría, al igual que él. Kurama siempre decía que en cierta forma la cuidaba porque ocupaba que estuviera viva para robarle el control.

Pero nunca realmente lo intento.

Tal vez era Tsundere.

Un gruñido en su mente le hizo correr a sus clases por los tejados, el haber crecido también le dio más habilidades que antes. Kurama no solía entrenarla, pero en ocasiones le indicaba cosas para mejorar el control de chacra.

Lo cual era bueno.

.

Hatake Kakashi no quiere ser un profesor, pero ha sido un pedido especial de su anterior profesor. Tal parece que Minato no imagino ni un segundo que Hinata no fuera a pasar el examen para ser genin. Si bien Ebisu no parecía contento con cuidar de la niña mientras era profesor, está claro que no es imparcial con lo que respecta a esta. Ser profesor significaría no ser más ANBU y dejar la custodia de Uchiha Obito a otro ninja. Lo cual no era un problema, durante años su anterior compañero solamente pasaba dormitando en la celda, a veces sonriendo y en otras viendo a la nada, como si esperara algo.

Pero es cierto que Hinata ocupa un maestro que no la discrimine para poder sacar más su potencial.

Además se lo debe a Hana.

Frustrado termino aceptando y esperando para ver a su nuevo equipo ninja, llegando demasiado temprano, no queriendo llegar tarde.

Porque eso hacía Obito.

El mismo Obito que está encerrado en la cárcel de alta seguridad, con miles de sellos y cadenas que contienen su chacra.

Él ya no puede ser como este, si bien lo había intentado ante la muerte de Rin, el volver a verlo en ese estado, hace que todo cambie. No es tan estricto a las normas cuando es niño, pero tampoco puede ser despreocupado cuando su ex mejor amigo está a unos metros de él como un maniaco lleno de sangre. En su lugar parece un ninja indiferente que sigue las normas ninja, pero que daría cualquier cosa por salvar a los suyos.

Se parece a su padre en realidad.

Al entrar al salón ve que otros profesores ya han aparecido para tomar el cargo de sus alumnos.

Pero él ve los suyos.

Raiden Uchiha, si bien era del clan Uchiha, era un hijo de un miembro no tan importante. Parece destacar en su clase siendo el número 2 del grupo, aunque según su profesor no parecía demostrar mucho de su uso ocular, a pesar que claramente lo había despertado. Cabello negro similar a Shisui, ojos algo más claros que otros negros del clan, con mirada algo aburrida.

Natsuko Tetsu, había sido elegida para ese grupo porque ha recibido algunas burlas de sus compañeros, pero sus nuevos compañeros parecían ajenos a eso por lo que sería bueno para ella. No es tan prodigio como su hermano mellizo, pero tiene un talento decente para Taijutsu y parece buena usuaria del elemento fuego a tan corta edad. Su cabello castaño claro está sobre sus hombros y ojos dorados parecen algo nerviosos.

Por ultimo esta Hinata Hyuga.

La ve unos segundos, esta algo alejada de todos, con esa mirada amable de su madre y expresión calmada que hacen que algunos recuerdos lleguen a su mente.

_—La vida es preciosa Kakashi, tu padre te amo con todo su corazón, al igual que yo también te quiero y por eso siempre te vamos a cuidar—_

Ese día se había burlado mentalmente de las palabras de Hana, si su padre le hubiera querido y cuidado, no se hubiera matado. Pero solo la mirada cálida de ella logro calmarla, de hacerle ver que no todo era malo, que si tenía a Hana como sus camaradas no era malo.

Pero ella también le dejo.

Si no fuera porque Minato y Kushina estaban con él.

Probablemente también hubiera caído en desesperación.

—Equipo 9—llamo con voz fría y cortante.

Los tres niños voltearon a verlo, antes de seguirlo.

Noto de reojo que algunos niños voltearon a ver a Hinata, algunas eran niñas que no la veían con malos ojos, así que tal vez no todo fue tan malo cuando no pudo cuidarla por ser resignado a cuidar a Hinata.

—Buena suerte mi rival—grito una niña de cabellera naranja de forma ruidosa.

Si no se equivocaba esa era Megumi, quien había terminado en el mismo equipo del prodigio Aki del grupo y una chica de cabellera larga blanca, algo ondulada con mechones azulados. La sobrina del vendedor de Ramen que solía visitar con Kushina cuando era niño.

Hinata se escalofrió, antes de sonreír tensa y salir casi corriendo del lugar.

Ellos serían su primer equipo para cuidar.

Intento ignorar lo que suponía haber estado en ANBU todo este tiempo, ya que era hora de empezar de nuevo.

.

Había sido duro, ver a los padres felicitar a los niños luego de graduarse, como espero no había sido la mejor de su clase, pero Ebisu tampoco la había humillado cuando le dio la banda para ser una ninja. Banda que ahora estaba firmemente en su frente para demostrar que sería una ninja que protegería a la aldea. Kurama no parecía encontrar sentido en que quisiera proteger a los aldeanos que tanto le odiaron, pero entre esos aldeanos habían niños inocentes como su hermana, quien no había visto en años desde la vez que descontrolo el chacra de Kurama, pero iba a protegerla. Los niños que eran inocentes de las acciones de sus padres, quienes no deberían recibir odio como ella.

Los protegería.

Sería la ninja más fuerte de la aldea.

Para protegerlos.

Pero tener a Hatake Kakashi como profesor, el famoso ninja copia despiadado con sus rivales en el campo de batalla.

La puso nerviosa.

Natsuko y Raiden nunca se habían burlado de ella, lo cual también era un punto, aunque tampoco había hablado con ellos, lo que restaba el anterior punto.

Pero era una oportunidad.

Tendría más amigos.

Kurama bufo algo molesto, pero ella sonrió.

Era un nuevo inicio.

—¿Prueba?—pregunto Raiden demostrando que podía hablar.

Pero ella lo ignoro por estar sorprendida, ya que pensaron que la prueba en si ya había sido pasada, pero el ojo frio de Kakashi demostraba lo contrario.

Sobre todo cuando saco dos cascabeles.

.

No eran un equipo.

Eso quedo perfectamente claro cuando comenzaron a luchar contra Kakashi por la búsqueda desesperada de dos cascabeles. Lo cual numéricamente había estado mal desde el inicio, era claro que solamente dos de ellos podrían continuar para ser ninjas y uno fallaría. Natsuko y Raiden se habían lanzado al ataque, dejándola a ella algo retraída a su espalda. Si bien estaba buscando también alguna forma de conseguir el cascabel, era triste pensar que sin duda no serían amigos.

A este paso.

Ni siquiera compañeros.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando una de las trampas atrapo de forma inútil a Raiden de cabeza y Natsuko tenía la cara negra.

Eso era lo peor.

Kakashi si bien serio, claramente no los tomaba en serio ya que no había dejado de leer su libro.

Frustrante.

Tal vez de alguna otra forma.

Raiden ágilmente con el lanzamiento de una shuriken volvió a ponerse sobre sus pies y Natsuko solamente limpio su rostro de forma aburrida. Estaban cansados de haber perseguido al ninja por casi una hora y estaban cerca de la hora final de la prueba.

Ocupaba hacer algo.

Pero a diferencia de como hablaba con Kurama, en realidad no era buena hablando con otros.

—Eto—dijo levantando su mano tímidamente, ganando la mirada de sus dos compañeros, trago saliva viéndolos fijamente.

No parecían odiarla, más que todo era indiferente, claramente con el pensamiento de ganar la prueba. Pero al menos no parecían haberla despreciado desde que formaron los equipos. Algunas chicas la habían visto mal por estar en el equipo del todo poderoso Raiden, Pero sus dos compañeros en realidad no le habían visto con desprecio, pero tampoco parecían muy interesados en su persona.

No eran malas personas.

Apretó con fuerza los puños.

—Esto…claramente es un trabajo en equipo, Kakashi es un jounin nivel ANBU, si no trabajamos juntos no podríamos tener los cascabeles—expreso intentando mostrar una seguridad que no tenía cuando hablaba con otros.

Su voz suave y nerviosa.

Negó internamente ante las risas de Kurama.

Ella debía hacer algo.

—Claramente ocupamos trabajar en equipo, pero al hacerlo alguien quedara por fuera…no creo que sea bueno dejar alguien por fuera, quien merezca el cascabel lograría conseguirlo por su cuenta y así nadie podría reclamarle—expreso Natsuko viéndola fijamente con firmeza.

Tenía razón.

Si ellos ganaban por su propia cuenta, ella no debería reclamar nada.

Pero aun así.

Miro al suelo algo frustrada.

—Pero no parece que tengamos éxito—expreso Raiden viéndola fijamente como si leyera la mente.

Volteo a verle sorprendida de que este admitiera sus dudas con tranquilidad, este al ver su reacción chasqueo la lengua antes de ver a Natsuko.

—Tiene razón, solos no podemos detenerlo—le dijo con una mano extendida intentando dar su punto y voz aburrida.

Natsuko hizo una mueca frustrada.

—¿Quién quedara fuera cuando los consigamos?—gruño claramente no conforme con el plan.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron levemente al notar que ambos no la habían descartado al inicio como pensó que pasaría, ambos no habían supuesto el aprovecharse de su persona y claramente desecharla como cualquier otra persona que no tuviera asco podría hacer.

Sonrió levemente.

Se sentía bien formar parte de algo, aunque ese algo fuera apenas algo.

—Podemos decidirlo por suerte o en una pelea entre nosotros, lo importante ahora es conseguir el premio que tenemos frente a nosotros—dijo Raiden diplomáticamente.

Natsuko suspiro.

Hinata asintió.

Raiden mostro una leve sonrisa torcida.

.

No fue…tan malo.

Pensó Kakashi cuando los tres se disponían a por fin a trabajar en equipo. Claramente no era el equipo más equilibrado que conoce, pero sin duda tiene sus buenas formas. Es obvio que Raiden no es un luchador de primera fila, muy a diferencia de Natsuko quien claramente se lanza al taijutsu con buenas bases. Raiden prefiere los objetivos a larga distancia y tiene una buena puntería. Por otra parte Hinata claramente tiene una buena vista y tiende averiguar casi por instinto su siguiente movimiento.

La vida le enseño a prevenir que pasaría por supervivencia.

Si bien no parecía tener el ojo blanco del clan Hyuga.

Sus ataques eran fácilmente esquivados por ella.

Claramente no iba con intenciones asesinas, pero demostraban que eran un grupo prometedor.

Duraron otra hora en equipo, antes que Raiden a quien le había dado la posición de distancia, lograra conseguir los dos cascabeles. Si bien eran su primer equipo, eso significaba al menos que no quedaría tan mal. Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca cuando los tres niños comenzaron a discutir algo sobre una pelea grupal para decidir quien tendría el cascabel, incluso aunque HInata parecía dispuesta a entregar su puesto, los otros dos niños estaban discutiendo sobre luchar.

Claramente sin dejarla de lado.

Miro fijamente a Hinata notando de inmediato un espíritu de sacrificio por el bien común.

Que no le dio buena espina.

—Todos pasaron—hablo Kakashi intentando eliminar la tensión cuando Raiden y Natsuko se vieron con una kunai en mano.

No quiso explicar sobre el trabajo en equipo, no quiso explicar sobre su padre, no quiso indicarles que en la vida real solo se tendrían entre ellos para salir con vida de una misión. Tampoco quiso entrar en el foso sin fondo de lo que significaba ser el superviviente de un equipo, el peso que carga en sus hombros y mucha oscuridad que tiene en su interior.

No ahora que eran un equipo.

Ellos lo aprenderían.

Como cualquier otro ninja…si sobrevivían.

Después de dejarlos descansar, una leve charla motivacional donde no dijo nada de su persona, llego la hora de presentarse. Debió hacerlo antes, pero quería probarlos primero, si eran dignos de ser ninja, si había esperanza si…había algo de su antigua amiga dentro de Hinata.

—Me gustan mucho las manzanas y entrenar con mi madre, me disgusta mucho la gente que no lucha por lo que quiere, Quiero convertirme en un ninja digno de mi clan—hablo Raiden con aire calmado y tranquilo.

El destello de Misaki, una buena Chunin que trabajaba para la policía militar, llego a su mente. La madre de Raiden era mayor que él, pero si bien ostentaba un rango menor, sin duda como cualquier otro Uchiha era digna oponente que siempre parecía calmada a la hora del patrullaje. El padre de Raiden sin embargo, había muerto poco después de su nacimiento.

Un fallo en una misión, si no se equivocaba.

—Me gustan mucho las armas y los proyectos de química—hablo Natsuko de forma calmada—prefiero que me digan Natsu, también me gusta mucho mi hermano mayor Shota—continuo con una leve sonrisa al decir el nombre de su hermano.

Kakashi pudo recordar al Jounin promovido el año pasado.

Un chico con el cabello claro como Natsuko y ojos dorados como Aki. Estos provenían de la familia Tetsu, una familia de herreros y no era de extrañar que el chico fuera el que poseía mejores armas entre sus misiones. También que fuera un gran combatiente con cada una de ellas y aprovechara su elemento tierra para sacarle provecho en el combate.

—No me gustan las cosas amargas ni los…ratones—mascullo eso ultimo por bajo viendo de reojo a sus compañeros, que no expresaron favor o en contra—mi sueño es convertirme en un ninja tan bueno como mi hermano mayor—expreso con ojos brillantes y una leve sonrisa.

Noto de inmediato que no menciono a sus padres, aunque recordando como su padre siempre mencionaba a Aki dejando a la niña de lado.

Tuvo una idea del por qué.

Sus ojos se posaron en la última integrante, quien trago saliva y se puso a jugar con sus manos con nerviosismo. Eso era diferente a Hana, la mujer calmada y serena que según recordaba de su padre, en las misiones siempre parecía relajada antes de desatar la furia Uzumaki ante sus enemigos, con seguridad.

—Me gusta el…ramen—musito por bajo, haciendo que todos la vieran con una gota de sudor por su nuca—no me gusta que lastimen gente inocente y mi sueño es ser un ninja que pueda protegerlos—añadió encogiéndose un poco en su lugar por la clara muestra de atención de otros.

Kakashi la miro fijamente, antes de suspirar.

No tenía a Hana frente a él.

Pero el destello de la mujer protegiéndolo a pesar de ser un ninja, con una sonrisa cuando su padre murió, lo hizo terminar la clase por ese día.

Mañana comenzarían las misiones.

.

—¡Estoy en un equipo que no parece odiarme!—cerebro Hinata en medio de su pasaje mental, haciendo a Kurama rodar los ojos.

Lo cual le hacía sentir molesto.

Había un Uchiha entre el equipo.

Si tan solo pudiera poner la mano sobre ese mocoso, lo mataría por lo que su clan le había hecho durante generaciones.

Inocente y ajena a sus pensamientos homicidas, la niña estaba saltando fuera de su jaula emocionada, no era de extrañarse, durante su infancia prácticamente había pasado aislada de los demás y no era hasta ahora, que parecía que alguien le hablaba sin vomitarla en el proceso. La imagen de la mocosa de pelo naranja que siempre retaba a Hinata, le hizo estremecerse.

Le recordaba en algo a Kushina.

Siguió viendo aburrido a la niña alabar a sus nuevos compañeros.

Gruño.

Ni que fueran tan buenos.

Su gruñido detuvo a la niña que lo vio con una gran sonrisa.

—Tranquilo Kurama-san, no importa que ahora tenga compañeros, tu seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo—indico esta sin quitar su sonrisa amable.

Entrecerró la mirada antes de darle la espalda molesto a la mocosa, quien soltó una leve risa cuando comenzó sentarse y tararear una canción, claramente cansada y a punto de dormir. Soltó un bufido antes que una de sus colas saliera de la jaula colocándose detrás de la niña, quien rápidamente de forma prácticamente por costumbre, se lanzó sobre esta y la abrazo con fuerza como si fuera un oso de peluche.

La primera vez que le había abrazado la cola, casi la mata de no ser porque la niña había esquivado todo con sus ojos e instinto, pero en lugar de enojarse, esta solo había sonreído.

Bufo cuando esta soltó un suspiro.

—Buenas noches…Kurama—susurro la niña antes de quedarse completamente dormida dentro de su mente.

Kurama la vio sobre su hombro, tan cerca de matarla y despedazarla con sus garras, tomando confianzas con él de dormir en su presencia.

La dejaría vivir por esa noche.

En su mente una voz similar a Shukaku le reclamo que eso lo había estado diciendo durante meses.

Que ignoro.

Porque solo tenía una cola.

Así que no importaba que dijera ese estúpido mapache.

.

Minato sonrió divertido cuando noto la mirada de completo horro de Raiden y Natsuko al ver las misiones que tendrían ese día. Kakashi solamente estaba de pie con tranquilidad y Hinata miraba detenidamente la misión de limpiar el jardín de una señora. Tomo algunos minutos, pero los niños se rindieron sobre hacerla, al igual que había pasado con otros grupos nuevos que estaban empezando ese día. Le alegro ver que Kakashi tomaba el mando del equipo, porque una parte de él temía que en realidad no se quedara con ellos.

Pero tenían chispa.

Puede que fuera por su posición, pero al ver a los chicos frente a él, no pudo evitar sonreír.

En estos tiempos de relativa paz, esos niños crecerían para ser buenos shinobis y no solamente para ir al campo de batalla.

—Gambate—les dijo cuando salieron del lugar.

De reojo noto la leve mirada de Hinata en su persona, viendo fijamente su sonrisa amable, antes de voltear el rostro rápido y seguir a su equipo. Ahora que era una ninja, no tendría que verlo cada mes por su dinero que le entregarían Sarutobi o él, en su lugar, tendría una paga, aunque lo vería más ocasionalmente ahora que tenían misiones. Su departamento era legalmente de ella, si bien pequeño, era un lugar donde crecer.

Se preguntó qué pensaría la niña si supiera que ese departamento había sido de su madre cuando vino a Konoha.

—Es hora de irnos Hokage-sama—hablo la voz de Itachi como ANBU en su espalda.

Cierto.

Hoy tendrían un congreso con Suna, así que debían irse cuanto antes para poder hablar con el kazekage. Mientras veía a los ninja revolotear en su oficina, no pudo evitar notar que el cielo parecía brillante sin nubes cerca.

Parecía un buen día.

Debía ser un buen día.

El tratado con paz con Suna era importante para la hoja, no podía más que fomentarlo y animarlo para que no pasara nada más.

La paz era necesaria.

.

Raiden, Kakashi y Hinata quedaron congelados cuando de la nada Natsuko invoco con un pergamino una enorme guadaña para eliminar la maleza de la señora, que no era maleza, era como una jodida jungla creciendo en su jardín. La chica ajena a sus pensamientos, solo había sonreído diciendo que era un regalo de su hermano cuando gano su examen para ser ninja, animada mientras cortaba maleza. En la imagen de Hinata veía enemigo tras enemigo caer por esa clase de arma.

Aterrador.

Ella uso sus kunai para cortar también gran parte de la maleza como Raiden, apilándola algo lejana, donde el niño usaría un jutsu común de fuego para quemarla.

Todo mientras Kakashi estaba sentado en el techo del edificio leyendo.

Los tres niños habían visto mal al hombre, pero este solo los ignoro dejándoles todo el trabajo pesado.

El trabajo comenzó a tomar todo el día y cada vez los niños parecían más cansados.

—Había esperado aprender un jutsu genial en mi primer día, Aki me va fastidiar de por vida—gruño Natsuko cuando les dejaron almorzar casi a las tres de la tarde.

Hinata solo comió intentando evitar sonreír al ver que los niños no la habían apartado, en su lugar se habían sentado a su lado comiendo y hablando entre ellos, ella quería aportar también, pero por temor a molestarlos prefería quedarse en silencio.

Estaba muy feliz.

—Para ser un ninja tan famoso, siento que es una estafa—gruño de acuerdo Raiden dándole una clara mirada resentida a su profesor.

Hinata mordió otro de sus emparedados.

—No hablas mucho—dijo de pronto Natsu viéndola fijamente con aburrimiento.

Casi se atragante con el emparedado, pero en su lugar sonrió levemente y metió otro pan a su boca. No es que no tuviera que decir, solo que no sabía que tanto sería bueno.

La niña siguió viéndola esperando una respuesta.

Que ella se negaba a dar.

Pero eso terminaría enojándola más.

Comenzó a sudar nerviosa cuando los engranajes en su cerebro parecían congelados sin saber que puede decir para salvar la situación.

—Nunca hablo en la academia, no deberías presionarla—señalo Raiden viéndola fijamente, antes de regresar a su comida.

Natsu se encogió de hombros y ella le sonrió levemente a Raiden que lo capto por el reojo de su mirada, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Hora de continuar—dijo Kakashi desde lo alto.

Los tres niños suspiraron.

Tanto por un poco de paz.

.

Terminaron hasta bien entrada la noche, mientras Kakashi se había despedido de forma nerviosa cuando un ANBU le indico que algo había pasado con Obito. Dejo a su equipo diciendo que mañana irían por la paga, causando que los tres gimieran frustrados, pero al menos el trabajo estaba hecho. Cuando llego a la celda, se sorprendió de ver a Obito con una sonrisa como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Los otros ninja que lo custodiaban, habían notado que el traidor que nunca se movía, ahora estaba con una sonrisa.

—¿Obito?—cuestiono confundido de esa sonrisa.

No las cálidas y llenas de energía que tenía de niño, esta estaba llena de burla y diversión.

—Hoy es el día—indico viendo por las rejas.

Su voz no sonaba divertida como su mirada, en cambio parecía observar atentamente la luna.

La luna llena le hizo tensarse un poco, pero decidió que dado que su sensei estaba fuera por los tratados con Suna, él se quedaría a vigilar al ninja.

No dejaría que hiciera nada malo.

No dejaría que lastimara a nadie.

No más.

.

La idea de tomar un atajo por el clan Uchiha, fue idea de Raiden, no estarían muy lejos de la casa de Natsu y tampoco de la de Hinata. Además Hinata estaba en una nube de felicidad por poder caminar con sus nuevos compañeros, que si bien no hablaban mucho, parecían no odiarla del todo. No poco entrado al complejo Uchiha, las voces de los aldeanos parecieron esfumarse. Hinata vio en todas direcciones, ella nunca había estado en esta parte del pueblo, no pensó que fuera tan silenciosa.

Su pie se detuvo en el aire, atrayendo la atención de Natsu y Raiden quienes habían estado conversando de un jutsu de fuego.

—¿Hinata?—hablo Natsu con el rostro ladeado.

Pero sus ojos se encogieron antes de alzar el rostro viendo en todas direcciones, al tiempo que Kurama en su interior también parecía tensarse.

—¿Qué sucede?—dijo Raiden con curiosidad en sus ojos.

Pero ella lo vio con pánico.

—Algo está mal…huele a sangre…mucha sangre y…muerte—musito antes de comenzar a temblar.

Ella tenía doce años, era ridículo pensar que se acordaba de cosas del pasado, ya ni siquiera recordaba bien a su madre. Pero recordaba bien ese día, la sensación de que todo está mal, los gritos, la sangre, la muerte teñida en cada pared.

Salió corriendo siendo seguida por sus compañeros, antes de detenerse al doblar la esquina y abrir los ojos con incredulidad, mientras Natsu jadeaba detrás de ella.

Un tipo con capucha, tenía sujeto del cuello a un miembro del clan Uchiha, quien estaba claramente muerto y sin ojos, antes de ser arrojado al suelo con expresión de espanto. Cuando este se giró para verlos, una máscara con una espirar los hizo congelarse. Sobre todo al ver como a lo largo de la calle, varios otros sujetos de piel blanca con capuchas, también habían matado a otros miembros del clan Uchiha.

Ahora el sonido de batalla a lo lejos le hizo ver que algunos se defendían.

Pero.

La sangre en el suelo hizo a Hinata congelarse.

—¿Kyubi?—dijo el sujeto con una voz ligeramente infantil que la hizo tensarse—una niña y otro Uchiha…ocupare sus ojos también—hablo infantilmente.

Pero no parecía infantil.

Un aire de muerte rodeaba al sujeto, que la hizo congelarse en el suelo.

Pero si bien la luna era blanca y brillante, para Hinata, parecía teñida de color rojo.

Con la muerte que estaba presenciando.

.

Tanto por un primer día como Genin.

**Continuara…**

_Me pregunto quién será o que será lo que acaba de pasar. Esta historia esta ubicada un poco antes del inicio original de la serie. Cerca de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Si bien Minato logro hacer que el resentimiento de la aldea no fuera tanto, sin duda algo ha salido diferente pero con el mismo resultado._

_Algunas cosas son inevitables en mi punto de vista, no importa cuando demos vueltas o cuanto cambie, siempre llegaremos al mismo camino. Dado que en esta historia nadie sabe que va pasar en el futuro, es normal que algunos acontecimientos sigan sucediendo._

_Creo que la masacre es uno que en la historia de Kishimoto siempre iba a pasar._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	5. Capítulo 4 Masacre

**Capítulo 4 Masacre**

_—Me gustaría poder proteger a otros, inocentes, al igual que nosotras…para que no sufran como tuvimos que hacer cuando paso lo de la aldea del remolino—expreso Hana tranquilamente desde el monte Hokage viendo al cielo, después de haber enterrado a Sarumo._

_Kushina esperaba ver lágrimas de desesperación, pero solo había un ambiente triste y solitario en su mejor amiga._

_—¿Vas a ser hokage?—cuestiono divertida intentando aliviar el ambiente._

_No funciono claramente._

_La sonrisa de Hana era tan sola._

_—No, eso es mejor para gente como Minato o el tercero…yo sería solamente un ninja entre otros que quiere proteger a las personas—_

_—¿No quieres hacer un cambio?—_

_—No sé si pueda, para hacer un cambio, ocuparía ya sabes, una bestia gigante en mi interior o un talento como el de Minato—_

_—Tienes talento Hana—_

_—Tal vez—_

_—Suenas deprimente—_

_—Estoy deprimida—_

_Ambas vieron el atardecer, como este parecía teñir de rojo todo a su alrededor, era precioso, pero ninguna pudo ver la belleza en eso._

_No hoy al menos._

_—Tal vez algún día, alguien pueda hacer una diferencia…ya sabes, ser un héroe que pueda cambiar a otros y protegerlos al mismo tiempo—musito Hana abrazando sus rodillas._

_Kushina solo la vio de reojo antes de volver al atardecer._

_—Tal vez—_

_._

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad en la sala de estar, Naruto no dejaba de jugar con una kunai diciendo que sería el ninja más fuerte de todos, antes de intentar un bushin que claramente no salió como este esperaba. Se preguntó porque recordaría a Hana de la nada, aunque realmente no era algo nuevo a lo largo de los años. Una extraña opresión en su pecho la hizo sujetarlo sin entender, porque sentía una ansiedad esa noche.

—¿Oka-chan?—pregunto Naruto ladeando el rostro.

Ella sonrió.

Seguramente era porque Minato estaba lejos y a ella no le gustaba eso.

Seguramente.

.

Hay una gran diferencia entre pelear en un entrenamiento con sus compañeros, la prueba de Kakashi y el encuentro con este enmascarado. En las dos primeras su vida claramente no corría ningún riesgo, lo cual no podía decir con su situación actual, donde sus instintos le gritaban que huyera lejos de esto. Durante años su instinto fue la que le salvo, alejarse del peligro inminente o de las malas intenciones de otros, jamás espero que estuviera frente a la peor cantidad de instinto asesino bajo su propia voluntad.

Correr.

Alertar.

Eso era su destino.

Incluso si era probable que no pudieran huir, eso era lo que un genin podía hacer.

Si algunos miembros adultos de la policía de Konoha con el sharingan no habían hecho batalla a esos monstruos, claramente tres ninjas con un día de promoción, no harían una gran diferencia.

Pero mientras buscaban ayuda y si encontraban, más personas morirían.

Ella tan solo ayer había dicho que deseaba proteger a las personas.

Pero ahora que podía hacerlo.

Estaba aterrada.

Porque entendió que si bien siempre fue odiada en la aldea, si bien habían tratado de matarla, siempre tenía el chance de huir, algún ANBU ocasionalmente la salvaría, había esperanzas. Pero si se quedaban en esta batalla, era muy probable que murieran.

¿Qué hacer?

El chillido silencioso de alguien que fue atacado, la hizo escalofriarse al ver que estaba congelada sin hacer nada.

Era una ninja.

Ella debía proteger a su pueblo.

La odiaran o no.

Ella había querido luchar.

MUEVETE.

Por fin su cuerpo respondió corriendo al enmascarado con una kunai en mano, pero antes de llegar el tipo había desaparecido. Su cuerpo se congelo al ver que este era demasiado rápido, que iba a morir, pero sus instintos la hicieron saltar a la derecha esquivando la lanza que se estampo contra el suelo donde antes estaba. Movió su cabeza para eliminar la siguiente lanza y como el único ojo visible del enmascarado parecía brillar.

—Interesante—susurro este, antes de saltar lejos ante un jutsu de fuego de Raiden que rápidamente se puso frente a ella con Natsu a su lado y su guadaña invocada.

—Esto es ridículo, va a matarnos—señalo la niña que claramente parecía estar temblando, muy similar a Raiden.

Era cierto.

Pero si se iban.

Mataría a otros inocentes.

El enmascarado sonrió, al menos eso pensó cuando su ojo se achino un poco antes de irse. Era como si les dejara la oportunidad de huir, pero claramente se dirigió donde una batalla parecía crecer.

Iba a matar a otros Uchiha.

Sintió a Kurama parecer satisfecho, pero ella lo ignoro antes de ponerse de pie.

—Pero si no vamos, va matar a otros—susurro por bajo antes de apretar los puños.

Raiden a su lado parecía querer ir también sin decir nada, porque eran Uchihas, eran su familia. Ambos vieron a Natsu, quien se restregó la frente antes de parecer frustrada como derrotada al mismo tiempo.

—Bien—espeto furiosa—pero ocupamos un plan o moriremos, lo principal es atraer más atención, faltan demasiados ninjas para proteger—gruño por bajo.

Raiden se puso extrañamente serio.

—Es como con Kakashi—hablo viendo a Hinata quien ladeo el rostro—somos muy débiles, pero juntos podemos defendernos—expreso con seriedad.

Los tres asintieron.

.

Mata un Uchiha.

Arráncale los ojos.

Mata a otro Uchiha.

Quítale los ojos.

Tobi hubiera querido que el plan de Madara hubiera funcionado, pero no funciono, los Uchiha no fueron alejados y no empezaron una guerra civil como esperaron. En su lugar tuvo que ir él con un gran número de zetsu blanco, le hubiera gustado rescatar a Obito de la prisión, pero ocupaba acabar con los Uchiha, los que podían controlar a los biju, para que su plan funcionara.

Tambien estaba la jinchuriki del Kyubi, pero parecía una niña.

No ocupaba matarla.

Aunque dejo al chico Uchiha vivir.

Los menores debían vivir, algo sobre que ellos resentidos acabarían con konoha.

Zetsu negro le ordeno eso.

Debía hacerlo.

Se detuvo en los tejados donde iba a ir con los demás, para esquivar un kunai que iba dirigido a su persona, su ojo se ensancho cuando vio que este tenía un leve sello explosivo que lo hizo saltar para evitar la explosión. Pero su desvió hizo que tuviera frente a frente al niño Uchiha cuyo sharingan de una sola aspa brillaba. Esquivo rápidamente las armas antes de que una patada en su espalda lo hiciera caer del tejado.

El sonido alerto a otros zetsu blanco que dejaron de pelear con otros Uchiha de mayor nivel, para correr con su persona.

—¡Ahora!—grito Hinata antes que viera como muchos kunai con sellos explosivos fueran al cielo y con un jutso de fuego del niño Uchiha.

Una explosión en cadena desencadenara demasiada atención.

.

Gracias a Kami porque el hermano mayor de Natsu le dio kunai con sellos explosivo para su defensa. Lamentablemente eso atraería la atención de los malos para ellos, pero solo ocuparían defenderse. Por algún motivo ningún ninja de la hoja había aparecido, pero ahora sin duda los aldeanos habían visto, que algo malo estaba pasando.

Debían venir.

Hinata se detuvo cuando el aura asesina la hizo saltar sobre Natsu, para quitarlas a ambas del impacto donde el sujeto espirar clavo sin piedad la lanza, pero no acabo ahí, su mano se había sujetado en su tobillo. Apenas soltó a Natsu antes que este la estampara con fuerza sobre el tejado, sacándole un jadeo y todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Se congelo al ver la mirada asesina del hombre.

Natsu salto por atrás con la guadaña, pero este desapareció antes de aparecer en la espalda de la niña, clavándole la lanza en uno de sus costados.

¿Eh?

—¿Natsu?—susurro con confusión cuando el enmascarado le quito la lanza haciéndola caer con boca saliendo de su sangre a su lado.

Sangre que ahora cubría su rostro.

Algo dentro de ella se puso en shock.

—¿Natsu?—dijo colocando una mano en su hombro, sintiendo como esta parecía algo fría.

—Kyubi, no es el momento que vengas con nosotros—expreso el chico que antes había sonado infantil, con voz fría, gruesa, carente de emociones.

¿Natsu?

Un dolor palpante apareció en su frente, casi más específico en sus ojos, al ver la sangre de sus manos perteneciente a su compañera de equipo.

Muerte.

Una muerte más frente a ella.

No debería importarle, nadie se preocupaba por ella, no debería preocuparse por la muerte de otros, no podía salvarlos a todos. Debía ponerse de pie y luchar por quienes podía. No importaba que esa niña fuera una de las pocas que no la trataba con asco, que no parecía despreciarla o menospreciarla.

Solo llevaba un día de conocerle.

No debería dolerle.

Pero…duele.

Muchísimo.

Giro a ver al hombre con instinto asesino mientras el chacra rojizo se comenzaba a filtrar a su alrededor y un dolor inimaginable aparece en sus ojos. Todo a su alrededor parece perder forma, todo parece verse diferente, como el extraño flujo celeste parecido a las venas del sujeto frente a ella, como si pudiera atravesarlo.

—Byakugan—dijo Tobi con incredulidad antes que ella saltara enojada y golpeara su mano cubierta de chacra en un punto del estómago, sacándole un jadeo y arrojándolo fuera del tejado.

De su espalda apareció una cadena de chacra que se movió violentamente como una cola.

Esta atravesó sin piedad al zetsu blanco que se había arrojado sobre ella, partiéndolo en dos como si fuera una hoja, viendo con instinto asesino a Tobi.

Dejo su ira fluir sincronizada con la de Kurama.

Matar.

Pensó antes de arrojarse sobre este moviendo su cola rápidamente atacando todo a su alrededor.

.

_—Raiden, no importa que pase, siempre estaré contigo—_

Había dicho su madre una vez cuando era un niño, en sus brazos cuando pregunto porque su padre no estaba con ellos, antes de descubrir que había muerto en una misión, de perderlo todo. Pero su madre estaba con él, enseñándole, amándolo, cuidándolo. Él amaba a su madre, por lo que nunca pudo amar a su padre. Incluso cuando el resto de Konoha no parecía ver del todo bien al clan Uchiha, él seguía amando a su madre.

Esta nunca hablo mal de Hinata, como había escuchado a otros niños de la academia, sus padres les advirtieron estar cerca de la niña.

En realidad él la admiraba un poco, siempre parecía entrenar más que otros, parecía concentrarse en clases y aparentaba tranquilidad aun cuando todos la odiaban.

Incluso más que a los Uchiha.

Con los años la niña solamente había sido más calmada que antes, incluso aunque Megumi seguía intentando entrenar con ella y decir siempre que esta parecía refrenarse, no se burló como otros. Incluso cuando el número 1 de la clase Aki, comento indiferente que la niña le daba igual, el resto de la clase siguió sus burlas.

Se preguntó vagamente, si el resto de sus compañeros pudieran ver a la niña.

¿Seguirán burlándose?

Hinata con chacra rojizo, una cadena de chacra en su espalda que atacaba a diestra y siniestra, los ojos del clan Hyuga ayudándola a esquivar ataques, que aumentaban en velocidad como ella cada cinco segundos.

¿Qué era ella?

La que había sido la última de su salón, ahora claramente le estaba dando batalla a lo que él imaginaba, podría ser un criminal rango S.

Que había asesinado a gran parte de su familia.

Él horror no tomaba posesión de su cuerpo.

No hasta saber si su madre estaba con vida, porque él puede querer a su clan, pero si su madre estaba con vida.

Él era egoísta.

Solo la quería a ella.

_—Kyubi—_

Había llamado el enmascarado a Hinata, haciendo que él se detuviera, no quería saber que significaba eso. El kyubi era el responsable del 10 de octubre, una bestia sin igual. Miro de reojo el chacra rojizo de la niña como sus colmillos creciendo.

Negó con la cabeza, no era tiempo para eso.

Después.

Después.

Ahora actúa.

—Lo siento—dijo cuándo su mano se tornó con llamas, antes de quemar la piel de Natsu que estaba inconsciente.

Pero había despertado por el dolor, la ignoro cuando la volteo para poder soldar el otro lado, ignorando los gritos agonizantes de la chica, mientras se retorcía intentando claramente escapar del dolor.

Salva su vida.

No pienses en sus gritos.

Aunque el llanto aterrado de la niña, le hizo pensar que no lo olvidaría nunca.

Duro unos minutos, antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y saltar al suelo donde la puso en el suelo, nuevamente inconsciente.

No pienses.

Actúa.

.

Impacto.

Tobi jadeo cuando la cadena había terminado por incrustarse en su vientre, saltando cuando esta se soltó, viendo incrédulo a la niña luchar ahora con otros zetsu, recibiendo varias heridas, pero siguiendo con la lucha. No era justo, se suponía que como Jinchuriki no podría usar todo su chacra, ya que el zorro debía quitárselo lentamente, pero parecía que en lugar de restringirla, cada vez era más rápida.

Pasos a lo lejos le advirtieron que si bien no terminaron con toda la masacre, ya debían irse.

Vio a lo lejos en un poste de luz, los ojos de Danzo viéndolo antes de asentir.

Bufo infantilmente.

Aun quería seguir con su trabajo y no tenían a Obito.

—Hasta otra—dijo antes de fundirse en el suelo, junto con el resto de zetsu blanco.

Fue en ese momento que Hinata elimino todo chacra y un jadeo de dolor salió de su boca antes de caer al suelo, sujetando con fuerza su pierna derecha que tenía una viga incrustada. Había estado peleando por puro impulso, pero ya no podía más.

Con dificultad, cortando su camisa y vendando su pierna, se puso de pie.

Escucho algunos ninja de la aldea aparecer por fin, como si de alguna manera todo el teatro se abriera y Konoha por fin pudiera ver que, habían estado bajo ataque.

Dio pasos irregulares buscando heridos.

Pero solo veía cadáveres.

Cadáveres sin ojos.

Quiso vomitar.

Una masacre en el clan Uchiha

.

Sasuke no entiende que pase, solo esta mañana había despedido a su hermano como siempre, pero en la noche todo se vuelve oscuro. Había visto a ese hombre enmascarado matar a su padre quitándole los ojos, quien lo había defendido a su madre y él. Luego esta había luchado contra este, perdiendo uno de sus ojos, antes que el tipo enmascarado fuera espantado por otros miembros del clan a una batalla. Entonces él quedo inmóvil, con su madre sangrando y sin moverse.

La había intentado despertar.

Incluso había querido gritar.

Pero solo salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Gomene Sasuke—decía su madre cuando despertó minutos después, donde la pelea parecía seguir afuera.

Pero escuchaba gritos de dolor, sentía la sangre en todas direcciones.

Muerte.

Todos morirían.

Y él quedaría solo.

Vendrían por él para matarlo también.

—Oka-san—sollozo sujetando su mano, porque ella no podía morir.

No como su padre, que si bien estricto y gruñón cuando no demostraba ser Itachi, era su padre a quien también había querido y respetado como líder.

Sus pensamientos fueron eliminados cuando la puerta se abrió rudamente, giro asustado pensando que habían venido a matarlo. Pero no fue uno de esos tipos blancos como plantas, fue una niña, que probablemente era solo poco mayor que él, pero era una ninja, lo supo por su banda en la frente algo sucia. Su cuerpo parecía haber salido de una batalla y sus ojos parecían sin vida, cansados.

—¿Esta viva?—cuestiono con voz carente de emociones.

Se obligó a responder, pero su voz no salió, así que solo asintió.

La vio asentir antes de lanzar un kunai que exploto en un humo azulado fuera de su casa.

—¡AQUÍ HAY UN SOBREVIVIENTE!—soltó el grito, que la hizo soltar algo de sangre, antes de acercarse vagamente.

La vio cortar parte de su ya cortada camisa, mostrando un extraño tatuaje en su vientre, antes de aplicar presión en el ojo sangrante de su madre.

Quiso alejarla, pero solo apretó con fuerza la mano de esta.

—¿Hana?—musito su madre viendo a la chica, que no se inmuto.

La vio vagamente antes de verlo a él.

—¿Es tu madre?—pregunto nuevamente.

Sin poder hablar todavía, asintió vagamente con temblor en su cuerpo, su madre estaba cada vez más débil. Vio los ojos de la chica asentir en brillo decidido antes de ver a su madre con seriedad.

—Tu hijo está aquí, sé que duele, sé que es cansado, pero joder debes vivir por tu hijo, los padres viven por sus hijos y tú vas a sobrevivir—

—Hana….lo siento tanto—

—No soy Hana, bueno no importa, no pienso perdonarte si mueres—

Sasuke vio fijamente como su madre parecía llorar en su ojo bueno, antes que varios ninja medico aparecieran en el salón y los alejaran a ambos. Vio como uno de ellos parecía aterrado de ver a la niña que había entrado antes, pero esta solo salió cojeando por la puerta, parecía buscar algo y siguió su camino.

Lo llevaron con su madre al hospital.

.

_—Aki es mejor que tu Natsuko, deberías aprender más a él—_

Despertó con el recuerdo de las palabras de su padre en su mente, antes de gimotear al sentir un terrible dolor en su vientre. Vagos destellos de lo sucedido llegaron rápidamente a su cerebro, haciendo que pusiera una mano sobre sus ojos, había sido una decepción para su primera batalla real, sin duda su hermano Aki lo hubiera hecho mejor que su persona. Los recuerdos de Hinata también la hicieron no convalecerse mucho. Nunca había pensado mucho de la niña, hasta que ella le había salvado consiente o inconscientemente de sus matones cuando era niña.

Siempre quiso decirle gracias.

Aunque había escuchado a su padre decirle miles de veces a Aki y a ella que no se acercaran a la niña, era el mismo padre que no dejaba de alabar a su hermano sin decirle nada a ella.

No parecía mala.

Solo parecía solitaria.

Pero en la batalla…algo había cambiado.

No era normal.

Nada tenía sentido.

—Veo que despertaste—hablo una voz a su lado, que la hizo girar rápidamente para ver a su hermano mayor Shoto tranquilamente sentado viéndola con una sonrisa.

—Niisan—susurro sintiendo dolor en su vientre por hablar.

Por supuesto que estaría su hermano, sus padres seguramente estarían alabando a su hermano mellizo mientras ella estaba convaleciente. Tampoco es que quisiera verlos, para que ellos le dijeran la vergüenza que era por haber sido eliminada de la batalla de esa forma.

—Tranquila Na-chan, tus heridas si bien están sanando, eran graves…enfrentaron a un criminal rango S—dijo lo último con un tono de fría seriedad.

Se imaginaba.

La batalla había sido casi unilateral, incluso con la gran cantidad de chacra de Hinata, sin duda el enemigo parecía haber estado jugando con su persona.

—Tus compañeros dijeron que fue la idea la de los explosivos, eso alerto a la aldea, parecía que había alguien que intento ocultar la…masacre—susurro lo último en voz baja.

Masacre.

Apretó los puños pensando que hubiera pasado si hubieran dado media vuelta e irse como quiso, en lugar de seguir la estúpida idea de Hinata de ir ayudar. Bueno claramente no tendría una herida en su vientre, pero si eso había rescatado a una persona.

¿Eso no era ser un ninja?

Poner tu vida en frente de tu aldea.

Suspiro con algo de dolor.

—Niisan—llamo a su hermano sin dejar de ver al techo de la habitación blanca del hospital—¿Qué paso con el Kyubi?—pregunto recordando como ese sujeto había llamado a Hinata.

Tenía una teoría.

De reojo noto a su hermano tensarse, antes de volver a su estado natural con una sonrisa tranquila, que no la engaño, parecía algo tensa en las orillas.

—Luego de lo sucedido el 10 de octubre, la bestia de nueve colas conocida como Kyubi fue sellado nuevamente para que no hiciera otro desastre como en esa ocasión—respondió lo que cualquier persona pudo haber hecho en la academia.

Pero aunque siempre compro la historia, era diferente en esta ocasión.

—¿Pueden ser selladas en humanos?—cuestiono seriamente viendo a su hermano, cuyos ojos parecieron brillar interesados.

—Sí, ellos serían llamados Jinchurikis quienes con su chacra encerrarían a la bestia—expreso este con complicidad.

Jinchuriki.

La imagen de Hinata sonriendo levemente cuando terminaron la misión, como si fuera lo mejor del mundo eliminar hierbas malas de un campo, la hizo dudar. Siempre había estado tan alejada de todos y sola, que pensó que simplemente no quería estar con nadie, que amaba estar sola, que odiaba a todos. Pero si bien no era abierta con ellos, siempre parecía feliz en sus ojos.

Jinchuriki.

Volteo el rostro pensando que solamente era una teoría.

Hinata no era un monstruo.

No tenía un monstruo en su interior.

No podía…

Pero en su mente la duda quedo.

.

Hinata miraba claramente la aldea por medio de la ventana de su hogar, sus heridas estaban sanadas, pero había un aire triste en la aldea. La masacre del clan Uchiha, con pocos sobrevivientes, había pasado hace una semana y ella estaba en arresto domiciliar en su departamento. No porque fuera peligrosa (aunque sospechaba que eso también) el hokage parecía claramente nervioso que alguien intentara atacarle y con Kurama en su interior, no pudo evitar darle el beneficio de la duda. También había dejado un ANBU que la custodiaba prácticamente 24/7, no le dijo su nombre real, por supuesto, pero dijo que podría llamarle Yamato.

Yamato ya le había cuidado en algunas ocasiones, no parecía verla de mala forma e incluso respondía cuando le preguntaba cosas.

Solo sobrevivieron 15 Uchihas.

Había dicho cuando ella pregunto.

Solo pudieron ayudar a 15 personas.

En realidad fueron 20, pero cinco habían muerto en los pasados días por las heridas.

—Parece que el pueblo está de luto—susurro sabiendo que si bien había disconformidad con los Uchiha, había un sentimiento de tristeza en general.

Yamato detrás de ella solo asintió.

Kurama había estado en silencio, no agregando nada desde la lucha, la cual ella no dejaba de entender. Raiden le había informado que su madre estaba entre las sobrevivientes, también el chico le informo vagamente que Natsu estaba sanando ya en su hogar.

Durante dos días mas no tendrían misiones.

—Yamato-san—llamo al ninja aunque no había necesidad, este no dejaba de verla—¿Por qué alguien quisiera matar al clan Uchiha?—pregunto viéndolo de reojo esperando si esta sería una pregunta que puede contestar.

O seria de las muchas que el ignoro.

Pensó que el silencio que siguió de la pregunta, sería la respuesta que ella había estado esperando. Una pregunta prohibida que no tendría respuesta.

—Porque el clan Uchiha tiene unos ojos poderosos, tan poderosos que podrían aplacar bestias—susurro el hombre antes de desaparecer.

Dejándola viendo el espacio vacío con incredulidad.

¿Qué quiso decir?

En su interior sintió a Kurama molesto, pero nada de eso le indico nada. Cuando vio a la ventana noto que había un aire de tristeza, que parecía contradecir el día con un sol brillante y sin ninguna nube.

Miro la banda ninja en sus manos.

Debería mejorar para ser un mejor ninja.

O más personas morirían.

**Continuara…**

_Siento que esto es un guiño a la primera misión real del equipo 7, donde se enfrentan a muchos villanos y sobreviven de puro milagro. En esta ocasión Hinata sin un solo día como Genin se enfrentó a un villano importante y también presencio la masacre del clan Uchiha. Eso significa que la vida de ellos no va ser fácil._

_Tambien su equipo tiene dudas sobre el Kyubi, que en realidad no es algo muy obvio, pero es algo que tomar en cuenta._


	6. Capítulo 5: Día de padres

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 5: Día de padres**

Kakashi fue consiente que su equipo ninja había pasado una primera prueba, que nadie debería pasar el primer día como ninja. La crueldad del mundo frente a sus ojos y un maniático homicida nivel S que lucho contra ellos. Milagrosamente sobreviviendo. Más que todo fue que tuvieron suerte, tomando en cuenta que habían matado a Uchihas de mayor rango. Temiendo que eso les cambiara de forma definitiva, tomando en cuenta que eran demasiado jóvenes para esa experiencia, se sorprendió, más no lo demostró cuando el primer día después de la masacre, sus tres estudiantes estaban esperándolo con tranquilidad.

Sus ojos si bien lucían una extraña apariencia que tendrían genin un poco más experimentados, era el único indicador que algo había pasado.

El recuerdo aún estaba presente en la aldea, Kakashi había visto a su sensei y hokage de la aldea casi destrozado ante la muerte de uno de sus amigos más antiguos. Kushina había pasado también bastante en el hospital con Mikoto, cuidando de Sasuke e Itachi, aunque este último había dicho que no era necesidad.

Un golpe fuerte a la aldea.

Algo buscaban.

—Buen día equipo, hoy seguiremos con misiones simples—explico tranquilamente con una leve sonrisa.

Noto como los chicos parecían casi aliviados, después de una lucha así, hacer misiones simples, no sonaba tan malo.

Mientras les indicaba las misiones que había recibido, no pudo evitar notar como Raiden y Natsu veían de reojo a Hinata con curiosidad.

.

Un mes puede pasar rápidamente, fue el pensamiento de Mikoto cuando vio a los niños correr emocionados por el parque. También un mes puede cambiar muchas cosas, pensó cuando noto que entre el usual grupo donde jugaba Sasuke, ahora el niño estaba firmemente sentado a su lado, viendo a todos con desconfianza. Las pocas personas que no miraba así era a la familia del hokage o a los otros Uchiha, que no eran muchos, pero eran algo.

Después de lo sucedido, Misaki una de las Uchiha sobreviviente, había tomado el mando de lo que quedaba del clan. La mujer de largo cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos y un porte regio, había controlado a los restantes Uchiha para no cometer alguna situación desesperada. Muchos de ellos exigían encontrar al causante y darle muerte, a lo que ella había calmado la situación diciendo que el oponente era más de lo que podían manejar.

Solo quedaban unos seis niños y nueve adultos.

Todos habían sido reubicados casi al centro de la aldea para su mayor protección.

¿Pero cuánto duraría?

Toco las vendas sobre su ojo izquierdo que había sido arrebatado, tenía un ojo de repuesto que claramente no tendría la línea de sangre Uchiha, pero que en una semana le ayudaría a ver nuevamente.

La muerte de su esposo aun dolía profundamente, el recordar cómo habían atravesado el corazón de Fugaku cuando este les protegía. Fue destruir un montón de recuerdos juntos, la familia que habían construido y un futuro por delante. Recordaba haber visto por primera vez el horror en el rostro de Itachi cuando llego y la vio en el hospital, o como los ojos de Sasuke habían perdido esa pinta infantil.

¿Por qué?

Se preguntó que estaría pensando el perpetuador de dicha atrocidad, sin lugar a dudas, nada bueno.

El movimiento a su lado la hizo temblar cuando Sasuke corrió fuera de su alcance, un leve ataque de pánico la hizo casi atragantarse de tener a su hijo lejos, después de lo sucedido. Síndrome de estrés post traumático, había dicho la enfermera, que ahora no le importaba. Lo único que importaba era tener a su hijo nuevamente a su lado, para protegerlo de que nada pasara. Pero se quedó congelada cuando vio a Sasuke detenerse frente a un grupo de genin que reconoció solo por uno de sus miembros.

Kakashi.

Trago saliva cuando efectivamente vio entre sus dos estudiantes, a Raiden el hijo de Misaki su actual líder, junto con Hinata Uzumaki…la hija de Hana, su amiga muerta.

La niña claramente pestañeo cuando Sasuke se detuvo frente a ella, noto de reojo como Kakashi parecía algo tenso. Era claro que para ninjas de alto rango, la forma en que discretamente habían tenido alejada al jinchuriki del kyubi de los Uchiha.

¿Importaba incluso ahora?

Camino tranquilamente hasta donde estaba su hijo sin decir nada, pero viendo fijamente a Hinata.

—¿Qué sucede Sasuke?—cuestiono Raiden con indiferencia.

Pero el niño aparte de una leve mirada, solo vio fijamente a la niña de cabello azulado.

Era como ver a Hana a esa edad, un cabello demasiado brillantes y ojos de un color morado claro. Sería tan hermosa como su madre si su cuerpo de 12 años se veía así, además tenía unas mejillas grandes para apretar y la imagino como un hermoso bebé. Ella había cuidado en ocasiones de ese bebé, pero desde que tenía cuatro años, no la había visto en persona.

—Sasuke solamente quiere darle las gracias, es debido a ella que estoy con vida después de todo—hablo cuando se acercó por completo al grupo.

Raiden hizo una leve inclinación de respeto, como esposa del anterior líder.

La niña volteo a verla, el dolor regreso ante la mirada inocente morada. Esta vio rápidamente a Sasuke, antes de agacharse a su altura notando la mirada de agradecimiento del niño, pero su usual orgullo para decir algo. Hinata sonrió levemente, causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su hijo.

—Fue un placer Sasuke-kun—dijo con tranquilidad.

Su hijo se puso más rojo.

Noto de reojo como la niña de cabellera castaña se reía levemente al tiempo que Raiden suspiraba.

—Vamos vamos, tenemos que terminar nuestras misiones hoy—indico Kakashi calmadamente.

Tanto Natsu como Raiden suspiraron, algo sobre que otra misión de bajo nivel y se suicidarían. En cambio Hinata puso su atención en su sensei, antes de asentir. Pero antes de moverse, Sasuke la atajo por la muñeca viéndola fijamente. Todo quedo en silencio unos segundos, antes que el niño se avergonzara de la renovada atención, antes de negar y ver a la niña mayor.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—casi exigió en forma de pregunta.

Esta solo sonrió levemente.

—Uzumaki Hinata, un placer—se presentó ella calmadamente.

Sasuke la vio confundida.

—¿Uzumaki?—se preguntó a sí mismo.

Kakashi los llamo nuevamente, a lo que ella le hizo una leve reverencia de despedida a Sasuke y ella, aunque Mikoto sintió la mirada de la niña puesta en ella unos momentos, esta solo siguió a su equipo, donde rápidamente la niña la tomo de la muñeca para apresurarla.

—Vamos Sasuke—dijo Mikoto tomando la mano del niño, que seguía en sus pensamientos.

Ella también.

Pensamientos de Kushina y Hana haciéndole la vida imposible a Fugaku, diciendo que era un amargado mientras este gritaba furioso algo sobre Uzumaki. Casi sintiendo en su interior que volvía a esa vida de risas y colores que últimamente parecía todo gris.

.

El día de padres e hijos no fue algo que emocionaba mucho a Hinata, no con una madre muerta y un padre que te destierra de tu hogar. El día fue preparado generalmente para los hijos de los ninja, ya que estos siempre parecen tener misiones y la mayoría no llega a mucha edad. Era un pequeño festival en la aldea, por lo cual Hinata nunca había pasado demasiado cerca de este, sabiendo que la mayoría la odiaba. Ese año en general a tan solo cuatro meses de la masacre, era como una forma en que los ciudadanos volvieran a la tranquilidad de siempre.

El equipo nueve en general había pasado tomando misiones de bajo nivel, para suerte de Hinata, a pesar que sus compañeros claramente parecían aburridos. Kakashi había tomado como equilibrio el enseñarles algunas cosas como control de chacra o elementos. Curiosamente para todos, ella fue la primera en lograr el control de chacra sobre árboles o agua, Raiden parecía algo tenso y Natsu había casi exigido que le enseñara.

Por otro lado Natsu cuyo elemento claramente era el fuego, parecía sonreír fanfarrona ante la bola de fuego creada con facilidad. Raiden cuyo elemento era el rayo tenía mayor suerte, ya que Kakashi con el mismo poder pudo instruirlo fácilmente.

Ella tenía el elemento agua casi al mismo nivel que el viento. Kakashi explico que los Uzumaki eran usuales con el elemento viento, el agua en realidad era algo que probablemente era de ella.

Kurama solo bufaba algo sobre querer un usuario de fuego alguna vez.

Pero solamente con entrenamiento entre ellos, no había sido llevado a la vida real. El ambiente en la aldea era tenso, pero aun así Kakashi fue firme de no llevarlos a misiones de mayor rango.

Incluso ese día les había dado el día.

"Libre"

Ninguno de los tres parecía contento.

Raiden había perdido a su padre.

Natsu tenía algo en contra de los suyos.

Ella no tenía padre que la amara.

Por lo cual los tres habían estado luchando por ir de misiones, pero al final Kakashi les deseo un día divertido antes de desaparecer. Raiden gruño algo de ir con su madre y ayudarle con el papeleo del clan Uchiha, Natsu se fue a buscar a su hermano para competir en alguna actividad, dejándola a ella sola en el campo de entrenamiento.

Camino de forma solitaria para la aldea, sus compañeros de equipo no la trataban mal, incluso durante misiones fáciles le ayudaban de ser necesario. Raiden solía sonreírle en ocasiones y Natsu bromeaba divertida e ingeniosamente sobre ella, pero no eran amigos.

Solo eran compañeros.

Frustrante.

Camino por los caminos más alejados del centro, escuchando el bullicio de la aldea, pero sabiendo que no sería parte de esta. Al final el aburrimiento la mato, pensando que habrían algunos ninjas activos y el hokage, decidió pasar cerca y sentarse en algún tejado para ver algunas actividades.

Era como desear un helado que no tenías dinero para comprar.

Estúpido y masoquista.

Con su gran visión no ocupo estar siquiera cerca del lugar, vio con celos como incluso el hokage había tomado el día libre y caminaba con su hijo sobre su cuello que parecía emocionado. A su lado caminaba una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rojiza, sonriendo levemente.

Distinguió a vario de sus compañeros de la academia con sus padres o familiares.

De forma inconsciente busco algún rostro Hyuga, pero sabiendo que eran tan alejados de las celebraciones, suspiro sabiendo que no tenía a nadie. Incluso aunque estuvieran ahí, sinceramente ella no era reconocida. Así que no tenía mucho que hacer.

Se puso de pie antes de caminar al puesto de ramen, seguramente el viejo Teuchi le daría algo, nunca fue grosero con ella. Si bien las primeras veces parecía incomodo de verla cerca, con el tiempo incluso le sonreía y no le criticaba por bajar las ventas cuando estaba por ahí.

—Ramen—gruño Kurama en su interior aburrido.

Sonrió.

Realmente no estaba tan sola.

.

Natsu no estaba divertida con su familia en el día de padres e hijos, sobre todo cuando vio a su padre tomar a Aki para las competencias sin preguntarle a ella si quería participar. Su madre los alababa a ambos por ser tan fuertes y ella prefería estar sentada al lado de Shoto, quien siempre fue su pilar de tranquilidad al lado de su madre. Pero incluso fue molesto ver a Aki sonreír a su padre que lo veía como su hijo perfecto, porque ella nunca fue vista de esa forma.

Se puso de pie y camino furiosa a un puesto de bebidas.

Tal vez debió presionar un poco a Kakashi-sensei para entrenar ese día, incluso pensó en quedarse con Raiden y Hinata, pero su madre le había dicho que fuera a la actividad como una orden.

Estúpidos.

—Puedo sentirte nerviosa—dijo una voz que le hizo saltar antes de recuperar la compostura.

Shunzhi Nara era un chico de cabellera ondulada negra algo alborotada y una venda sobre sus ojos de color negra. Tenía ropas normales y era un chico bastante delgado. Había sido su compañero de clases casi hasta su último año, ya que era ciego y no era bien visto entre los ninja ser ciego. Había sido por una ley de su clan que fue permitido en la academia ninja.

Había terminado en el mismo equipo que Yuki, una niña demasiado seria y retraída. Junto con Ana Uchiha una de las pocas sobrevivientes del clan que era hermana de Shisui un chico ANBU que su hermano solía alabar muy seguido.

—No me gusta mucho este día—declaro tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Shun siempre fue amable con ella, pero era difícil saber que piensa.

Para Natsu los ojos eran la ventana del alma, Shun siempre fue tranquilo y solitario.

Un libro difícil de leer.

—A mi padre tampoco, no le gusta que participe en ninguna actividad—declaro este antes de comprar una bebida y sujetarla calmadamente.

Natsu pensó que un movimiento tan sencillo, debía ser demasiado difícil para su persona, pero este había declarado que odiaba que otros sintieran lastima por su persona. Sus dos compañeras eran buenas usuarias de chacra, por lo que suponía, eso debió influir incluso más en él.

Shun era demasiado perceptivo con el chacra.

—¡NATSU!—le llamo su hermano atrayendo su atención.

Giro a ver a Shun que ya se dirigía con su padre, un ninja del clan Nara que claramente al ver a su hijo sonrió antes de caminar a su lado.

Corrió donde su hermano, este le dijo que ambos podrían participar juntos y ella sonrió emocionada.

Su hermano era el mejor.

.

Algo huele a podrido.

Fue el pensamiento de Hinata apenas salió de comer veinte tazones de ramen que acabaron con la mitad de su dinero ahorrado. Intento ignorar el escalofrió en su espalda, pero no pudo quedar tranquila y siguió su extraña sensación a una de las calles alejadas del centro, donde su escalofrió comenzó a crecer. Sabía que durante la masacre pudo despertar el Byakugan, hecho que no volvió a repetirse ya que no tenía maestros para eso, había visto a Raiden activar el Sharingan y tenía ganas de que compartiera dicha información para ver si era de ayuda.

Pero no tenía fuerzas necesarias.

Lamentablemente no lo tenía, eso podría ayudarle en este momento a seguir lo que sus instintos llamaban.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando toda sensación desapareció, dejándola confundida.

¿Una trampa?

Entonces un frio helado que ella reconoció, la hizo girar el rostro para ver cara a cara a Uchiha Obito viéndola desde un árbol. Gimoteo mentalmente ante la idea que ese hombre podría salir de la cárcel tan fácilmente, los ninjas de konoha incluyendo al hokage eran estúpidos por tener a un posible homicida que se escapa dentro de la aldea.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor era ver como a su lado estaba sentado un niño rubio, que lucía claramente incómodo.

Lo reconoció de inmediato como el hijo del hokage en sus hombros hace algunas horas.

—Uzumaki Hinata, no me sorprenda que fueras la primera en venir—exclamo este claramente aburrido, el niño a su lado se tensó.

Niño listo.

—No sé qué ocupas de mi persona, pero el niño no es necesario—

—Es el hijo del hokage, mi anterior maestro, solamente lo saludaba—

—Después que mataras a tantas personas es difícil creerlo—

—No soy el único asesino entre nosotros—

Las palabras clavaron fuerte en su interior, sabía que ella no había matado a nadie, pero había estado demasiado cerca, además Kurama en su interior había sido responsable de muchas muertes en el pasado, cualquier acusación a su persona, técnicamente era para ella también. Una mueca se hizo en su rostro antes de ver de reojo al niño que parecía algo pálido y con ganas de llorar.

Fue casi por inercia, sin controlar, que una cadena de chacra salió de su espalda.

No las controlaba.

Incluso al haberlas usado en lucha.

No sabía cómo funcionaban.

Pero no le importo cuando la cadena rodeo al niño y lo atrajo atrás de su persona, quien con un chillido se sujetó de su camisa antes de asomarse con duda para ver al Uchiha que se mantenía claramente tranquilo en el árbol.

Sintió el miedo del niño.

Pero lo protegería.

—Tranquila mocosa, no te asustes, no es como si vayan a matarme cuando no le hice nada a ninguno, incluso así, no matarían a mi persona…menos con tan pocos Uchiha después de la masacre—musito este con una leve y negra diversión que la hizo tensarse aún más.

La mano del niño se apretó con fuerza a su espalda.

—¿Qué estabas buscando aquí?—pregunto de forma seria lista para el ataque de ser necesario.

Sin poder evitarlo, las venas de su ojo derecho comenzaron a resaltar y la visión comenzó a distorsionarse un poco a la vista del byakugan.

No sabía usarlo.

Pero lo usaría de ser necesario.

Este hombre la vio fijamente, aun con las cadenas claramente en sus manos.

—Vine a ver a un viejo amigo—fue su respuesta antes de desaparecer.

Quiso estremecerse que un hombre tan buscado pudiera salirse con la suya de forma tan fácil, era un peligro para la aldea, pero no había atacado o matado a nadie aun. Claramente tenía el poder para hacer sufrir a otros, incluso si fuera civiles podría matarlos fácilmente.

Pero no lo hacía.

¿Por qué?

Se preguntó eso cuando lo vio irse a la distancia, eliminando el chacra en sus ojos y volteando a ver al niño aun en contra de Kurama que parecía clamar la sangre del Uchiha.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto preocupada que le hubiera pasado algo.

El niño asintió viendo vagamente con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Oto-chan dijo que tenía que irse para un informe, así que me escape de Oka-chan, por aquí estaba la tumba de la alumna de Oto-chan que visitamos en ocasiones…pensé en venir porque en una semana se cumple su aniversario—hablo el niño viendo al suelo con tristeza.

Quiso golpearse la frente.

Este niño era el hijo del hokage, escaparse era peligroso, era el hijo de alguien demasiado importante.

Pero también era solo eso.

Un niño.

Ella no comprendía del todo sus acciones, ella no había tenido una infancia normal ni tampoco libertades. No se enojó con él, si bien asustado, no estaba herido.

—Ese hombre estaba en la tumba, me daba miedo, pero no me hizo daño dattebayo—señalo el niño viéndola con emoción.

¿En la tumba?

Quiso averiguar más de eso, pero el grito de una persona los hizo voltear a ver confundidos.

—¡NARUTO!—gritaba la mujer de cabellera roja, congelándose cuando estuvo cerca de ambos.

La mirada de la mujer sobre ella le dolió, verla algo pálida y claramente asombrada, no era nunca una buena señal. El niño corrió donde su madre, señalándola a ella varias veces, pero no se acercó, vio en otra dirección pensando en irse rápidamente.

El niño no la odiaba, seguramente no sabía ni quien era.

Pero la madre era diferente.

Siempre era diferente.

Antes de irse, una pequeña mano la detuvo, bajo el rostro y pestañeo al ver la grande sonrisa del niño.

¿Por qué sentía que algo saldría mal?

.

De todas las cosas que Minato espero al llegar a su casa, claramente a Hinata Uzumaki sentada en la sala, completamente tensa mientras a su lado Naruto intentaba enseñarle a jugar un juego de mesa, no era una de ellas. Busco desesperadamente a Kushina con la mirada, quien obviamente estaba en la cocina, lo más alejada de la niña, preparando comida para un ejército seguramente para no pensar en que estaba pasando.

—Hokage-sama—dijo la niña al verlo, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia demasiado forzada.

El niño en cambio corrió a su encuentro saltando sobre él, lo atajo entre sus manos claramente confundido y con su sonrisa calmada.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?

En un rápido pero detallado monologo, su hijo le dijo que encontró a un ninja que lo quería tener cautivo pero que HInata lo salvo y que la invito a jugar porque la mayoría de niños huian de él por ser hijo del jefe, antes de decir que Hinata era mayor y que también era un ninja, que era un ninja genial, algo de cadenas de chacra y muchas cosas que aun siendo prodigio, no pudo entender.

—Tal vez deba irme ahora—musito Hinata claramente con ganas de irse.

Pero un puchero y llanto casi alarmado de su hijo, detuvieron a la niña en el salón de juegos, aunque claramente quería largarse.

Camino rápidamente a la cocina no sin antes decirle a la niña que era bienvenida, encontrando a su esposa claramente ida y cortando vegetales demasiado fuertes, la saludo vagamente, pero esta lo ignoro. Regreso a la sala de estar, donde Naruto comenzó a saltar emocionado al ganar, aunque claramente había sido dejado ganar deliberadamente por la niña, quien tranquilamente sonrió levemente al verlo tan emocionado.

¿Ninja que ataco a su hijo?

Envió rápidamente a un clon de sombra, para hablar con sus subordinados y que le dieran todo el detalle. Cerca de HInata y Naruto debería haber algún ANBU, algo debían saber.

—Los niños usualmente no juegan conmigo—expreso Naruto a alguna pregunta que Hinata hizo.

Noto los ojos de la niña oscurecerse levemente, antes de sonreírle al niño.

—Conmigo tampoco—expreso esta con tranquilidad.

Culpa.

Eso golpeo a Minato con fuerza en el estómago al igual que Kushina, por el irregular movimiento que hizo y el sonido en la cocina. Culpa por ambos, la mayoría de niños no querían jugar con el hijo del hokage por temor a insultarlo o siempre le dejaban ganar, a parte de Sasuke, Naruto en realidad no tenía amigos. Incluso el miembro del clan Uchiha ahora era debatible por la situación que vivía.

La mayoría de adultos que jugaban con Naruto, siempre estaban en misiones.

Aparte de su madre.

No era un niño muy abierto.

—Deberías venir a jugar más seguido dattebayo—expreso el niño prácticamente saltando sobre la niña, quien lo dejo estar con sus manos sobre sus rodillas viéndola con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata pareció confundida, antes de sonreír levemente ocultando pena.

—Tal vez—hablo viendo levemente a la cocina, con temor.

Kushina.

Suspiro pensando que habría tenido la mujer con esta niña, pero seguramente su primera reacción no había sido buena, tomando en cuenta como la niña parecía no querer volver.

—Oto-chan sabe muchas cosas de ninja, yo también quiero ser un ninja tan fuerte como él—continuo su hijo emocionado con la nueva persona.

Quien a pesar de ser tranquila, no parecía cansada de su energía, claramente su sonrisa era una señal de eso.

—¿Serás Hokage?—

—No me gusta ser Hokage, Oto-chan no suele estar mucho en casa—

—Bueno el Hokage es el ninja más fuerte de la aldea—

—Pero Hinata-nee es mucho papeleo—

—Podrías tener otros ninjas que hagan el papeleo—

Realmente no podría, fue el pensamiento de Minato, pero ver a su hijo meditar en eso fue reconfortante. Su hijo siempre había odiado el trabajo que tenía que hacer como hokage, verlo meditar sería algo refrescante. Siempre fue su sueño como de Kushina el ser hokage, por eso si bien no espero que su hijo siguiera sus pasos, había deseado que al menos compartiera ese deseo de proteger a otros.

—Te pondría a ti Hinata-nee para hacer el papeleo, seguramente serias buena asistente—dijo Naruto con ambas manos en su costado haciendo a la niña reir levemente.

Se congelo.

La misma risa de Hana.

Era exactamente igual.

Leve, como una campanilla, pero alegre.

Hinata nunca había reído, no frente a su persona.

Los pasos en la cocina lo alertaron cuando Kushina apareció por la puerta, la risa murió y Hinata se volvió a poner tensa, alejándose un poco de Naruto quien vio a su madre confundido. Esta tenía ojos adoloridos y algo rojos, había estado llorando.

—La cena está servida—hablo viendo claramente a Hinata algo encogida, pero antes que pudiera decir nada más, camino a la cocina nuevamente.

La niña miro al suelo, antes de despedirse apresuradamente de Naruto y hacer una reverencia antes de irse. Naruto pareció decepcionado al igual que Kushina, quien lo oculto cuando llegaron al comedor.

Minato no pudo evitar notar que habían cuatro platos listos para la comida, pero su esposa no menciono que fuera por la niña.

De hecho esa misma noche, Kushina estuvo en silencio viendo a la ventana.

—Tiene una risa hermosa como Hana—fue lo único que había dicho antes de irse a dormir.

Pero que le dejo una sonrisa en el rostro a Minato, era la primera vez en tantos años que su esposa decía algo sobre Hana.

.

Algo había pasado.

Fue el pensamiento de Akashi al ver una misión rango B en sus manos, mientras sus estudiantes parecían casi igual de impresionados que su persona. En realidad no sería una misión solo para su equipo, otros Chunin, Junin y ANBU estarían con ellos, pero igualmente era todo un honor que un grupo Genin fuera a una misión de este tipo. Algo tuvo que haber pasado para que su maestro tuviera esta brillante idea. En realidad no sería tan malo, era ayudar a escoltar al rayo amarillo a Sunagakure, los genin y los chunin habían sido elegidos, para dejar a Konoha con un mayor número de Jounin y ANBU.

Después de lo sucedido.

No se extrañaba.

No es como si Minato ocupara incluso escolta, pero era mejor visto.

—El Kazekage está interesado en los próximos exámenes Chunin en su pueblo, por lo cual tengo que ir para realizar algunas reuniones y papeleo—expreso el hombre con una sonrisa ligera.

Tanto Raiden como Natsu parecían claramente emocionados, Hinata en cambio parecía curiosa por la idea.

No estaría mal enseñarles otro tipo de misiones que las rango D o entrenamiento, algún día tendrían que ponerlo en práctica, nada mejor que hacerlo con la vigilancia del mismo Hokage.

Aun así.

Su mirada viajo levemente en Hinata, sin olvidar que en Sunagakure había un Jinchuriki al igual que ella.

¿Sería buena idea?

Todas las aldeas de las naciones ninja poseían bestias con cola, llevar una a una mision podría funcionar como alerta, aunque claramente no era conocido que la niña era la guardiana de una bestia, otros podrían sentirla si eran experimentados. Aunque según entendia el jinchuriki de sunagakure era incluso menor que Hinata.

No tendrían problemas de ese lado.

Esperaba.

—Supongo que sería bueno para mis estudiantes—musito aun con muchas dudas en su mente.

Tres pares de ojos brillantes lo vieron emocionados.

Suspiro esperando.

Que todo esto no fuera una mala idea.

.

El viaje a Sunagakure no era tan largo, pero si era algo pesado. Hinata había vivido toda la vida en Konoha, un ambiente verde lleno de colores e incluso nieve, que ver la perpetua arena que no tiene fin, fue algo chocante para su persona. Raiden y Natsu tampoco parecían del todo cómodos, pero cada uno se tragó sus quejas ante tal honor de una misión rango B cuando en realidad nunca habían hecho una C. El viaje era rápido y constante, con el Hokage dando órdenes y en ocasiones hablando con los ninja de mayor rango. Ellos tenían misiones simples como armar campamentos, recolectar agua o vigilancia cercana.

Los otro ninja siempre iban alejados en un perímetro, listos para eliminar cualquier obstáculo.

No era mucho su trabajo.

Pero era emocionante.

Una misión con el mismo Hokage.

Era un honor.

—Podre regodearme toda la vida con Aki—hablaba Natsu emocionada, de su hermano que ya iba realizado algunas misiones clase C.

Raiden bufo y ella solo sonrió al lado de ambos.

No estaban comiendo con los otros ninja que estaban con el Hokage esa noche, en realidad ellos estaban apartados los tres juntos emocionados por ser parte de una mision de gran nivel. Hinata se sentía en una nube personal, si bien ella no era de aportar muchas ideas, en realidad Natsu y Raiden siempre la unían a sus conversaciones. En ocasiones pedían su opinión y nunca la trataron mal.

Era como si fueran camaradas.

Eso estaba bien.

Para alguien que siempre estuvo sola, era genial sentirse parte del grupo.

—Toma—dijo Raiden pasando su plato de comida que ella tomo luego que Natsu.

Miro curiosa el paquete de ramen instantáneo, notando con sorpresa que era uno de los que ella usualmente llevaba para almorzar en sus misiones dentro de la aldea. Giro a ver sorprendida a Raiden, que solo se encogió de hombros antes de tomar el suyo con otro sabor.

—Pensé que te gustaría—hablo el chico que había sido el encargado de provisiones.

Bajo la mirada nuevamente, sintiendo ganas de llorar y pensando al mismo tiempo lo estúpido que era.

Era solo un ramen instantáneo.

Pero era la primera vez que alguien compraba algo para ella, solo porque pensaría que le gustara. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, solo para no llorar como una idiota en su primera misión rango B.

—Bueno eso no es nada, yo le traje unas deliciosas manzanas—salto de pronto Natsu fulminando con la mirada a Raiden antes de darle algunas manzanas que ella tomo curiosa.

¿Are?

Giro a ver sorprendida a Natsu, que luego de un leve duelo de miradas con Raiden por algún motivo, giro a verle con una sonrisa algo picara en su rostro que la desconcertó.

—Sueles ser muy callada por lo que cuesta adivinar que te gusta, pero aun así ya que somos compañeros, es bueno darnos regalos ocasionales—expreso esta con un encogimiento de hombros.

Que se congelaron al ver como sus lágrimas esta vez no se habían podido contener y salieron levemente, la chica nerviosa salto para hacer algo, pero ella solo intento controlar las lágrimas.

—La hiciste llorar—acuso rápidamente Raiden ganando una mirada nerviosa de Natsu.

—No fue mi intención—exclamo nerviosa.

Ella solo intento sorber sus lágrimas, antes de verlos con una sonrisa parecida a una mueca.

—Lo siento…solo estoy feliz…hace mucho que alguien me regalo algo pensando que me gustaría—también que le regalara algo en concreto, pero eso era demasiado más humillante que decir.

Noto la leve mirada desconcertada de Natsu con Raiden, antes que el Uchiha le palmeara la cabeza en un vago intento de consolarla, haciéndola sonreír levemente cuando Natsu le pego una patada en la mejilla diciendo que era un idiota por ser tan desconsiderado con una chica. Quiso defenderlo diciendo que era uno de los pocos contactos que tenía con las personas, pero quedo congelada cuando Natsu le movio la cabellera con una sonrisa.

La estaban tocando.

Contacto físico.

Nadie nunca quiso tocarla o acercarse.

Pero en ese momento tanto Raiden (con la cabeza hinchada por el golpe) como Natsu le sonreían sinceramente.

Lo que la hizo querer llorar.

Eran un equipo.

No la odiaban.

Tenían contacto físico con ella.

Le daban regalos.

Sonrió emocionada.

Al carajo su primera misión rango B, esto era mucho mejor que cualquier misión para su persona.

**Continuara…**

_En este momento tanto Raiden como Natsu han tenido algunas semanas ya con Hinata, si bien no la tratan mal, tampoco eran demasiado abierto con sus opiniones a la niña, porque a veces no es necesario decir lo que sientes si no que lo demuestras. Pero ambos niños al darse cuenta que Hinata aún seguía alejada, pensaron que era mejor tratarla más directamente, descubriendo que ella es mala en eso._

_Pero como pueden ver ambos ya la consideran una amiga a Hinata, aunque esta algo ajena piensa que son solo camaradas, porque no piensa que alguien quiera ser amiga de ella. Aunque ahora no lo parezca, al igual que los lazos que unen al equipo 7 en el canon, tanto Raiden como Natsu van a ser pilares muy importantes para Hinata._

_Pero no los únicos, Naruto y Hinata ahora interactúan también, como muchos otros personajes se irán sumando a la vida de mi niña aunque ella no se de cuenta._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	7. Capítulo 6: Sunagakure

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 6: Sunagakure**

Sunagakure era por decirlo de una forma, café…y arena. Hinata estaba impresionada que una aldea pudiera sobrevivir en medio de un desierto, sin ríos, árboles o la fresca brisa de las montañas. No le desagradaba del todo, pero tampoco era un lugar donde pasaría mucho tiempo por su propia voluntad. También estaban las miradas hostiles de los habitantes de la aldea, como los ninja que los guiaban a su destino, claramente no alegres de ver al rayo amarillo de Konoha entre su gente.

No era como si fuera un talento, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a las malas miradas de los demás, por lo cual no se sintió tan intimidada. Para su sorpresa Raiden quien había sido un Uchiha también marginado levemente por la aldea como su clan, al igual que Natsu siendo siempre puesta de segunda mano después de su hermano, lo manejaron bastante bien.

Si bien hostiles, nadie parecía tener intenciones asesinas.

Ella sentiría eso.

Por lo cual hasta ese punto el Hokage estaba a salvo.

El kazekage era un hombre imponente, que si bien tenía ropas normales y su única distinción era el sombrero característico de la posición de Kage, su mirada asesina era intimidante. Cuando la vio a ella junto a los otros ninja, no pudo evitar querer ocultarse tras Kakashi, pero en cambio solo bajo la mirada para no molestarlo.

Suna era su única aliada, ella no podría hacer nada para dejar en mal a Konoha.

Eso sería terrible, en muchos puntos.

—Es un placer verlo nuevamente Kazekage-sama—hablo Minato con su usual sonrisa y actitud calmada, que Hinata no pudo más que envidiar.

Siempre fue alguien tímida, que incluso en estos momentos no parecía más que empeorar. Le gustaría poder ser como el cuarto o incluso como Kakashi, personas serias ante el peligro y con gran confianza que tranquilizaban a los demás. No un manojo de nervios que estaba frente a uno de los cinco ninja más fuertes del mundo shinobi.

Bueno ese pensamiento solo empeoro sus nervios.

—Hokage-sama—hablo este con un tono frio e indiferente.

Sintió un escalofrió por su espalda, incluso aunque no era referido a ella ese saludo. De reojo noto como su líder seguía permaneciendo apacible, lo cual a ella crispo un poco, su líder era alguien respetable y admirable, era incomodo pensar que alguien lo trataba de forma tan despectiva, pero igualmente no es como si pudiera ir contra el mismo kazekage para imponer respeto.

Sería estúpido.

Y suicida.

Después de unos intercambios formales, el Hokage con dos ANBU fueron elegidos para entrar al salón. La cola negra del ANBU conocido como Itachi se volteo un momento antes de verla con la máscara puesta. Itachi había cuidado en ocasiones también de su persona a lo lejos con Shisui, no fueron groseros, pero tampoco muy cercanos.

Si bien no pudo ver los ojos del chico, parecía una extraña alerta que la hizo tensarse.

Antes que las puertas del salón en la torre del kazekage se cerraran.

La mano de Kakashi en su hombro la hizo alzar la vista, este sonreía de forma algo tensa también.

Esperaba que esta vez no hubiera alguna masacre de por medio.

.

Sabaku No Rasa era un hombre bastante estoico y frio, que no parecía interesarle nada más que su aldea, fue el pensamiento de Itachi al ver como el kazekage parecía no darle importancia a la charla de Minato sobre las demás aldeas para los futuros exámenes de asenso chunin. Claramente esto era solo una pantalla para lo que el Kazekage quisiera, una parte de él quiso que Shisui estuviera aquí, si bien no era un ANBU y tenía mucho trabajo con lo que quedaba del clan Uchiha, sin duda sería un excelente miembro si una batalla iniciaba.

Lo cual esperaba no fuera cierto.

Ya que sería muy desconsiderado del Hokage traer tan pocos ninja para cualquier problema, incluyendo que dejarían a su Jinchuriki en bandeja de plata.

—Bueno ya acabado con las formalidades de los exámenes, espero saber cuál podría ser la petición del Kazekage, conociendo que mi aldea esta algo tensa después de situaciones pasadas—hablo Minato calmadamente y sin esperar nada a cambio.

Itachi miro de reojo al otro ANBU del clan Yamanaka que parecía tensarse de forma imperceptible.

Su Hokage era muy…directo en ocasiones.

Pero no era un idiota.

Rasa solamente suspiro antes de acomodarse mejor en su silla.

—Orochimaru vino por aquí hace unas semanas…quería aliarse con Sunagakure para destruir Konoha—explico sin muchas vueltas el Kazekage.

¿Orochimaru?

Si bien era un ninja de elite, todo su cuerpo se tensó ante la mención de dicho hombre y su Sharingan se activó viendo en todas direcciones en busca de ese miserable traidor. También Yamanaka se puso alerta y la expresión calmada de Minato, se tornó en una de mortal seriedad ante lo sucedido.

Hace algunos años el mismo Hokage con el tercero habían descubierto el laboratorio de Orochimaru, tantos experimentos que sobrepasaban la decencia y que eran tan ilegales como terribles, eran solo una de las muchas razones por las cuales ese hombre ya no formaba parte de la aldea.

Pero era peligroso.

Uno de los 3 Sannin.

Giro a ver al Kazekage con duda.

—Eres sin duda un hombre que se preocupa por su aldea Kazekage…no entiendo cuál sería tu punto de decirme dicha información si eso no te traería mayor beneficio que una alianza con un hombre tan poderoso—señalo su líder de forma mordaz y letal.

Algo a cambio.

Itachi pensó que hubiera algo que su líder pudiera ofrecerle mejor que una alianza con un sannin. Pero nuevamente Konoha estaba llena de ninjas muy fuertes. Sintió dolor de cabeza al pensar en sus últimas perdidas, como para añadir otras más a la lista si una nueva guerra con Sunagakure iniciaba. Su familia ya había perdido tanto que no podía imaginar y no quería, un camino nuevamente lleno de sangre.

—Eres el alumno de Jiraiya y esposo de una Uzumaki, puedo asumir que tu control de sellos es mucho mayor que el promedio tomando en cuenta que eres un genio—indico Rasa con tranquilidad haciendo que la tensión del salón cayera un poco por el tema lanzado al azar.

¿Qué tenía que ver esto con Orochimaru?

.

No entendía que tenía que ver el patrullar por la aldea cuando la reunión estaba en su punto mayor, pero dejando algunos Chunin en medio de la torre, el equipo 9 fue seleccionado para vigilar Sunagakure. Junto con otros grupos de ninja de la arena, no eran tan estúpidos como para enviarlos solos. Hinata estaba en el mismo equipo que Raiden y otros dos ninjas jóvenes de la arena, mientras que Natsu estaba con Kakashi y un ANBU por los mismos lugares.

No se sentían cómodos, prefería estar en su casa, pero era mejor estar alerta.

Si bien era claro que había un ambiente tenso y deprimente en todo el lugar, las vidas continúan y aquí no era la excepción. Era como ver todo un mundo nuevo cuando las personas iban por los mercados, niños jugaban en algunos lugares y algunas mujeres chismeaban en las esquinas.

No son tan diferentes con la gente de Konoha.

Para Hinata era difícil imaginar que antes de ella nacer, las guerras entre aldeas eran tan comunes. La gente es gente en todos lugares, con una vida cotidiana y gente que ama como quiere proteger, es difícil imaginar una buena razón para que pelen entre ellas, en lugar de intentar habitar en armonía.

En su lugar las cinco aldeas ninja tenían sus tensas fronteras e intercambios no muy amistosos continuamente, si bien no había alguna guerra en proceso, con solo ver las miradas de muerte de algunos aldeanos, era claro que había también un desconcierto entre su misma gente.

¿No eran muy diferentes?

En realidad ella tal vez era diferente, una bestia dentro de ella era la prueba, pero eran humanos.

¿Por qué existe la guerra?

¿No eran todos iguales?

¿Matar no era tan horrible?

Se detuvo en el tejado al ver a unos niños jugando a la pelota, todos riendo como ella había visto hacer a los niños de su propia aldea. Si bien ella no era parte del usual grupo de juegos, en realidad creía que la primera vez que jugo con un niño fue con Naruto, no pudo evitar sonreír ante jóvenes niños que crecían de forma inconsciente con el mundo.

Ella no tuvo la oportunidad.

La oportunidad de vivir años sin saber sobre traiciones, muertes, la maldad de otros, la soledad y el odio.

—¿Hinata?—le llamo Raiden quien se había detenido al verla a ella atrás.

La niña estaba por seguirlo, cuando no pudo evitar ver una mancha roja oculta entre un callejón, era un niño pequeño, menor que Naruto pudo adivinar rápidamente. Pero el niño parecía alejado de todos, si bien no vio su rostro no pudo evitar el dolor en su interior.

Esta aldea era igual que la suya.

Incluso de forma indirecta, había un niño igual de solo que su persona.

Pero eso no importaba, después de todo si bien el niño parecía alejado de otros niños, jamás llegarían a odiarle como a ella.

¿Verdad?

.

—Puede que sea una dificultad del sello, tendría que revisarlo en persona para asegurar que no tenga nada fuera de lo común o incluso comentarlo con mi maestro para ver si podemos reforzar algunas áreas que permitan un mejor control sobre la bestia—admitió Minato viendo el sello que el Kazekage le había mostrado en un dibujo.

No era como el que hizo Hana claramente.

El recuerdo del sello que HInata portaba en su vientre era motivo de mucha investigación, claramente Hana Uzumaki los había superado a Jiraiya y él como maestros de sellado. En realidad el clan Uzumaki siempre había sido claramente el de mayor control en ese sentido, ellos si bien expertos en esta área tenían muchas cosas a oscuras que otros usuarios probablemente manejarían.

Kushina también podría ayudarles.

Este sello sin duda permitía un control de la bestia atado a un cuerpo que sería…compatible. Pero si era cierto que el recipiente no podía conciliar su sueño o controlarlo con sus emociones…

¿Eso era posible?

Si bien el mejor sello que había visto en su vida era el que Hinata tenía, la niña había liberado poder cuando su media hermana había estado en peligro. Había una posibilidad que ante emociones muy fuertes, incluso eso fuera imposible de controlar.

Aun así la niña había vivido siempre aislada y sujeta al odio de otros, aun así no había liberado nada.

Los Jinchuriki siempre serian una gran fuente de información desconocida.

—Orochimaru tiene varios aliados importantes Hokage—expreso de pronto el Kazekage con voz fría.

Alzo la vista viendo los ojos del hombre, que no parecían turbados por admitir que había estado tentado a una alianza con Orochimaru. Probablemente en una última elección, este hombre hubiera tomado esa elección sin dudarlo, la falta de recuerdos de Sunagakure era clara, una alianza debía incrementarse y como aldea amiga tendría que ayudar a Sunagakure.

Pero el Kazekage no mostraría debilidad, si bien aceptando su intercambio de comercio que había planteado anteriormente con Shikaku, era claro que el hombre quería tener a su Jinchuriki controlado para demostrar ante las otras aldeas, que también tenían un arma ante una posible guerra.

Arma.

El recuerdo de Hinata como una ninja le hizo estremecer en su mente, alguna vez Kushina había sido vista también como un arma por la aldea en tiempo de guerra. Temía que si algo saliera mal, la niña también sería enviada a la lucha contra otros Jinchuriki de mayor nivel. Si bien esta no había tenido la charla sobre el demonio en su interior, había notado puntos de que esta parecía haberlo averiguado por sí misma, nunca pareció claramente afectada lo que le indicaba que algo guardaba la niña en su interior.

Pero es que si hablaba con ella, si el consejo se enteraba, buscarían cualquier forma de usarla como arma.

También había algo claro en todo este asunto.

—Orochimaru siempre tiene algo con Konoha, pero eso no impedirá que cuando nuestra aldea sufra, que vaya tras Sunagakure en busca de más poder—señalo con calma el motivo de esta reunión.

Al Kazekage claramente no le gustaba del todo la idea de Orochimaru, pero también había algo que lo unía a su persona.

—Karura sin duda estaría orgullosa de su esposo—expreso con calma ganando una mirada mortal del Kazekage.

Había sido hace muchos años y cuando Karura no era más que una niña, que le había salvado la vida. Si bien había tenido muchos problemas en su propia aldea por salvar a la niña de Sunagakure, grande fue su sorpresa cuando años después vio que esa pequeña niña se había convertido en la esposa del Kazekage y le recordaba firmemente. Nadie creería que gracias a esa niña que fue rescatada, que gran parte de la alianza con esta aldea se había afirmado.

Ella siempre le dijo que le pagaría por salvarle la vida a ella y su hermano gemelo.

Claramente de forma extraña, esta era una forma en que el Kazekage hacía honor aquel pacto que ambos tenían fuera de sus aldeas. Ambos pondrían su aldea principalmente, pero había cierta cosa que los unía. Sabía que Rasa jamás volvió a ser el mismo luego de la muerte de su esposa, pero era un hombre listo a darlo todo por su aldea.

Aunque era una línea muy delgada, si algo malo fallaba en la negociación, era claro que este hombre demostraba que usaría cualquier medio para proteger su aldea.

Incluso ir sobre Konoha.

Tanto por una reunión amena.

—Serás un invitado formar de los exámenes, pero ten cuidado con Orochimaru…tampoco moveré algún dedo si algo pasa con tu aldea—explico Rasa de forma aburrida.

Minato pensó vagamente que Kushina probablemente le gritaría al hombre frente a él, pero este no era su caso.

Su alianza ahora no era tan estable, ocupaba trabajarla antes que cada uno pudiera luchar por el otro.

Porque si era sincero.

Si algo pasaba a Sunagakure, Minato pondría primero a Konoha.

.

—La cama esta dura—gruño Natsu en su habitación compartida, haciendo que Hinata riera nerviosa.

Raiden quien intentaba dormir no dijo nada en contra o favor, pero que se moviera tanto significaba que tampoco estaba cómodo.

El día había sido bastante refrescante y calmado, no había ningún intento de asesinato y según su líder solamente ocupaban aclarar algunos puntos el día siguiente antes de partir para Konoha de regreso. Al parecer todo esto era solo para coordinar los siguientes exámenes chunin, que su equipo parecía interesado en participar, muy en contra de que Kakashi sugirió esperar un año más, los tres querían participar.

Se preguntó si los otros equipos también participarían.

El equipo 4 donde estaba el hermano de Natsu o el equipo 2 donde estaba Shunzhi.

Eran nueve contando su equipo 9, que eran novatos y entrar a un examen de este nivel, sin duda sería un reto comparado con otros ninjas mayor experimentados.

Bueno faltaban unos cinco meses para eso, muchas misiones de por medio y tantas cosas por hacer.

Como dormir con tus compañeros de equipo.

Era tan divertido.

Sonrió cuando Raiden le lanzo una almohada a Natsu en la cara para que se callara, pero esta solo giro a verle de forma maniática lanzando otra almohada, ambos molestos por la falta de sueño y probablemente con ganas de pelear. Pero estaban en Sunagakure, lo cual no haría muy buenos ojos ante una habitación destruida. Una media hora después por fin pudo encontrar el silencio de la noche con la respiración de sus camaradas.

Quería dormir.

Decirle a Kurama sobre todas sus aventuras.

Pero en lugar de despertar en su pasaje mental, se encontró en medio de pasillos muy similares a los edificios en Sunagakure. Con un extraño retorcijo en su interior, comenzó a caminar por la arena en sus pies, que era algo pesada como si fuera barro.

—¿Kurama?—llamo con algo de nerviosismo.

¿Dónde estaba?

**_—MATAR—_**

El instinto homicida fue que la hizo saltar y ver a lo lejos del pasillo un niño de cabellera roja y grandes ojos agua marina que la miraba sin ninguna emoción presente. Se tensó un poco sin entender qué clase de pesadilla era, ni porque detrás del niño parecía una enorme sombra con silueta de monstruo.

Quiso decir algo, pero un fuerte sonido la hizo levantarse de golpe en su cama con respiración agitada.

Miro la hora notando que solamente había pasado unas dos horas y que sus camaradas seguían durmiendo, a pesar que su pulso claramente estaba saltando como loco y la sensación homicida aún estaba en su cabeza.

¿Qué era eso?

**—Jinchuriki—**hablo la voz de Kurama en su mente lo que la hizo saltar.

Generalmente su amigo no decía nada a su persona, ella parecía ser alguien tolerable para él, pero este no buscaba medios para afianzar la comunicación en ningún momento. En esta ocasión con solo cerrar los ojos logro entrar a su pasaje mental, sorprendida de ver a Kurama totalmente erguido y con expresión de seriedad en su mente.

Sonrió antes de acercarse a las barras emocionada.

Kurama estaba ahí.

No esa bestia que había visto, con Kurama estaba a salvo.

Noto a Kurama tensarse cuando se sujetó fuertemente de una de sus colas con un abrazo, antes de alejarla y hacerla caer sentada. Fue cómico y no doloroso, por lo que sonrió en el suelo.

—¿Jinchuriki?—repitió lo que él le había dicho, para que notara que no le había ignorado.

Este asintió.

—Los Jinchuriki son humanos patéticos como tú que tienen una bestia con cola en su interior, hay nueve en total, en esta aldea esta ese mocoso que tiene a la bestia con una cola…no es alguien demasiado importante para tomar en cuenta, pero en tu nivel actual podría ser una batalla difícil—expreso este con los brazos cruzados.

¿Batalla?

Pero ella no quería pelear.

Miro abajo con mueca pensativa, no sabía mucho sobre las bestias con cola, pero si Kurama no era el único, significaba que existían muchos otros como ella. Tal vez no eran odiados por su aldea, después de todo, su situación con Kurama y el 10 de octubre era diferente, pero sin duda conocer a otros como ella, era una perspectiva interesante.

¿Pelar?

Que tenía que ver la pelea con ella, sin duda no buscaba una pelea…pero no sabía si el otro usuario de bestia podría pensar lo mismo.

—Tal vez si hablamos con la bestia en su interior podríamos llegar a un acuerdo—explico Hinata con algo de esperanza.

Kurama bufo de forma molesta y cómica, lo cual la hizo hacer un puchero.

Había pasado muchos años hablando con Kurama para incluso llegar alguna conversación pacifica, la charla podría no ser un buen medio para una resolución cercana. Si bien su amigo le había explicado que estaba pasando, era claro que no parecía interesado en ayudarle mucho en formar una leve tregua con la bestia de esta aldea.

—Deberías darte prisa, ese mapache parece inquieto con mi presencia y parece que matara mucha gente hoy…también huele a serpiente—hablo antes de soltar un bostezo que la puso tensa.

Salió del pasaje mental rápidamente y salto por la ventana antes que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta y corrió por los tejados rápidamente. Ignoro que solamente tenía unos short algo cortos para dormir con una camiseta holgada de color naranja. No era el mejor atuendo ninja y estaba descalza sin alguna de sus armas. Era estúpido no alertar a ninguno de sus compañeros de misión, pero corrió siguiendo el plano mental de Kurama en su mente, que parecía sentir donde estaba la otra bestia con cola.

Cayó en el extraño callejón alejado del centro de la ciudad, viendo con incredulidad como el niño pelirrojo estaba en medio de unos cinco ninjas de la arena, inconscientes y con heridas de gravedad, pero no muertos.

Se tensó cuando este la vio.

Entonces al ver sus ojos, claramente pudo reconocer a un niño solo y abandonado, pero dentro de estos, pudo sentir una pulsación que le indicaba la realidad.

Era igual que ella.

Apretó los dientes con nervios.

Detrás de este oculto entre las sombras, parecía haber una silueta de un hombre con piel muy blanca y una mirada que le recordó terriblemente a una serpiente.

.

Gaara no estaba de buen humor, su dolor de cabeza era insoportable y su interior parecía gritar en odio. Había sido su noveno intento de asesinato desde que paso lo de…ese tipo. No quería recordar su nombre, el hermano de su madre, que también lo había odiado como el resto de la aldea. Había olvidado cuanta cantidad de sangre estaba sobre su persona, pero no importaba, ellos habían intentado matarlo primero.

¿Qué importa si morían?

No importaba.

Ya estaba harto de todo, del odio de otros sobre su persona, del odio de su padre, del miedo de sus hermanos, de vivir una vida sin sentido.

Matar era todo, enfrentar cosas que podría matar, cuando mataba su interior parecía calmado.

Entonces porque ese tipo lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida, ese hombre serpiente que estaba en las sombras. También quería matarlo, pero se contuvo cuando una presencia nueva apareció. Entonces su interior comenzó a saltar en llamas al ver a la niña mayor que él aparecer de la nada, con una expresión de preocupación y mirada…viva.

No debería verse así.

Algo le grito que ella era igual que él.

Que tenía algo que él tenía.

Pero ella tenía una mirada brillante, parecía sana, no parecía tener odio.

¿Por qué él no era así?

Una ola de arena salto a ella antes de que dijera nada, pero esta lo esquivo rápidamente. Olvido al sujeto serpiente, esta mocosa iba a morir por el simple hecho de existir.

.

¿Por qué nunca nadie quiere hablar con ella?

Fue su pensamiento mientras saltaba por los tejados saltando de último segundo para esquivar los ataques de arena, tampoco era normal que un niño tan joven tuviera tanto poder. Casi juro escuchar a Kurama en su interior riéndose de su mala suerte, pero estaba tan ocupada en sobrevivir, que ignoro cuando la ola la hizo estallarse contra una pared sacando sangre de su boca. No tuvo tiempo de respirar cuando tuvo que obligar a su cuerpo herido a saltar para un nuevo ataque.

Ese niño era un monstruo.

Jinchuriki.

¿Qué ocultaba esa palabra?

Mientras escapaba esperando que el ruido alentara a alguien para que la ayudara, pensó que eso podría explicar no solo los momentos más peligrosos de su vida, donde su fuerza había aumentado drásticamente, otros habían llegado a temer de ella en esos instantes.

Donde Kurama le daba parte de su fuerza.

Una parte de ella había adquirido una especie de orgullo, al pensar que era especial, que solamente ella podría hacer eso. Tener un poder sobrenatural en su interior que le ayudaría cuando más lo necesitaba, pero en su situación actual, estaba cayendo en cuenta que no era la única.

Que realmente era aterrador enfrentar a alguien igual que su persona.

Se congelo cuando al saltar, una masa de arena sujeto parte de su brazo, sus instintos gritaron en su interior, cuando esta se presionó con tal fuerza en su brazo.

Que algo estallo.

Literalmente.

El grito de dolor salió de su boca antes de caer sobre el techo inerte, el dolor era una fuerte punzada que llegaba a su cabeza, mientras de reojo miraba la forma deforme de su brazo, que palpitaba en lo que podría ser, los huesos de su brazo izquierdo destruido en miles de pedazos.

Nunca había sentido un dolor tan insoportable.

Lo cual era mucho decir con su estilo de vida.

Sin querer tocarlo apenas se pudo arrodillar, jadeando por aire que no quería entrar a sus pulmones, no podía respirar bien por el dolor, su cabeza parecía no reaccionar mostrándole solo el insoportable dolor de su cuerpo.

Alzo la vista temerosa, cuando el niño apareció a unos metros de ella, con esa mirada agua marina que destinaba una muerte bastante dolorosa, con la arena bailando a su alrededor. Seria conmovedor y casi hermoso el talento para manejar dicho elemento, si dicha persona no pareciera querer matarla.

—También tienes algo en tu interior—dijo el niño afilando su mirada, haciéndola encoger de terror.

Ella era mayor que él.

Pero tenía miedo.

Mucho miedo.

Iba a matarla.

Este miedo lo había olvidado, desde que era una niña nadie había intentado matarla nuevamente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se convirtió en ninja, que algún adulto fuera con clara intención asesina. Incluso así cuando era niña, algunos habían protegido por órdenes del Hokage.

Ahora estaba sola.

Iba a matarla.

Estaba sola.

Moriría sola.

Comenzó a temblar asustada.

Iba a morir sola, sin ningún amigo, aterrorizada y con un dolor inimaginable. Durante toda su vida había esperado que este no fuera el final, que su final fuera rodeado de amigos que nunca logro hacer, junto personas que la quisieran después de haber hecho algo bueno en su vida.

No así.

No quería morir.

Cerró sus ojos cuando vio la nueva ola de arena a su persona, pero se congelo cuando apareció nuevamente en su pasaje mental. Alzo la vista asombrada cuando noto el rostro serio de Kurama, que la hizo dejar su anterior temor al pensar, que si bien estaba por morir, al menos no estaba sola. Kurama era su único amigo en realidad, le gustaba pensar que en estos momentos, ambos estarían juntos. Sintió pena al pensar que lo dejaría solo, no pensaba que una entidad tan fuerte moriría solo porque ella moría, él debería sobrevivir.

De alguna forma.

—Gomene Kurama, no soy suficientemente fuerte—o inteligente como para haber traído armas o llamar algún aliado antes de ser perseguida hasta la muerte.

Sí.

No fue su pensamiento más inteligente.

Kurama siguió viéndola fijamente, antes de agachar su rostro a su altura, viendo determinadamente la sonrisa serena en su rostro.

Pero no la elimino.

No tenía miedo.

Le gustaba la idea de haber visto el rostro de su amigo antes de morir.

—Podría derrotar a ese tanuki fácilmente si me dejas el control de tu cuerpo—indico este de la nada, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran levemente.

Varios pensamientos entraron rápidamente en su mente, ante los grandes y terroríficos ojos naranja de su amigo. Kurama había causado el 10 de octubre, era una bestia con un infinito poder que solamente era separado del mundo natural por su persona. De una extraña forma ella era la carcelera de una bestia con un poder sobrenatural que podría matar a los demás. Su misión en el mundo, la única razón por la cual Konoha aun la mantenía con ellos, era porque de alguna forma había logrado contener por tanto tiempo a la bestia.

O eso pensaba los demás.

Era por eso que la vigilaban tan de cerca.

Ella solamente era un recipiente.

Siempre la vieron así.

Entonces como ninja de Konoha la respuesta debería ser no.

Aun así, cuando veía los grandes ojos de su amigo tan cerca por primera vez, una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Puede que si fuera una estúpida.

—Okey—dijo con una sonrisa, que causo un poco de sorpresa en los ojos de Kurama.

—¿Sabes que puedo destruir todo verdad, que soy una maquina asesina y que mi poder no se puede controlar por humanos?—cuestiono el zorro con genuina curiosidad.

Sí.

Algo dentro de ella sabía eso.

Como también sabía que en este momento, que siempre, que el zorro siempre pudo matarla.

—Lo sé, pero confió en ti—hablo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, en lo que muchos podrían pensar sería un acto de estupidez—porque somos amigos—añadió con una mirada segura, mientras el zorro la miraba incrédulo.

Este bufo viendo a otro lado.

Hinata solo siguió sonriendo.

—Solo quiero pedirte un favor—hablo ella con seriedad, atrayendo la atención del zorro.

.

La desgracia parecía ser atraída por su persona, fue el pensamiento de Minato cuando en medio de la noche un gruñido bestial lo hizo despertar rápidamente. Salto de la cama rápidamente seguido de varios de sus ninja para ver a lo lejos del edificio donde estaban instalados, la silueta del jinchuriki de una cola, con su bestia totalmente liberada. Quiso ir al ataque, proteger a la mayoría de civiles como haría en su aldea, pero esta no era su aldea, estaban bajo las normas del Kazekage, por lo cual llamando a sus ninjas, fueron a buscar al líder de la aldea.

Se detuvo cuando Kakashi apareció frente a él, con solo dos genin a su lado.

Sin su tercer miembro.

Sin Hinata.

Sin el Jinchuriki de Konoha.

Su rostro adopto una expresión más seria antes de salir con el resto de los ninja, quienes estaban evacuando el sector donde parecía haber una lucha. Estaba temiendo porque el Kazekage se enfrentara a la bestia, con leves destellos de lo ocurrido el 10 de octubre.

Pero se detuvo justo antes de chocar contra un muro, pero no uno visible. Los demás ninjas se detuvieron detrás de él, antes de notar en el otro edificio contiguo, el rostro sereno del Kazekage con los brazos cruzados y otros ninjas a su alrededor. Había un muro invisible frente a él, uno para su horror que se parecía mucho a los que Kushina podía hacer con sus técnicas de sellado y cadenas.

Además.

El chacra en el ambiente.

Era demasiado similar.

Un chacra que todo habitante de Konoha que vivió aquel 10 de octubre recordaría.

—¡HINATA!—grito Natsuko a su lado viendo incrédula la silueta detrás de la barrera.

El siguió su mirada preocupado, congelándose ante lo que vio.

La niña era la niña que le recordaba tanto a Hana, con su piel blanca y cabello azulado que heredo de esta. Pero sus ojos no eran morados como recordaba, eran rojos de forma felina y a su alrededor el chacra rojizo era prominente. De su espalda tres colas de chacra se alzaban alrededor de cadenas que conocía bien. Su porte era digno y su mentón alzado, de una forma que no le recordaba a la niña temerosa que había crecido en Konoha.

No.

No era ella.

—Kurama—grito el Biju del hijo del kazekage que mantenía al niño en su forma física en su frente, completamente dormido.

¿Kurama?

Giro a ver a Hinata que parecía tranquila viendo todo el panorama, pero por un segundo giro su rostro en su dirección, y lo comprendió.

No era Hinata.

No.

Era la bestia en su interior.

Quien tenía pleno control del cuerpo de la niña.

Mierda.

.

Durante muchos años había soñado con ser libre, tener control de un cuerpo, sin que nadie usara algún estúpido jutsu en su contra. Año tras año, encerrado en contenedores sumamente molestos, alejados al fondo de su mente, en ocasiones con cosas incrustadas en su cuerpo para contenerlo. Por supuesto que en el primer momento que pudiera, buscaría tener la libertad que merecía, así como la destrucción contra todo humano que intento usarlo, su descendencia y cualquier idiota que se pusiera frente a él.

Cuando conoció a la mocosa pensó que era perfecto, un cuerpo débil, una niña que llenar de odio hasta poder tomar el control de su mente.

Había intentado por mucho tiempo, había esperado por mucho tiempo.

Este era su momento.

Por fin tenía su cuerpo a su merced, ella le había dado completo control, quedándose de lado viendo como espectadora todo.

Ahora era su momento, podría matar a todos con las grandes cantidades de chacra de la niña, escapar para tomar su venganza.

Todo estaba al alcance de sus garras.

¿Entonces?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no se iba?

¿Por qué luchaba?

¿Por qué uso su chacra para curar el brazo de la niña y seguir luchando?

¿Por qué seguía ahí?

Para su completo horror también la respuesta a esas preguntas seguía al alcance de su conocimiento. Podría culpar al viejo por darle esos estúpidos sentimientos que había enterrado y que siempre parecían salir al lado de la niña, que no parecía odiarlo, que seguía llamándolo amigo y que era tan estúpida para confiar en él, aunque en sus ojos había visto la comprensión de que pasaría si todo salía mal.

Lo que todos incluso él sabían que debería pasar.

Ella lo ignoro todo por esa estúpida amistad que creía.

Era tan estúpida.

Aun así.

Era su mocosa estúpida.

Salto rápidamente usando su propio chacra y con sus colas en medio de las cadenas de chacra de la niña, sometió con gran facilidad al estúpido de ese mapache, arrojándolo contra el suelo causando que este gruñera indignado. Era tan fácil derrotar al poseedor de una cola, sobre todo cuando su recipiente era tan pequeño y este no tenía el control del chacra del niño.

—Maldita sea Kurama, te voy a matar—gruño este viéndolo con furia en sus ojos.

Salto esquivando fácilmente una pata de arena antes de caer al suelo.

Era tan fácil derrotarlo.

Porque a diferencia del mapache, él tenía todo el control.

Con una mano extendida, comenzó a juntar chacra creando una biju dama mini. No era tan fuerte como una que pudo crear, pero una parte de él, sabía que la niña no quisiera muertes innecesarias. No es que lo fuera hacer por ella, pero cuando la arrojo de tal forma que solo impactara contra Shukaku, este salió estampado fuera de la aldea causando una gran explosión.

No estaría muerto.

Esperaba.

Salto siguiendo su destrucción, disfrutando en su interior que había dejado una barrera para que nadie interrumpiera la lucha contra ese mapache.

Lo vio a unos metros alejado de la pared de la aldea, sonriendo malévolamente al ver la gran cantidad de heridas. Intentando ponerse de pie, sin controlar el poco control que tenía, aprovechando para llegar donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente del niño.

Tan fácil de asesinar y solucionar todo este problema.

Pero la niña le había pedido algo.

Así que rodo los ojos antes de acumular chacra en su mano e insertarlo con fuerza en el estómago del niño.

.

No fue tan difícil como había esperado, ese extraño espacio que no parecía tener fin, pero que parecía ser limitado de igual manera. Sentir la presencia de Kurama detrás de ella, fue suficiente para no saltar de temor al ver frente a ella una imagen de la bestia de una cola, completamente molesta con un niño frente a esta, que parecía asustado y confundido donde se encontraban. Sonrió pensando que Kurama era un hacedor de milagros, para poder ayudarle a estar en un espacio mental para hablar con ambos. Ignoro las cadenas de chacra que parecían contener a una cola, quien no parecía tan contento con eso.

—Ohayo Jinchuriki-chan—hablo caminando donde estaba el niño pelirrojo que se encogió al verla, o tal vez fue ver a Kurama atrás de ella.

Probablemente.

—¿Q-Que eres?—gruño el niño alejándose un poco cuando se acercó, por lo cual se detuvo.

Ignoro el terror en su voz o la mirada dolida que le recordaba mucho a ella misma, en su lugar sonrió, intentando recordar que le gustaría tener a ella en esos momentos de tristeza en su infancia.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Hinata, soy una ninja de Konoha y este chico atrás mío es Kurama, es mi mejor amigo—hablo con relativa tranquilidad.

No sonaba tan bien cuando lo decía en voz alta, para ser sincera, sentía que fue una mala idea ante la mirada de incredulidad del niño a Kurama y ella.

No pudo culparlo.

Incluso de reojo noto la mirada de completa decepción de Kurama al ver que ella no estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

Bueno bueno.

Cambio de planes.

—Al igual que tu tengo una bestia con colas en mi interior, por lo cual también soy una Jinchuriki—expreso intentando que al tener algo similar, pudiera dejar de verla con hostilidad.

Ahora la veía algo confundido.

Pero lo tomaría como un avance.

—No eres igual que yo, no tienes esa mirada—gruño el niño completamente a la defensiva.

¿Mirada?

Ah.

Esa mirada.

Su rostro dejo de verse feliz para mostrar uno de completa miseria que el niño miro incrédulo, esa mirada que había tenido toda su infancia, llena de terror por qué pasaría, de soledad por estar abandonada y odio ante lo que otros pensaba de ella misma.

Esa mirada que a veces salía cuando estaba sola en su hogar.

Agito el su rostro para volver a la sonrisa habitual.

Serena.

Tranquila.

Lejos de todo demonio que la perseguía de su pasado.

—Somos muy similares, mi infancia no fue la mejor…pero todo mejoro con la llegada de Kurama, es un poco amargado—un gruñido de parte de Kurama atrás de ella lo dejo en claro—pero es mi mejor amigo y con amigos las cosas no se ven tan mal—admitió dándole de reojo una mirada cariñosa a el zorro de nueve colas, que solo bufo antes de acomodarse detrás de ella con tranquilidad.

La mirada del niño se volvió seria, mientras la bestia de una cola miraba con incredulidad a Kurama.

—Te domesticaron zorro—gruño este, antes que una cadena de chacra lo acercara al suelo.

Rio nerviosamente, al parecer las bestias con cola no se llevaban bien.

Sus ojos viajaron al niño que seguía estando serio.

—Yo no tengo ningún amigo…todos me odian—señalo este con voz profunda y oscura.

Oh.

Sus ojos se estrecharon al pensar que durante mucho tiempo, su visión no debió ser muy diferente a la de este niño. Esta vez se acercó con más confianza, sin que este se alejara cuando estuvo frente a él, arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

Cuando este giro a verle, quedo sorprendido de la mirada en sus ojos.

—Yo podría ser tu amiga—exclamo con tranquilidad mientras extendía la mano, causando sorpresa de parte del niño—nuestras aldeas no son las mejores amigas y puede que no pueda verte siempre…pero realmente me gustaría ser tu amiga…—se congelo al no saber el nombre del niño ahora que lo pensaba.

Durante unos segundos el niño la vio incrédulo antes de saltar.

—Gaara—dijo casi en un susurro.

Ella sonrió emocionada sin bajar nunca la mano.

—Me encantaría ser tu amiga Gaara—hablo con una sonrisa suave.

Por unos momentos todo se congelo, antes que la mirada oscura del niño, comenzara a brillar muy sutilmente, aceptando de forma algo dudosa la mano de la niña. Parecía tener muchas dudas en su mente, lo notaba en sus ojos, pero también había ese pequeño brillo algo infantil, que la hizo apretar la mano del niño cuando este la acepto.

Entonces este alzo la vista con una muy leve sonrisa en su mano.

Que la hizo pensar.

Que al igual que con su hermana pequeña, este niño era inocente…y ella quería protegerlo.

Como nadie hizo por ella.

**Continuara…**

_Cuando Naruto saco el poder de Kurama en el canon, fue un momento de necesidad donde ocupaban un milagro para ganar la guerra, cuando por fin Kurama y él pudieron luchar juntos._

_Pero no aquí._

_Me pregunto como reaccionaran todos a partir de este punto._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	8. Capítulo 7 Encarcelamiento

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 7 Encarcelamiento**

Ese día había soñado con Rin, era uno de sus sueños más recurrentes que le recordaban el infierno en que vivía cada día, sobre todo desde que supo de la verdad. Además vivir encerrado no le daba muchas opciones de entretenimiento que sus memorias pasadas. A veces se preguntaba porque no se suicidaba, tal vez de esa forma pudiera ver nuevamente a su primer amor y dejar de lado este círculo vicioso donde parecía podrirse. No había ningún futuro para él más que ser una mera pieza inútil en este camino de la vida.

Pero no lo hacía.

La misma imagen de Rin viéndolo fijamente, le impedía morir hasta que pudiera hacer algo.

Por eso cuando sintió un flujo de chacra nuevo en la prisión y de detectar de quien era, no pudo evitar la sorpresa y esperar pacientemente hasta que los carceleros que tenía se distrajeran. El nivel de ANBU era bastante patético con alguien de sus habilidades.

Tomando en cuenta su pasado, era ridículo pensar que pusieran nuevamente al Kyubi tan cerca de sus manos. Aunque pensando en el nuevo sello que tenía la niña, sin duda no es como si pudiera revertirlo fácilmente…o como si quisiera.

Se detuvo frente a la celda sin guardias, que no necesitaba realmente.

Fue algo relativamente no sorprendente de Konoha, el tener a una niña de doce años, con cadenas de chacra en todo su cuerpo en medio de un sello supresor de chacra. Esto era solamente, otra muestra de lo cruel que puede ser el mundo y lo poco que le importan los demás. Claramente esta niña era la viva imagen de lo que pasa cuando el mundo ocupa alguien a quien odiar.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de repente, antes de alzar la vista y verlo con calma.

No parecía tenerle miedo.

Al ser humano que había matado a su madre.

Destruido la aldea.

Siendo un monstruo para muchos.

Que niña más curiosa.

Un vago destello de Rin le hizo apretar los dientes queriendo eliminar cualquier similitud de la niña con esta. No ocupaba nadie en su vida, ya había aprendido a cortar lazos. Minato quien lo veía con decepción, Kakashi quien siempre lo veía con traición, Kushina quien no lo perdono después de matar a la madre de la niña frente a él.

No tenía lazos.

No ocupaba.

Solo tenía un propósito.

—En esta aldea no parecen muy inteligentes si me ponen en una celda cerca de usted Obito-san—hablo la niña con tranquilidad, aunque frunciendo el ceño un poco cuando parecía mantener una conversación con algo.

Su vista parecía enfocada en otro punto, antes de verlo con una sonrisa.

¿Alguien habría notado eso?

¿Sería la niña capa de hablar con el Kyubi?

¿Qué poder tendría?

Ignoro sus pensamientos con ambas manos en medio de sus bolsillos.

—Me sorprende que pensemos similar, pero sobre todo la falta de temor a mi persona—señalo de forma curiosa y algo aburrida.

Esta niña no solo era un Jinchuriki, había algo alrededor de ella. Vagos recuerdos de Hana Uzumaki, una maestra en sellado que había cuidado muy bien de Rin cuando eran genin enseñándole un poco de ninjutsu médico, no pudieron evitar pasar por su mente. La mujer nunca lo trato mal, al igual que Kushina había sido amable con su persona y sonreído en ocasiones para él.

Esa niña debía saber que él fue el causante de la muerte de su madre.

Pero no lo veía con odio.

¿Por qué?

Si alguien debería odiarlo y verlo de esa forma, era la niña frente a él.

Un enigma.

—La vida es muy corta para tener miedo, además si quisieras hacerme daño has tenido un montón de oportunidades incluyendo este momento…así que tener miedo no es algo muy factible—señalo agudamente con un aire algo adulto que debió causar toda su infancia.

Pero no parecía la niña temerosa que había visto antes, parecía cada vez más confiada, pero con un aire de amabilidad que era algo asfixiante.

Porque él no merecía amabilidad.

Ya no.

—Me pregunto qué te matara primero, tu estupidez o tu aldea—comento de forma aburrida.

La niña lo vio fijamente, antes de bajar la mirada de manera pensativa. Como si alguien dijera algo en su cabeza, se rio nerviosamente.

—Probablemente lo primero—musito esta divertida, antes de verlo con una leve sonrisa.

Pestañeo confundido.

Hace mucho que nadie sonrió a su persona.

Rin fue la última, siempre diciendo que lo estaría observando, pensando en él como futuro Hokage.

—Probablemente—dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Rin.

Casi como verla siendo un fantasma a su alrededor, con una sonrisa amable. Detuvo sus pasos cuando regreso a su celda y entrando como si nada hubiera pasado, eliminando el gengutsu en sus guardias. La sonrisa de esa mocosa Hinata llego a su mente.

Que extraño y cruel mundo vivía.

.

Hinata suspiro cuando Obito se fue de su visión, si bien no le tenía miedo, la tensión que Kurama emanaba al estar cerca del Uchiha era demasiada. Ya era suficiente con haber despertado en esta celda hace algunas semanas como para sumarle algo más. Había caído inconsciente después de la batalla con Gaara, para despertar en Konoha con varias cadenas de chacra completamente aislada y con muchas dudas en su mente. Su única ventaja era que a pesar de las restricciones de su cuerpo, aun podía acceder al panorama mental donde podía ver a Gaara.

El niño le había explicado que después de lo ocurrido y según él pudo escuchar de los aldeanos, ella había sido trasladada a Konoha diciendo que era peligrosa. Por suerte para Gaara y con muchos golpes de parte de Kurama, Shukaku había aceptado dejar dormir al niño, lo cual lo había mantenido más despierto y calmado, como el kazekgae parecía verlo sin tanto peligro.

Era adorable ver al niño llamarle Hina-nee y corriendo donde ella curioso de aprender cualquier cosa. Kurama dormía la mayor parte del tiempo que Shukaku se quejaba. Eran un extraño cuarteto, pero el niño parecía emocionado de aprender cosas, ya que la mayoría en la aldea lo ignoraba, además de ella estar aislada, habían logrado hacerse amigas.

Era tan fácil cuando ambos habían vivido cosas similares.

Lo difícil era intentar disuadirlos de defenderse a muerte de sus atacantes, pero en realidad era la opción más fácil, había señalado Kurama.

Ambos estaban solos.

Era su medio de defensa.

Pero intentaría calmarlo lo más posible.

Por otro lado estar en una jaula las 24 horas, era sumamente aburrido y desesperante, se disculpó varias veces con Kurama por haber hecho alguna vez eso con él, de forma inconsciente. Este le dijo que ella después de todo, era su mejor recipiente hasta ahora.

Pero parecía serio.

Entonces un día hablo.

—Cuando te pregunten sobre mí, diles que tome control de tu cuerpo y no tuviste nada que ver, no digas nada sobre amistad…no digas nada o estarás aquí por mucho más tiempo—había dicho una vez en su pasaje mental, causando que ella se congelara.

Quería decirle que no haría eso.

Que eran amigos.

Pero una mirada fría de la bestia, la hizo suspirar y acurrucarse a una de sus colas.

.

Kurama debía saberlo mejor que ella, fue su pensamiento cuando un día su rutina cambio y estuvo en medio de un consejo de Konoha y los líderes de los clanes más importantes de esta aldea. Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente al ver entre ellos a su padre, pero no hizo ningún contacto visual. Solo gruño un poco, cuando aún con sus manos encadenadas en su espalda, fue obligada a arrodillarse frente al Hokage y en medio de ese círculo de personas, también no pudo evitar notar una gran cantidad de guardias por todos lados.

¿Kurama?

Había preguntado mentalmente, pero un gruñido de advertencia del zorro para que se mantuviera callada, la hizo estremecerse.

¿Qué pasaba?

Miro de forma incrédula al Hokage, que parecía darle una mirada de disculpas, antes que todo iniciara.

Quejas.

De cada líder del clan.

Miedo.

De cada uno por lo que pasara ahora que el Kyubi había sido nuevamente liberado.

Exigencias.

De que ella fuera encerrada en la cárcel.

Indignación.

De que ella estuviera con vida.

Odio.

En los ojos de cada ser humano en el salón.

Toda la reunión parecía pasar en cámara lenta para su persona, viendo en todas direcciones en busca de alguien que no pareciera odiarla, pero las miradas frías la hicieron apretar los dientes con furia. Toda su vida había sido odiada, siempre le habían tenido miedo, ella siempre había estado sola y cuando hizo lo posible por proteger a la gente a otros, cuando por fin Kurama la aceptaba.

La odiaban.

Algo dentro de ella la asusto, ya que no era de parte de Kurama, era una furia de ella misma.

Nacida de ella.

Ese deseo de gritar y desatar todo el resentimiento en su interior.

¿Tenía resentimiento?

Sí.

La respuesta llego de golpe.

Resentimiento con los que la habían acorralado en su vida y aun así la odiaban, personas que no se colocaban en su posición, pero buscaban encerrarla como un animal.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Deseando lastimar.

¿Lastimar?

Se asustó que los pensamientos ahora no fueran de Kurama, no lo escuchaba a él, pero sentía todo ella misma. Ella nunca tuvo odio de otros, pero estaba tan cansada de ser golpeada por los aldeanos una y otra vez. Tal vez si ella les mostraba su verdadera fuerza, la suya y de Kurama, ellos dejarían de tratarla mal y comenzarían a verla como persona.

Deseo herir.

Una parte de ella quería herirlos a todos, como ella había sido herida.

—Entonces la encerramos y la dejamos a merced del odio para que nos destruya a todos—hablo una voz sobre las otras que la hizo alzar el rostro incrédula.

Misaki Uchiha actual líder del clan Uchiha mantenía una expresión seria al hablar. Si bien la observaba fijamente, no parecía odiarla con todo su ser como otros miembros del lugar, incluso parecía mirarla con expectativa de que pasaba.

Sus puños se aflojaron un poco.

¿Estaba de su lado?

—El poder del Kyubi es demasiado, claramente la niña no puede manejarlo—hablo un anciano del consejo molesto.

Los ancianos parecían querer encerrarla cuanto antes, eso era obvio, sus ojos no se desviaron de la mujer Uchiha.

—Nadie podría manejarlo como ella—hablo Misaki cambiando su mirada al anciano que había hablado—alguien en sus condiciones ya hubiera sucumbido al odio, pero esta niña incluso con el poder del Kyubi no hizo más que proteger a su hermana menor y ayudar a Sunagakure con su propio biju, no mato a nadie innecesariamente e incluso aquí está sin arrancar la cabeza de nadie—expreso con calma haciendo que varios gimotearan indignados.

Pestañeo confundida sin entender, que era que alguien la defendiera.

Nunca nadie lo hacía.

El odio en su interior pareció agitarse sin saber que hacer como ella.

Casi esperaba que Kurama le dijera que hacer.

—No entiendes, ni siquiera el clan Yamanaka ha podido entrar en su mente, esa niña oculta algo—hablo ahora una anciana viéndola con desprecio.

Se estremeció antes de ver al suelo algo aterrada.

¿Había algo mal con ella?

¿Tan mala era?

¿No debería destruirlos a todos para que aprendieran?

Su línea de pensamientos la hizo ver que tal vez, ser encerrada no era una mala idea, no podía controlar sus pensamientos y algunos no eran muy positivos que pensaba.

—El clan Yamanaka tiene talento pero no es perfecto, su sello sigue siento fuerte y no parece mostrar ningún problema—hablo para sorpresa de todos su propio padre.

Giro a verle con incredulidad.

Pero este solo la miraba con el byakugan activado, como si estuviera buscando algún problema con su chacra.

—Eres su padre, no es un comentario muy subjetivo—comento alguien del clan Nara de forma aburrida.

—Cualquier miembro, Uchiha o Hyuga podría ver que sus líneas de chacra están en orden y que ahora apenas se siente el chacra del Kyubi—expreso Hiashi con calma.

¿Apenas?

Era cierto, apenas podía sentir a Kurama, probablemente sería él alejado de todo para ayudarle.

—Yo creo que la liberación de parte de la bestia fue para defenderse de otra, un instinto animal, ella apenas es una cría—comento alguien del clan Inuzuka.

Un anciano bufo ante eso.

—Una cría que crecerá y será una bestia—

—Es solo una niña—

—Una niña con poder de destruir la aldea—

Era tan bizarro, ver a tantas personas apoyarla, no eran muchas, pero eran muchas más de lo que había tenido en toda su vida.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntarias.

Su deseo interno de herir a otros, disminuyo hasta casi desaparecer, casi sin sentirlo, pero estaba ahí. Una parte de ella tuvo miedo de enfrentarlo alguna vez, pero era algo que le dejaría su futuro, por ahora, un deseo de lograr salir de ahí y tener una vida relativamente normal la invadió.

—Tal vez con un tutor a su cuidado—dijo una voz que paralizo a todos, incluyéndola.

Un escalofrió en su espalda, se generó cuando vio a Danzo tranquilamente y semblante amable que le hizo escalofriarse. No sabía si alguien más lo había visto, pero ella había notado ese brillo en sus ojos, codicioso y sin escrúpulos, que la hizo casi alejarse corriendo como un animal ante un depredador.

—Uzumaki Hinata ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente competente para ser un ninja, incluso si el clan Hyuga la descarto de inmediato, veo un talento en bruto para pulir. Esta niña en las manos adecuadas, podría ser un ninja sin igual a manos de Konoha, una esperanza—sus palabras y tono de voz, no parecía combinar con sus ojos.

Si esto fuera real.

Si esta gente pensara en cuidarla.

Ella saltaría sin dudarlo a su muerte.

Miro en todas direcciones notando como el consejo se había calmado, pensando que tal vez alguien podría vigilarla las 24 horas, aun así estaba segura que incluso con eso, no la dejarían ir tan fácilmente. Apretó los labios sintiendo la mirada codiciosa de Danzo.

Como si pensaran.

Que él podría cuidarla.

Apretó con más fuerza la boca.

—Tiene razón dattebane—hablo una nueva voz desde su espalda.

Salto antes de ver de reojo a la persona que nunca espero ver ahí, la esposa del Hokage estaba con las manos en sus caderas y mirada flameante que hizo que todo el salón llegara a un silencio completo.

La miro con ojos incrédulos, durante los segundos que ella le vio antes de caminar al centro del salón.

—Por eso creo que lo mejor es que se quede en mi casa, con el hokage velando por ella y un miembro del clan Uzumaki con el control de chacra que suprime a un biju, estará bien—expreso con calma y retando a alguien con la mirada de decir lo contrario.

¿He?

¿Clan Uzumaki?

Miro a la mujer con tantas dudas en su mente y sin entender de que hablaba, ella sabía que el apellido de su madre era Uzumaki, que por eso era que lo poseía ahora, pero nunca había pensado que alguien más tambien lo tuviera.

¿Ella era un Uzumaki?

¿Qué significaba ser un Uzumaki?

Tantas dudas.

—También recuerda que gracias a ti, el 10 de octubre existe, como su anterior jinchuriki no pudiste controlarlo—señalo Danzo con crueldad.

¿Eh?

¿EHHHHHHHH?

Su grito mental claramente fue ignorado por todos, bueno, probablemente Kurama si lo hubiera escuchado. Pero ella giro su rostro incrédulo a Kushina, quien hizo una mueca de dolor ante eso, pero se mantuvo firme.

¿Ella era el anterior Jinchuriki?

—También recuerden que la única persona capaz de controlar a la bestia fue una Uzumaki cuando nadie más pudo hacerlo, nuestro chacra es especial y yo podre controlarlo si fuera requerido en un futuro—manifestó la mujer con aire furioso.

Un silencio.

Uno nuevo.

Uno peligroso.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que se quede en la casa del hokage, normalmente los jinchuriki están relacionados con los kages para demostrar la fuerza de la aldea…sería interesante ver esto—hablo Misaki Uchiha viéndola con una sonrisa mientras alzaba una mano.

—El clan Hyuga apoya también la decisión—expreso su padre ganando una mirada confundida de su parte.

—También el clan Inuzuka—

—El clan Nara no tiene objeción—

—El clan Aburame lo aprueba—

—El clan Akimichi secunda la noción—

—Los Yamanaka también—

Ignorando que la mayoría de ancianos no dieron su aprobación, gran parte de la sala levanto la mano para expresar cuando estaban de acuerdo, ella viendo con incredulidad que algunos que habían pensado en encerarla como protección, parecían de acuerdo con ese acto.

Muchas manos.

Alzo su vista al ver al Hokage cuando se puso de pie, con expresión seria, pero una expresión de alivio que no escapo de su rostro.

—Entonces Uzumaki Hinata quedara a nuestro cuidado, con esto terminara la reunión de hoy—explico con tono absoluto.

¿Ella no tenía voz ni voto?

Bueno no importaba, cuando sus manos se soltaron de las cadenas, casi pudo respirar normalmente, viendo como todos en el salón se marchaban. No pudo evitar un escalofrió ante la mirada fría de Danzo y ella apretó los labios en una línea fina.

Siempre supo que tenía enemigos en Konoha.

Pero ahora sentía que uno se colocaba en la cima de ellos.

.

Cuando todos salieron del salón, casi pudo exhalar de alivio ante la situación por fin llegando a su fin. Durante las últimas semanas todo había sido un completo remolino de problemas por lo sucedido en Sunagakure, incluso cuando el Kazekage parecía interesado en la relación de Hinata con que su hijo por fin pudiera dormir. La aldea de la hoja, especialmente sus líderes, no habían tomado tan bien una salida del poder del Kiuby, que según ninjas se había sentido hasta ahí. Luego cuando se enteraron de lo sucedido, a su llegada, llevaron a la niña inconsciente aun en contra de su voluntad a las celdas más potentes de la hoja.

Había requerido de muchos argumentos el poder darle un juicio a la niña, donde los ancianos habían declarado la presencia de todos los líderes de la hoja.

Todos con resentimientos y pérdidas ante la bestia de las nueve colas.

Pero de alguna forma u otra, habían ganado, la niña no sería encerrada o asesinada como muchos de los ancianos requerían. Para su desconcierto el interés de Danzo, sin duda sería algo que tomar en cuenta, pero por el momento, estaba feliz de que la niña pudiera salir de ese lugar.

Podía imaginar a Hana haciendo una destrucción masiva si se enteraba de lo sucedido con su hija, hokage o no, le tendría miedo a una madre asustada.

Su salvadora como siempre, había sido de forma imaginada, su propia esposa.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, con Hinata caminando detrás de ellos con la vista algo confundida y viendo en todas direcciones, sin entender que pasaba cuando llegaron a la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki. La niña miro el lugar con demasiadas dudas en su mente.

Que él también tenía.

Miro a su esposa que entro dándole una leve mirada, dejándole las explicaciones a él, aunque él también tuviera dudas.

—Bueno esto sin duda dio un giro interesante—murmuro al aire ganando la mirada de Hinata confundida, su mirada se relajó—de ahora en adelante vivirás con nosotros, tenemos una habitación de invitados que puedes tomar. Hablare mañana con el consejo para que te deje seguir en el equipo 9 y no habrán muchos cambios—explico con calma.

Aunque por dentro quiso pensar que sí.

Había estado preocupado por la soledad de la niña, habiendo deseado adoptarla bajo su cuidado mucho antes, pero sin ir demasiado lejos por Kushina. Pero ahora de alguna manera tal vez podrían trabajar con ella, aunque fuera un poco, esperando que los últimos años en realidad no dolieran tanto, como sabía que lo hacían.

Lo vio en su desconfianza.

En no verla relajada.

En tantas dudas también poseía.

No sabía si era solo él, si nadie se dio cuenta o si los ninjas guardaron completo silencio sobre lo pasado en Sunagakure. La bestia dentro de la niña había tomado completo control del cuerpo de esta, pero sin destruir como había pesado que pasaría en una situación similar, con dudas sobre que paso realmente en ese momento, sobre la interacción que debió tener con Gaara para que el niño estuviera más relajado ahora.

Preguntas que la mirada de la niña demostró.

No serian respondidas.

Tal vez si descongelaba el hielo de la niña, podría llegar algún lugar.

Entonces la niña asintió, de forma distante que le hizo estremecer ante su mirada vacía.

No estando más cerca de ella, a pesar de compartir el espacio.

.

Naruto sabía que algo estaba mal, no es que tener a Hinata en su casa no fuera algo bueno, una sorpresa, pero buena. La chica era muy solitaria y tímida, siempre le sonreía de reojo y estaba dispuesta a darle una que otra mirada, pero cuando su madre o padre se acercaban, con una reverencia terminaba encerrada en su cuarto. Durante la semana que paso, apenas si la veía, había querido ir a su habitación, pero su madre le dijo que le diera tiempo.

No estaba seguro para qué.

Pero ocupaba tiempo.

No compartía comida con ellos, apenas sobrevivía por la comida que su padre dejaba frente a la puerta de ella.

—¿Por qué no sale?—pregunto a su madre cuando noto que nuevamente estaba dentro de su habitación.

Esta se quedó quieta en la limpieza, antes de sonreír levemente…pero era una sonrisa muy triste.

No hubo respuesta.

Ninguna.

Bufo por bajo.

.

Este no era su hogar, se repetía en su mente, no importa que amables intentaran ser, ellos no lo serian siempre. En medio de su cama había terminado la charla con Gaara, el niño parecía cada vez más animado y si bien Shukaku aún no mostraba mucha mejoría en la relación de ambos, claramente estaban coexistiendo. Gaara le había preguntado si todo estaba bien y ella asintió, no quería explicarle lo que había pasado, diciéndole solamente que ahora estaba bajo el cuidado del Hokage, este no parecía muy convencido.

No lo culpaba.

Su padre era el kage y no por eso le fue bien.

Minato era amable, Kushina si bien la evitaba tanto como ella, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, Naruto también.

Pero no confiaba en ellos.

No confiaba en nadie.

La volverían a encerrar en el primer momento que se sintieran desconfiados.

—No hay que confiar en los humanos—había dicho Kurama de forma aburrida, en su espacio mental, el único lugar donde se sentía segura.

Tenía miedo como cuando era una niña, nuevamente no importaba cuanta fuerza acumulara, cuanta ayuda tuviera, volvería a ser encerrada. Puede que no le fuera tan mal la última vez, unas cuantas semanas en aislamiento, que realmente no lo fueron con Kurama y Gaara.

Pero la gente claramente quería más de ella.

Danzo sobretodo, él quería algo de ella y temía que fuera algo que la lastimara.

Pero eso seria.

Siempre seria dolor para ella.

¿Ella realmente quería proteger a esta gente?

¿Esta gente la odiaba tanto?

¿Había esperanzas?

¿Dónde pertenecía ella?

—¡Yo!—dijo una voz en su ventana que la saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndola saltar un poco.

Giro su rostro incrédula, viendo con sorpresa como Naruto estaba en la ventana viéndola con esa mirada infantil y sin prejuicios. Quiso decirle algo, pero solo quedo en silencio cuando este entro a la habitación, con algunos raspones y hojas en su cabello rubio. De reojo miro el árbol cerca de su ventana, que explicaba bien que había pasado.

Su rostro ahora en el niño, comenzó a cubrirse de una mueca confundida.

—Oka-chan me dijo que ocupabas espacio, pero creo que es muy solo estar una semana encerrada, así que vine a visitarte—hablo el niño con tranquilidad.

¿Eh?

—No estoy segura…que sea correcto—musito por bajo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Si su madre se enteraba, probablemente ella estaría en problemas.

Pero eso no pareció importarle al niño.

—Tonterías, el teme también está muy solitario últimamente, pero somos amigos dattebayo, los amigos no se dejan solos—explico como si fuera la razón más obvia del mundo.

¿Amigos?

La palabra tan fácil en la boca del niño, le provoco escalofríos. Para ella la amistad no era algo fácil, Kurama había tomado tantos años y Gaara los unió el pasado similar. Con sus compañeros de equipo, si es que aún tenía equipo, realmente no creía que la amistad hubiera llegado y ellos debían estar enterados de que paso en Sunagakure.

Ahora frente a ella, tenía un niño menor con una mirada infantil que ofrecía su amistad.

Hubiera dado tanto que alguien cuando estaba en la academia, llegara con esa amistad sin prejuicios, sincera e inocente. Pero ella no los tuvo, ella había pasado sola gran parte de su vida y la gente la odiaba a su alrededor, nadie en esta aldea parecía apreciarla un poco y la matarían de ser necesario.

Pero este niño…

Lo miro fijamente y este ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo?—cuestiono con una ceja arriba.

Este pestañeo unos segundos, antes que una gran sonrisa adornara su rostro.

—Claro que si datebbayo—expreso antes de saltar en la cama a su lado.

Lo miro fijamente aun sin creer sus palabras, pero sintiendo algo de peso, menos sobre sus hombros. Dejo de lado sus pensamientos pesimistas, las dudas en su mente y por un momento, solo disfruto de tener otro amigo sentado a su lado.

Amigo.

Sonrió levemente.

—Hinata-nee es muy linda cuando sonríe—hablo el niño con emoción.

Ella solo sonrió más grande.

La oscuridad alejando sus pensamientos, con un niño demasiado brillante a su lado como para pensar en eso.

**Continuara…**

_Como pueden ver la historia es muy diferente a la de Naruto, el encierro de Hinata es porque en si paso todo diferente a como cuando Naruto libero el chacra del kyubi. Ya eran mayores, en medio de luchas que lo necesitaban. En cambio aquí, con una Hinata demasiado joven y un pueblo aun atemorizado, desencadeno que le tengan incluso más miedo que antes._

_._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	9. Capítulo 8: Misión escolta

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 8: Misión escolta**

Después de estar dos semanas en cautiverio (El hokage le dijo que era para que se acostumbrara a su nuevo hogar), fue extraño que la llamaran a la torre hokage. Naruto quien seguía ignorando que tal vez ocupaban distancia, se había pegado a ella rápidamente, incluso aunque su madre no dijera nada, ella prefería guardar algo de distancia, a lo que Naruto se quejaba diciendo que los amigos no eran así. Igualmente esa semana no compartió tiempo con adultos y solo dejo a Naruto ser cuando se escabullía dentro de su habitación con algunos juegos de mesa.

Había caminado con el protector en su frente, algo temerosa, de que en realidad no fuera una ninja nuevamente.

Le gustaba ser ninja.

Los aldeanos seguían dándole algunas malas miradas, pero no más que de costumbre. Supuso que el incidente en Sunagakure, no era del dominio público o tal vez era, estar en la casa del Hokage tal vez había calmado algunas cosas.

Entro rápidamente en el despacho del Hokage, sorprendida de ver a otro equipo en el lugar.

Reconoció al líder del equipo, Genma Shiranui, ya que lo había visto anteriormente como guardaespaldas del hokage. El tipo de cabello castaño, banda azul en su cabeza y un palillo de madera entre su boca, era un jounin reconocido en el lugar. Era el líder del equipo 5, con tres de sus anteriores compañeros de academia.

Ana Uchiha, una niña de cabellera negra larga atada en una cola de caballo, bastante bonita y ojos oscuros. Era la hermana menor de Shisui y una de las pocas sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha. Su rostro, pudo notar, había cambiado. Cuando estaban en la academia tanto ella como Raiden, apenas si compartían miradas a pesar de estar en el mismo clan, pero se había visto como una niña normal y solitaria. Pero ahora su rostro parecía amargado y no pudo evitar pensar que era por lo pasado en la masacre.

También estaba Kibo Yuki, era una extranjera que había llegado durante su último año de la academia. Su cabellera era castaña oscura sobre sus hombros y ojos castaño oscuro. Siempre parecía algo distraída, con un cuaderno de dibujo en sus manos y algunas cicatrices en sus brazos.

Por ultimo estaba Shunzhi Nara, de cabellera algo ondulada y una venda en sus ojos. El hijo de un miembro del clan Nara era completamente ciego, pero aun así y con sus claras dificultades en la academia, había logrado convertirse en un ninja. Si no fuera por ella en su misma clase, siendo el blanco de burlas, probablemente los otros niños hubieran ido con más intensidad contra él, ya que era mal visto algunos ninjas con esas discapacidades.

—Me alegra que llegaras rápido Hinata—hablo Minato distrayéndola, pero ganando la atención del equipo 5.

Se tensó, pero asintió vagamente.

Vio distraídamente sobre su espalda, esperando ver de alguna parte a Kakashi o sus compañeros, pero con una punzada de temor, pensó que por fin había sido eliminada del equipo. Sinceramente ellos no ocupaban un jinchuriki en sus líneas, Raiden y Natsu debían estar aterrados de ella.

—En esta ocasión iras a una misión con el equipo 5 de escolta, es una amistad del señor feudal de fuego, que busca una escolta por unas semanas, el equipo de Genma anteriormente hizo una escolta con este hombre y por eso quería que fueras con ellos—hablo calmadamente y con la sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Apretó levemente la mandíbula, pero se tragó las ganas de preguntar qué pasaría con el equipo 9. Eso ya no importaba, si existía o no. Ignora la punzada de dolor ante la posible situación de abandono y algo en su mente, que no es Kurama, ya que ella lo reconocería, le dice que era obvio que ellos la dejarían sola.

Nunca debió encariñarse.

Nunca debió bajar la guardia.

Nunca debió buscar amigos.

Natsu y Raiden la iban a dejar sola, eso era obvio.

¿Por qué no lo vio venir?

Mira de reojo a Genma, que no parece darle mucha importancia, mientras su equipo igual de estoico no parece importarle que se una a ellos.

Eso está bien.

Eso es ser un ninja, debería estar agradecida que al menos le den la oportunidad.

Asiente vagamente, sintiendo que si bien al menos podrá volver a salir de la aldea, los que había considerado cercanos a ella, casi sus amigos, la habían abandonado…como todos.

.

Empacar sus cosas fue bastante fácil, tenía una hora antes de partir de misión, aunque Naruto pareció algo enojado de que lo dejara solo, le dijo que era el deber de un ninja. Ella nunca tuvo muchas cosas, las ultimas cosas que había guardado en su departamento, habían sido transportadas a su nueva habitación en la casa del hokage. Este había insinuado en comprarle cosas, que ella rechazo amablemente, no ocupaba nada de nadie. Antes de salir para la misión, se sorprendió cuando en la puerta Kushina le puso un paquete en sus manos.

Alzo su rostro confundido.

Esta no la vio.

—Es para el camino dattabane—había gruñido molesta antes de irse dentro de su hogar, mientras Naruto se despedía por vez numero cincuenta en su pierna.

Como tenía tiempo para llegar a la entrada, no pudo evitar notar que en el paquete había varios onigiris. Una parte de ella con humor negro pensó que estarían envenenados, mientras que la otra parecía confundida ante la extraña amabilidad de la Uzumaki.

Tenía dudas.

Sobre todo porque ella tenía su mismo apellido, pero nunca antes se le dio a conocer, sobre si ella conocería la procedencia de su madre, si tuviera respuestas a tantas dudas. Pero ella se alejaba de su persona, por lo cual, ella no sintió la confianza de acercarse.

Pero ahora le daba comida.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza.

En su mente escucho leves burlas de Kurama, que ella silencio con pura fuerza de voluntad. Durante todo este tiempo, la bestia si bien siempre grosera, no la había dejado sola.

Aparte de Gaara, sin duda solo podría confiar en Kurama.

En nadie más.

Apresuro el paso, lista para iniciar su nueva misión, sintiendo felicidad en su interior.

.

Cuando llego a la entrada donde estaría esperando el equipo 5, se estremeció al ver que estaban con su cliente. Ella estaba algo temerosa de quienes no eran ninjas, pero igualmente tomo aire antes de acercarse. Pudo notar que el amigo del feudal del fuego era muy joven, pudo calcularle casi quince años, un adolecente. Su cuerpo era delgado y su cabellera era entre azulada clara como sus ojos. Sus ropas no eran muy costosas y en realidad tenía una cara muy afable.

Una gran comparación de las veces que le toco hacer de guarda espaldas con el equipo 9.

Al llegar todos voltearon a verla, ella se tensó un poco cuando los ojos del chico la vieron, antes de sonreír levemente.

Una sonrisa calculada.

Como alguien de estatus debe tener.

—Buen día, mi nombre es Ikkyu Madoka—expreso con una leve reverencia.

Ella imito una más torpe.

—U-Uzumaki Hinata—respondió rápidamente.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron levemente, antes de asentir.

Genma rápidamente organizo todo, planto unas reglas simples y comenzaron el camino. Se sorprendió que el chico Ikkyu accediera a ir caminando. Pero el plan era simple, hacerlo pasar como un civil y llamar menos la atención. Ikkyu Madoka en realidad era el hijo de una familia de mucho dinero del país del fuego y con grandes conexiones que había llegado a Konoha en un viaje de negocios. Pero había recibido una anterior llamada de alerta e intento de asesinato, por lo cual un grupo de shinobis podría arreglárselas.

Cuando llegaran cerca de la frontera, otro grupo de ninjas los estaba esperando para relevarlos. Esta era la parte más simple del trayecto, por la gran cantidad de ninjas cercanos.

No parecía muy difícil.

Pero igual se mantuvo alerta.

—Estas tensa—fue la voz de Shun una hora después de iniciar el viaje.

Ella salto levemente, habían detenido el paso más que todo para Ikkyu, quien parecía agotado y no dejaba de alabar la fortaleza de los ninjas.

Ella giro a ver a su compañero con la venda sobre sus ojos.

—Es una misión—indico algo confundida de regreso.

No habían intercambiado muchas palabras antes, incluso cuando eran compañeros de academia, pero por otro lado tanto ella como Shun no eran de hablar con las personas.

—Estar tensa no es una buena forma de estar alerta—comento el chico con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Le dio una mala mirada.

Frente a ellos tanto Ana como Yuki les vieron de reojo, la última saludando levemente con la mano sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro.

Rara.

Que lo dijera ella, significaba algo.

Al menos sus compañeros no parecían verla con odio, lo cual podría facilitar en cierta forma su misión. Aunque ellos probablemente se alejarían igual que su equipo.

Una amargura se posó en su rostro, antes de saltar a la rama de un árbol para ver el perímetro.

No estar cerca de nadie podría ser la solución.

Nadie la lastimaría de esa forma.

No pudo evitar de reojo como Ana y Yuki hablaban animadamente con Shun, lo cual le causo una clara muestra de celos en su interior. No esta estúpida, toda su vida había sido celosa de la vida de otros, como podían tener amigos y ella siempre era alejada a un lado como una paria.

**—Estás haciendo un berrinche—**la voz de Kurama sonó fuerte en sus oídos.

Se sonrojo levemente algo avergonzada, pero una leve sonrisa se posó en su rostro al escucharlo, con una mano sobre su pecha.

Debía recordar que no estaba sola.

Kurama.

Gaara.

Naruto.

No eran un número muy grande de personas (y una bestia) a su alrededor, en realidad Naruto no sabía la verdad sobre ella. Pero al menos eran personas a su lado, que no parecían odiarla. Debía enfocarse en eso para no caer en la oscuridad o lo que fuera que tenía en su interior creciendo.

No podía caer.

No por ellos.

Tomo aire antes de ver con mayor concentración a su alrededor, no podía ver nada, pero no estaba tranquila.

Algo estaba afuera.

Lo sentía.

.

Ikkyu estaba sin aire y no comprendía, bueno si comprendía, pero su orgullo estaba algo herido. Sabía sobre el gran nivel de actividad física de los shinobi, pero jamás había esperado que la diferencia fuera tan alta. Ver niños más jóvenes que él, con una gran resistencia física. Era algo duro para su orgullo. Incluso cuando lograron llegar a una posada donde pasarían la noche, él solo pudo admirar de reojo como un niño ciego parecía moverse con mayor agilidad que él.

Los ninja eran asombrosos.

Y aunque probablemente nunca fuera tan bueno como uno, no pudo evitar notar con algo de suspicacia, que una de las niñas se mantenía alejada.

Siempre viendo a la nada.

Eso le preocupaba, sabía que en la oscuridad se ocultaban muchas cosas, pero no podía verlas. Se preguntó si ella podría ver algo en la negrura de la noche. También había notado que la niña parecía alejada de todos, muy al contrario de los otros niños que parecían compartir información cada cierto tiempo.

¿No eran un equipo?

El líder en cambio, parecía tranquilo y relajado, pero lo había notado pasar su mano cerca del compartimiento del pantalón que tenía armas.

Entonces eso le preocupo.

Pero si el Hokage había dicho que estaría seguro con ellos, debía confiar en ellos. Sus padres eran amigos cercanos del feudal del Fuego, el líder de la nación, que no parecía tener mucha confianza en los ninjas. Pero sus padres le habían contado historias de ninjas salvándoles las vida más de alguna ocasión.

La fuerza militar.

Personas como él que tenían la fuerza de cuidar a otros.

Camino con una mueca de dolor por todo el ejercicio de ese día, siendo observado de reojo por todos los ninjas, tomando asiendo en la cama. La niña llamada Hinata estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, viendo a la profundidad del bosque.

Miro a los otros con quienes compartiría habitación. No se molestaba en compartir, incluso aunque él siempre estuvo en las mejores habitaciones, completamente solo. Era algo reconfortante el poder estar con algunos chicos, incluso si eran personas con paga para cuidar su cabeza.

—No te gusta estar mucho en grupo—hablo a la niña que lo vio de reojo.

Era bonita.

Un raro bonita.

Cabello azulado por sus hombros, piel blanca y grandes ojos morado claro. No es alguien que se veía comúnmente en altos círculos sociales, pero era un bonita…extraño.

Era rara.

Pero había algo que Ikkyu tenía curiosidad de la niña, eran sus ojos. No parecían a los de un niño, había visto muchos niños de su edad a su alrededor, todos con inocencia y clara alegría, que los ojos de esta niña no poseían.

¿Cuál había sido su vida?

Era algo intrigante.

No contesto, solamente lo vio vagamente antes de regresar la mirada a el exterior. Gimoteando internamente se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, para acercarse a su lado. Guardando la distancia y apoyándose en el marco de la ventana con una mueca de dolor.

Ocupaba dormir una semana…o más.

—Sabes no se mucho sobre ninjas…pero la confianza siempre es fundamental en un grupo de personas con un fin en común—musito encogiendo sus hombros.

No respondió.

Su expresión no cambio.

Frustrante.

—La gente suele odiarme—musito la niña tan bajo que apenas pudo escucharle—así que no confió en otros—añadió viéndolo vagamente con una mirada aguda en sus ojos que lo hizo escalofriarse.

Trago saliva.

Él entendía el odio de las personas, muchas personas lo odiaban, como odiaban a sus padres. Un claro ejemplo era las veces que habían intentado secuestrarlo o asesinarlo. Siempre era algo solitario e incómodo, como si todo doliera y el mundo pareciera darle la espalda.

—Suena como una vida algo triste—

—Mi vida es una comedia—

La vio de reojo nuevamente, notando el tono sarcástico y cargado de dolor que tenía en sus ojos.

¿Una comedia?

Sus ojos empatizaron con ella y al mismo tiempo sintió un poco de lastima.

—Sabes no todos te odian, el mundo es enorme para que todos te odien, puede que mucha gente esté interesada en conocerte, pero con esa actitud no creo que consigas mucho—

—Han intentado matarme—

—A mí también, por eso soy precavido, pero también por eso estoy hablando contigo—

Vio los ojos de la niña abrirse un poco ante su comentario, intento ignorar el hecho de que tal vez la intentaron matar solo por ser ninja o por otra razón…no estaba seguro de querer saber cuál era esa otra razón. Solamente intento verse en el reflejo de la niña.

—Aunque sé que muchos intentan matarme, sé que otros me protegen, como ustedes. Estoy seguro que alguien en este planeta va querer ayudarte y ser tu amigo—musito viendo con diversión como la mirada asombrada de la niña, volvió al bosque.

Pero esta vez, parecía algo menos solitaria y más pensativa.

Él sonrió.

No hablaron después de eso, pero la niña dejo de estar tensa y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Ella era bonita cuando sonreía.

.

Genma odiaba ser un niñero, no es que ser líder de un equipo Genin era ser niñero, pero estaba muy cerca. Su trabajo como guardaespaldas era más interesante, pero igual era un pedido del Hokage y no tenía mucha votación con tal de aceptar órdenes de su jefe. Su equipo no estaba mal conformado, tenía una Uchiha, de las pocas sobrevivientes. Ana claramente había cambiado después de la masacre, como todos en su clan, pero aunque mostraba algunas tendencias de ira, en realidad era tan buena controlándose por que su hermano estaba con vida y la ayudaba cada que tenía tiempo.

Yuki por otro lado era todo un enigma, según la información que le paso el Hokage, la niña había sido a punto de ser violada en un bosque y su esposa Kushina la había salvado hace algunos años. Una huérfana de Kiri que ahora estaba bajo el cuidado de la aldea, siempre había sido tan seria y alejada de todos. Incluso con ese cuaderno de dibujo donde a veces escribía alguna historia o poesía, no dejaba que nadie lo viera.

No hablaba mucho, apenas si hablaba con sus compañeros de equipo y en ocasiones con Kushina cuando la veía.

Shun por otro lado era quien mantenía el equipo activo, tomando el mando provisional cuando no se encontraba. La primera vez que lo vio había pensado que era una broma, un ninja ciego no era un buen presagio desde nunca, pero contrario a todo pronóstico, el no ver no parecía un impedimento. Había controlado la detección de chacra y podía moverse como una persona normal sin mucha dificultad y era un ninja extremadamente difícil de atrapar en medio de las luchas. Su habilidad había sido refinada por su padre, según entendía había tenido vista hasta antes de los seis años.

Pero su madre.

Recordaba cuando Shikaku se había quejado de esa mujer, una mujer que había intentado engañar a su hermano pequeño para que se casara con ella quedando embarazada. El líder del clan Nara no había estado orgulloso del asunto, incluso cuando su hermano menor Shiro había querido cuidar del bebé que era suyo, la mujer había intentado matar al bebé con veneno dejándolo ciego con el paso de los años.

Tal vez si Tsunade hubiera estado, ella pudo haber ayudado a que no perdiera la vista, pero ahora los mejores ninjas médicos no podrían hacer nada.

Detuvo sus pasos al sentir algo venir, de reojo noto como tanto Shun como Hinata de forma coordinada se pusieron al lado de un Ikkyu confundido.

Ana saco su kunai y Yuki guardo el libro en su mochila.

Algo se acercaba.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando una espada pasó muy cerca de su rostro y apenas pudo saltar.

.

Saben cuándo todo se va al carajo.

Ese momento donde todo estaba mal, pero de repente estas mil veces peor. Bueno su vida había estado mal, pero había mejorado un poco con hacer misiones de regreso. Claramente hubiera preferido al equipo nueve antes que el cinco, pero no se quejaba. Ese chico Ikkyu era bastante raro, pero de alguna manera había logrado tranquilizarla un poco. Ayudaba bastante que este no conociera su secreto, pero para términos generales el equipo cinco (aunque tal vez si su líder) no sabía del monstruo en su interior.

Tal vez podría lograr una camarería.

Terminar esta misión.

Hacer algunas en el futuro.

No sonaba tan mal.

Pero luego eso paso, una emboscada de dos personas, que realmente estaba de mal en peor con su vida. Lo cual es decir bastante si considera que ella, Hinata, era una Jinchuriki.

Pero los cientos de mini agujas de hielo que la lanzaron contra un costado, la hicieron gimotear mientras escuchaba a Kurama buzar y usar su chacra para sanarla. No le daba tiempo para ver al líder Genma luchar con un tipo de espada, cuando tenía a un chico que parecía de su edad, con ropas extrañas y mascara, lanzarle agujas de hielo.

Esto iba de mal en peor.

**—Nunca puedo descansar contigo—**gruño Kurama en su interior.

Salto nuevamente esquivando más agujas de hielo que aparecían de la nada. Realmente era casi pura suerte que no la hubiera atravesado y hecho un queso humano, pero al menos sus reflejos por años de querer ser asesinada en su aldea, daban frutos.

Miro asombrada como una sombra se posaba debajo de su atacante unos segundos, vio impresionada a Shun que había activado la técnica de su clan, solamente para fallar cuando el otro ninja había saltado. Sus ojos se abrieron algo temerosos, esa técnica no era eficaz solamente con personajes de niveles muy superiores. Ese chico parecía de su tamaño, cerca de su edad.

¿Cuánta diferencia habría?

Una bola de fuego de parte de Ana, alejo a su atacante por unos segundos perdido entre la espesura, se reagrupo con su equipo rápidamente.

Genma no estaba cerca.

—Ana ve con Yuki a proteger a Ikkyu-san, Hinata y yo detendremos a ese chico cuando podamos, intenten alejarse todo lo posible—hablo rápidamente Shun sorprendiéndola.

El rostro de Ana se contorsiono en una mueca.

—No pienso dejarte atras—

—Es una misión Ana, Ikkyu es nuestra prioridad—gruño rápidamente el chico con fiereza.

La chica se mordió el labio, apretando los puños con fuerza.

El atacante podría haberse reagrupado con el sujeto que peleaba contra Genma, deberían apresurarse antes que algo malo pasara, pero con un civil.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

No importaba sus sentimientos.

La mano de Ana apretó la muñeca de Shun, ambos compartieron una mirada tensa.

—Vuelve con vida—le dijo con los ojos de forma suplicante, antes de verla de reojo a ella—ambos—añadió ahora con determinación.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente, antes de asentir sin entender bien porque la incluiría en el saco, cuando claramente no eran del mismo equipo.

—Lo haremos, ahora corre y protégelo, tu Sharingan es nuestra mayor ventaja—expreso rápidamente con una leve sonrisa.

Algo incomoda, como si estuviera en medio de algo en lo que no debería estar, noto como ambos compañeros se despidieron.

Ana rápidamente desapareció entre los árboles, mientras que Shun corrió en otra dirección con ella siguiéndolo rápidamente. Noto como sus movimientos, antes seguros, claramente se volvieron algo más torpes, pero manteniendo un ritmo acelerado.

Salto sobre el chico, cuando sus ojos captaron antes que el chico sensorial el ataque. Ambos rodaron un poco y se llenaron de barro, pero al menos estaban lejos del anterior lugar de impacto. Medio incorporados, noto nuevamente al niño enmascarado, con más agujas de hielo en sus manos.

Apretó los dientes.

Algo le decía que este enemigo no sería fácil.

"Kurama" susurro mentalmente en una búsqueda de auxilio. Su plan claramente había sido usar lo menos posible el chacra de su amigo, para no alertar al equipo, pero en una lucha de vida y muerto, claramente tenía más ventaja con su amigo de su lado.

**—Trabajo trabajo y más trabajo—gruño **por bajo en su mente claramente disgustado.

Aun así las bobinas de chacra en su interior comenzaron a expandirse y fue fácil sentir el chacra fluyendo por todo su interior.

Saco una kunai y sus ojos se afilaron.

Una ola de agujas de hielo se formaron sobre ellos, pensó claramente en saltar para esquivarlas, pero el recuerdo de Shun le hicieron ponerse frente a este e mover su kunai lo más rápido posible para eliminar la mayoría de ellas.

Un gemido salió de su boca cuando dos se incrustaron en su pierna derecha.

Pero dos de setenta no está mal.

Cayo al suelo de rodillas cuando dejo de sentir su pierna funcionando, el chacra de Kurama rápidamente se enfocó en su pierna.

—Oye, no tienes que defenderme, no soy un inútil—gruño Shun colocándose frente a ella ahora.

—¿Quién te dijo inútil?—gruño sacando la aguja rápidamente de su pierna, jadeando ante el dolor.

Un nervio.

Ese infeliz tenía buena puntería.

El chico los miraba fijamente, levantando sus manos claramente en un siguiente ataque.

Aun así rápidamente una flecha de hielo, apareció de su espalda golpeando en la máscara del niño. Ambos, Shun y Hinata, vieron incrédulos el rostro de porcelana del niño, que gimoteaba mientras se tocaba parte de la mejilla que tenía una fina línea de sangre.

Ambos vieron sobre su hombro, para ver como Yuki tenía una mirada seria ante el niño que ahora era claro, tenía una edad similar a ellos.

—¿Kibo?—susurro su atacante entre los árboles, antes que Yuki afilara la mirada y cientos de flechas de hielo aparecieran en su espalda para atacar al niño que volvió a desaparecer entre los árboles.

Shun parpadeo.

Hinata tambien.

La niña suspiro.

—Genma ocupa nuestra ayuda—dijo antes de correr con ellos detrás de ella unos segundos de conmoción después.

.

Zabuza Momochi era sin duda un oponente digno, con mucha fuerza y que deseaba matarlo. Genma lo había visto anteriormente, incluso cuando la aldea de la hoja tenía sus roces con la aldea de la niebla, había conocido de Zabuza por sus grandes hazañas, como también por su anterior golpe de estado. Claro que había pensado como otros que había terminado muerto, no que fuera un caza recompensas o un asesino absuelto que parecía buscar a Ikkyu para matarlo.

Le hubiera gustado decir que pudo contra él, que había ganado con gran facilidad.

Pero en una lucha de varios minutos, en realidad había comenzado a descubrir que el Jounin y ninja renegado frente a él, no tenía su nombre como Demonio oculto en la niebla por nada.

Gimoteo cuando la espada nuevamente estuvo muy cerca de cortarle la cabeza, el dominio de la espada, sus jutsus de agua, en realidad era un oponente aterrador.

—Hubiera esperado algo más del perro rastrero del rubio—indico este cuando el jutsu de agua lo lanzo contra el suelo.

¿Era un saco de boxeo?

Tomo aire con dificultad, esperando que los niños hubieran corrido con Ikkyu al siguiente punto de apoyo, no estaban lejos y claramente ocupaba refuerzos.

Ocupaba ganarles tiempo.

—¿Ninja mercenario?—pregunto a nadie en particular.

Zabuza levanto la espada, sin ningún interés en particular, solamente con clara intención de matarlo, cuando de la nada una cadena de chacra apareció y rodeo la espada impidiendo que se moviera. Este giro a ver la espada con curiosidad, antes de alzar la vista y que Genma viera a su espalda.

Los ojos del lider del equipo 5 se abrieron incrédulos al ver a Hinata con expresión seria y esa cadena de chacra saliendo de su espalda.

Shun y Yuki estaban detrás de esta con expresiones algo más atemorizadas.

Shun tenía un alto nivel sensorial para saber que esto era mala idea.

Yuki como anterior miembro de Kiri debía saber quién era.

—¿Una…niña?—dijo Zabuza viendo a Hinata fijamente.

.

¿Este tipo es peligroso?

**—Si—**fue la respuesta de Kurama en su mente.

No es como si Genma le importara particularmente para arriesgar su vida por él. Como había hablado con Ikkyu, no confiaba en otros y en realidad solamente debería estar preocupada por Ikkyu en ese momento. Era su misión después de todo. Todos terminarían abandonándola tarde o temprano, si esos niños conocieran su secreto, ni siquiera debieron haberla ayudado.

Pero…

Ella era un ninja.

La odiaran o no.

El deber de un ninja era proteger a otros. No había peor escoria que aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas, había susurrado Kakashi alguna que otra vez. Una parte de ella sentía que era algo hipócrita dado que no lo había visto hace tiempo, pero una parte de ella también pensaba que eso era correcto.

El hombre destruyo la cadena con facilidad, viéndola con curiosidad.

—Su nombre es Zabuza…es un renegado de Kirigakure…era un ANBU—dice Yuki a su lado, rápidamente y con los pies temblando.

Una alerta.

Aun así, mientras ve el rostro del hombre que claramente es peligroso y más fuerte que ella, no se parecen en nada.

Este hombre con el enmascarado que hizo la masacre del clan Uchiha, no se parece a Danzo…no tiene la mirada de completa decepción de su padre o la mirada de los ancianos del consejo que la quieren enjaulada.

Una nueva cadena de chacra aparece en su espalda y sus ojos se afilan.

Es fuerte.

Pero no es su mayor temor.

La espada se alza sobre el hombro de este, ella se agazapa lista para iniciar una pelea que probablemente pierda. Es rápido, puede darle cuando aparece en menos de un segundo frente a ella con una gran espada lista para matarla. Su instinto reacciona, usando su cadena de chacra para tomar los pies de Shun y Yuki, haciéndolos caer para que no reciban el impacto que ella recibe en su vientre por la espada.

Ve la sangre, ve la satisfacción en los ojos del sujeto, pero ella sonríe.

Este se queda incrédulo, cuando una cadena aparece de su vientre abierto por la mitad y lo atraviesa por el hombro lanzándolo por los aires.

Gimotea cuando caen algunos metros lejos por el impacto, casi sin aire, un dolor horripilante y sintiendo cada gota de chacra ser drenada por Kurama que no deja de insultarla, intentando reparar el daño. Pero gimotea más cuando al arrodillarse en el suelo, sintiendo la sangre caer por todos lados, ve como Zabuza se levanta sin parecer dañado, aunque de su hombro sale mucha más sangre que de su estómago.

¿Era inmortal?

¿Era humano?

Sabe que debe levantarse para seguir la lucha, porque ese tipo estuvo muy cerca de matarla, está segura que una segunda acabaría con ella.

Ve asustada cuando el hombre camina en su dirección, pero se detiene, antes que una bola negra, salga del suelo y lo arroje lejos de ellos. Pero esa bola negra, parece ser formada por muchos pequeños seres.

Con visión borrosa puede ver a una persona aparecer a su lado.

Unos anteojos negros.

Una banda de Konoha.

Que la ve unos segundos, antes que todo se vuelva negra.

Continuara…

_¿Quién salvo a Hinata?_

_Bueno como pueden ver este capítulo responde algunas dudas y deja otras al aire. El equipo 5 está formado por muchos Oc que ustedes me enviaron. Shun, Yuki y Ana. Genma es un personaje canon al igual que Ikkyu, que si bien no aparece en Naruto, si aparece en Boruto como el próximo feudal del fuego, que me pareció interesante incluir._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	10. Capitulo 9: Amigos

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 9: Amigos**

Despertar en medio de un hospital, era algo que claramente se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina. Pero el punto es que al menos no era una cárcel o una jaula, lo cual le daba muchos puntos de ventaja. Un gran vendaje se extendía sobre su torso, sintió un dolor punzante en esta parte, pero no era tan malo como pudo haber sido. Los recuerdos de la lucha bailaban en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo la confusión de cómo había salido con vida de aquello.

Un gemido de Kurama dentro de ella, le hizo enviarle un gracias mental, en realidad gracias a él estaba con vida.

—Veo que estas con vida—hablo una voz suave y tranquila, que la hizo saltar y ganar un dolor en su costado.

No había notado la silueta del hombre en la esquina de la habitación. Pero ahora que había hablado, era mucho más fácil de detectar. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver al adulto con gran sudadera, cabello negro alborotado sobre su cabeza y pequeños anteojos negros.

Lo reconoció con algo de dificultad.

—Eres el líder del clan Aburame—dijo con algo de dificultad, en sus recuerdos la última vez que lo vio, era cuando estaba siendo juzgada para ser encerrada.

Era difícil recordar rostros, pero como uno de los que pareció ofrecerle apoyo, había intentado mantenerlo en su memoria.

Pero era difícil.

Como si fuera fácil de olvidar.

El hombre cuya expresión no cambio, hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Gracias por recordarme—indico en voz baja, lo cual parecía ser sincero, ella se extrañó que alguien le diera gracias…por cualquier cosa.

Un extraño respeto por esa persona, que era un adulto y que ella generalmente odiaba a los adultos, se instaló en su persona, haciéndola algo tímida en ese momento. Los adultos no suelen tratarla amablemente, pero el hombre frente a ella parecía darle un aire de confianza.

Como si lo recordara de otro momento.

—Aunque claramente no me recuerdas—

—¿Perdón?—

El hombre que no mostraba expresiones, parecía claramente mostrarse algo incómodo, pero ella no detecto el porqué. Después de una pequeña lucha mental, este pareció decidir que era buena idea decir lo que quisiera decir.

—Tu madre, Hana, fue mi compañera de equipo—la niña salto ante el nombre de su madre, dicho con un especial cariño, casi tanto para olvidar el resto de la información compartida—solía visitarte cuando eras una bebé, aparte de los niños del clan Aburame, eres la única que mostro no sentirse intimidada por personas como nosotros—añadió con cierta diversión que la hizo pestañear confundida.

Intentaba retener la información.

Pero era imposible.

El dolor en su vientre pareció irse antes de medio incorporarse en la cama, que parecía demasiado costosa y elegante. Vio al hombre fijamente, intentando buscar en su memoria alguna parte de este, pero casi de forma nula. Tenía pocos recuerdos desde antes de la muerte de su madre, toda su vida parecía empezar desde ese día.

Aun así un destello del hombre, un poco más joven apareció en su mente con dificultad.

Una imagen.

La risa de su madre que pensó que había olvidado, ese hombre sentado al lado de ambas, ella sonriendo mientras estiraba los brazos.

Una mano se dirigió a su boca, que parecía querer vomitar ante el destello de una infancia que pensaba olvidada.

—Te llamaba tío Shibi—susurro con su mano temblante y un indicio de sudor en todo su cuerpo.

¿Por qué lo había olvidado?

Alzo la mirada asustada y con pánico, para ver como el hombre suspiraba y asentía.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

¿A quiénes más había olvidado?

Toco su cabeza con terror, del recuerdo de su madre que pensó que había olvidado. Todo antes del día en que perdió a su madre siempre pareció en blanco. Ella sabía que tenía un padre, pero incluso las memorias de su padre parecían opacas, nada venía a su mente. Se preguntó qué otros adultos había olvidado. Como en todos estos años no recordaba nada.

Entonces otra duda abarco su mente, giro su rostro furioso al hombre.

—Me dejaste sola—gruño con furia contenida.

La habían dejado sola.

Siempre pensó que su padre la había abandonado, pero si el recuerdo de ese hombre, que decía ser el compañero de su madre también la había abandonado. ¿Cuantas más personas lo hicieron?. La oscuridad en su interior parecía crecer un poco más, tan familiarizada, pero a la vez cada vez menos terrorífica, que le recordaba cómo cada persona en la que alguna vez confió la abandonaba.

Este solo suspiro antes de ver a la ventana, ella intento controlar su ira.

No era una persona con enojo antes.

Pero ahora todo, todos, parecían darle enojo.

—Danzo—susurro el nombre.

Ella abrió los ojos cuando este dijo ese nombre.

—Danzo dio buenos argumentos al consejo, impidiendo que la mayoría de adultos a tu alrededor tomaran tu custodia—añadió viéndola fijamente.

¿Custodia?

¿Alguien había intentado cuidarla?

Ignoro el dolor para ponerse sobre sus pies, también ignoro el tono rojizo de sus vendajes.

—¿Quisieron cuidarme?—pregunto en tono incrédulo, recordando como todos a su alrededor parecían alejarse mientras crecía.

¿Cómo alguien iba a querer a este monstruo?

—A diferencia de tu padre, tu madre Hana fue muy querida por muchos, Incluyéndome a mí, Mikoto había luchado por tu custodia, aun así a ella fue negada por ser parte del clan Uchiha, mientras que por mi parte, Danzo me amenazo con quitarme parte de mi familia si me acercaba a tu persona—expreso con calma el hombre colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Hinata parpadeo.

¿Por qué?

La pregunta en el aire no fue necesaria de preguntar en voz alta.

—Danzo es un hombre a tomar en cuenta Hinata, ese hombre puso los ojos en tu persona…te quiere a ti y lo que llevas dentro—señalo rápidamente a su vientre, haciéndola que se tensara, todos los adultos parecían saber su condición—Touka estaba muy débil por Shino, el embarazo no había sido fácil, también estaba Torune…lamento haber puesto a mi familia sobre ti—comento con voz triste.

Pero una parte de ella, no la resentida por no haber sido ayudada por personas que apenas recordaba, sintió algo de empatía. Ella no tenía familia por la cual preocuparse, pero si ella tuviera, era muy probable que las pusiera frente a una niña que no era tuya.

Gruño por dentro, tenía tantas cosas en su mente.

Tomo nuevamente asiento, más que dolor que por otra cosa.

—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?—musito, intentando ignorar los pensamientos sobre Danzo.

Los ojos de Shibi aburame ocultos en sus anteojos, ocultaron bastante bien la leve sonrisa de su rostro.

—Estamos curiosamente en la residencia Madoka, sin ningún ninja de Danzo u ojos cercanos—

.

Ikkyu fue recibido por el abrazo efusivo de sus padres, dos días después del intento de asesinato por Zabuza. Se habían encontrado con el siguiente equipo que lo iba a proteger, cuando Ana prácticamente lo arrastro sobre su espalda y comenzó a gritar sobre ayuda. Un hombre llamado Shibi fue quien corrió al rescate. Luego todo fue un revoltijo de imágenes y había terminado en su hogar nuevamente, con un gran número de escoltas y dos ninjas en la sala de emergencia.

Lo peor fue ver a Hinata, que si bien con sus heridas tratadas de emergencia, el corte en su vientre tuvo que haberla matado.

Pero no lo hizo.

Vio como entre los otros ninja, Genma había sido el más herido, pero los niños en general estaban bien.

Cuando le informaron que la niña despertó, corrió a su habitación, que era la mejor que pudo encontrar de la sala medica de su mansión. Suspiro al ver a la niña con el señor Aburame, con mirada pensativa, pero despierta, lo cual significaba que estaba con vida.

Se acercó y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de una de los niños que salvo su vida.

Esta alzo su mirada, con una inocencia que le hizo sentir tranquilo por dentro.

—Me alegra que estés con vida—hablo sinceramente.

Los ojos de Hinata se hicieron algo cálidos entre su turbulencia, antes de sonreír levemente.

.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue una semana despues de la lucha con Zabuza, Ikkyu estaba tan agradecido con ellos, que los había invitado a estar en su hogar. Para Shun quien apenas había recibido algunas buenas palabras desde que se convirtió en ninja, sobre todo por su problema visual, se sorprendió de ser atendido…tan bien. Los sirvientes de la mansión Madoka, estaban felices que su pequeño amo estuviera a salvo. Pero sobre todo parecían hacer todo por Hinata, quien algo cohibida por la atención, terminaba ocultándose detrás de Ikkyu, quien parecía ser una especie de amigo para ella.

No conocía mucho de Hinata, pero en realidad, pensaba la suerte de la chica para ganar un amigo entre posiciones altas en la política.

Seguramente la niña no pensaba en ello.

Pero en un futuro eso podría ser útil.

Ikkyu había otorgado una pequeña caravana para que viajaran de regreso a su hogar, comentando sobre las heridas de ellos. Pero aparte de su sensei Genma que se mejoraba constantemente, Hinata no parecía incluso tener heridas.

Despedirse fue fácil, aunque sintió el cambio en el ambiente y noto como Ikkyu abrazaba a Hinata, ella queriendo escapar, claramente no acostumbrada al contacto.

Lo hizo suspirar una vez en el coche.

Odiaba los vehículos, sus sentidos se perdían levemente en el movimiento. Ana a su lado se sentaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, para que sus pies se tocaran y pudiera sentir cuando se tensaba si algo malo pasaba. Todo el viaje había sido tranquilo, por eso cuando Genma había comenzado hablar de Zabuza y sobre la posibilidad de encontrarlo en algún futuro, todo el equipo se tensó.

—Su compañero, el niño, se llama Haku—comento de la nada Yuki, ganando la atención de todos.

Hinata sentada a su lado, la miro con curiosidad. Yuki la vio de reojo, antes de apretar los puños, lo sentía en el ambiente, antes de asentir para ella.

—Mi nombre es Kibo Yuki, tomo mi apellido como mi nombre después de lo que paso con mi familia, pero soy miembro del antiguo clan Yuki, famosos por el uso del hielo—hablo explicándolo sobre todo a Hinata, ellos habían escuchado esa historia el primer día del equipo 5—Haku era un miembro también de esa familia, al verme debió recordar cosas…cuando éramos pequeños nuestras madres que eran amigas pensaron en casarnos para fortalecer la familia, ya que mi padre era el jefe del clan y Haku tenía un poder enorme—añadió de forma pensativa.

El silencio ante el recuerdo de la niña comentando cuando había escapado de su casa, de la masacre de su familia, cuando se perdió en el bosque, cuando Kushina la salvo de ser violada.

Shun suspiro.

Yuki no le gustaba hablar sobre el asunto.

Pero se enojaba de pensar en quienes lastimaron a su camarada.

—¿Haku era un chico?—fue la pregunta inocente de Hinata que hizo que por un momento, Ana y Yuki soltaran leves risas—pero parecía chica—añadió algo preocupada y aterrada.

Shun suspiro cuando el resto de las personas comenzó a reírse.

Noto como incluso Genma, que parecía dormido, sonrió levemente.

O al menos.

Eso sintió en el chacra.

También sintió el chacra de Hinata relajado, por primera vez desde que esa misión empezó.

.

Tenía tantas preguntas para Shibi Aburame, que no tendrían respuestas pronto porque este había decidido seguir la misión con la familia Madoka. Los demás días después de despertar, la paso tomando energías y hablando con Gaara, quien alarmado de no saber de ella, había entrado en un punto de histeria que tenía a Shukaku indignado. También fue raro con Ikkyu, quien lejos de molestarse con ellos por casi dejar que lo mataran, parecía emocionado con los ninjas y gritando que eran amigos. No lo consideraría un amigo tan rápido, pero era un chico que parecía no odiarla, por lo que tendría que meterlo dentro de la lista de amigos.

Que parecía crecer.

Algo positivo a casi morir rebanada.

También estaba el equipo 5, que si bien no estaban cerca de ser considerados sus amigos, sin duda eran personas con las que les gustaría trabajar en un futuro. Al regresar a Konoha no fue pesado caminar al lado de ellos a la torre del Hokage para entregar el informe de la misión. Ana parecía respetarla un poco por haber ayudado el día de la masacre del clan Uchiha, en cambio Yuki parecía caminar a su lado, hablando suavemente que sus ojos serian algo bonito de dibujar.

Nadie nunca la había dibujado.

Se sentía algo avergonzada.

Shun en cambio caminaba frente a ellas, relajado al lado de Genma, hablando sobre la misión.

Todos la trataban…relativamente normal.

Puede que Genma si la viera de reojo de forma tensa o si claramente la estuviera vigilándola, pero no era tan incómodo. Estar rodeado de chicos de su edad, escuchándolos hablar de cosas comunes. Era algo que siempre había querido, pero al mismo tiempo…

Su mirada se oscureció levemente recordando a Natsu y Raiden, ella había confiado en ellos también, y ahora no estaban con ella.

Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar al despacho del Hokage, al encontrar que este no se encontraba solo. En realidad este parecía estar con otro equipo de Genins, lo cual la hizo detenerse con la mirada incrédula cuando el rostro de Kakashi, al lado de Raiden y Natsu, apareció como una alucinación de su persona.

Los dos niños la vieron claramente sorprendidos y ella no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente la situación. Con ropas ninja, equipaje, recibiendo una recompensa. Era claro que habían estado en una misión, una misión a la cual ella no había formado parte. Intento no pensar que era una traición, aunque claramente ella sentía que era de esa forma. El equipo había sido formado en contra de sus voluntades, ella no debía significar nada para ellos.

—Veo que el equipo 5 regreso—hablo Minato con una sonrisa amable, casi como si ignorara como el salón se puso tenso en su llegada.

La suave mano de Yuki se puso en su hombro, pero ella lo soltó de forma violenta.

¿Lastima?

Probablemente era lastima.

Todos sabían que era una paria, que su propio equipo no la quería, que ella no pertenecía a ningún lado.

Entonces ignorando el protocolo, ignorando que estaba ante superiores, salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Por primera vez en su vida los aldeanos no se alejaban de ella, era ella quien se alejaba de ellos. Harta de siempre ser la abandonada. Corrió hasta estar en medio de un bosque, probablemente en un campo de entrenamiento, tomando asiento en las ramas de un árbol y abrazándose con fuerza.

No se sorprendió que al abrir los ojos, estuviera en el pasaje mental de Kurama.

El gran zorro naranja la miraba de forma indiferente en la jaula, mientras ella en cambio tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y una expresión de completa miseria.

—Estoy harta de toda la aldea—gruño antes de tomar asiento, en la tierra sin importarle nada.

Sabía que no debería hacer eso, si bien Kurama era su amigo, este era un enemigo de la aldea. Siempre había quedado claro que Kurama no le agradaba Konoha, o cualquier cosa respecto a los humanos. Hablarle de esta forma seria una muy mala idea.

Lo que pensaría el consejo de ella en ese momento.

Pero ella no le importaba el consejo.

El equipo 5.

El estúpido hokage.

Mucho menos su antiguo equipo.

Mordió su labio intentando soportar las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué nadie me quiere?—mascullo en un pronto sollozo ahogado, que parecía ser el preludio de las lágrimas.

Durante mucho tiempo Kurama solo vio fijamente como las lágrimas estaban por caer, justo cuando el zorro parecía empezar hablar, un grito de su nombre la regreso fuera de su pasaje mental a la realidad.

Sus ojos pestañearon al ver a Raiden frente a ella, pareciendo algo agitado. Se limpió las lágrimas no derramadas, antes de ponerse de pie furiosamente. Quería estar sola, pero no quería ir de regreso a la casa del hokage y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, extraño su anterior y patético departamento.

Quería estar sola.

Revolcarse en su miseria.

Dormir bajo un puente si fuera necesario.

Pero antes de marcharse, Raiden camino rápidamente para tomar su muñeca deteniéndola en el momento. Gimoteo antes de verlo con furia, como nunca antes había visto a nadie. Dejando de lado la niña pequeña y solitaria, algo tímida, solamente dejando el resentimiento contra el mundo.

Raiden no pareció impactado.

—Suéltame—le molesto que su tono fuera tan lamentable y patético, pero en realidad, solo quería largarse.

El niño la vio detenidamente, sin decir nada.

Raiden nunca había sido de muchas palabras.

Ella tampoco.

Solo quería irse.

Pero tan patético como ella pensaba, sentir la mano del chico en su muñeca, era una de las pocas interacciones físicas que tenía con otros. Ignorando el enojo contra el mundo, se sorprendió de sentir la necesidad de personas a su alrededor bajo todo el odio dentro de ella.

La necesidad de una niña pequeña, seguía viviendo en ella.

—No debes abandonar a un compañero de equipo, quien lo hace es una escoria—musito Raiden con voz firme y ella levanto el rostro sorprendido.

¿Acaso dijo…?

Ladeo la cabeza con fuerza, no era tiempo de pensar estupideces.

—Ya no soy parte del equipo 9, lo dejaron muy claro ahí atrás…vayan de misiones sin mi…no importa—mascullo por bajo y en tono dolido.

No importaba mostrar su parte débil, siempre había intentado ocultarla, pero al final de cuentas. Estaba tan cansada con el mundo como para intentar ser fuerte.

Ella nunca lo fue.

Era débil.

Quería que alguien la quisiera.

Ella era…

Patética.

Los ojos de Raiden se volvieron más serios y su agarre se tensó un poco, pero no suficiente para lastimarla.

—Eso fue porque…bueno eso no importa ahora, eres parte de nuestro equipo—

—No lo soy—

—Si lo eres—

—No lo soy, todos me odian, ustedes también me odian—

—Yo no…—

—Viste lo que tengo, estuviste en Sunagakure, sabes lo que soy—gruño de repente en voz alta por primera vez en su vida, logrando callar a Raiden de golpe.

La mano del chico la soltó y ella se alejó para verlo con rabia. Una mano sobre su vientre, donde sabía que estaba el sello, la hizo tambalearse, todos la odiaban por Kurama, incluso sabía dentro de ella, que la lógica seria odiarlo. Pero no podría odiarlo, cuando era lo único que tenía, este era el único que no la había abandonado.

El único que no la había traicionado.

Todos la odiarían por él.

Pero aun así ella no podría odiarlo…ella no quería odiarlo.

Al menos no a Kurama.

—Jinchuriki—la voz fría de Raiden la hizo alzar el rostro sorprendida, pero este no parecía tan sorprendido como segundos antes, incluso parecía tan firme como siempre—Kakashi nos explicó tu situación, Natsu parecía haberlo sospechado hace un tiempo como yo, pero luego de Sunagakure nos dimos cuenta que efectivamente eres el jinchuriki del biju de nueve colas—explico tan formalmente, que ella se sintió enferma.

Lo sabían.

Claro que lo sabían.

Solo un idiota no lo sabría a estas alturas.

Una sonrisa dolorosa se posó en sus propios labios, tan resignada y llena de dolor como siempre.

—Kura…el Kyubi fue el causante del 10 de octubre, mucha gente murió ese día—

—Incluida tu madre—

Sí, eso era cierto.

Bajo la mirada algo incomoda, con la mano aun sobre su vientre. Por algún motivo, aunque no tan conectados, pudo sentir que Kurama estaba prestando atención a todo, pudo sentir algo de culpa proveniente de él, pero estaba tan emocional, que probablemente fuera su misma propia culpa.

Porque Kurama era parte de ella.

Así que también era culpa de ella.

Levanto la vista nuevamente, intentando ver alguna reacción del chico frente a ella, pero no parecía encontrar ninguna. Tan serio, tan Uchiha. Apretó los labios con fuerza, esperando que dijera lo que tenía que decir. Que terminara de destrozar su confianza en otros, que la aplastara como una mosca y dejara hecha un mar de emociones, donde la soledad reinaría.

Espero el golpe de gracia.

Se tensó cuando el chico se puso un poco más frente a ella, sin dejar de ver sus ojos.

Tan seguros, muy en contraste de los suyos tan llenos de miedo.

Entonces él suspiro, ella levanto una ceja.

—Recuerdo esa noche, mamá había estado en guardia y…recuerdo la bestia—murmuro de pronto el chico con ojos un poco más cálidos, más llenos de vida que la dejaron muda—no la veo en este momento, admito que en Sunagakure tuve miedo como Natsu, pero no teníamos miedo de ti, tu no pediste esta vida Hinata—hablo ahora colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

Ella dejo de respirar.

—Somos amigos, puede que nunca lo dijéramos en voz alta, puede que Natsu y yo solo lo diéramos por hecho…pero eres más que una camarada para nosotros, eres nuestra amiga, seas una jinchuriki o no—expreso el chico sonriendo por primera vez desde que lo conoció.

Su boca se secó.

La sonrisa de Raiden era preciosa (culpo al gen Uchiha) y llena de sinceridad, que la hicieron quedarse congelada, antes que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos por la rabia, salieran de forma involuntaria. Vio sus propias manos antes de verlo a él, quien con un suspiro y aun sonriendo, la atrajo en un tímido abrazo que logro derribar todas sus bases.

Antes de soltar al llanto mientras lo abrazaba como un salvavidas, llorando por algún motivo no porque fuera su amigo.

Si no por su vida.

Por la soledad y el dolor.

Había estado ganando amigos poco a poco, Kurama, Gaara, Naruto…¿Ikkyu?...pero por algún motivo que Raiden dijera que Natsu y él la consideraban amigo.

Rompió algo dentro de ella, de la misma forma que la primera persona en abrazarla de esa forma en años.

.

Natsu siguió moviendo su pie de forma incomoda, sabía que toda esta tontería no serviría de nada. Pero Kakashi había dicho que ocupaban espacio, que lo acontecido en Sunagakure, aparte de ser un secreto entre pocos ninjas, era algo que ocupaba de Hinata lejos de ellos. Pero cuando había visto la mirada de completa traición de Hinata, ignoro que era un superior y mando al carajo a su sensei. No habían sido muchas misiones, sobre todo era para ganar dinero para el regalo de la niña, que Raiden y ella habían querido hacerle.

Para que viera que era su amiga.

No importa que tuviera dentro, aunque se sintiera intimidada del gran nivel de poder de la niña, cuando la había visto en Sunagakure. Se dio cuenta que estaba quedando muy detrás de ella, tanto que dolia.

Se supone eran un equipo.

Pero ella no era tan especial como Hinata, tampoco tenía el sharingan como Raiden.

Pero no podía odiar a la niña, no cuando todos en la aldea ya parecían hacerlo. Ella era tan dulce, amable y trabajadora. Algo torpe socialmente, pero nadie era perfecto.

Se detuvo fuera del bosque, donde Raiden le había pedido que se detuviera, diciendo que entre ambos sería difícil convencerla. Ella había luchado por ir, pero en un juego de piedra, papel y kunai, había perdido su oportunidad. No era justo que ella no pudiera verla.

Ella también era su amiga.

Rayos.

Detuvo su lucha mental, cuando vio dos sombras acercarse fuera del campo de entrenamiento 15, sonriendo levemente cuando Raiden caminaba con la niña sujetando su muñeca. Esta tenía los ojos hinchados, parecía algo pálida y se notaba cansada de su anterior misión.

Lo ignoro, antes de caminar donde ella, con ambas manos en sus caderas.

—Idiota—gruño a la niña, que pestañeo sorprendida, antes de gimotear cuando la envolvió en un mortal abrazo.

Ignoro que sus padres darían el grito al cielo o que su hermano Aki se burlaría de ella.

Estar abrazada con la niña de pelo azulado, que parecía guardar un monstruo en su interior, la hizo poder sentir una carga menos desde hace meses.

.

.

.

Lejos, muy lejos de Konoha en un lugar en medio de una cueva, una persona estaba caminando. Con ropas negras con nubes rojas, una máscara naranja sobre su rostro. Camino hasta detenerse en medio de un muro lleno de garabatos y símbolos que nadie podría entender. Su larga cabellera negra algo alborotada, se movía un poco mientras miraba todo detenidamente.

En la oscuridad dos ojos morados con espirales le vieron.

Pero el enmascarado no pareció importarle mucho.

—Zetsu me dijo que me buscabas—hablo la voz de los ojos morados, de forma profunda, antes de revelar parte de su rostro lleno de perforaciones y cabellera naranja.

—Como nuevo miembro de Akatsuki, pensé que estarías feliz de verme—hablo la voz de la máscara, revelando una voz cantarina de mujer.

Los ojos morados se oscurecieron.

El enmascarado soltó una leve risita.

—¿Qué quieres?—cuestiono Pain de forma aburrida antes que el enmascarado alzara el rostro.

Su único ojo visible, que brillaba de color rojo, mostrando el Sharingan.

—Ir a Kirigakure una temporada—hablo la voz de la mujer, pero ahora en tono serio y maléfico.

.

.

.

Puede que no viera a Kakashi ese día, pero al llegar a su casa temporal, sonrió levemente cuando Naruto salto sobre ella y la abrazo con fuerza. Ignorando que hace unos pocos días había sido herida de gravedad, todo a su alrededor parecía una nube de algodón. Que la hizo sonreír al niño pequeño y regresarle el abrazo. Era nueva en eso de los abrazos, pero el niño pareció extasiado que ella lo abrazara. Noto a Kushina de largo, quien con un movimiento en la cabeza le dio la bienvenida, mientras ella caminaba algo tranquila a su cuarto, Naruto había querido ir, pero la madre de este le comento que ella tal vez quería descansar.

Era cierto.

Muchas emociones.

Con una promesa de jugar con él desde buena mañana, el puchero se transformó en una sonrisa abierta del niño.

Tirada de espaldas sobre su cama, se permitió suspirar luego del baño. Por algún motivo tenía buenas expectativas de esa noche y pesadillas fuera de su mente. Pero justo cuando estaba por dormir, apareció dentro del pasaje mental viendo como Kurama curiosamente le daba la espalda.

Alzo una ceja curiosa.

Generalmente era ella quien entraba por su propia cuenta, pero sentía que había sido arrastrada ahí y ella no tenía idea de porqué.

—¿Kurama?—cuestiono en voz alta.

Pero se quedó muda cuando una cola salió de la jaula, en su posición solo podía ver medio el rostro del zorro que parecía algo molesto.

—Duerme mocosa—gruño este antes de voltear su rostro nuevamente.

Eso había estado haciendo.

Lo vio de forma confundida, antes de encogerse de hombros y casi saltar sobre la cola del zorro. Era su lugar preferido para dormir desde siempre, sintió el leve palpitar sanguíneo de la cola del zorro, casi con un contoneo que la hizo querer dormir de inmediato.

El final de un buen día.

—Te quiero Kurama—dijo antes de abrazar la cola del zorro.

Era cierto.

Incluso si este podría haber matado a gente antes, incluyendo su madre, incluso si fuera un ser hecho principalmente de odio. No podía evitar no sentir aprecio por este, era una parte de ella, una parte que había estado con ella desde siempre. El resentimiento que otros podrían tenerle, era doloroso para ella, no quería que lo odiaran, quería que lo entendieran.

Que vieran el amigo que era para ella.

—Duerme bien…Hinata—fueron las palabras del zorro, que escucho perfectamente dejándola en shock.

El sueño la abandono, la impresión era tanta para levantar el rostro incrédulo. Pero no lo hizo. Era la primera vez que le llamaba de esa forma.

Con una sonrisa

Decidió que dejaría las preocupaciones en su mente, sobre Danzo, sobre Shibi Aburame, sobre su madre, sobre Kushina, sobre el consejo…sobre todo. Al menos por esa noche.

Ese día se dio cuenta que tenía amigos.

Era algo que no pensaba arruinar.

Continuara…

_Este capítulo en realidad es un punto de inflexión que puede que alguien note y puede que no. En la historia original siento que ese punto fue cuando Naruto se hizo parte del equipo 7, cuando estar cerca de Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi, lo convirtió en el niño que los quiso más que nada. Para Naruto el equipo 7 era importante, porque era su primera familia._

_Este capítulo hace lo mismo para Hinata, ella a diferencia de Naruto no acepto al equipo 9 de golpe, su personalidad hizo que tardaran mucho para aceptarlos o más bien, aceptar que ellos la habían aceptado. Para Hinata su primera familia seria Kurama y Gaara, esos dos serían sus puntos fuertes en este momento. Pero una parte de ella siempre había querido ser aceptada por Raiden y Natsu, convirtiéndolos en las personas que más le importan y están cerca de ella._

_El resto de OC de ustedes, formaran parte similar de los otros novatos con Naruto, pero lo serán con Hinata. También al ser más joven, ella podrá tener más aventuras antes que Akatsuki ponga sus ojos en ella definitivamente como en el canon. La vida de Hinata si bien diferente a la de Naruto, tendrá muchas similitudes._

_¿Quién será el nuevo enmascarado?_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	11. Capítulo 10: Búsqueda

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 10: Búsqueda**

Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz, la sonrisa en su rostro parecía no querer abandonarla. Desde exactamente 3 meses, sus usuales días oscuros eran ahora más claros. El equipo 9 estaba de regreso en acción y había algo en hacer misiones, que siempre la hacían tener una gran sonrisa. No eran misiones muy complicadas, desde búsqueda de mascotas, entrega de información y trabajos manuales, la fuerza ninja de Konoha era su principal fuerza laboral. Pero era mejor hacerlo con…amigos.

La palabra era tan emocionante que con solo pensarla su interior se calentaba.

Raiden y Natsu eran sus amigos.

Ir de misiones era tan genial, ellos solían regañarla con cariño, abrazarla o darle palmaditas en la cabeza, siempre le llevaban comida.

Era feliz.

Como no lo había sido nunca.

El pueblo claramente aun no la aceptaba y tenía que soportar sus miradas de odio, pero al lado de sus compañeros era demasiado fácil.

Incluso si en esa última misión, habían terminado en el barro los tres juntos, con Kakashi extrañamente limpio. Regresar a la aldea con una sonrisa mientras sus compañeros se quejaba, era tan relajante. Habían tomado un baño en un rio cercano, pero aún era necesario algunos otros 3 baños para que su pelo volviera a la normalidad.

—¿Cómo es que estas limpio?—gruño de forma molesta Natsu a Kakashi, quien la ignoro para leer su libro.

Intercambio una mirada divertida con Raiden, lo cual la hizo sonreír en su interior.

Algo tan simple como intercambiar una mirada con alguien y que te entendiera, era tan emocionante como las primeras veces que paso. Al menos había dejado de disculparse por todo, como paso cuando Raiden le dijo que eran amigos, su temor por hacer algo equivocado y que la odiaran, la hizo actuar algo torpe. Disculpándose cada cinco segundos por las cosas que hizo, ambos fueron pacientes en explicarle que no dejarían de ser amigo por eso.

Igualmente ella era alguien tímida por naturaleza y algo temerosa, por lo cual no es que pudiera bromear como Raiden y Natsu hicieron entre ellos, pero si podía compartir a su lado.

Al final Kakashi les dejo irse sin dar el informe, claramente para escapar del escudriño de Natsu.

—Cobarde—musito la niña por bajo antes de voltear a verlos—¿Vamos por ramen?—cuestiono emocionada.

No es que fuera la comida preferida de Raiden o de Natsu, en general los chicos solían comer otras cosas, pero ellos sabían que era su comida preferida. Sus ojos se iluminaron antes de asentir emocionada, ganando miradas divertidas de sus compañeros.

Hubiera dado un paso a Ichiraku, cuando un destello amarillo la hizo detenerse, con una gota de sudor en su nuca. Vio miradas de fastidio de Raiden y Natsu, antes de ver a sus rodillas donde un niño se encontraba sujetándola con fuerza.

—Naruto—saludo al niño que alzo la vista, con los ojos de cachorro más adorables del mundo.

—Hina-nee juega conmigo—hablo el niño con una gran sonrisa.

Ah.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al ver la mirada de muerte de Raiden y Natsu al niño. Esto era común, Naruto esperándola en la entrada de la aldea, para que jugara con él, quejándose que pasaba mucho tiempo de misiones o entrenando, mientras Raiden y Natsu se quejaban del niño que era hijo del hokage que no los dejaba actuar como equipo.

Era una pelea divertida.

Nadie había peleado nunca por su atención.

—Vamos a ir a comer Ramen, más tarde jugaremos juntos—intento calmarlo, pero sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Ella sabía que eran falsas.

Pero aun así.

Alzo la vista con culpa a Raiden y Natsu, la segunda bufo fastidiada.

—Puede venir—hablo Raiden con una sonrisa resignada.

Ella sonrió igual.

Mientras los tres caminaban a Ichiraku, con Naruto en sus hombros, hablaban sobre la misión y se la explicaban al niño. Este reía divertido, mientras le abrazaba la cabeza diciendo que pronto se haría un ninja como ellos.

Era curioso.

Esa misma escena parecía repetirse cada día.

Los cuatro juntos comiendo en algún lugar de Konoha, ella se rio cuando los cuatro estaban comiendo.

Ella era feliz así.

.

.

.

—Una misión clase C—hablo Raiden el día siguiente tomando el papel que Kakashi les había dado.

Ella lo miro de reojo al igual que Natsu. No es que les molestara tener una misión real para variar, pero después de la masacre del clan Uchiha, ella era la única en enfrentarse a enemigos fuertes. Claro que el enfrentamiento con Zabuza y Haku fue casi unilateral, pero ella había estado entrenando con fuerza. Su puntería había mejorado mucho como su resistencia.

Pero ocupaba mejorar en algún jutsu.

Raiden tenía una ventaja con el Sharingan, Natsu estaba iniciando con Jutsu de fuego.

Ella no quería quedarse atrás.

Estaba segura que en términos de fuerza bruta ella ganaba, pero era principalmente por la fuerza de Kurama en su cuerpo y el chacra casi ilimitado que poseía. Aun así tenía dificultad para hacer varios jutsus que sus compañeros ya dominaban a la perfección. Podía subir árboles y caminar en el agua (le había costado más tiempo que a sus compañeros), también su puntería era casi tan buena como la de Raiden.

Pero ella quería destacar en algo.

Ser buena.

Esta misión era de búsqueda, el Hokage en persona estaba muy interesado en que trajeran de regreso a la mejor ninja médico de la aldea. Lo cual era curioso, no había alguna necesidad para una en este momento, pero parecía que el Hokage ocultaba algo.

No es como si les fuera a decir de todas maneras.

Miro preocupada como la anterior ubicación del médico Tsunade estaba cerca del territorio de Kumo. Leves recuerdos de cuando era una niña y habían intentado secuestrar a su media hermana la inundaron.

Vio de reojo a Kakashi, pero como siempre, era un hombre que no podía leerse fácilmente.

—Iremos junto al equipo 4—hablo este rascándose la nunca.

Una rama se rompió con fuerza, tanto Raiden como ella vieron preocupados a Natsu, que mantenía una expresión estoica, pero en sus manos estaba una rama (bastante gruesa) con la que había estado jugando, ahora rota por la mitad y levemente incinerada.

El equipo 4 era el equipo de su hermano mellizo.

Ambos niños se escalofriaron al recordar el rencor con que Natsu solía hablar de su hermano, las pocas veces que este era necesario mencionar. Hinata también se escalofrió por su otro acompañante, Megumi, la niña que fue su autoproclamada rival en la academia, no la había visto desde su ingreso como ninja, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que verse.

La último miembro del equipo era Rigel, una niña que era muy seria, pero que juraba que había visto en ocasiones de lejos en el restaurante de Ichiraku.

No eran…malas personas.

Era mejor que trabajar con completos desconocidos…suponía.

Pero con Natsu.

Raiden, Kakashi y ella se escalofriaron cuando la rama literalmente se hizo cenizas.

Este viaje sería muy largo.

.

Naruto miro enojado cuando Hinata llego esa mañana a casa, diciendo que en la tarde partiría de misión. Había regresado el día anterior y ya estaba de nuevo fuera de la aldea, en lo que parecía, ser un viaje demasiado largo. Su madre no había prestado mucha atención, ya que el aviso era para él. Miro a la niña mayor con ojo llenos de reproche a lo que ella sonrió amablemente antes de acariciar su cabeza, haciendo que su enojo fuera un poco menos leve.

Hina-nee era la persona más genial que conocía Naruto después de sus padres. Era una ninja súper fuerte y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, no le trataba con sumo respeto como la mayoría de los aldeanos y le hacía sentir calidez en su interior. Era la niña más bonita que conocía, incluso más guapa que Sakura-chan (su compañera de academia), cuando Hinata sonreía (últimamente era más normal) parecía que todo a su alrededor se iluminaba.

Le gustaba estar a su lado.

Era…correcto.

Había aprendido hace poco esa palabra, era como si estar con ella fuera algo bueno para él. Su padre le había explicado varias veces que Hinata tenía un pasado difícil y que su amistad sería buena, su madre no le alejaba de ella, lo cual también parecía ser un punto positivo a su sobreprotectora madre.

Hinata también jugaba mucho con él, juegos que Sasuke no le gustaba o sus compañeros en la academia parecían jugar por compromiso, Hinata se reía de sus chistes y le abrazaba cuando él quería un abrazo. Comían juntos en ocasiones y salía con ella, incluso con los molestos de sus compañeros.

Por eso odiaba cuando se iba por mucho tiempo.

Hizo un puchero.

Hinata hizo su rostro más cálido antes de agacharse a su altura.

—Las misiones son parte de la vida de un ninja, cuando seas un ninja tendrás que hacer también largas misiones, te prometo que regresare antes que te des cuenta—explico por bajo, no viéndolo tanto como un niño, que no merece saber nada.

Era sincera.

Ella también cumplió todas sus promesas con él.

Apretó los labios viéndola con decisión, no le gustaba ser fuerte, le gustaba que otros hicieran lo que él quería…pero por Hinata.

—Voy a esperarte—indico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ella sonrió alegre en respuesta, viéndose muy bonita. Una idea llego a su mente, mientras tomaba la mano de la niña.

—Cuando yo vaya de misiones largas…¿También me vas a esperar?—cuestiono de repente algo tímido.

Cuando él tenía que esperar a Hinata, siempre pensaba en ella y todo a su alrededor parecía algo aburrido. Se preguntó si algún día faltara su persona, Hinata llegaría a extrañarlo como él siempre pasaba con ella.

Un dedo meñique se posó frente a él, haciéndolo parpadear confundido.

—Es una promesa—aseguro ella con una sonrisa, que el imito con una grande antes de aceptar el meñique de ella.

Una promesa.

.

.

Desde el primer encuentro del equipo 9 con el equipo 4, todo había ido de forma asombrosa, pero dejando de largo el sarcasmo, Hinata estaba algo preocupada. Incluso entre su sensei Kakashi y la sensei del equipo 4 Anko, las cosas no parecían del todo…amigables. Aki había estado con el mentón en alto, sin decir alguna cosa grosera, pero con esos ojos dorados brillantes de orgullo que la hicieron sentir algo intimidada. Megumi por otro lado no dejaba de saltar emocionada de verla y a su lado Rigel estaba tranquila con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios.

El viaje había comenzado en el peor de los silencios, que incluso ella, alguien tímida por naturaleza, sentía que se iba ahogar en cualquier momento.

Lo peor era Natsu, la niña parecía desprender un aura negra que mataría a alguien.

—Veo que te has hecho fuerte Hinata, como era de esperarse de mi rival—fue Megumi quien rompió el silencio a unas dos horas del viaje, cuando la tensión parecía asfixiar a ambos equipos.

No es que le gustara hablar con Megumi, su pequeño trauma de la infancia de la niña siguiéndola para enfrentarla, siempre la dejarían temerosa a su lado. Pero viéndola más de cerca, no parecía saltar sobre ella como antes, su cabello naranja era ahora por sus hombros un poco más largo y ojos brillantes de color verde, algo más maduros.

Megumi nunca la había visto mal, incluso cuando estaba enojada por no pelear con ella.

No parecía mala persona.

Le sonrió levemente.

—También parece que te hiciste fuerte, Megumi-san—expreso con algo de formalidad, haciendo a la niña soltar una gran carcajada.

Le palmeo la espalda tan fuerte, que se tambaleo un poco.

—No me llames con tanta formalidad, somos rivales Hinata, no puedo esperar por un enfrentamiento entre ambas—dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa.

Era contagiosa.

De reojo noto la mirada fulminante de Anko en su persona, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se volviera algo melancólica. Los adultos siempre solían verla de esa forma, sobre todo los sensei, quienes sabían de la verdad en su interior.

Aun así.

Quiso pensar en algún día, practicando con Megumi, sería interesante ya que ella era buena en artes de taijutsu, tal vez ella podría experimentar en esa rama.

—Por favor Megumi, eres buena y no te rebajes al nivel de la última en su clase—fueron las palabras frías y duras de Aki que vinieron frente a ella.

Ahhh.

Últimamente había recibido tanta atención, positiva, de alguna forma de sus compañeros de generación, que había olvidado que algunos claramente no la querían. Dolió, pero no dolió tanto. Rápidamente tuvo que unirse a Raiden que estaba deteniendo a Natsu de sacar algún arma para irse contra su hermano.

Megumi vio de mala forma a su compañero.

Pero sorpresivamente fue Rigel la que hablo.

—No deberías decir eso Aki, Hinata podría ser una caja de sorpresas—fue lo que dijo la niña sin dejar de sonreir tenuemente.

Aki bufo.

Raiden y Hinata intentaban detener a la Natsu de matar a alguien.

Kakashi suspiro.

Anko bufo.

Y aún faltaban 7 días de viaje.

.

.

Fue luego de 6 días de viaje, que por fin llegaron al país del rayo, donde no solamente fue casi imposible pasar, no dejaron de ser mal vistos. Si bien era claro que tenían una misión y que no se alejarían mucho del borde, los ninjas no dejaban de verlos mal. El hokage había estado trabajando tanto en una alianza con Kumogakure, Hinata se preguntó levemente si sabría de qué tan mal iría eso en la vida real, cuando los miembros del país del rayo, claramente parecían despreciarlos a todos.

Fue algo extraño, pero internamente gratificante, que la gente no solo la viera mal a ella, si no que a sus compatriotas de la misma forma.

Ella no era la rara ahora.

Todos lo eran.

Después de mediodía llegaron al último pueblo donde fue vista Tsunade. De forma desinteresada Anko les dijo que era mejor separarse en equipos para buscar a la mujer o algún rastro de ella para seguir. Fue casi cómico cuando Kakashi eligió a Natsu como compañera y Anko tomo a Aki, claramente con la intención de separarlos lo más posible. Megumi sonrió cuando Rigel fue su compañera y ella por ende termino con Radien.

Con la vista de ambos sería fácil encontrar alguna pista.

—Esto es un sector rojo de la ciudad—dijo ella con una sonrisa algo tensa luego de quince minutos de caminar.

No podrían entrar casi a ningún lado, solo habían burdeles o casinos por todos lados. La mayoría para su suerte, parecían ser viajeros de todos lados, por sus tonos de piel, acentos y rasgos físicos. Ellos habían decidido quitarse los protectores ninja para mejorar su suerte.

Raiden suspiro igual de cansado que ella.

—Según la información Tsunade es aficionada a las apuestas y tiende a cambiar su apariencia—musito este algo frustrado.

Eso no sería fácil.

Era más fácil buscar el gato del señor feudal del país de fuego, que esto, pero era una misión clase C y ellos darían lo mejor de ellos por lograrla.

—No será fácil de encontrar, pero debe haber alguien que escuchara sobre alguien aficionado a las apuestas…también dicen que ella suele ser problemática—añadió recordando el leve resumen de Kakashi a su persona.

Sonaba como alguien peligrosa.

Pero no eran quienes para juzgar en ese momento.

—Tampoco creo que la mayoría aquí le dé información a personas de nuestra edad, así que tendremos que robar información—exclamo Raiden encogiéndose de hombros.

Asintieron viéndose fijamente antes de comenzar a caminar, pero no bien caminado 5 metros, un sonido de golpe hizo que Hinata viera a su derecha, antes de recibir el impacto de un cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sintiendo la falta de aire, balbuceo y movio sus pies comidamente, antes que el peso fuera extraído. Pestañeando sorprendida, miro incrédula a la mujer que había estado frente a ella. En realidad no era una mujer, poseía tal vez unos 15 a 16 años, perolo que la hizo pestañear fue su color de cabello.

Un rojo profundo.

Muy oscuro y brillante que nunca había visto.

—¡TU!—grito alguien a lo lejos, se medió incorporo confundida.

Pudo notar mejor a la chica que había caído sobre ella. Pelirroja con ojos perlados de un extraño tono celeste. Lleva un kimono de batalla celeste con obi amarillo con un símbolo algo esférico que nunca había visto. Además de una falda corta, medias red y botas shinobi de caño alto. Lleva en ambas muñecas pulseras que parecían compartimiento para pequeños rollos de papel. Sellos probablemente.

La chica parecía seria ante el otro individuo.

Cuando ella giro el rostro.

Todo en su interior se congelo.

Ropas ninja de Kumogakure, una apariencia física de una mujer de 19 años, larga cabellera rubia atada en su espalda. Sus ojos eran de un azul con verde, tan oscuro que parecía negro. Pero no era su apariencia de ninja, que fuera un ninja de kumogakure o la forma peligrosa de verla. Fue que cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, un palpitar apareció en su interior, mientras Kurama confirmaba algo…imposible como improbable.

Pero real.

Estaba frente a otro Jinchuriki.

**—Es la portadora del biju de dos colas—**fue la voz fuerte de Kurama en su interior.

Su mano viajo de forma involuntaria a su porta Shuriken y su cuerpo se tensó.

Todo a su alrededor parecía congelado y supo que estaba perdida ante la media sonrisa de la mujer, que solo libero una parte de su chacra, para hacerla temblar aterrorizada en su posición sin moverse. Era diferente que con Gaara, el niño que apenas estaba haciendo un lazo con Shukaku, con esta mujer era diferente.

Ella no era una niña asustada de su poder como Gaara.

No era alguien tampoco como ella que apenas si puede usar el chacra de Kurama.

No.

Ella estaba entrenada, ella sabía usar la bestia, algo dentro de ella gritaba que esta batalla estaba perdida antes de iniciar. La seriedad de Kurama en su interior, también fue una muda advertencia. No era como con Shukaku, esto era peligroso.

Estaban en mal terreno.

En mal momento.

Esto no debía pasar.

Una sombra frente a ella, la hizo pestañear confundida, viendo como la anterior chica sobre ella, ahora estaba frente a su persona extendiendo una mano como si fuera a protegerla.

—Yugito-san, nuestra pequeña discusión es entre nosotras…estos niños no tienen nada que ver—hablo la chica con voz seria y peligrosa.

Una mano en su hombro la hizo ver a Raiden también a su lado, con una expresión seria en la mujer rubia.

La mencionada Yugito solamente sonrió de forma algo felina, antes de cruzar sus brazos de forma indiferente. Parecía que toda intención de ataque se había ido, pero su interior no dejaba de estar alerta. La mujer camino ignorando como todos se tensaron, antes de pasar de forma descuidada a la chica que intento protegerla y poner una mano en su mentón.

Raiden estaba por lanzarse al ataque, cuando ella hizo una seña con la mano para detenerle.

Él no era contrincante para un Jinchuriki.

¿Qué hacía un jinchuriki en esta zona?

Miro su protector como ninja, que mostraba que era parte de los ninja de kumogakure.

Carajo.

—Jinchuriki—dijo Yugito con cierto interés, Raiden como la nueva chica se tensaron, el primero alerta al 1000 por ciento y la otra mujer claramente sorprendido.

Ya sabe, recordaba esos días donde su estado era un secreto, ahora parecía que cada nueva persona a su alrededor, se daba cuenta de que era ella.

—Me pregunto si tu aldea es tan estúpida como para hacerte venir a Kumo en tu estado, ni siquiera pareces controlar a la bestia—continuo hablando la mujer con genuina sorpresa.

Apretó los dientes.

Kurama dentro de ella comenzaba a enojarse.

Pero ocupaban soportarlo.

Para su sorpresa Yugito solo la soltó de forma aburrida, antes de bufar cruzando los brazos sobre su torso. Su mirada ahora era aburrida, digna de un ninja, pero por alguna manera la hizo suspirar aliviada. Algo había visto esa mujer en sus ojos, pero ahora parecía más tranquila.

—No pareces querer matarme—musito sin poder evitar el sarcasmo en su voz.

Su primer encuentro con Gaara había sido todo un desastre, por algún motivo había esperado que se repitiera, pero esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Esta arqueo una ceja.

—Kumo está en relativa tranquilidad con Konoha, una lucha sería estúpido e imprudente—hablo señalándola a ella con cierta nota de sarcasmo, ojala Gaara hubiera pensado como esta en un principio—no es como si los jinchuriki se vieran muy a menudo, siempre es importante ver a tu posible enemigo para conocerlo—añadió esta con una sonrisa algo más peligrosa.

Le dio un escalofrió, pero termino aceptando en un leve asentimiento.

Por un momento la idea de una amistad se formó antes de pensarla bien, ambas eran jinchuriki, le gustaría que eso significara una especie de amistad. Pero por algún motivo este no parecía ser el caso.

—Yugito-san es tan adorable, aunque es raro ver a otro jinchuriki y mucho más fuera de su aldea—hablo la chica de pelo rojo viéndola con interés.

Se tensó nuevamente.

No se suponía que muchos supieran de su estado.

—¿Dónde están mis modales?—hablo está golpeándose la frente— mi nombre es Honomi Yuna, pero pueden decirme Honomi o Hono-neesama la increíble ninja errante que viaja por las cinco naciones ninja—dijo de forma algo teatral, antes que de la nada Yugito le estampara un golpe en la nuca que la hizo caer al suelo.

Raiden y ella vieron todo confundido.

—También pueden decir que es una pobre estafadora que me debe dinero, alégrate que B no te pide el dinero que le pediste prestado, pero yo no me quedare atrás—gruño está claramente enojada.

Honomi levanto la cabeza del suelo viéndola resentida y con manchas de suciedad en todo su rostro.

—Eso es cruel Yugi-chan, pensé que éramos amigas—

—Por mi muérete—

—No seas mala, solo llevo unas semanas en Kumo, deberías abrazarme por no verme hace tanto—

—Mejor te mato yo misma—

Honomi salto para esconderse detrás de los niños, quienes vieron todo con una gota de sudor cómicamente saliendo por su nuca. Claramente ambas eran mayores que ambos, pero todo esto parecía una extraña comedia frente a ellos, que por algún motivo estaban involucrados en esto.

—Eto—dijo de repente algo tímida mientras levantaba su mano.

Ambas mujeres voltearon a verle con curiosidad.

—Sé que no nos conocemos hace mucho y que no tienen por qué hacerlo…pero estamos buscando a alguien—hablo Hinata tímidamente rascando su mejilla algo sonrojada.

Yugito alzo una ceja.

Honomi ladeo el rostro.

Raiden suspiro.

.

.

Raiden sabe que las mujeres son extrañas, su madre es un claro ejemplo de eso, a veces está feliz, otras triste, unas parece que te va matar, otras grita sobre la inutilidad del consejo. Su madre le recuerda mucho a Natsu, ambas con temperamento fuerte y mujeres de tener en cuidado. Las chicas de la academia eran así o peor, la mayoría gritando detrás de él, haciéndolo correr para que no le quitaran su ropa o saltar mejorando sus habilidades de escape. Incluso ahora que es gennin, tiene que correr de algunas.

Hinata si bien es un caso diferente, también es extraña. Ignorando la bestia asesina de su interior, su forma tímida y sumisa de ser, es un contraste para el enojo e ira que puede soltar cuando esta acorralada. Si bien Natsu es también su compañera y la considera una gran amiga, Hinata es especial. Ella tiene ese poder, de hacer querer que la protejas, cuando sonríe, como se alegra por cosas pequeñas, su forma adorable de ser cuando sus ojos brillan por cualquier cosa ridícula.

Él quiere protegerla, porque es su camarada y tiene esa aura de necesidad de ser protegida, aunque en realidad puede darte una patada si te pasas.

Aunque se sorprende que no solo Natsu y él fueran afectados.

Esa chica Honomi y la tal Yugito, quienes parecían ser ninjas de kumo, al menos una de las dos, habían aceptado con realtiva facilidad ayudarles en su búsqueda.

Lo cual era bizarro.

Pero no lo más raro que había visto.

Tal vez que Yugito fuera una jinchuriki también, sumaba algo de rareza a la situación. Pero en el mundo ninja, en realidad no habiá cosas muy normales.

Aun así no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver como Honomi y Yugito parecían al lado de la niña, llenándola de atención.

Molesto.

En la aldea Hinata generalmente era ignorada, por lo cual generalmente su atención era eclipsada par Natsu y él, intento no incluir a Naruto, la bola amarilla hija del hokage que también robaba atención de Hinata. Pero compartirla con otras personas.

Su madre decía que era muy egoísta.

Pero Hinata era su camarada y de Natsu, ellos la compartían, otras personas.

Molesto.

—Soy jinchuriki desde los dos años—decía Yugito calmadamente sorprendiendo a Hinata.

—Yo soy desde los 4—anuncio está emocionada.

Quiso golpearse contra una pared por ambas, se supone que resguardar información a otras aldeas, es siempre una forma de victoria, tener esa carta oculta que te salvara al final, parecía no ser importante para ambas mujeres.

Miro de mala forma a Hinata, quien parecía bastante relajada a su lado, entrecerró los ojos viéndola con sospecha. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando la chica Honomi bajo sus pasos para estar a su lado. La vio de reojo sin terminar de confiar en ella, molesto por la facilidad con la que Hinata claramente les había dado la bienvenida.

—Luces celoso—hablo la chica con una sonrisa divertida.

La vio de mala forma, antes de rodar los ojos.

No iba hablar con ella, no la conocía y no estaba interesado en que pudiera ofrecerle. En las misiones no deberían confiar en otros, mucho menos cuando estaban en un terreno peligroso como Kumogakure.

La sonrisa de Honomi se extendió.

—No deberías estar celoso, es normal que seamos unidos con personas que tengan factores en común con nosotros—dijo la chica con un dedo en alto.

El la vio fijamente con mirada fría, causando que la chica congelara su sonrisa.

—No confió en ti…sabes demasiado y eres el enemigo desde mi perspectiva…te asesinare si intentas hacernos algo—señalo este con voz cortante.

Honomi rio nerviosamente, antes de detenerse, haciendo que el chico le imitara contra su voluntad.

Se sorprendió de verse bastante lejos de la ciudad. Pero estaban cerca de algunos establecimientos, donde uno en específico tenía un gran escándalo en su interior. Noto como Yugito suspiraba antes de tomar a Hinata del cuello de su camisa, como si fuera un cachorro, apartándola de golpe de estar frente a la puerta, donde una bola humana salió casi corriendo, para ser detenida por otra persona.

Una chica con apariencia de adolecente, cabellera rubia y ojos chocolate, sonreía divertida cuando un hombre frente a ella tenía los brazos cruzados. Era claramente un habitante de Kumogakure, con la piel morena y cabellera rubia, tenía una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos.

Noto como la adolecente miraba sobre su hombro, algo curiosa de verlos.

—Vaya Darui, supongo que encontraste a Tsunade antes que nosotras—hablo Yugito de forma aburrida.

¿Tsunade?

Raiden miro sorprendido a la chica, que no parecía mayor de quince años, sonreír divertida antes de ponerse de pie moviendo su cabellera.

—Tsunade-sama, no es justo que me deje a merced de Yugito-nee—hablo Honomi con diversión, causando que Tsunade rodara los ojos fastidiada.

¿Eh?

Raiden pestañeo confundido.

La mujer legendaria como médico ninja, héroe de una guerra y claramente varios años mayor que ellos, estaba ahí sin lucir mucho mayor que ambos genin y con apariencia algo descuidada.

Volteo a ver a Hinata.

Ella le vio sorprendido.

Bueno…esto era un avance bastante grande, pero todo parecía muy…raro.

Continuara…

_Me gusta la idea de que encuentren a una Tsunade con apariencia joven, en el anime mencionan que ella solía usar una apariencia de diferentes edades y quise explotar esa idea. Nuevos OC salieron en este capítulo, pero serán explotados más adelante. También se une otro jinchuriki a la trama, pero no está interesada en la lucha sin sentido. Es interesante ver las posibles reacciones de los jinchuriki, fuera de un ambiente de guerra._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	12. Capítulo 11: El reto

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 11: El reto**

No sabía que era más sorprendente, el haber encontrado a Tsunade tan rápido, el conocer a otro jinchuriki como ella o ver nuevamente a Darui frente a ella. No lo había olvidado, incluso en su estado de frenesí cuando tenía 8 años, la imagen del chico (ahora mucho mayor) que había herido, pero había detenido de matar, frente a ella, era alucinante. Por una parte tenía cuidado, ya que había sido uno de los casi secuestradores de su media hermana, pero por otro lado, le alegraba verlo con vida.

Una muerte lejos de su conciencia.

Todos se encontraban en el anterior edificio, que había terminado de ser un edificio lleno de apuestas, como un restaurante local. Había muchos hombres tomando y fumando, mientras gritaban por apuestas en diferentes juegos de mesa, donde la mayoría involucraban cartas.

Hizo una leve reverencia cuando una chica les entrego algunas bebidas.

Esperaban no tuvieran alcohol.

A su lado Raiden ignoraba a todos, viendo fijamente a los participantes frente a ellos. Todo resultaba en que Darui y Yugito estaban buscando a Tsunade por un asunto de dinero, donde la chica llamada Honomi también resulto involucrada.

Ambas eran malas en las apuestas aparentemente.

—Tsunade-neesan es un familiar lejano, le comente que estaba interesada en regresar a Konoha para buscar a unos familiares—informo Honomi con una leve sonrisa.

¿Familiares en Konoha?

Vio de reojo a Raiden, quien mantenía su rostro estoico pero una mirada algo afilada en leer mentiras. Temía que en cualquier momento usara el sharingan y soltara una lucha, con un jinchuriki con más experiencia, ella no se sentía dispuesta a entrar a una disputa sin intentar el método de comunicación conocido como…charla.

—Es una loca que me siguió a Shizune y a mí, estaba buscando la oportunidad de dejarla tirada en alguna aldea—hablo la voz dulce de Tsunade, que sonaba como adolecente.

¿Esa era la mujer que buscaban?

Su apariencia era como una niña poco mayor que ellos.

Era tan chocante y difícil de tomar en serio, debe ser por ese motivo, que era tan difícil de encontrar.

—Tsunade-nee no sea tan mala, incluso cocino para usted en el viaje—mascullo Honomi con un puchero en su boca.

La adolecente rubia hizo un ademan con su mano restándole importancia.

¿Deberían intervenir?

—Ese no es el punto, el punto es que debes mucho dinero oba-san—hablo Darui de forma aburrida, haciendo que Tsunade chasqueara la lengua.

Yugito en cambio siguió tomando del té que le fue entregado. Hinata tomo el té entre sus manos, sintiendo un aroma bastante potente, dejando ver otra de las diferencias entre ambos países. Una parte de ella, claramente Kurama, estaba molesto con la situación, pero ella en su lugar decidió tomar un trago de la bebida, haciendo una mueca en su rostro ante el sabor amargo.

Se detuvo cuando sintió la mirada de Tsunade algo sorprendida en ella, antes de entrecerrar los ojos al verla.

—¿Hana?—cuestiono en voz alta haciendo que se tensara.

Su rostro perdió todo el color que tenía, algo ya difícil para alguien con su piel tan blanca, antes de ver incrédula a la chica por haber dicho el nombre de su madre.

—Tu madre era Hana Uzumaki, eres la primogénita del clan Hyuga—expreso Tsunade como si hubiera resuelto un rompecabezas.

El rostro de Honomi giro a verle rápidamente con incredulidad, al tiempo que Darui suspiraba y retiraba la mirada. Miro a ambos con claras muestras de sorpresa por sus reacciones, antes de negar con la cabeza y centrarse en Tsunade.

—¿Conocía a mi madre?—pregunto ignorando la punzada de dolor ante la mención del clan Hyuga.

Ese tema era delicado para ella, en especial porque su propio clan le había despreciado antes que toda la aldea. La imagen de muchas personas de ojos blancos viéndola con odio, era algo que en ocasiones la atormentaba en pesadillas. La imagen no era muy regular en sus sueños, pero en ocasiones cerca de su cumpleaños o cuando veía algún miembro del clan Hyuga.

Era tan difícil de ignorar.

—Hana Uzumaki, la preferida de Sakumo…era una niña muy amable, es difícil no recordar un ninja con tanto potencial—musito Tsunade de forma distraída.

Apretó los labios, queriendo saber más del tema, pero recordando que tenía otras prioridades como ninja.

—Yo…yo también soy un ninja de Konoha, el Hokage está buscándola—

—¿Minato?—

—Hai—

Vio la indecisión moviéndose en los ojos de la mujer, antes de negar con la cabeza. De reojo noto como Hinomi no dejo de verla con el rostro sorprendido. Pero tampoco podía enfocarse en nada más que su misión, quería hacerlo bien, para que los miembros del consejo y los demás vieran que ella podía hacer misiones.

Ella era un shinobi.

—Lo siento pero no volveré, tengo viajes y deudas que pagar—dijo de forma desinteresada señalando a Darui y Yugito.

Eso la alerto, antes de tener una idea.

—El Hokage está muy interesado en verla, él podría ayudarle con sus deudas—hablo rápidamente con una idea en mente, Raiden giro a verle con una ceja arriba que ella ignoro.

Los ojos de Tsunade cada vez parecían luchar más con la idea de tomar una decisión, antes de negar con la cabeza y verla fijamente.

—Lo siento mocosa, pero no regresare—hablo de forma distraída antes de ver a otro lado con expresión sorprendida.

Todos giraron el rostro, antes de escuchar un ¡puff! Y voltear a ver a Tsunade, que había desaparecido en una nube de humo. Hinata suspiro, Raiden gruño, los miembros de Kumo bufaron y Hinomi permaneció en silencio.

—Otra vez huyo—gruño Darui de forma aburrida.

Yugito asintió antes de ponerse de pie.

—La dejaremos por ahora, tenemos una misión en la frontera y sabremos donde estará en un tiempo no hay necesidad de correr detrás de ella—expreso Yugito de forma desinteresada.

¿Sabían?

Hinata miro a Yugito, quien giro a verle con una media sonrisa.

—Esta niña la llevara a Konoha, tal vez la veremos en alguna temporada cuando tengan que ir el Raikage a reforzar las alianzas—indico de forma tranquila señalándole.

Pestañeo confundida.

Antes de que una sonrisa tirara de sus labios.

Darui giro a verle de reojo, entre ambos hubo un extraño momento de reconocimiento, que la dejo algo tensa. Había luchado contra un niño la última vez, ahora la lucha no sería tan fácil como cuando dejo salir a Kurama. Pero este no hizo ninguna intención de lastimarle. En su lugar se puso también de pie, colocando algo de dinero en la mesa.

—Tienes razón, esta niña lo hará—hablo con aburrimiento—nos volveremos a ver coneja—musito antes de caminar a la salida seguido de Yugito quien les dio una última sonrisa.

¿Eh?

Miro a Raiden que estaba igual de sorprendido.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?—

—No estoy segura—

Ambos vieron de reojo como Honomi seguía viéndolos algo sorprendida, antes de ponerse nerviosa ante la mirada de tiburones de ambos niños.

No la dejarían ir tan fácil.

.

Natsu no se encontraba mejor en ese momento de la misión, el no encontrar a Tsunade simplemente era peor que todo. Aki claramente le echaría pronto en cara sobre no haber cumplido su misión, él probablemente la encontraría solo y se regodearía de eso toda la semana. Casi podía ver a sus padres besando el piso donde su hermano colocaba un pie. Aún tenía en mente cuando paso lo de la masacre del clan de su compañero, como Aki se burló cuando ella regreso a casa con heridas, diciendo que simplemente no podría hacer nunca nada bien.

Quería quemarle toda la boca de un jutsu.

Su rostro de muerte era, probablemente, la única cosa que mantenía la boca de Kakashi cerrada.

Todo el día sin éxito.

Cuando regresaron a la posada, no quiso ver el rostro del equipo 4, en su lugar, para su sorpresa, Raiden y Hinata habían llegado con una nueva persona. La joven de larga cabellera roja, miraba a todos lados con nerviosismo, compartió una leve mirada con Kakashi, quien se acercó a ellos con una postura relajada. Pero todos sabían que eso podría ser una fachada.

Era un ninja poderoso después de todo.

—Ve que traen compañía—hablo Kakashi con muchas preguntas en el aire.

Ahora fue el turno de Raiden y Hinata de compartir una mirada, antes de asentir.

La historia fue tan sorprendente, como ridícula. Natsu vio con incredulidad como ambos no solo se habían encontrado con Tsunade, también habían conocido a otro jinchuriki como uno de los guardias del actual Raikage, sin salir muertos en el proceso. Natsu no pudo evitar notar, que efectivamente Honomi podría ayudarles a encontrar a Tsunade de alguna forma.

Tampoco pudo evitar notar, las miradas curiosas de la chica a Hinata y como su mirada no dejaba de seguirla en cualquier parte de la habitación.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Bueno supongo que eso nos dará una cierta ventaja contra el equipo 4—musito Kakashi de forma curiosa tocando su barbilla.

Pero no bien terminado de decir eso, una sombra con aura asesina apareció en su espalda. Todos en la habitación se tensaron al ver como Anko había aparecido casi de la nada en su espalda, apretando los puños y con una sonrisa espeluznante.

Kakashi sudo frio.

.

—Así que encontraste a Tsunade, como se esperaba de mi rival—hablo Megumi con una sonrisa brillante, mientras todos seguían a Honomi.

Hinata se puso algo tensa por la atención de Megumi, al igual que temerosa por la mirada de muerte de Aki y de una sonriente Natsu. Claramente los papeles de ambos se habían invertido, de una u otra forma, que hubiera encontrado una forma de encontrar a Tsunade, había puesto de alguna forma a la delantera al equipo 9. Lo cual no tiene sentido, ya que no era una competencia y en realidad era un trabajo en equipo.

Pero ella no quería discutir ni verse en medio de una pelea.

Por otro lado tanto Megumi como Rigel, ambas chicas parecían entusiasmadas, luego de un día sin logros de encontrar a Tsunade. Al contrario de Aki y Anko quienes no parecían muy conformes con la situación.

Honomi los saco rápidamente de la ciudad en la que estaba, alegando que Tsunade estaba en una cabaña algo alejada del centro. Si bien parecía sospechoso, Hinata sentía más tranquilidad de ir con dos senseis y un equipo de 6 gennin, si hubiera alguna batalla por alguna trampa, sería mucho más fácil de solucionar.

Todos detuvieron sus pasos media hora después, a llegar a la susodicha cabaña. Fuera de esta estaba una mujer de cabellera castaña y un extraño cerdo rosado entre sus manos.

Los niños ladearon la cabeza confundidos.

—Hola Shizune-nee—hablo Honomi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La mujer la vio confundida, antes de suspirar y hacer señas a la cabaña, comento molesta que iría por algo de comer y algo de que no destruyeran nada.

Para Hinata, eso no fue ninguna buena señal.

Para nada.

Comenzó a sudar nerviosos cuando entraron y lo primero que recibieron, específicamente Honomi, fue un puñetazo en la mejilla que la hizo rodar por los cielos y salir por la cabaña donde entraron. El equipo 4 se puso alerta, pero tanto Raiden como ella, solamente suspiraron.

—Esa mocosa no solo regresa con más niños molestos, si no que dos ninjas de Konoha que me desagradan—gruño la joven Tsunade, viendo de forma molesta a Kakashi y Anko.

Los que no la habían visto, parecieron completamente incrédulos de la apariencia de la mujer.

Esta alzo el mentol de forma orgullosa.

La cabaña no era tan grande, pero tenía todo lo que ocuparían para sobrevivir. Hinata noto algunos futones en una esquina, artículos de cocina como de limpieza y equipaje para viajar. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo abrían estado viajando, pero por la vida nómada que llevaban, bien podría ser de años.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver como Kakashi daba un paso y explicaba que venían a buscarla para llevarla de regreso por petición del Hokage.

No era el mejor inicio.

Lo noto cuando la mirada de la chica entrecerró la mirada.

—Como le dije a estos dos niños, no estoy interesada—

—Minato-sama especialmente la requirió—

—Minato es un buen chico, encontrara otro ninja médico, yo hace tiempo no practico esa profesión—

¿Eh?

Pestañeo un momento, antes de adelantarse a los demás, todos parecían algo confundidos, pero ella en especial. No es que conociera a la mujer (con apariencia de adolecente) frente a ella, pero incluso para niños como ellos, las leyendas de los 3 sannin, eran legendarias, como entre ellos la mujer médico, la mejor medico de las cinco naciones ninja.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué alguien con tanto potencial…?

—Pero ustedes es la mejor ninja de todas las naciones ninja…¿Por qué no seguiría siendo medico?—la pregunta salió tímida, pero se escuchó fuertemente en el silencio de la choza.

Ella no entendía.

Pero lo que si entendía, fue el dolor que cruzo el rostro de la mujer por unos segundos al verle. Podría ser provocado por muchas cosas, no todo dolor es el mismo, pero al no ver un odio profundo, asocio ese dolor a una pérdida de algo preciado para ella.

Lo noto también cuando toco el extraño collar en su cuello.

Pero ese dolor duro unos segundos, antes que su mirada se volviera tan fría como podría tener un ninja que vive tantos años de luchas.

—Mis decisiones mocosa, ahora largo todos, no tengo intenciones de volver—gruño está caminando a la pequeña sala de estar, donde tomo asiento en una almohada en el suelo.

Una parte de ella se preguntó…¿Qué habría perdido para estar tan amargada?

—No podemos irnos—fue la voz aburrida de Kakashi.

Los ojos de Tsunade los vieron furiosa, pero luego una pequeña chispa de diversión corrió por sus ojos.

—Supongo que es tiempo para una…apuesta—fue la sonrisa divertida en su boca.

Todos la vieron confundidos, con la palabra apuesta corriendo sobre su cabeza.

.

Existe una flor llamada aliento de esperanza, es una pequeña flor de color dorado con espinas de color azul y tallo naranja. Es una flor demasiado exótica, que ayuda mucho en el tratamiento de chacra en las personas, pero también es tan difícil de encontrar por su forma de crecer. Solo crece en Kumogakure, en un pueblo lejano cerca de la frontera y florece una vez cada siete años por solo dos horas. Puede que solo se hallan encontrado unos cuatro ejemplares en toda la historia y solo un verdadero ninja medico podría utilizarla.

Tsunade había estado buscando esa flor por alrededor de dos años, encontrando por fin su ubicación y día en que florecería. Había batallado tanto, que cuando vio a esos ninjas de Konoha, había pensado que podría perder la oportunidad de encontrar dicha medicina que le había atormentado desde que era joven.

Una flor que no solo ayuda en el uso del chacra, si no que puede curar casi cualquier herida y ayuda en casi todo procedimiento médico.

El sueño de cada doctor.

Entonces el reto era sencillo, si ella encontraba la flor, ellos tendrían que irse, pero si alguno de ellos la encontraba se iría con ellos. Pero no era tan fácil, no solo ellos desconocían la ubicación de la posible flor, sino que incluso si la encontraran y no la retiraban correctamente de la tierra, la flor moriría.

Era un desperdicio, pero no creía si quiera que pudieran encontrar la medicina.

Curiosamente los niños parecían tomarlo también como un reto entre ellos, Kakashi y la niña que fue alumna de Orochimaru, claramente estaban fuera del reto.

Ella era conocida como una perdedora entre las apuestas, pero era imposible que perdiera esta apuesta con mocosos que no conocían nada de ninjutsu médico. Con una vaga indicación de cómo sería la planta, ellos partieron en su búsqueda sin saber que la flor comenzaría a salir hasta las once de la noche.

Tsunade en cambio, camino tranquila en medio del bosque cerca de los posibles lugares de crecimiento de la planta, por el tipo de tierra, la luz lunar que recibiría y la cercanía con los riachuelos. Había investigado por tanto tiempo que la obtendría, además de que alejaría a los ninjas por un tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para irse aún más largo de Konoha.

El destello de Hinata se confundió un momento con la imagen de Hana Uzumaki. Un recuerdo de la mujer que fue, quien había tomado un curso de ninjutsu médico y le había dicho la cantidad de opciones de usar ambos en sellos. Sin duda un talento como Minato, pero de una forma diferente. Había conocido a la niña cuando era una cría…antes de perder todo lo que le importaba.

Miro su apariencia en medio de un lago, notándose tantos años más joven.

Toco su mejilla.

Todo había sido más fácil en ese entonces.

.

No era tan difícil.

¿Verdad?

Solo era una planta.

No podría ser tan difícil.

Tsunade incluso les había indicado como era la planta, el terreno donde podría estar (una ubicación de casi 200 kilometros) y además de todo el tiempo límite de regresar hasta las cinco de la mañana. Eso les dejaba casi diez hora para encontrar la planta, lo cual hizo que los niños se dividieran rápidamente para abarcar más terreno. No es que fuera exactamente una competencia (no importa como Aki y Natsu lo hicieron ver) ya que con uno solo que la encontrara, técnicamente cumplirían la misión de regresar con Tsunade.

Pero no podría ser tan fácil.

Algo debía estar ocultando la ninja médico.

Mientras saltaba entre los árboles, dejo que su mente ingresara al pasaje mental que compartía con Gaara, mientras una parte de ella lo llamaba, esperando que estuviera disponible. Grande fue su sorpresa al ingresar al plano mental, no solamente ver a Gaara con Shukaku, también se encontraba Yugito con un gato enorme en su espalda de color azulado con dos colas.

Su expresión de sorpresa fue la misma de Gaara, antes que el niño corriera para ocultarse detrás de ella, quien apretó el brazo del niño en su espalda. No parecía ser una amenaza, pero ver a otro jinchuriki en su espacio privado, sin duda les tomó por sorpresa.

—Así que esto era lo que sentía desde hace algún tiempo, era como si algo me llamara, pero no fue hasta que te conocí que tu chacra me fue familiar—menciono Yugito sentada tranquilamente frente a lo que imaginaba, era la bestia de dos colas.

Esto no podría ser…un peor momento.

Miro de reojo a Kurama, quien en lugar de su apariencia despreocupada cuando visitaba a Gaara, ahora tenía una apariencia claramente intimidante, de asesino en serie al ver al nuevo intruso con ojos de matar. Una apariencia intimidante, si ella no lo conociera después de tanto tiempo.

Sonrió nerviosa.

—Ohayo Yugito-san—saludo tímidamente, ganando una mirada curiosa de Gaara.

Sus ojos querían transmitirle que Yugito no era el enemigo (por el momento) y parece que funciono cuando este dejo de estar tenso para colocarse a su lado. De igual forma que Kurama, Shukaku no parecía estar cómodo, ya que su cola se movía furiosamente y le lanzaba miradas de odio al dos colas.

—Ohayo Hinata, el niño a tu lado debe ser el jinchuriki de la bestia de una cola—señalo ella lo obvio.

Gaara se tensó.

Shukaku gruño furioso.

Yugito levanto ambas manos en señal de paz.

—No deberían enojarse con Yugito—gruño de pronto la bestia con dos colas—Fue la jinchuriki de nueve colas quien llama a los jinchurikis a este espacio mental—añadió de forma molesta.

¿Are?

Hinata pestañeo curiosa, antes de voltear a ver a Kurama y señalarse a ella misma. El zorro solamente rodo los ojos y casi pudo leer sus pensamientos, donde debería estar llamándola estúpida.

—Este espacio es para llamar a otros jinchurikis, nunca nadie lo había intentado ya que generalmente se odian sus aldeas…el mocoso del mapache contesta tu llamado porque te conocer y ahora este otro…—los ojos se entrecerraron al ver a Yugito.

¿Oh?

Vaya, eso no era algo que tenía planeado.

Ver a Gaara siempre era relajante, el niño la seguía por todos lados y parecía emocionado de verla, ambos compartían tanto en común. Cuando conoció a Kurama dejo de sentirse sola, pero cuando conoció a Gaara se sintió comprendida por alguien con su mismo destino. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no solamente Gaara compartía su destino, 7 personas más debían conocer lo que era ser un jinchuriki.

Pero al igual que ella.

Los habían aislado.

¿Por qué no se conocían?

La respuesta vino casi de inmediato.

Las bestias con cola debían estar repartidas entre las aldeas ninjas, como Gaara y ella, los demás tenían su servicio a otras aldeas. Una sola bestia con cola, podría destruir fácilmente una aldea, Kurama casi lo había hecho hace ocho años, no podía ni imaginar el poder destructivo de dos bestias aliadas o incluso más.

Las nueve unidas.

Sin duda sería una destrucción potencial.

—Veo que entiendes porque nadie más responde a tu llamado—explico Yugito con tranquilidad, casi leyendo todos sus pensamientos.

—¿Nee-san?—cuestiono Gaara a su lado.

Giro a verle con rostro deprimido, la amistad entre ambos no debería ser alentado. Incluso aunque sus aldeas eran vecinas y en buenos términos, no debería alentar la amistad. Si hubiera una pelea entre ambas aldeas, ellos serían enviados a luchar entre ellos por su nivel de poder.

Pero el solo imaginarse lastimado a Gaara.

Apretó la mano del niño a su lado, antes de ver a Yugito con pena.

—¿No podemos ser amigos?—le pregunto ocasionando que ella pestañeara confundida—todos hemos pasado por cosas similares, situaciones no tan diferentes—continuo ahora imaginando a una Yugito de niña, siendo rechazada por otros como lo fueron Gaara y ella—incluso la bestia de dos colas, debe haberla pasado muy mal, sintiéndose solo siendo colocado de jinchuriki en jinchuriki…¿No podemos ser todos amigos?—pregunto nuevamente algo más desesperada.

La boca de Yugito se abrió levemente, pero sin decir nada, pareciendo claramente sorprendida por sus palabras.

Una risota, fue lo que sonó detrás de ella, ocasionando que su atención se posara en la bestia de dos colas. El gato de llamas azules parecía divertido de su persona, porque dejo su apariencia en guardia acostándose a un lado de Yugito muy cerca de ella.

Una cola de Kurama se puso entre ella y el gato de las dos colas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre mocosa?—pregunto el gato sin molestarse en ver a Kurama.

El ambiente había dado otro giro de 180 grados.

Pero ella lo tomo como buena señal.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Hinata, este es mi amigo Gaara, también este es mi mejor amigo Kurama y esta Shukaku por ahí—dijo de forma indiferente, ganando una exclamación de indignación de Shukaku por ser tratado de forma tan despectiva.

El gato con ojos de diferente color, pestañeo curioso.

—¿Tu mejor amigo es este zorro?—

Una gran sonrisa estallo en su rostro por su pregunta.

—Kurama es mi mejor amigo, siempre estuvo conmigo y me ha ayudado tanto, yo quiero muchísimo a Kurama—hablo con emoción de poder presentarle a alguien a Kurama como ella pensaba de él.

No como con los de la aldea, que claramente tenían un odio por su mejor amigo, como este prefería ocultar toda relación de ambos. Pero con dos jinchurikis viéndola en este momento, en realidad, sentía que podía ser libre por primera vez.

Gaara quien había estado en silencio, tomo aire antes de hablar. Tan tímido y diferente a la masa homicida que casi la había matado hace algunos meses.

—Shukaku también es mi amigo—hablo algo vacilante, pero con ojos decididos.

Hinata mantuvo su sonrisa cuando vio como Shukaku se sonrojaba levemente, pero su cola se movía como un perro. También noto que al igual que Kurama con ella, Shukaku se había acercado a Gaara en forma protectora.

El gato los miro a ambos, pareciendo divertido.

—Tienen dos buenos portadores, me sorprende ya que son los más problemáticos—comento el gato de forma indiferente, ganando un gemido irritado de Shukaku y la mirada mordaz de Kurama—Deberíamos venir a su llamado más seguido Yugito—exclamo viendo a su jinchuriki, que parecía aun sorprendía.

Como si no comprendiera que pasaba.

El gato en cambio sonrió.

—Por cierto tuve una vez un jinchuriki, amante de las plantas, nos topamos una vez con la planta que debes estar buscando—los ojos de Hinata se posaron en el gato incrédula—aliento de esperanza, planta difícil, solo dura dos horas un día cada siete años, pero si no me equivoco pronto florecerá, Kumo, si estamos en Kumo, hay un lago a diez kilómetros a tu derecha, en medio de una cueva suele florecer, pero no la cortes de forma horizontal, tómala con la tierra a su alrededor y si llevas agua del lago podrá sobrevivir una semana—expreso el gato con tranquilidad.

Su sorpresa igualaba la de Yugito, pero una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

—Arigato…demo…¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

—Soy conocido como Nibi—

—Pero ese no es tu nombre, Kurama también es conocido como Kyubi, pero me gusta más Kurama—

Noto como los ojos del gato parecían brillar algo inquietantes, antes de que una sonrisa gatuna se posara en su boca. Un extraño sentimiento cálido se posó en su interior, cuando todo su pecho sintió algo cálido, pero al ver a los demás, tanto Kurama como Shukaku estaban a su lado con expresiones similares a las del gato.

—Matatabi, ese es mi nombre—exclamo Matatabi luego de unos segundos.

—Matatabi—repitió su nombre lentamente antes de sonreír—muchas gracias Matatabi-san, Yugito-san, sin su ayuda probablemente no podría conseguir la planta—exclamo aliviada de que pudiera hacer algo ahora con más información.

Yugito quien por fin parecía reaccionar, asintió de forma distraída.

Volteo a ver a Gaara quien lucía mucho más saludable y tranquilo que antes, lo abrazo con fuerza y este la imito animado.

—Nos vemos pronto Gaara, estoy en una misión, pero cuando regrese a la aldea podremos ponernos al día—le dijo al niño con ánimos, este asintió emocionado—Shukaku cuida bien de Gaara—le ordeno a la bestia de una cola que bufo en asentimiento—Matatabi-san, Yugito-san están invitados también—les informo a los otros dos participantes.

El gran gato asintió complacido, Yugito de forma distraída.

Volteo a ver a Kurama, quien se puso en sus patas de forma tranquila.

—Vamos mocosa aun ocupas terminar la misión—señalo este.

Ella asintió decidida, antes de salir del espacio mental y cambiar de dirección drásticamente a la derecha con una imagen en mente.

.

Tsunade detuvo sus pasos cerca del lago, faltaba una hora para que la flor floreciera, pero este era el lugar más cercano. Había un prado cercano que podría ayudarle, pero detuvo sus pasos al sentir que algo había más adelante. El chacra familiar nado entre sus entrañas y una expresión fría tomo su rostro cuando dio unos pasos más adelante. No se extrañó de ver el cuerpo delgado y su cara de serpiente al entrar al claro, ignorando los años que habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Orochimaru, no sintió ningún anhelo que alguna vez sintió por verle.

Sus ojos se pusieron alerta ante su intromisión.

El aire a su alrededor era frio y para su molestia, una batalla podría iniciarse en cualquier momento. Una vena de culpa se instaló en su nuca ante la idea de 6 gennin de Konoha cerca del área, pero nada bueno salía del hombre frente a ella.

—No pareces verme con felicidad, ha pasado tiempo desde que tus ojos me vieron con interés—señalo de forma curiosa, ganando una mirada de odio de su parte.

No tenía la menor intención de estar cerca de ese hombre.

—No eres amante de Kumogakure, no entiendo tu visita—

—La misma razón que la tuya me temo—

La imagen de la planta bailo por su mente, haciendo que sus ojos se ensancharan de forma incrédula.

¿No podría ser…?

La sonrisa de Orochimaru helo toda su sangre

—Aliento de esperanza, una flor muy rara con muchas propiedades en ella, incluso alargar la vida, muy tentador para no buscarle—expreso este con cierto aire de diversión, que no era divertido para ella.

Apretó los puños con rabia, sin querer pensar que ese tipo quería lo mismo que ella, pero obviamente para propósitos completamente diferentes.

Luego vio como este alzaba la vista.

—Además, Anko está aquí, también mi otro experimento y un Uchiha…tan tentador—musito con ojos perdidos.

No pudo evitarlo, el puñetazo se impactó contra Orochimaru tan feroz y fuerte, como su apariencia joven tuvo en su momento. Noto como este se levantó varios metros alejado de ella, con apariencia calmada y una leve raspadura en su mejilla. Una parte de ella pensó, debió haberle golpeado en el estómago tan fuerte que le partiera en dos.

Le haría un favor al mundo.

Orochimaru sonrió, antes de levantar una mano con calma. Su rostro se congelo cuando sin piedad, este corto parte de su brazo, dejando salir un chorro de sangre que la paralizo.

Sangre.

Las imágenes de Dan y Nawaki bailaron en su mente congelándola, haciendo que Orochimaru sonriera. Sus imágenes de los momentos vividos con los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, como sus horribles muertes, impidieron detener a Orochimaru cuando este le tomo de la barbilla.

—Sabes, podríamos buscar la flor juntos como en los viejos tiempos, sabes…incluso podría revivirlos—susurro en su oído y ella se tensó.

Las imágenes de jutsus prohibidos también bailaron en su mente, ante la idea de ver a sus seres queridos de nuevo.

La sonrisa de Orochimaru.

El recuerdo de su hermano.

El recuerdo de Dan.

Pero entre todos ellos, un recuerdo bailo en su mente. El de un hombre joven de cabellera blanca que mira al atardecer mientras ella lloraba sobre la muerte de todos sus seres queridos.

_—Los muertos, muertos están…nosotros heredamos su voluntad, la voluntad de fuego y sus sueños de proteger lo que ellos murieron por proteger—_

Las palabras de Jiraiya habían sonado tan frías en ese momento, que le costaron años comprender sin sentir odio por haber sobrevivido. Incluso si una parte de ella jamás volvía a Konoha, el deseo de proteger a otros la hacían crear nuevos jutsus médicos. El deseo de ver a otros sin una historia como la suya, le hacían ayudar a los viajeros heridos.

El deseo de Dan y Nawaki de proteger Konoha.

Era lo que siempre la hizo querer volver en una parte de ella, pero que luchaba contra la parte resentida porque ellos murieron.

¿Cuántos ninjas buenos murieron?

La lista era interminable en su mente, pero ella seguía viva.

¿Debió morir ella?

Era una alta probabilidad.

Además frente a Orochimaru, ella no era nadie.

Su pensamiento se cortó cuando Orochimaru bajo la mirada, viendo una gran cantidad de cadenas aparecer de la nada, rodearlo por el cuerpo y lanzarlo por los aires volando. Pestañeo incrédula, antes de voltear el rostro sintiendo una terrible presencia. Recordaba la niña que hace unas horas se puso frente a ella, tan igual y dulce como Hana, pero algo más tímida que la Uzumaki.

¿Cómo…?

Como esa misma niña estaba frente a ella ahora, luciendo tan salvaje. Su cabello se movía con el chacra rojizo saliendo. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado por las dos cadenas de chacra que bailaban como colas en su espalda y sus ojos eran de tonalidades moradas y rojizas.

Tan, peligrosa.

De un salto demasiado rápido, la niña se puso frente a ella con una mano extendida en su dirección.

Orochimaru alzo la vista incrédulo, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran incrédulos ante la niña frente a ellos.

—Aléjate de Tsunade-sama—su voz tan dulce, era tan fría que parecía cortar el hielo.

Orochimaru se levantó incrédulo, con parte de sus brazos con heridas de quemaduras en forma de cadenas. En cambio la niña parecía imponerse aún más.

—No dejare que la toques—gruño ahora Hinata.

—Interesante—musito Orochimaru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En cambio Tsunade solo seguía viendo la sangre, cayendo de rodillas y sintiendo que iba a vomitar.

Esto no podría estar peor.

Continuara…

_Me pase un poco más del largo del capítulo que pensaba hacer, pero me ha gustado como queda todo. Estoy emocionada, muchas ideas para esta historia vienen a mi cabeza y sobre todo para la cuarta guerra ninja, aunque claro, eso está muy lejos aún._

_Por cierto olvide que tenia este capitulo hace tiempo en la compu, mi error xD_

**_Por si no lo sé en mi perfil tengo un enlace de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series ... etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	13. Capítulo 12: Desesperación

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 12: Desesperación**

Su mente estaba claramente distraída, algo se sentía mal en el ambiente. Rigel saltaba entre rama en rama sintiendo la anomalía en el aire que venía del norte. Sus sentidos siempre más desarrollados, le advertían de no ir en esa dirección, pero su conciencia decía que fuera. Le gustaría tener los sentidos de los Inuzuka, tan animales que le hubieran dicho cual protegería su vida. Pero ella no los tenía y nunca los iba a tener, ya que ella no fue creada para eso.

Había perdido muchos recuerdos de su infancia, no recordaba el nombre de sus padres o su lugar de nacimiento, el primer recuerdo de ella era en medio de un laboratorio y algunos pocos de su madre. Pero los del laboratorio eran más claros, von un hombre similar a una serpiente que la veía con interés y le indicaba a otro que le inyectara algo en la sangre.

Recordaba el dolor.

Orochimaru, era el nombre de ese bastardo, quien la había mantenido mucho tiempo en cautiverio. O tal vez fueron solo unos días, el sufrimiento hace que en realidad su perspectiva sea bastante diferente a la realidad. Ella tenía un chacra único y un talento para los cristales de chacra, que ella podía utilizar fácilmente. Su cabello blanco con mechones azules, fue producto del experimento.

Su madre había tenido el cabello rubio, en el único recuerdo de ella. Su madre también había sido portadora del elemento cristal.

Su metabolismo también era diferente, ocupaba muchos carbohidratos y energía para producir cristales, por lo cual siempre terminaba comiendo mucho más que sus compañeros de equipo. También debe entrenar más que sus compañeros, los cristales pueden defenderla hasta cierto punto, pero en taijutsu Megumi la supera y en la mayoría de peleas Aki supera a las dos.

Fue rescatada poco antes de lo ocurrido el 10 de octubre, tiene recuerdos vagos, pero recuerda que la primera persona amable que vio luego de vivir con Orochimaru tanto tiempo, fue al Hokage Minato Namikaze. Siempre lo había admirado y respetado por ponerle fin al asunto de Orochimaru.

Le había dado una familia.

Teuchi el dueño de Ichiraku ramen, había tenido dos hijas Akane la mayor y Ayame la menor. Akane era una mujer muy hermosa que trabajaba en una librería, mientras su padre y hermana dirigían el restaurante. Akane era quien había aceptado ayudar al Hokage y la había criado desde pequeña, quien le enseño a sonreír y que debe ser amable con los demás.

Akane era quien en las tardes la llevaba a comer a Ichiraku Ramen, donde en ocasiones estaba Hinata de niña.

La recordaba.

Siempre tan sola, llena de heridas en su cuerpo y mirada perdida. Se veía como ella cuando estuvo con Orochimaru, se veía con una soledad que ella le hubiera gustado ayudar como lo hizo la familia de Teuchi con ella. Que le dieron un abuelo, una tía y una madre.

Pero no lo hizo.

Siempre se preguntó porque nunca dio ese paso, tal vez estaba tan acostumbrada a que otras personas dieran el paso para ella, que Hinata nunca lo iba hacer. Incluso cuando fueron compañeras de banco en la academia, siempre se gruño por no darle esa mano amiga que a veces gritaba su rostro.

Nunca la trato mal.

Pero nunca dio el primer paso.

Era un consuelo volverla a ver ahora que era parte del equipo 9, como sonreía al lado de Raiden y Natsuko, como ellos hicieron lo que ella no hizo.

Como le dieron una amistad.

Sentía un poco de celos, pero era algo que ella no busco. Incluso ahora le era difícil hablarle, incluso cuando Megumi claramente gritaba al lado de ella como una amiga más, ella era tímida.

Ella quería cambiar.

Ayudar a otros.

Detuvo sus saltos en los árboles, cuando una bola humana fue en su dirección, apenas logro saltar para sujetar a Hinata y ambas caer sobre la hierba un poco más alejada. Gimoteo un poco, antes de sentir sus sentidos alerta y que ahora Hinata la arrastrada del cuello para esquivar una serpiente que ella reconoció de inmediato y se puso alerta.

Con rápidos sellos unas flechas de cristal perforaron a la serpiente matándola del impacto.

Ignorando la extraña apariencia de Hinata se puso de pie a su lado, viendo con mirada fulminante, muy en contraste con su usual sonrisa amena, al hombre frente a ellas.

—Vaya veo que mi rata de laboratorio sigue con vida—dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Su mano viajo involuntariamente a su brazo izquierdo cubierto por un vendaje sobre la camisa. Recordando el sello que Orochimaru dejo en ella cuando era niña. Nunca lo había vuelto activar, pero la tentación a veces era común en medio de batallas. Le había tomado mucha fuerza de voluntad ignorarlo.

Sus ojos vagaron en Hinata quien tenía heridas en su cuerpo que se estaban sanando por sí mismas.

Un estado similar al de un usuario del sello maldito de Orochimaru.

¿Le habría dado el sello a ella?

No podría ser, su estado si bien gritaba peligro, no era tan malo como un usuario del sello.

También alabo a Hinata, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero parecía que había estado manteniendo una pelea con Orochimaru. Concentro su chacra en su cabeza, elevando sus sentidos del ambiente, sintiendo que la mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo estaban demasiado alejados, solamente una persona había tomado la misma dirección que Hinata y ella.

Sonrió cuando un rayo cayó cerca de Orochimaru, quien apenas chasqueo la lengua.

Raiden apareció con varios kunai explosivos, que hicieron retroceder divertido a Orochimaru. ¿Divertido?. Su rostro cambio a uno serio, cuando volteo a ver a Raiden, recordándolo como uno de los mejores de su clase con Aki. También recordó vagamente el deseo de Orochimaru de conseguir marionetas fuertes.

—¡CORRE RAIDEN!—grito lo más rápido que pudo.

Pero era tarde.

El chico parpadeo cuando debajo de él unas serpientes lo ataron, Hinata también entro en acción y se lanzó rápidamente para ayudar, pero Orochimaru había llegado más rápido antes de morderlo en el cuello. El chico quien había permanecido inmóvil, soltó un fuerte grito antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de Hinata.

Con sellos creo un gran cristal que lanzo contra Orochimaru, pero este solamente salto luciendo levemente cansado.

Movió su cabeza como si estuviera calentando el cuerpo.

—Bueno un pequeño Uchiha en lugar de una flor no es un mal trato, además, el hijo de ese hombre sin duda traerá algo bueno más adelante, Misaki-chan lo ha entrenado bien—hablo con una risa, antes que desapareciera en una nube de polvo.

Salto rápidamente para estar al lado de Hinata, quien lucía bastante normal y movía a Raiden de un lado a otro luciendo claramente preocupada. Ella en cambio quiso gritar para que Anko apareciera en cualquier momento, ella podría ayudarles, ella le había ayudado cuando descubrió que también era parte de los experimentos de Orochimaru.

—Tsunade—dijo de pronto Hinata, antes de en un movimiento algo brusco, pusiera a Raiden en su espalda como un costal de papas—ella podrá hacer algo—añadió luciendo incrédula.

Asintió a su lado.

Ahora todo era cuestión de tiempo, Hinata comenzó a correr y ella detrás de su persona.

Rigel recordó vagamente mientras corría detrás de Hinata, una ocasión donde Raiden había visto por la ventana donde Hinata estaba entrenando. Los ojos del chico eran normales, pero con una suavidad muy diferente a las que veía a otras personas. Rigel noto que llevaba varios minutos viendo a la niña.

Se preguntó vagamente.

Si él sabría que algún día la chica correría desesperadamente para salvarle la vida.

.

Corre y no te detengas, corre y no te detengas. Era el pensamiento de Hinata antes de saltar al claro donde había dejado a Tsunade. A su lado, Honomi había llegado y parecía intentar tranquilizarla. Pero esta se volvió a congelar cuando la vio llegar, llena de heridas y sangre por todo su cuerpo. Incluso aunque el chacra de Kurama solía curarla, las heridas de Orochimaru habían sido demasiado graves, pero eso no era lo importante, puso el cuerpo de Raiden en el suelo, donde el chico parecía gemir de dolor con los ojos cerrados.

Se aterro.

La idea de Raiden herido, sin duda la aterro como nada nunca en su vida.

Eso que ella había sido un blanco de intentos de muerte desde…siempre. Pero nada era comparado al ver a su compañero de equipo al borde de la muerte. El chico que había sido tan amable y le había mostrado su amistad incondicional como con Gaara y Natsu.

Era como pensar en ellos muertos.

Ella no.

Giro a ver a Tsunade que miraba sus heridas aun en estado de shock, la tomo de la mano, manchándola con su sangre.

Pero lo ignoro, ocupaba otra cosa más importante.

—Sálvalo, esa serpiente le hizo algo…no puedo perderlo, no puedo—bajo la mirada en shock.

La idea de un funeral, hizo que todo en su mundo diera vueltas, antes de lanzarse de lado y vomitar lo que su estómago claramente no tenía. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y las lágrimas estaban por salir. Pensando en todas las veces que había estado cerca de la muerte, había pensado estúpidamente que todo saldría bien. Que ella podría vencer la muerte como había hecho todos esos años.

Pero…¿y sus camaradas?

Ellos no tenían esa habilidad, ella no puede salvarlos, era tan débil.

—Yo-Yo no puedo—musito la adolecente rubia de forma temerosa, ella sujeto nuevamente con fuerza su muñeca, ignorando parte del vomito aun en su boca y barbilla para verla con desesperación.

—¡YO NO PUEDO HACERLO!—grito al borde la histeria, antes que las lágrimas por fin salieran—pero eres médico, la mejor del mundo, ayúdalo por favor—suplico al borde del llanto.

Haciendo que los ojos de la mujer se congelaran.

De pronto Rigel puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que ella girara el rostro y viera como Honomi sacaba un sello de su muñequera, antes de lanzarlo sobre el cuello del chico. El sello soltó unos colores rojizos, antes de desvanecerse al mismo tiempo que la respiración de Raiden se tranquilizaba.

Se soltó de Tsunade para lanzarse sobre el pecho de Raiden, llorando cada vez más cuando el latido del corazón del chico se acompasaba y su respiración se volvía más relajada. Con lágrimas corriendo por todo su rostro, lo abrazo con fuerza sintiendo que el peso de su espalda se iba, antes de caer dormida sobre el chico.

El chacra de Kurama siempre la dejaba en esa condición.

.

Estaba en medio de un sueño, eso supuso Raiden cuando vio todo a su alrededor negro. Toco su cabeza intentando recordar la lucha con el hombre serpiente, que fue unilateral y acabo con el perdiendo en menos de unos segundos, no debería sentirse mal, claramente era un hombre más experimentado y peligroso, pero su orgullo estaba herido. Había querido ayudar a Hinata, pero incluso aunque su madre lo entrenara, el sharingan era difícil de usar para su persona y era incapaz de hacer genjutsu.

Una blasfemia para alguien con el sharingan.

Comenzó a caminar por la negrura, confuso si era un genjutsu o no.

Se detuvo luego de varios minutos.

Esto no tenía sentido.

Toco su cuello cuando algo comenzó arder, antes de ver como frente a él, el mismo hombre que ataco se materializaba. Tomo una kunai de su porta shuriken y lo vio con enojo.

Había atacado a Hinata.

Era suficiente para que fuera su enemigo.

—El pequeño niño de Misaki, es curioso ver como creces cada vez más—hablo la persona serpiente con una sonrisa divertida.

Que para él no lo fue.

¿Misaki?

—¿Conoces a mi madre?—cuestiono incrédulo.

Tal vez solo la conocía por ser miembro del clan Uchiha, algo ya de si bastante reconocible después de la masacre. Pero algo en la forma que ese sujeto hablaba, no lo hacía sentir correcto, era como si, algo malo hubiera tras sus palabras que lo mantenían bastante alerta.

—Se podría decir—

—Se más específico—

—No es como si me importara, solo sé que tu sangre tiene potencial…tal vez incluso me resultes útil contra Itachi, siempre quise el cuerpo de Itachi—

Raiden se congelo cuando unas serpientes aparecieron de la negrura, enredándose en su cuerpo y manteniéndolo congelado. Intento liberarse, pero se detuvo cuando la mano de ese sujeto levanto su mentón y el apretó los dientes furiosos.

—Pero tal vez con algo de cuidado seas como Itachi, si te muestro mi poder vendrás a mí, vas a ocuparlo después de todo—indico este antes de chasquear sus dedos y que un dolor insoportable, apareciera en todo su cuerpo mientras gritaba de dolor.

.

.

Natsu observo el cuerpo inconsciente de Raiden en medio del hospital de Konoha, sobre todo el cuerpo de Hinata dormido en la silla al lado de este. Había pasado una semana de la misión, que no había sido un éxito, pero tampoco un fracaso. De alguna forma se habían encargado de que Tsunade regresara a la aldea, con Hinata pidiendo disculpas por haber actuado como lo hizo y ayudándole a conseguir la flor que Tsunade buscaba, pero buscando como pago que ella ayudara a Raiden. La mujer doctora solamente había asentido distraídamente, regresando a Konoha para tratar al niño, que seguía inmerso en un sueño.

El sello prohibido, según Rigel y Anko les habían explicado, era un sello de un tipo llamado Orochimaru, que era alguien bastante peligroso. Un sello que había dejado a Raiden en estado de coma, ocasionando que Hinata estuviera a su lado todo el tiempo en el hospital, incluso cuando algunas enfermeras la veían mal.

Ignorando las burlas de su hermano por como su equipo había salido peor, ella paso también tiempo en el hospital.

Viendo a Raiden fijamente.

Raiden era…alguien…diferente. Siempre indiferente, monosílabos Uchiha y ojos solo para Hinata, lo había notado desde el primer día, incluso antes, que los ojos del chico siempre seguían a Hinata. No definía si era rostro de amor u ojos de amistad, pero entre ambos existía una amistad tan fuerte que le hacía sentir rezagada. Claro que entre Hinata y ella también había una amistad fuerte, pero a veces se preguntó si ella solo era, una adicción innecesaria para el equipo.

Igualmente le preocupo Raiden, ignorando el crush que alguna vez tuvo ella por él en la academia, el chico era alguien fuerte y confiable que la hacían seguirlo si fuera necesario. Estar sentada también a su lado, preocupada por que volviera en sí.

Noto como este se removía en sueños, haciendo que suspirara.

Noto como Hinata también despertaba de golpe y miraba al chico preocupada, puso una mano en su hombro ganando la atención de la chica a ella.

—Estará bien, es un hueso duro de roer, pronto despertara—le dijo de forma cariñosa, ya que la niña en realidad, era alguien que te dan ganas de abrazar y protegerla.

Sobre todo cuando veía las miradas de la aldea en su persona.

Sonrió cuando los ojos de la chica brillaron levemente, antes de asentir. Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente, cuando de la nada Kakashi apareció en la ventana. El hombre había aparecido constantemente cada día desde que Raiden fue internado.

Natsu pareció curiosa.

—Supongo que es un revelo, necesitan a Hinata en la oficina del Hokage—hablo este de forma indiferente.

Hinata pestañeo confundida al tiempo que ella levantaba una ceja.

Eso no podría ser bueno.

¿Verdad?

.

.

.

—Kakashi ya no va ser tu sensei—hablo Minato tranquilamente y ella pestañeo confundida ante el líder de su aldea.

Ladeo el rostro de forma pensativa, sin sentir ni una pizca de dolor ante aquella afirmación. No es como si no le doliera dejar de ser parte del equipo 9, pero más que todo no era tanto el equipo 9, era dejar atrás a Raiden y Natsu que eran sus personas más preciosas ahorita. Pero en general Minato no le había dicho que iba a dejar a sus compañeros, si no que Kakashi no sería su sensei.

No importaba.

Kakashi era un buen sensei, fuerte y confiable en misiones, pero siempre con una mirada distante. De su equipo era el único con quien no tenía una verdadera conexión y por el cual no se preocupaba. Era diferente a las auras cálidas de Raiden y Natsu, quienes la veían con esos ojos de felicidad que la hacían querer llorar.

Kakashi.

Era Kakashi.

Tan lejano e indiferente, que una parte de ella no le importo tenerlo en el equipo, más que para guiarlos en su camino ninja.

Minato debió ver algo en su rostro, ya que parecía preocupado antes de sonreír.

—Pero solo será temporalmente, Kakashi ha mostrado interés en que participen en los exámenes chunin dentro de cuatro meses de Sunogakure. Debido a su condición decidió tomar a Raiden para entrenarlo firmemente cuando este despierte, Shota quien es un gran ninja, decidió tomar la tutela de Natsu para ayudarle a mejorar para los exámenes—

No sintió ni tristeza ni alegría al saber que Kakashi técnicamente seguiría siendo su sensei, pero si se molestó el comenzar a notar que ella en realidad no tenía a nadie cercano para su entrenamiento. También sintió alivio, de que el hokage mencionara a Raiden como si en cualquier momento despertara.

No muchos parecían tan optimistas.

Suspiro pensando en que ahora tendría que entrenar sola nuevamente y esperar que pudiera hacer algo bueno en los exámenes chunin. En general los nuevos gennin no tomaban esos exámenes, pero no quería pensar negativamente. Con un mayor rango, podría hacer mayores misiones y ser más fuerte. Dejaría de tener tanto miedo a los demás y podría proteger a sus amigos.

Kurama podría ayudarle y tal vez convencería a Yugito de enseñarle algunas cosas.

—Por eso tuve una idea de que alguien especial podría enseñarte—hablo Minato con una sonrisa que la saco de su ensoñación.

¿Alguien?

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella y al voltear el rostro, se sorprendió de ver a una pelirroja chica viéndola con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La imagen de Kushina se filtró en su mente, pero fue tan rápida y fugaz, que la imagen de Honomi Yuna se filtró en su mente.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

—Yo, Hinata-chan—saludo esta antes de ponerse a su lado con una sonrisa amable, frunció el ceño confundida.

Curioso.

—Resulta que Honomi-san es un familiar lejano de Kushina—hablo esto último con tensión, lo cual revelo que había pasado más ahí de lo que parecía decirle a ella—Honomi-san también ha mostrado interés en unirse a los ninjas de Konoha, pero también expreso que quiere pasar tiempo contigo, por lo cual pensé que sería buena idea que fuera tu maestra y aprendieras cosas de ella—explico Minato manteniendo la usual sonrisa hokage.

¿Quería pasar tiempo con ella?

Compartió escepticismo con Kurama en su interior, claramente ninguno confiando en nada en la chica. Vale que les había ayudado a encontrar a Tsunade y en cierta forma le debía la vida de Raiden. Pero era una forastera de la cual no tenían conocimiento, por lo cual no sabía si podría confiar en ella.

Honomi no pareció perturbada por su mirada de completa desconfianza.

—Está bien—expreso claramente no convencida, pero sin muchas ganas de pelear.

Honomi después de todo, era de las pocas personas que parecían dispuestas a ayudarle. La chica no mucho mayor que ella, parecía irradiar alegría antes de saltar levemente en su lugar.

—Perfecto, ya tengo todas tus cosas para llevarlas a nuestro nuevo departamento, pienso entrenarte 24/7 ya que eres mi primera alumna, Minato-nii dijo que irías después de esta noche y tiene la dirección, debo ir a preparar todo para tu llegada—hablo tan rápida y emocionada, que apenas pudo entender que decía, antes que saltara por la ventana de la oficina chillando de alegría.

Giro a ver al hokage con nervios, pensando en que su nueva maestra…estaba loca.

—¿Viviré con…ella?—cuestiono con incredulidad, después de todo su actual libertad era por estar en casa con un hombre como el kage y una Uzumaki.

Significará lo que significara.

Minato sonrió nervioso.

—Honomi-san tiene una parte de su linaje que le ayudara con tu sellado, además dejo en claro al consejo que era suficientemente fuerte para controlarte—

—¿Cómo?—

—…—

—…—

—Bueno eso no importa, pero me hizo muy feliz tenerte en casa este tiempo, Kushina y yo preparamos una cena especial de despedida antes que vayas con Honomi—hablo esté intentando desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

Hinata suspiro, probablemente ellos estarían felices de deshacerse de ella. Sintió algo de pena, Naruto no tomaría muy bien la noticia y ella sinceramente extrañaría a su rubio amigo.

.

.

.

Mikoto suspiro viéndose en el espejo de su casa, la imagen de un ojo postizo la recibió, que si bien parecía verse igual, se sentía diferente. Tsunade había hecho un excelente trabajo con tan poco tiempo en la aldea, ayudando a todos los posibles heridos de la masacre Uchiha que no podían recuperarse por algunas heridas. También trabajando muy de la mano con ninjas. SI bien parecía enferma cuando veía sangre, intentaba hacer todo lo posible para ayudarles cuando estaba fuera de ese estado. Tanto Itachi como Sasuke parecían felices de verle mejor, pero incluso aunque sonriera con ellos.

No estaba bien.

Puso una mano sobre su ojo falso, pero que ahora era suyo, antes de salir de su habitación.

Minato la había invitado a una cena especial en su hogar, lo cual no tenía sentido, desde lo ocurrido en el 10 de octubre, no era recibida en esa casa. Sasuke claramente había pasado tiempo ahí jugando con Naruto, también viceversa. Pero ella no había pisado la casa del kage de la aldea.

No cuando le había gritado a Kushina que era una hipócrita por no cuidar a Hinata cuando estaba sola, como ella podía hacer algo y era una cobarde. Ganando una cachetada de la misma y un inicio de una pelea que destrozo gran parte de la calle ya destruida por la bestia,

Pero Kushina al final si había estado velando por Hinata estos últimos meses.

Así que había sido invitada.

¿Estaría bien?

—¿Madre?—llamo Itachi en la puerta y ella salto antes de sonreír.

Era difícil no estar orgullosa de sus hijos, si bien Sasuke no tenía el talento innato de Itachi, se esforzaba tanto como cualquier otro. Su hijo quien era un orgulloso ANBU de la hoja, probablemente podría ver sobre su sonrisa falsa, pero no comento nada.

Era una de las pocas veces que podía observar a Itachi sin sus ropas ANBU, con ropas civiles, casi parecía un chico normal. Aunque no era mucho mayor de los 15 años, con un gran número de muertes en sus manos, casi parecía un joven normal.

Agradeció al cielo que Misaki tomara el mando Uchiha y se encargara atentamente de cada uno de ellos, no quería más carga sobre Itachi.

Ya era suficiente.

Sasuke, con una mirada demasiado seria para un niño que apenas está en la academia, salió detrás de su hermano viéndole confundido y preocupado.

Sonrió un poco más sinceramente, antes de tomar a su hijo menor de la mano y comenzar el camino a la casa del kage. Las miradas de odio, se transformaron en miradas de lastima a su paso. Todos conocimiento sobre lo que había pasado hace meses y al menos, ya no viéndoles con odio. Se sintió algo divertida de ver algunas niñas de diferentes edades viendo a sus dos hijos.

—La pobre Izumi-chan tiene tanta competencia—hablo con pesar, ganando una leve mirada divertida de su hijo mayor y un bufido de Sasuke.

Quien por algún motivo, nunca quiso a la niña que claramente estaba enamorada de su hermano.

El camino de veinte minutos fue tenso para ella, sobre todo cuando al llegar a la humilde casa (para alguien que es el hombre más importante de la aldea) de Minato. Toco la puerta casi obligándose y esperando que esta noche terminara rápidamente. Para su completo alivio, el rostro de Minato fue el primero en recibirles, lo cual le quito un gran peso de encima.

—Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, es un placer verlos—hablo el rayo amarillo antes de hacerles una seña para que pasaran.

Tomo aire.

Ella podría hacer eso.

Con pasos temblorosos, siguiendo a su hijo menor que entro con tranquilidad y a Itachi quien se quedó a su lado resguardándola. Miro impresionada como en la sala de estar, estaba Naruto, el pequeño adorable y revoltoso Naruto, abrazando con fuerza a HInata en su regazo y haciendo un fuerte puchero claramente molesto.

Giro su rostro confundido a MInato quien sonrió nervioso.

—Hinata se va a ir a entrenar con otra persona, por lo cual dejara temporalmente la casa…Naruto no lo ha tomado bien—musito preocupado de ver al niño con la chica.

Esta quien pareció captar sus ojos, se levantó sosteniendo en sus manos a Naruto en todo momento, casi indiferente de tener un niño de ocho años pegado a ella con pegamento.

—Es bueno verle Mikoto-san, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun—hablo haciendo una dificultosa reverencia con Naruto.

Sasuke quien alzo una ceja, tomo una kunai de juguete, antes de lanzarla en la cabeza al niño rubio, quien soltó un chillido indignado. Pero al menos funciono para que se bajara de la chica y comenzara una pelea/juego con su mejor amigo.

Al menos ahora Hinata parecía aliviada.

No había pasado tanto tiempo de verla, como cuando era niña, pero para Mikoto fue imposible no ver a su difunta amiga en la niña frente a ella. Desde sus sonrisas amables, hasta la postura al caminar. Un nudo se formó en su garganta antes de dar unos pasos a ella, quien ladeo el rostro confundida.

Quiso decir algo.

Pero su boca se cerró, haciendo que la niña se confundiera un poco.

—Me comentaron que nueve novatos estarían en los próximos exámenes chunin, los equipo 4,5 y 9 sin duda han tenido suficiente experiencia—rompió Itachi el silencio ganando una mirada algo alegre de la chica.

Parecía tener dudas, pero mostro un poco de seguridad.

Hana habría sido más segura, siempre regodeándose cuando su equipo logro entrar a los exámenes chunin. Hana había sido tan hermosa y confiable, todos a su lado siempre se sentían seguros y había ayudado a tantos ninjas.

¿Por qué Hinata no era así?

La respuesta fue simple.

La hermosa flor que pudo ser Hinata, fue aplastada por el odio de la aldea y una parte de Mikoto, no pudo más que odiar a la aldea que no solo desprecio a los Uchiha, sino también a esta dulce niña inocente. Pero aunque desprecio a la aldea, tampoco podría odiarla por completo, era la aldea que Hana había amado y que ahora Itachi cuidaba con añoro.

Eran familia.

O eso se intentaba decir.

No podía dejarse consumir por el odio. Su marido había estado tan cerca de consumirse, que podría haber hecho algo considerado traición como el resto de los suyos.

—Siento que me falta mucho para ser una chunnin, pero quiero ayudar a mi equipo—dijo la niña con una leve sonrisa.

Que sin duda era la sonrisa de Hana.

Sonrió.

De pronto un destello amarillo en la pierna de la niña, la hizo parpadear cuando noto la mirada fulminante de Naruto a Itachi, quien se confundió.

Naruto siempre trato a Itachi como un hermano mayor.

—No dejare que Itachi-nii se quede con Hinata-nee—gruño el niño viendo a su "competencia" de forma malhumorada.

¿Eh?

Giro su rostro ahora preocupado a Minato, que parecía igual de preocupado que ella, pero como si llevara suficiente tiempo preocupado.

—De que hablas dobe—hablo Sasuke, aunque de su impresión, no pudo reprender a su hijo por hablar así del hijo de su amigo.

—Hinata-nee me va dejar, se va a ir a entrenar y no es justo, Hinata-nee debería quedarse en casa y estar conmigo—

—Ella ocupa entrenar, es un ninja, ocupa entrenar para ser más fuerte—

—Ella ya es fuerte teme—

—Pero puede serlo más dobe—

—Pero quiero que este conmigo siempre—

—No se puede—

—Si se puede—

—Dobe—

—Teme—

Hinata parecía ahora mortificada, que el niño comenzara a discutir con otro niño sobre ella. Una parte de ella sintió algo de lastima, así que camino hasta estar frente a Naruto, arrodillándose para estar a su altura. Una sonrisa maternal se posó en su rostro, que al ver mucho a Minato en su hijo, no podía negar las facciones de Kushina en este como su temperamento.

—Naruto, Hinata ocupa entrenar para ser más fuerte, pero ella siempre será tu amiga, solamente que hay veces en que un shinobi debe ser más fuerte para proteger a los suyos—hablo recordando vagamente las palabras de Hana cuando alguien le preguntaba porque entrenaba tanto.

Su querida amiga.

—Pero yo quiero que ella este siempre conmigo—decía Naruto con un adorable puchero casi al punto de llorar.

¿Tenía que ser tan terco como su madre?

Sasuke salió de su vista para ver al niño con ojos fastidiado, muy similar a su padre.

—No puede estar siempre contigo dobe—gruño este indignado.

Naruto giro a verlo enojado.

—Claro que sí, oto-chan y oka-chan siempre están juntos—

—Pero ellos están casados, los esposos siempre están juntos—

—…—

—…—

—…—

Mikoto sintió un extraño silencio preocupante, pero antes de que pudiera aportar algo para revertir la situación, Naruto se giró a ver radiante a Hinata, quien claramente también había visto venir el golpe antes de estrellarse contra un muro.

—Cásate conmigo Hinata-nee—hablo Naruto con alegría.

.

.

.

Cuando la cena comenzó, Hinata juraba que aun podía escuchar las risas de Kurama en su interior, ambos de acuerdo en que su, probablemente, única proposición de matrimonio llego de un niño 4 años menor que ella. Incluso cuando Minato y Mikoto intentaron explicarle que no podrían casarse por su edad, Naruto había estado más tranquilo en hacerlo cuando fueran mayores. Incluso cunado Itachi amablemente explico que con los años los sentimientos podrían cambiar y que era un poco (muy) joven para entender del amor, Naruto hizo oídos sordos anunciando que se casaría con ella apenas fuera mayor de edad.

Lo cual la dejo en su silla estática durante la cena, pero alegre de que al menos ahora Naruto no estuviera preocupado porque se fuera.

Esto le dio oportunidad de entrar a otro punto muy notorio, la fuerte tensión de Mikoto y Kushina que casi la deja sin respirar. No estaba segura si era la única o los niños menores, eran demasiado ingenuos, porque nadie parecía notarlo excepto su persona.

Kushina no miraría a Mikoto y de igual forma por el otro lado.

No es como si importara, ella solamente estaba pasando la ultima cena en esta casa. Una parte de ella sintió que extrañaría mucho a Naruto, incluso una parte a Minato, pero no tan grande. Era normal, ella no pertenecia a esa familia.

No debería acostumbrarse.

Honomi se llegaría aburrir también de su persona tarde o temprano.

—Me podrían pasar la salsa—dice Mikoto con una sonrisa tensa, que le hace escalofriarse.

Mira la mesa notando que la salsa esta cerca de ella, por lo que la toma tímidamente y se la ofrece. Traga saliva de forma nerviosa, en general lo adultos no la quieren, claro ejemplo es Kushina que siempre parece tenerla de lejos, el resto de la aldea no da muy buenas referencias. Si bien ha tratado con Mikoto antes, siempre parece ser algo nuevo lo que puede pasar.

Se sorprende cuando una sonrisa maternal se coloca en su rostro, se sonroja levemente cuando esta toma la salsa de sus manos.

—Gracias Hinata-chan, eres muy amable—dice esta con tal sinceridad, que el sonrojo se extiende con más fuerza.

Gira rápidamente la mirada a su plato. Claramente no está acostumbrada a los halagos de los adultos, en general espera malos tratos de ellos. Pero no puede evitar sonreírle levemente a Mikoto cuando su mirada vuelve a unirse en algunos momentos de la noche.

Lo que le hace pensar.

Que no todo es tan malo.

—Hinata-nee debería casarse con Itachi—

—Sasuke teme Hinata será mi esposa—

O tal vez no.

Suspira, esperaba que mañana fuera un mejor día.

**Continuara...**

_Me alegran ver que siguen leyendo esta historia, debido a mi nuevo trabajo que es demasiado cansado, me ha costado más escribir que antes. Pero igual me encanta esta historia así que seguiré escribiéndola._

_Me gusta que algunos han notado la falta de interacción de Hinata y Kakashi, la cual sin duda no es algo que fuera no intencional, es claramente intencional. Recuerden que en esta historia Kakashi no es el ninja que vive por la memoria de sus amigos, ya que sabe que Obito es un traidor, dejándolo como un ninja muy similar a antes de la muerte de Obito. Motivo por el cual también siente odio aun por si mismo. Por lo cual en realidad no tiene una unión con ninguno de sus alumnos. _

_Pero eso va cambiar más adelante, lo prometo, pero por ahora Hinata esta haciendo lazos con otras personas. Cada vez más y su personalidad temerosa esta cambiando aunque no lo noten._

_Algunos tambien estan poco contentos con el trato de Kushina, que tambien es intencional de mi parte y con la trama va ir cambiando. Pero por ahora como notan, Mikoto es quien esta acercandose más a Hinata, pero tambien siente enojo como los Uchiha en la historia original._

_Los capitulos de ahora en adelante van a ser de mayor duracion, por lo cual tal vez tarde un poco más en actualizar. Estoy escribiendo actualmente el capitulo que sigue de este y aun no lo termino, aunque ya pase su usual contenido. Esto por que pronto se acercan los examenes chunin, que sera un arco levemente más largo, pero que despues del arco y algunos eventos va hacer un salto en el tiempo como la historia original._

_Recuerden que esta historia se va a dividir en tres partes, la etapa Genin de Hinata donde estamos ahora, la parte cuando Naruto y los originales novatos van a ser Genin y llegamos despues a la parte donde Naruto y los originales están con sus edades de shippuden. Aunque cuando eso ocurra Hinata va ser incluso mayor._

_Tengo planeado mucho de esta historia, con forma vaya avanzando creo que tambien sacare algunas historias opcionales en otro fic e incluso pienso hacer una especie de cuando todos sean adultos, como un mini fic como de 10 capitulos tal vez. Donde pondre a Hinata con su interes romantico. Que tal vez inicie a escribir ahora, para que cuando termine esta historia, seguirla en este mismo fic o hacer otro nuevo._

_Ya tengo el interes romantico que elegira Hinata, pero les comento desde ya, va tener diferentes intereses romanticos a lo largo de la serie. Pero esta seria se va centrar más en la parte de aventura y amistad._

**_Por si no lo sé en mi perfil tengo un enlace de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series ... etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	14. Capítulo 13: entrenamiento Uzumaki

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 13 : entrenamiento Uzumaki.**

El entrenamiento con Honomi era, en una palabra, desgastante. Una parte de Hinata no podía evitar estar feliz, era lo que siempre quiso durante años, un maestro que le ayudara a mejorar. Solamente que Honomi tomaba el concepto de entrenamiento y lo hacía casi en una matanza que la dejaba en las tardes sin chacra y energía para nada. Según la misma Honomi comento, ella tenía sangre Uzumaki, pero sin entrar en detalles o responder a sus dudas sobre que significaba exactamente ser un Uzumaki.

La entreno.

Sobre todo, sus cadenas de chacra.

Si bien las cadenas de chacra solían salir sin su voluntad en momentos de vida o muerte, Honomi quería enseñarle a usarlas por su propia cuenta. Lo cual era algo bastante más complicado de lo que pensaba que era, ya que siempre fueron muy espontaneas.

Además de incluir entrenamiento en sellado.

Ella no estaba interesada en el sellado, pero Honomi dejo en claro que era una necesidad.

—Ese es un sello de primer nivel, tus líneas están mal y esta curva hará que explote en tu rostro—había dicho cuando vieron el primer día de sellos.

Lo cual es ridículo.

Ella no sabía nada, no es que fuera natural y efectivamente el sello exploto en su rostro.

A solo 3 semanas de entrenamiento, Hinata temía seriamente si sobreviviría. Lo peor es que era un entrenamiento 24/7 lo que la dejaba casi siempre cansada y durmiendo apenas cinco horas antes de algún entrenamiento estúpido de la chica.

Había escuchado brevemente de Natsu, un día que la vio cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, sobre que Raiden había despertado. No comento nada más que ocuparon ninjas para retenerlo, pero que todo estaba bien y había partido a un entrenamiento con Kakashi. Se sintió desanimada de no haberlo podido ver, pero el saber que estaba sano y salvo, fue suficiente por el momento.

Claro que en esa charla no paso más de unos minutos, antes que Honomi la arrastrada sobre su voluntad para seguir entrenando.

Gaara parecía preocupado en su espacio mental por su desgaste, en cambio Yugito parecía animar el entrenamiento espartano. Yugito sin duda era una adición poco común a su grupo de personas recurrentes, si bien al inicio la joven parecía reticente a unirse a sus llamados no directos, con unos cuantos días y algunas bromas, tanto Gaara como ella habían aceptado a la jinchuriki rubia como otro miembro mas de la pandilla.

No es que Yugito hablara mucho de su aldea o vida personal, no enseñaba mucho sobre su entrenamiento, solo se sentaba ahí a escucharlos.

Y estaba bien.

Se sentía todo correcto.

.

—¿Misión?—pregunto Hinata cuando Honomi literalmente le tiro una mochila diciendo que se irían de misión unos días.

No sabía que le parecía más sorprendente, el no seguir entrenando o tener que hacer una misión cuando ella claramente quería enfocarse en el entrenamiento. Lo cual ella no se quejaba, tener alguna otra cosa que hacer, incluso aunque fuera caminar largas distancias para llegar a su posible misión, sonaba mucho mejor que tener que entrenar un día más con ella.

Honomi parecía leer su mente, ya que una sonrisa perturbadora inundo su rostro.

—Tsunade ocupa unos materiales y ocupa una escolta, ambas fuimos seleccionadas—dijo la chica de cabello rojo de forma algo dramática. Hinata sintió una gota de sudor correr por su nuca—Hable con Minato-nii y me pareció una gran oportunidad para ver como fluye tu entrenamiento—añadió de forma un poco más victoriosa ahora.

¿Cómo fluye?

Bueno fluye como un carajo, aunque claramente Hinata había aprendido a no exteriorizar sus pensamientos negativos si no quería recibir un castigo físico con más entrenamiento.

Sin lugar a duda su desempeño físico tenía mejoras. Pero en lo demás no sentía que hiciera una gran diferencia.

Pero nuevamente, no es que fuera a decirlo en voz alta, antes de que Honomi la tomara del cuello como un gato y la arrastrara a lo que suponía era la entrada de la aldea. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de Natsu y Raiden, pero esperaba que estuvieran en un entrenamiento mejor que el de ella.

Al final no tenía gente de que despedirse, aunque fuera de misión, algo deprimente, pero en el camino podría hablar con Yugito y Gaara, sobre no poder contactarlos tan a menudo.

En la entrada Tsunade, aun siendo una versión juvenil de quince años, las esperaba de forma aburrida. Hinata había visto como en ocasiones otras personas comentaban sobre que Tsunade debería verse de forma adulta, a lo que ella los ignoraba olímpicamente. No le molestaba, para ella, verla de forma juvenil era refrescante. A mayoría de adultos parecían siempre verla con odio.

—¡Hinata-chan!—escucho una voz que detuvo a Honomi justo cuando llegaron al lado de Tsunade, que en lugar de reconocerlas pareció fastidiada de verlas.

El sonido no vino de la voz de Tsunade.

Giro el rostro confundido, antes de pestañar confundida al ver a Mikoto caminar rápidamente a su lado, con Sasuke del otro lado quien hizo una leve sonrisa al verla. Eso era bueno, el niño siempre parecía tan solo y alejado, que ver que aun sonreía era bueno.

Ignoro que era el mismo niño que quería casarle con su hermano.

—Mikoto-san, Sasuke-kun—hizo una pequeña reverencia al verlos, alegre que Honomi le diera un poco de libertad para hacerlo.

Su cuello lo agradecía.

No había visto a la mujer desde la cena con los Namikaze, pero en general ella había sido muy amable con ella. Incluso cuando camino para estar frente a la mujer, noto algunas miradas inquietas de los aldeanos, que le hizo suspirar.

—Me alegra llegar a tiempo, quería darte esto para que llevaras a la misión, puede que duren unos días—hablo colocando un paquete en sus manos.

Miro atentamente el paquete, sintiendo de inmediato el olor a comida casera y onigiris. Un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas y comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa. El vago recuerdo de Kushina-san dándole comida, pero ignorándola mientras lo hacía, fue muy chocante con la mirada sonriente y maternal de Mikoto.

Era.

¿Extraño?

Sabia que debía decir algo, pero se sentía, inquieta y vulnerable.

—Arigato—susurro por bajo apretando la caja contra su pecho, con un temor infantil que se retractara.

Pero no lo hizo.

Mikoto permaneció con su sonrisa amable, que le hizo avergonzarse un poco más.

—Oka-san es buena cocinera, pero yo ayude con los onigiris—dijo de pronto Sasuke con el mentón arriba de forma orgullosa por su trabajo.

Alegrándose del cambio de tema, se agacho a su altura con una sonrisa leve en su rostro, feliz de ver como su atención hizo avergonzar a Sasuke un poco. No ser la única avergonzada era algo reconfortante.

—Deben estar deliciosos, voy a disfrutarlos mucho en el camino, gracias por tu ayuda Sasuke-kun—le alabo con alegría.

Era como Naruto, siempre queriendo ayudar a su forma.

El niño pareció feliz.

—Cuídate mucho—dijo Mikoto cuando la despidió desde la entrada.

Sonrojada y avergonzada, se despidió con una sonrisa mientras Honomi intercambiaba algunas palabras con Tsunade.

Es la primera vez que alguien le decía esas palabras al irse de la aldea.

La sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro.

.

.

.

El camino fue un claro silencio por parte de las tres femeninas, Honomi miro de mala forma a Tsunade, queriendo que la mujer interactuara con Hinata, quien claramente estaba disfrutando de un tiempo libre de entrenamiento. Tsunade había estado preguntando vagamente por la niña, por lo cual ella había tenido la gran idea de traer a Hinata con ellos, ignorando que principalmente iba a ir ella sola. No fue tan difícil amenazar al consejo que aun tenia las dudas de su persona.

El vago recuerdo de un viejo del consejo atado con cadenas de chacra, siempre la alegraría a ella.

Un Uzumaki puede controlar a otro Uzumaki.

El pensamiento hizo que sus pasos se hicieran un poco más lentos.

Honomi no había esperado que todo pasara como paso. En el momento en que descubrió que Hinata era de la sangre Uzumaki, se había congelado y alegrado por partes iguales.

Ella era lo que buscaba.

Su madre era Tena, Uzumaki Tena, una prima lejana de Kushina la esposa del Hokage de Konoha. Su madre siempre le contaba historias sobre los Uzumaki, fue ella quien le enseño todo sobre sellados ya que ella había sido un ninja activo cuando paso la destrucción de su clan. Su padre Honomi Heero, había sido parte del clan de los samurái, un antiguo y fuerte guerrero que se había enamorado perdidamente de su madre al verla.

Historia 100% romántica y recomendada.

Hubieran vivido una vida feliz de no ser por Akatsuki, uno de esos bastardos había matado a su familia hace algunos años, dejándola sola y abandonada.

Honomi había aprendido a sobrevivir con los trucos que sus padres le enseñaron, robando algo de comida y convirtiéndose en una viajera errante. Siempre había querido ir a Konoha, para conocer a la familia de la cual su madre le contaba.

Pero conoció primero a Hinata.

Y sintió miedo.

Miedo de llegar a ser rechazada como ella, toda su vida desde la muerte de sus padres, el mundo parecía rechazarle. Incluso aunque sonreía y seguía a otros, nadie parecía quererla realmente.

¿Sería algo Uzumaki?

Cuando llego a Konoha, el esposo de Kushina le había explicado la vida dura de Hinata. La cual era el triple de difícil, excluyendo el simple hecho de ser una jinchuriki. Todos parecían odiarla por algo que no era su culpa. Incluso cuando se presentó frente a Kushina, esta no quiso verla. Aunque la mujer debía tener sus razones y que ella le gritara que era una zorra no fue el mejor inicio.

¿Por qué abandono a la niña?

No se suponía que eran familia.

Un clan.

Minato, el Hokage, un hombre fuera del tema Uzumaki la había tratado mejor que su familia. Incluso aceptándola como un ninja de Konoha, aunque ella no buscara eso.

Si era sincera, Honomi no sabe que busca, su familia está muerta, su propia sangre parece ignorarle. Pero había algo en esa niña, la oscuridad dentro de la inocencia que presentaba, que le hizo querer seguir al lado de la niña. Tal vez era su propio egoísmo, la niña parecía tan desesperada de atención y ella quería que alguien se uniera a ella por un lazo que había muerto hace tanto.

Incluso no podía hablarle de la verdad, incluso no podía explicarle ni sabe dónde empezar.

Como explicarle que es un Uzumaki.

Cuando ni ella misma está segura.

—Sensei—habla la voz de Hinata y ella salta levemente en su camino.

Se ha detenido sin darse cuenta.

Mira de reojo como Tsunade al menos tiene la decencia de detenerse. Viéndola de reojo con un leve reconocimiento en sus ojos.

Había seguido anteriormente a Tsunade porque ella es nieta de una Uzumaki, porque de alguna estúpida forma su interior le dice, que comparten algún lazo sanguíneo. Su deseo de tener lazos en este mundo, de no dejarse llevar por una ola de completo odio. Fueron lo que la hicieron seguirla como un perro bajo la lluvia durante meses.

Mira a Hinata.

Sus ojos de sincera preocupación.

—Estaba pensando en el almuerzo—dice soltando una leve risa.

Hinata parece mortificada por sus palabras sin sentido y Tsunade la ve con clara incredulidad.

Pero no importa, lo importante es llegar a Iwagakure.

.

El camino es silencioso nuevamente, excepto por alguna tontería de parte de la mocosa Honomi, algún comentario algo triste de Hinata y su mutuo silencio. Llegar a Iwagakure no fue un problema, aunque todas tenían un aspecto joven, no tuvieron inconvenientes con los bandidos. Tsunade no puede decir que le gusta Iwa, en realidad no le hubiera gustado llegar a una aldea cercana de no ser necesario. Pero ocupa ciertos ingredientes para manejar el caso de Kushina.

Suspira mientras ve como Honomi habla con el dueño de donde dormirían esa noche. Se habían desecho de sus bandas de ninja y parecían más que todo civiles en un viaje normal. Aun asi había comenzado a sentir algo en el ambiente, que le decía que no estaban del todo seguras.

Mira de reojo a la niña Hinata.

Los destellos de Hana brillando en su mente, sonriendo al lado de Sakumo y el resto de su equipo, bailotean vagamente. El recuerdo de su mismo sensei indicando que al igual que Kushina, Hana también había sido un familiar lejano.

Se pregunta si Sarutobi sigue pensando eso.

Una mujer como ella que lo ha perdido todo.

Esa niña no es nada.

Pero aun así en ocasiones, no puede evitar pensar en ella, recordando a su propio hermano, recordando tiempos felices.

Recordando a Dan.

A veces en el viaje ve a la niña, ve al demonio al cual todos odian, pero también ve la torpeza de esta. No hace nada, no se acerca, intenta ignorar a esta niña gritándole que salve a su amigo. Intenta ignorarla lo más que puede. Pero de una extraña y silenciosa forma no puede.

Que extraño poder manejaba.

.

Tiene que ir al baño.

Hinata despierta a media noche con ganas de ir al baño y no puede odiarse más, porque acepta que, aunque Honomi la trata como mocosa al igual que Tsunade, ambas le advirtieron que fuera al baño antes. En su defensa no tenía ganas en ese momento y ahora si las tiene.

En realidad, Hinata no le gusta Iwa, todo parece café y montañoso, solo encuentra rocas y tierra, nada como la aldea de Konoha llena de vegetación. Es un poco similar a Sunagakure, no puede evitar notar con cierta nostalgia.

Kurama le ha advertido desde que llegaron a este territorio que algo no está bien en el ambiente, ella también puede notarlo y sabe que tanto Honomi como Tsunade, han sido más tensas desde el primer día de viaje. Por lo cual su alerta incrementa al tiempo que sus nervios.

Ella ha luchado anteriormente, pero en su mayoría es con el chacra de Kurama, tampoco siente que avanzara mucho en su entrenamiento.

Ignora todo mientras camina a los baños seleccionados, solo para detenerse confundida cuando antes de abrir la puerta, una mano también sujeta la manecilla. Alza la vista confundida, solo para notar unos ojos oscuros viéndola con enojo. La persona que la ve, es una niña de su edad, de cabello corto de color oscuro como sus ojos, que viste ropas que claramente son de ninja.

Comienza a sudar nerviosa recordando que técnicamente no deberían estar aquí como ninjas.

Son civiles.

En una misión.

Pidió una disculpa mental al Hokage al saber que su misión estaba a punto de ser un fracaso total.

—Mira niña no te metas en mi camino que tengo que ir al baño—gruñe con un aura enojada la chica que le acaba de llamar niña.

Aunque claramente parecen ser de edad similar, o incluso ella un año mayor.

Pero es un ninja.

De Iwa.

Con un suspiro alza sus manos en son de paz, haciendo que la niña entrara rápidamente al baño, lo cual supone que debía ser una emergencia. Para su desgracia los baños están en la zona publica, casi fuera del hotel, que no era hotel y que apenas tenía un cuarto disponible para ellas.

La ciudad es pequeña en realidad, no es tan grande y los aldeanos claramente no le gustan los extranjeros.

Parece que ninguna aldea le gustan los extranjeros.

Tomo asiento un poco cerca del baño, aun sintiendo las ganas de ir, pero respetando la privacidad de la chica dentro del baño. ¿Era una chica? Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía tanto chica como chico, pero de un mal humor. Por una vez quiso encontrar a alguien que fuera amable y tranquilo en su vida.

Pero con su suerte.

Aunque estuviera dentro de sus pensamientos, su cuerpo tan acostumbrado a las excentricidades de Honomi a todas horas, pudo saltar de puro instinto a la derecha y rodar al suelo, para evitar la bolita blanca que cayó al suelo, antes que una explosión hiciera que la tranquilidad de la noche, fuera remplazado por gritos de personas desesperadas y olor a humo.

"Tanto por una noche normal" pensó brevemente con Kurama que pareció suspirar con ella.

Cuando volvió a saltar sobre sus pies, sus instintos claramente activados e ignorando la necesidad previa de querer ir al baño. Busco a su atacante, solo para notar que la persona en realidad no la estaba viendo exactamente a ella. El chico rubio un poco mayor que su persona, la miraba con una ceja arriba y vistiendo una extraña ropa de color negro con nubes rojas.

Lo miro confundida.

Este pestañeo.

—No eres Kurotsuchi ni ese viejo armadillo rojo—hablo el chico con voz claramente sorprendida.

Lo vio casi indignada.

Esta era la primera vez que habían intentado matarle que no era por su persona, sacando una kunai de su bolsillo que ahora siempre llevaba con ella, miro de forma amenazante a la persona rubia frente a ella. Todas las personas rubias en su vida, sin duda tenían algún problema mental.

Pero eso de querer matarla.

Aburrido.

Kurama dentro de ella, pareció complacido con el cinismo con que estaba manejando la situación. Una parte de ella también pareció complacida con todos esos "entrenamientos" con Honomi que parecían más bien intentos de asesinato, que parecían haber despertado esa parte dentro de ella, casi animal, que actuaba por instinto.

—No es amable de tu parte intentar matar a un civil—dijo con voz fría y calculada.

En ese momento se preguntó.

¿Cuándo dejo de tener miedo en una pelea?

Un vago destello de su primera pelea, viajo a su mente, muy diferente de ella aterrada temblando a la chica con mirada fría de ahora.

—Un civil no tendría un kunai con su persona—hablo extendiendo una mano frente a él, que parecía tener una boca en la palma.

La miro asombrada, sin haber visto eso antes.

Pero antes que una pelea iniciara, el rubio se congelo antes de ser enviado violentamente contra una pared por un destello rojizo. Sin pestañear volteo a ver a la persona ahora frente a ella, aunque tanto verlo, era imposible, con toda esa armadura roja que cubría su cuerpo y el extraño gorro sobre su cabeza.

Era enorme.

—Viejo—gruño el tipo rubio saliendo como si nada de la pared donde se había impactado.

¿Viejo?

Miro nuevamente al sujeto a su lado, antes de sentir nuevamente un palpitar en su interior y la sensación de frio recorrer todo su cuerpo. La reconoció como una alerta de Kurama y no pudo evitar que el kunai se apretara con mucha más fuerza en sus manos.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando los ojos del sujeto (lo único visible de su apariencia) la vieron con igual reconocimiento.

Jinchuriki.

Esto no era bueno.

Ningún jinchuriki era igual, si bien Gaara era su amigo y Yugito parecía tolerarla, no podía decir lo mismo de los demás. Además, el estado de alerta de Kurama, era mayor al notar que era un ninja quien estaba frente a ella, un ninja claramente mayor que su persona y que parecía mil veces mucho más experimentado que Yugito.

Una pared de rocas que esquivo el chico rubio, hizo que pestañeara ya que había pasado entre el nuevo jinchuriki y ella.

Vio alarmada a su derecha, para notar a la chica que le quito la opción de ir al baño, ver con una mueca de odio a el rubio quien sonreía divertido.

—Deidara—gruño la niña, que ella estaba casi segura si era niña.

—Rayos ver a tu tío y a una mocosa llorona, supongo que es mi despedida—hablo el sujeto rubio antes de aparecer un pájaro de…

¿Masa blanca?

Y desaparecer volando, dejándola confundida por el rápido giro de los acontecimientos, la pelea estúpidamente corta y sin sentido, además de una forma de jutsu que nunca había visto. Sin duda Iwa era un lugar poco convencional que no conocía anteriormente.

La niña parecía dispuesta a correr, pero fue detenido por la mano del tipo de armadura roja.

—Han-sensei debemos ir tras Deidara, merece pagar por lo que hizo a Iwa—grito la niña claramente furiosa, pero el hombre no la veía.

Solo la veía a ella.

Hinata trago saliva, sintiendo sus ganas de volver a ir al baño regresar.

—¿Sensei?—volvió hablar la niña más confundida, antes de verla de reojo.

Ella no dijo nada.

¿Debería? Le pregunto mentalmente a Kurama, pero este en su mente solo tenía los colmillos afuera listo para una pelea con un jinchuriki.

Trago saliva.

Esto no iba a terminar bien.

Pero detuvo sus pensamientos cuando una nueva sombra apareció frente a ella, con una estatura similar y de cabellera rubia problemática. Tsunade se puso frente a ella de brazos cruzados, sorprendiéndola de que saltara en su defensa y pareciera calmada frente a un jinchuriki claramente más experimentado que su persona.

—Veo que Iwa mantiene a su jinchuriki, a pesar que los registros te ponen como desaparecido, Han—hablo Tsunade con calma.

¡LO CONOCE!

Su mente grito alarmada, antes de notar como la niña de cabello corto ahora la ve con una clara advertencia de que está a punto de tirar a matar, solo siendo detenida por el hombre de armadura roja, para su gran suerte.

—Tsunade—musita este en un vago reconocimiento.

Pero parece que no hay batalla.

Hinata quiere vomitar.

.

.

.

Tal parece que la persona que van a buscar, en realidad era el mismísimo Han. Lo cual hace que Hinata sienta que esto es ridículo y que llevar a un encuentro de dos jinchurikis es estúpido. Pero Honomi y Tsunade parecen comentar que ella ya había conocido a Yugito, lo que le hace ganar una mirada curiosa de Han y una de muerte de Kurotsuchi, que descubre que es la nieta del actuar Tsuchikage, que si es una chica y que ahora conoce información confidencial que ningún otra aldea debería conocer.

Que dos jinchurikis (no les cuenta sobre Gaara, no es estúpida) se conocen de aldeas parcialmente enemigas.

—No dirá nada, estamos de incógnito también—musita Han con tranquilidad y una indiferencia, que la hacen tragar nerviosa.

Yugito era comunicativa.

Gaara era tímido.

Pero Han es una persona completamente cerrada al vacío que te da nervios.

Sus ojos no muestran emociones, más que el odio o la molestia, pero no se ha lanzado a la lucha. Tal parece que anteriormente Tsunade le había ayudado en una situación, por lo cual está trayéndole ingredientes para sus medicinas, de forma extraoficial.

El Hokage y el Tsuchikage seguramente pegarían el salto al techo de saber que sus 2 jinchurikis están en una conversación, parcialmente tranquila.

—Entonces también eres un jinchuriki— explica Kurotsuchi de forma aburrida.

Siente que se escalofría, en medio de la noche, en una posada que ahora está levemente destruida por la anterior lucha y cuyos propietarios están pidiendo mucho dinero por su estadía.

—Hai—responde vagamente viendo a Han de reojo.

Un hombre grande, imponente y que parece tener control de su bestia, ya que no se comporta como Gaara y muestra un aura.

Imponente.

—¿Eres la nieta del Tsuchikage?—dice Honomi sentada a su lado, claramente trasnochada y sin haber despertado por el escándalo—escuche que generalmente los bijus permanecen en la familia de los kages, pero no pensé fuera cierto—musita viendo a ambos de forma intermitente.

Kurotsuchi voltea el rostro molesta, Han no parece hacer ningún movimiento.

—Es su tío, recuerdo que el pequeño Han siempre fue muy violento—hablo Tsunade con una risa divertida.

La imagen del hombre imponente, siendo violento en su juventud, pareció calzar perfectamente en la mente de Hinata.

—¿Lo conocías?—comento Honomi curiosa a Tsunade, esta asiente.

—En la última guerra tuvimos un encuentro, con ella y sus dos compañeros—explico Han en una de las pocas palabras de esa noche.

Guerra.

No pudo evitar escalofriarse ante la implicación y notar que frente a ella Kurotsuchi tampoco parecía muy cómoda con el nuevo tema.

Ellas no han vivido la guerra.

Aun…dice una voz susurrante a su oído.

—Fue una batalla bastante pareja, tomando en cuenta lo joven que eras en ese entonces—hablo Tsunade restándole importancia a un asunto claramente importante.

Traga saliva, sin poder aguantar más.

Levanta la mano.

Todas las miradas rápidamente viajan a su persona con incredulidad, curiosidad, molestia e indiferencia. Pero es algo que no soporta más y debe decir.

—O-Ocupo ir al b-baño—tartamudea con un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas.

Tsunade bufa, antes de soltar una carcajada, Honomi sonríe nerviosa, Kurotsuchi la mira con incredulidad y Han, solo la mira de forma estoica.

Entre risas Honomi le dice que vaya y ella prácticamente corre.

No aguantaba más.

.

.

.

Tsunade escucha brevemente, ya que brevedad es la palabra que mejor describe a Han, sobre los detalles de su viaje. Sobre el encuentro con Deidara, que según palabras de Han, forma parte de una organización un tanto desconocida y con potencial peligroso. Ve el dolor en los ojos de la nieta de Tsuchikage ante la mención del tipo de cabellera rubia. Lo que le sorprende es la sinceridad con la que admiten sobre esta asociación. Sobre todo, cuando Han comenta que no cree que pueda ser solamente peligroso para Iwa.

Una mala espina se forma en el interior de Tsunade, le gustaría que Jiraiya estuviera aquí, ese hombre solía tener una fuente de información sobre esta clase de cosas.

Pero hace tiempo que no ve a ese viejo verde.

—Puedo notar que faltan unas de las raíces que te solicite—comenta viendo la mochila y rebuscando entre los ingredientes.

Han no suelta ninguna exhalación, pero ve los ojos de Kurotsuchi fruncirse. Claramente, aunque en sus ojos se puede notar cierto grado de parentesco, la niña aún tiene un largo camino para convertirse en un ninja que controle sus emociones.

—Kurotsuchi las perdió—dice Han con calma, mientras la mocosa se sonroja de indignación.

—No es mi culpa que Nii..—se detiene antes de ver un leve dolor registrarse en su rostro—que ese rubio explotara el baño donde deje la mochila con las raíces—gruñe con clara molestia.

Tsunade prefiere ignorarlas y seguir con su bebida, antes de notar de reojo como Honomi parece tener una idea con ojos brillantes.

Siente que es una mala idea.

Cuando abre la boca.

Efectivamente lo es.

.

.

.

Kurotsuchi sabe que debe estar pagando algo que hizo en su anterior vida, no solamente su padre le ordeno que siguiera a Han-sensei, sino que también se topan con Deidara en medio del viaje. Quien no dejaba de hablar sobre el arte, el orgullo de esa estúpida organización y buscar la paz. Alguien que busca la paz no lanza bombas de esa forma claramente y deja varios heridos como la noche anterior. Lo odia con verlo, odia lo que significo en su vida y odia que este ignorara su pasado solamente para buscar…lo que fuera que buscaba.

Casi lo odia tanto como Han.

El jinchuriki de su aldea.

Han era un hombre peligroso, el cual su abuelo prefiere mantener alejado, incluso aunque fuera su propio hijo. Al menos eso es lo que conoce por parte de su padre, Han es su medio hermano, cuya madre murió poco después de su nacimiento. Según le han contado, la madre de Han había sido la anterior jinchuriki de la bestia de cinco colas. Por ende, su hijo que había sacado su sangre y la fuerza de su abuelo, se convirtió en jinchuriki casi después de su nacimiento.

Odiaba a ese hombre por el simple hecho que la bestia dentro de él, cuando estuvo en uno de sus anteriores portadores había sido desatada una vez en Iwa.

Tantas muertes.

Eso había dejado a Iwa débil durante la primera guerra. Esas bestias eran incontrolables y había atacado a los suyos, la propia aldea que los había acogido. Incluso una vez cuando Han estaba en medio de una pelea que desato parte del poder en su interior, había herido a su madre, un gran ninja de Iwa.

Ocasionándole la muerte.

No lo perdonaría.

No podría.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba a Han.

Odiaba la bestia que era.

Odiaba a todos como él.

Por eso cuando a esa perra de cabello rojo se le ocurrió que ella volviera a la montaña donde estaba la raíz que perdió (aunque técnicamente no era su culpa) quiso gritarle que no era nadie para ordenarle. Pero la mirada fría de Han la hizo callar, ya era suficientemente malo que compartiera sangre con la persona que mato a su madre, que además de eso fuera su tío y por ultimo…que tuviera que ir con otra idiota como él.

Cuando Hinata Uzumaki llego del baño, fue recibida por una maleta de parte de la pelirroja, quien le indico que era su turno de ponerse al día y fue enviada junto a su persona, aunque claramente no era necesaria. La niña confundida acepto ya que la montaña no estaba más que a dos horas de viaje, pero de forma lenta detrás de ella.

Era igual que Han.

Había escuchado rumores de Konoha, de una bestia que había masacrado la aldea hace algunos años.

Era difícil de poner a esa niña que se acababa de tropezar con sus propios pies, con la misma bestia que mato a tantas personas.

Pero no debe confiarse.

Nunca.

Detiene sus pasos cuando cerca de llegar a la cima de la montaña, donde estaba la planta con la raíz, una extraña e inusual lluvia comienza a caer. Bufa sabiendo que eso retrasara su camino y terminan acampando brevemente en una cueva cercana. Las lluvias en Iwa no suelen durar mucho tiempo, además, esta parece inusual.

Mira a la niña a su lado viendo con intensidad la lluvia.

Bufa de forma ruidosa, sinceramente esta misión iba horrible.

—K-Kurotsuchi-san—llama la niña con su nombre y lo aborrece, ella no tiene derecho de llamarla por su nombre—siento mucho que tengamos que ir juntas, sé que somos de aldeas diferentes, pero prometo hacer lo mejor para conseguir las raíces—dice la niña de forma tímida y con mejillas sonrojadas.

Le da una mirada de desprecio. Le da un punto por no ser tan antipática como Han, pero de igual forma verla de esa manera, tan adorable y amable, le hacen querer vomitar. Ella ha visto a Han en pelea, ha visto a ese hombre convertirse en una bestia.

Hipócrita, grita su mente y aparta la vista.

—Odio a los de tu tipo, me parecen despreciables—dice con voz fría viéndola a los ojos.

Nota como sus ojos se abren impresionados, claramente sorprendida y dolida por sus palabras, pero luego ve que algo cambia. Una extraña oscuridad y entendimiento, que la hacen ver como una persona mucho mayor de lo que debe ser.

Se perturba un poco por eso, solo lo admite para sí misma.

La jinchuriki deja de verla y ve ahora la lluvia con nostalgia.

No ha dicho nada malo, en su aldea todos odian a Han, todos odian a los jinchuriki, ella no está mal. Aun así dentro de ella, no puede evitar sentir algo parecido a la culpa, al ver emociones casi humanas en la bestia a su lado.

—Entiendo—musita la chica—bueno en realidad no te entiendo, jamás podre entender porque otros me odian sin conocerme. Pero supongo que es algo común, he vivido toda mi vida de esa forma, no puedo decir que me sorprende como antes—admite la niña casi con resignación.

Kurotsuchi mira como la lluvia se detiene, fue una extraña e inusual lluvia momentánea.

Curioso.

Le hubiera tomado más importancia de no ser por las palabras de la chica.

—Ahora entiendo más sobre Han-san, su mirada solitaria debe ser causa de su aldea—susurra antes de salir y continuar con el camino dejándola atrás.

Ella se molesta y casi se pone furiosa.

Esa mocosa habla como si supiera algo de su aldea.

Cuando ella no sabe nada.

Molesta.

.

.

.

Odio.

Desprecio.

Rechazo.

A veces Hinata piensa que se ha acostumbrado y se da cuenta que aún falta mucho por entender. Que no solo su propia aldea la odiara, que otras aldeas también la van a odiar por la misma razón. En muchas ocasiones se pregunta porque pasa eso, no tiene nada malo ser un jinchuriki, no es que ella lo hubiera buscado. Kurama es su amigo, si bien se ha equivocado, cuando le tienes paciencia, en realidad es alguien preciado para ella.

Todo este odio entre bestias, jinchurikis y la humanidad.

Es ridículo.

Es casi tan fácil odiar a la humanidad por el simple hecho que la odiaban a ella. Pero entonces recuerda a Natsu, Raiden, Megumi, Shun, Ana, Rigel, Yuki, Naruto, Sasuke, Mikoto, Itachi. Un sorprendente número de personas que no parecen odiarla, que son normales, donde ahora también incluye a Honomi y Shibi Aburame.

No todos son malos.

Pero luego se encuentra gente como Kurotsuchi que sin conocerla le llegan a odiar.

Es decepcionante.

Mira a la niña de pelo negro sacar raíces y la imita, sabe que no está segura de cómo hacerlo o si lo hace bien, pero prefiere hacer algo. La niña la ignora y eso está bien. El valle que estaba en la cima de la montaña está lleno de árboles y plantas, lo cual parece un pequeño paraíso entre tanta roca.

Ingresa las raíces dentro de su mochila, notando para desconcierto, que sus raíces son pequeñas y torcidas en comparación de la otra niña.

No se ha puesto el sol, por lo cual podrán volver ese mismo día.

Menos tiempo juntas.

Genial.

—Entonces aquí es donde estaba la princesa de Iwagakure—hablo una voz desde lo alto y Hinata se detuvo.

Alzo la vista al mismo tiempo que Kurotsuchi, para ver a una chica de cabellera castaña corto sobre sus hombros, con sombras en los costados de sus ojos y ropas de colores de Iwagakure. No parecía ser nadie conocida, pero por la forma en que estaba en el árbol, supondría que era un ninja.

Vio de reojo a su compañera en esta misión, que había ignorado olímpicamente a la nueva protagonista de la escena.

—Listo ya podemos irnos—le indico a ella ignorando a su camarada de Iwagakure.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

—Maldita—gruño la chica antes de saltar frente a ellas.

Sostuvo con fuerza la maleta con raíces que tenía, ya que era su misión. Antes de ver de reojo a Kurotsuchi quien rodaba los ojos viendo a la chica frente a ella.

— Suzumebachi no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, estoy de misión—hablo la chica en tono mordaz.

Parecía ser su tono para todos.

Noto de reojo como la chica frente a ellas se crispaba.

—No actúes de esa forma tan fanfarrona, no eres la única familia del tercer Tsuchikage, mis hermanos y yo somos familia del primero—hablo esta con odio en su voz.

¿Ha?

No entendía del todo la situación, pero sentía que, si eran familia de alguna forma, pues eso explicaría por qué ambas estaban tan locas.

—Como si me importara—dice Kurotsuchi de forma aburrida.

Es cuando lo ve. Es casi miniatura volando donde Kurotsuchi, pero por alguna razón se ve tan claro en su mente que la kunai vuela de su mano matando a la pequeña abeja que se dirigía de forma directa al cuello de la chica. Kurotsuchi rápidamente también lo nota, luciendo claramente enfurecida, pero no con su persona, nota algo ya que vuelve a ver a Suzu con furia,

—¿Vas a traicionar a Iwa?—gruñe ella ahora con enojo.

La mujer de cabellera castaña sonríe de forma divertida.

—Quiero algo que tienen en su poder tu familia, un pergamino, si tengo que atraparte y usarte como cambio…¿Por qué no?—habla haciendo unos rápidos sellos con sus manos y que varias abejas aparecieran de la nada.

Abejas.

¿En serio?

Eran tan pequeñas que sería un problema luchar contra ellas. También algunas mantenían veneno que podría paralizarles y sabe ella, que luchar contra un tipo de bichos es peligroso. Había visto anteriormente al clan Aburame en acción y son terroríficos.

Ve el rostro de Kurotsuchi con la misma duda mental cuando una oleada de abejas aparece, que ella detiene con una pared de roca, que las abejas eluden fácilmente.

Entonces al ver que son demasiadas para un pequeño Kunai.

Toma del brazo de la chica antes de empezar a correr. Siente la mueca de asco, pero como es un ninja lo suficientemente claro para seguirla y comenzar a buscar ideas mientras eluden al enemigo.

Los insectos son un problema, demasiado pequeños y escurridizos para tratarlos como una lucha frontal. Se gira rápidamente tomando un sello que saco de una de sus bolsas que tira sujetado de algunos kunai al suelo. Estos rápidamente hacen una pequeña explosión con fuego, que mata algunas cuantas abejas pero que no detiene al enjambre.

Rayos, ocupa mejorar esos sellos.

La explosión fue muy pequeña.

—¡Ese es tu plan!—grita Kurotsuchi a su lado y roda los ojos.

—Estoy aprendiendo aun sellos—se excusa antes de sentir la primera picadura en su brazo.

Es dolorosa, demasiado, lo que la hace ver que su teoría del veneno es comprobada por el método de prueba. El dolor quema por dentro y la hace gemir y agradeciendo que fue en su brazo, no en su pierna, ya que eso hubiera provocado que cayera al suelo.

Un gemido a su lado le indica que Kurotsuchi fue también picada.

Gime por bajo al saber que hasta ahora Honomi solo le ha enseñado lo que es sellado y el manejo de cadenas de chacra, si supiera algún jutsu de fuego (ignorando que no sabe si es su naturaleza o no) hubiera rostizado a todas las abejas. Pero sus armas serian inútiles contra tantas abejas.

Kurotsuchi tropieza, ella se congela cuando la ve en el suelo.

Rápidamente ignorando que no son ni de la misma aldea, se coloca frente a ella solamente con una kunai en su mano, sintiendo como dentro de ella Kurama quiere sacar todo su chacra para detener sus lesiones, pero aun con su chacra, no podría proteger a la chica detrás de ella.

Piensa.

Piensa.

Piensa.

¿Qué puede hacer?

Un destello llega a su mente, uno sobre su padre viéndola con molestia el día que fue expulsada del clan Hyuga. Recuerda bien esos ojos pálidos, esa forma despectiva de verla, esa necesidad de llorar cada que ve alguien del clan Hyuga cerca.

Esos ojos que todo lo ven.

No sabe exactamente cómo funciona, si debería haber tenido alguna técnica, si algo debería funcionar diferente. Ella siempre pensó que no tenía suficiente sangre del clan Hyuga, que había heredado todo de su madre, pero con solo conectar su propio chacra a sus ojos, casi de forma instintiva para sobrevivir, todo a su alrededor cambia y se congela. Como si el mundo fuera en tonalidades blancas y pudiera ver pequeños colores negros y azules, que destaca como chacra.

Su mano gira en lo que parece lentos trazos, pero sabe que cada trazo debe ser rápido, porque cada trazo corta por la mitad a las diminutas abejas, que al cortarse el trazo azul desaparece.

Segundos o minutos, no parece cansarse, incluso parecen horas, como todo se mueve lentamente.

Hasta que los miles de trazos azules, desaparecen de forma lenta al suelo.

Entonces sus ojos pestañean y todo el mundo vuelve a recuperar colores de todo tipo, junto un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la hace gimotear. Ya sea por el veneno o por lo que fuera, toca su cabeza adolorida, sin entender que ha pasado.

Siente leves líneas alrededor de sus ojos y vomita.

No por el dolor.

Sino porque sabe que fue lo que paso, había visto anteriormente de lejos, el clan Hyuga y sus ojos, algo que pensó que no era de ella, está en su cuerpo. Siente vergüenza, enfermedad y dolor. Por tener algo en común con el clan que la aborreció.

Alza la mirada cuando ve a Suzu a unos pasos de ella, viéndola con incredulidad.

—Monstruo—susurra, antes que un muro de roca la lance fuera de su vista.

Ve de reojo a Kurotsuchi, que la ve de reojo con sentimientos encontrados.

—Esos ojos…—musita ella y entonces sucede.

Un palpitar, desgarrados en la parte posterior de la nuca, antes que todo se vuelva oscuro.

**Continuara…**

_Para los que pensaron que Hinata iba a tener el byakugan, estaban en lo correcto, desde el inicio de la historia pense que si bien seria la jinchuriki de Kurama, Hinata no iba ser exactamente como Naruto no iba a tener sus mismas habilidades como el niño rubio y su historia iba ser diferente. En este caso hay muchas habilidades de Naruto que este va conservar, Hinata va tener las suyas propias y esa va ser la principal diferencia de la historia original._

_Como pueden ver, al ser de edades diferentes y con personajes que hacen pequeños cambios, Hinata se va encontrando con jinchurikis y en este caso con akatsuki antes de lo planeado._

_En lo que respecta aliados no van a ser los mismos que Naruto, en amigos tampoco y sobretodo en lo que va ser la guerra, va ser muy diferente a la que conocen. Luchas no tanto con personajes nuevos, si no mas bien con habilidades diferentes._

_Hinata ya esta iniciando su entrenamiento, pero como pueden ver, dista mucho de las habilidades de Naruto._

_Me pregunto si alguno podra imaginar el nivel y habilidades que ella va tener, como muchos giros argumentales que estoy pensando en mi mente. Aun asi con tantas diferencias en la historia, existen ciertos puntos de inflexión a los que llegamos._

**_Por si no lo sé en mi perfil tengo un enlace de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series ... etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	15. Capítulo 14: Cambios

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 14: Cambios**

_Hinata no suele tener sueños, en realidad no suele recordar lo que pasa por su mente inconsciente si no es una pesadilla. Por eso se sorprende al estar en medio de un vacío, que no es la vida normal, no es la realidad y concluye de forma aburrida que debe ser un sueño o que esta alucinando. Debe ser el veneno que la hace estar en este extraño limbo que parece algún lugar en el vacío._

_Pero entonces puede ver, como en una vida que no le pertenece, puede ver una mujer de larga cabellera blanca como sus ojos, que desaparece antes de que dos siluetas de dos hombres aparecieran detrás de ella. Uno con ojos morados y otro con ojos blancos. Ambos volteando para verla. En la mano de cada uno, aparece una media luna, una blanca y otra negra._

_Ambas manos extendidas a su persona._

_Su mano se estira por inercia, antes que de su espalda una risa maliciosa aparezca._

_Unos ojos rojos con aspas negras, que la hacen escalofriarse._

_Antes de gritar._

.

Se levanta de un salto, casi sin poder respirar viendo sus manos que no dejaban de temblar. ¿Qué había sido eso anteriormente? Los recuerdos de ese sueño se distorsionan y son borrosos. Se arroja sobre la cama donde había estado momentos antes, sintiendo la suavidad bajo su espalda, casi queriendo hundirse en ella y no pensar en que había pasado.

—Despertó la bella durmiente—fue la voz animada de Honomi a su persona, quien la hizo casi recibir un pequeño mini infarto, antes de ser arrastrada a una mesa improvisada de comida.

Seguimos en Iwa, admite cuando el paisaje por la ventana sigue siendo de roca y arena.

Al llegar a una mesa, se sorprende de solo ver a Tsunade y sin rastro de los otros dos individuos. Es una lástima, hubiera querido hablar con Han a solas. Un gruñido de Kurama le indica que era un deseo solamente de su persona.

—Fue una sorpresa cuando la nieta del Tsuchikage llego contigo en su espalda, ambas llenas de veneno hasta la medula—dijo Honomi risueña, Hinata se escalofrió, habían tenido suerte con una sola picadura, pero había sido peor de lo que pensaba—luego que Tsunade las tratara, ella se fue con Han, no esperaron mucho, pero te dejo esto—indico dándole una nota de papel.

La tomo con cuidado en sus manos, viendo impresionada la caligrafía bastante elegante en ella.

_Te veré en los exámenes Chunnin, aunque me ayudaste, aun te daré una paliza. Nuestra deuda esta saldada por que baje tu trasero por toda la montaña._

_Kurotsuchi._

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca, sin duda había ganado una rival peligrosa. Pero aunque esta había indicado y señalado varias veces su odio a su persona, aun así la había traído sin dejarla morir en medio de una montaña cuando tenía veneno en su cuerpo.

Eso era algo.

¿Cierto?

Quería esperar eso.

Una mano en su cabeza la hizo alzar la vista, sorprendida de que fuera Tsunade quien la estaba tocando voluntariamente.

—Trajiste suficientes raíces, bien hecho mocosa—hablo la voz adolecente de la mujer, que supuestamente era mucho mayor.

Era difícil pensar en Tsunade como alguien mayor con esa apariencia, pero esas palabras, esa voz y esa mirada, la hicieron sonreír de forma involuntaria. Hasta que unos brazos la atrajeron con fuerza de parte de Honomi, que la hicieron casi ahogarse por el impacto.

—Mala Tsunade, esta niña ya es mía—dijo Honomi ahora con voz divertida.

Mientras Tsunade rodaba los ojos, tomando parte de un sake a una hora demasiado temprano de la mañana un recuerdo llego a su mente.

—Sensei, tuve un problema a la hora de una lucha contra bichos, me gustaría saber si podría enseñarme algún jutsu elemental o algo para luchar…no siento que aprendí lo suficiente—musito aun en el extraño abrazo, que la hizo sonreírse.

Hace mucho que alguien mayor que ella no la abrazaba. A pesar de lo que usualmente era Honomi, una maestra espartana, no la aparto, ya que se sentía bien. Era como si alguien te apreciara, como si te protegiera y guardara algo precioso. No se extrañó que los humanos se abrazaran de forma continua. Era bastante gratificante para el alma.

No quiso comentar que apestaba con los sellos.

No quiso comentar el anterior uso del byakugan.

Quería algo propio.

—Ahhh…jutsu—comento Tsunade antes de que Honomi pudiera comentar algo.

Ambas giraron a ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Tsunade.

—No te veo como un ninja médico, demasiado chacra que puede usarse en batalla, pero tal vez con un control adecuado de chacra, podríamos ayudarte a luchar con algo de…potencia—dice Tsunade con ojos divertidos.

Siente un escalofrió en su espalda antes de ver a Honomi en una silenciosa mueca de ayuda.

Pero esta luce pensativa.

—Podría hacerte la prueba de chacra, los Uzumaki en general tienen afinidad con el viento, pero en ocasiones el agua podría también utilizarse—hablo para sí misma de forma pensativa.

Vio a Tsunade, luego a Honomi, antes de tomar una decisión.

Se levantó dispuesta a correr a Konoha y ocultarse, antes que una cadena de chacra de Honomi se enredara en sus piernas y la tirara sobre su cara.

Había entrado a su propia muerte con sus propios pies.

Quería gritar por ayuda, pero la cadena de chacra se sujetó alrededor de su cuello antes de jalarla.

.

.

.

Hinata jamás deseo llegar más rápido a Konoha en alguna otra misión. Tsunade y Honomi habían empezado lo que ella denomino, un entrenamiento en conjunto. Había insistido que Tsunade era necesaria en Konoha, pero esta explico que prefería estar fuera de la aldea generando la mezcla de hiervas que necesitaba. Entonces el entrenamiento era, medio día Honomi y medio día Tsunade. Una tortura de casi 24 horas para Hinata, quien ahora era entrenada de manera más indiscriminada.

Honomi había descubierto que, para su horror, ella no tenía tanta afinidad con el viento como era con el agua, por lo cual se tomaba muy en serio a enseñarle un justu a ella. Que, con solo una semana de viaje, dominaba como un leve cañón de agua que disparaba rápidamente. Honomi parecía desmotivada que su afinidad con el agua fuera tan natural, que dominaba casi cualquier jutsu con facilidad, muy a diferencia de los sellados o cadenas de chacra.

Tsunade por otro lado, intentaba enseñarle control de chacra a otro nivel superior. Quería enseñarle utilizar su fuerza y jutsus médicos sencillos. Si bien ella no tenía tanto problema con el manejo de chacra, el nivel que Tsunade le pedía.

Era casi imposible.

Esa tarde había golpeado una roca con su puño, que, en lugar de romperse, casi rompió su brazo.

Tsunade era clara, su idea no es que usara mucho chacra que tenía, su idea es que utilizara control de chacra.

Se arrojó sobre su cama improvisada en el suelo, con el único deseo de poder dormir unos minutos y salir de esta tortura.

Pero antes de caer al país de los sueños, recordó que hace algunos días no tenía contacto con Gaara, por lo cual fue a su espacio mental para poder hablar con él. Como de costumbre al llegar no solamente encontró a Gaara, quien corrió frente a ella con actitud desafiante, al tiempo que al lado de este se colocaba Yugito con sus respectivas bestias a su lado.

Pestañeo confundida antes de entender que pasaba y su postura defensiva.

Tuvo que alzar el cuello, antes que sus ojos se abrieran de impresión. No solamente Han estaba con una enorme bestia parecido a una mezcla de caballo con un animal marino. Al lado de ambas estaba un señor de cabellera roja y un enorme mono gigantesco detrás de él.

Oh.

Esto sin duda era algo que no esperaba.

Comenzó a sudar nerviosa al darse cuenta que efectivamente, había cinco jinchurikis reunidos sin conocimiento de terceros. Esto sin duda sería un completo escándalo en cualquier nación ninja y ella sería el principal blanco como responsable. Podría incluso considerarse traición en Konoha y sin duda seria odiada por todos, más de lo que ya era.

Pero una parte de ella, no pudo más que maravillarse.

Estaban reunidos.

Personas como ella.

Paso entre Gaara y Yugito, no sin antes evitar sorprendida que ambos habían corrido en su auxilio, conociendo que esto era en parte obra suya.

Trago saliva, antes de ver como detrás de ella el más erguido era Kurama quien mostraba sus colmillos. Trago saliva, pero sintiendo seguridad dirigió su mirada a Han, quien permanecía de forma inmutable como de costumbre, de reojo noto al otro señor, que claramente era bastante mayor, que veía todo con tranquilidad. Ambos eran mucho mayores que ellos 3, sin duda tendrían mucha más experiencia con jinchurikis.

No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

—Han-san, no pende volver a verte tan pronto—comento con la mayor cordialidad que podía.

Detrás de ella sintió la incredulidad de Yugito y Gaara.

—¿Lo conoces nee-san?—cuestiono Gaara, a quien Shukaku lo estaba protegiendo con una cola.

Le dio una sonrisa que intentaba darle tranquilidad, pero incluso ella misma no se sentía nada tranquila con la situación.

No era común.

Nada de esto parecía común.

Pero aquí estaban.

—Tuve el placer de verlo momentáneamente en mi última misión, no me ataco y fue amable, así que debemos ser amables con él—señalo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Noto que Yugito era quien, como un gato, tenía sus uñas convertidas en garras y Matabi detrás de su portadora, también parecía un gato arisco. Muy a diferencia de los nuevos integrantes. Han no pronuncio ninguna palabra, en cambio el otro jinchuriki quien estaba tranquilamente sentado frente al enorme mono volteo a verla con calma.

—Hace tiempo sentimos tu llamado, no pensábamos venir porque claramente podría ser una trampa, pero Han me comento sobre tu persona…una mocosa que apenas si sabe lo que es ser un jinchuriki, así que tuve curiosidad—expreso el hombre con una sonrisa divertida.

Curiosidad.

Bueno, al menos eso los mantenía con vida en este momento.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, antes de ver a Han de reojo, que seguía sin mencionar una palabra.

—Mi nombre es Roshi—continuo el mayor de ellos llamando su atención de nuevo, notando más claramente las marcas en su rostro—este gran mono es Yonbi—dijo señalando el mono rojo que parecía igual de molesto que Kurama.

Trago saliva queriendo mencionar, que probablemente ese nombre era el real del biju, pues ya había pasado eso con Matabi, pero no lo hizo ya que no sentía que era el momento. Hizo una leve reverencia de reconocimiento antes de ver a Han, quien suspiro casi inaudiblemente.

—Gobi—fue lo único que dijo antes de ver de reojo al enorme caballo de extraña forma, con cuatro cuernos en su cabeza.

Repitió lo mismo que con Yonbi y solo hizo una reverencia.

No eran como Yugito, ellos eran incluso aún más peligrosos, debía ser lo más respetable que podía. Así que tragando fuerzas y valentía que claramente no sentía en ese momento se puso firme en sus pies.

—Un placer, ellos son Gaara con Shukaku, además de Yugito con Matabi…son mis amigos—hablo casi perdiendo la voz al final, notando que por primera vez el rostro de Roshi parecía incrédulo y los ojos de Han se habían agrandado levemente.

Pero no era tiempo para echarse atrás.

Mucho menos cuando Kurama camino para estar totalmente a su espalda. Gaara había caminado más donde Shukaku, mientras que Yugito guardo una distancia prudente. De reojo noto que el rostro de Kurama estaba a su lado, casi de forma protectora. Sin poder evitarlo los miedos se fueron y con una mano en la mejilla del zorro que no se inmuto, dándole toda la fuerza que le faltaba.

Kurama estaba con ella.

Siempre estaba con ella.

Sonrió viendo a ambos hombres.

—Él es Kurama, Kurama es mi mejor amigo—hablo sonriéndole al zorro, que solo hizo un sonido de molestia, pero no quito su mano de su mejilla.

Su sonrisa se volvió cariñosa.

Incluso a pesar de todo, con Kurama a su lado.

—¿Tu mejor amigo? —dijo Roshi casi con incredulidad, ganando su sonrisa aun en su rostro—no pareces saber que probablemente ese zorro haya matado humanos, humanos de tu aldea para ser precisos—añadió haciendo que el ambiente se tensara.

Ella mantuvo su sonrisa, ahora más nostálgica, sintiendo el cuerpo de Kurama tensarse en su toque.

Lo sabía.

Cuantas veces no había pensado en eso anteriormente.

Sobre que el zorro dentro de ella, había matado a tantas personas…probablemente incluso a su madre. Cuantas veces no pensó que la aldea la odiaba por Kurama, cuantas veces no dejo de vagar en lo diferente que pudo haber sido su vida sin Kurama. Kurama incluso al principio claramente la odiaba, hubiera sido tan fácil seguir ese camino.

Pero.

¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

Seguir en ese ciclo de odio, pensar como los demás. No ver como Kurama a pesar que odiaba la humanidad, le dejaba estar a su lado como ahora, que la dejaba dormir en su cola, que escuchaba cada noche cuando ella comentaba sobre su día.

Como la protegía.

—Lo sé—hablo con voz firme sin dejar la mirada de Roshi, ganando ahora la mirada de Kurama sobre su persona—Sé que Kurama ha matado anteriormente y que tiene un pasado del cual no estoy orgullosa, pero es mi mejor amigo pase lo que pase—anuncio con voz firme, silenciando a Roshi—Al igual que Kurama yo tampoco hago cosas buenas todo el tiempo, pero la vida no es siempre buena, las cosas buenas y malas son un equilibrio, no podríamos ver una sin la otra, blanco y negro, mi vida está llena de cosas buenas y malas, sería un poco hipócrita si juzgo a los demás como si tuviera la potestad de hacerlo. Además, los humanos no somos tan diferentes a los biju, encarcelándolos dentro de personas, sin si quiera llamarlos por su nombre como si fueran herramientas…ellos también pueden sentir y proteger a los demás, no importa el pasado de Kurama, yo estoy orgullosa de ser su jinchuriki y haberlo llegado a conocer. Si alguien va odiarme por eso, lo aceptare—hablo con voz llena de convicción viendo a ambos individuos con seriedad.

Aunque dentro de ella se gritaba por estúpida, ya que nadie debería saber su relación con Kurama para no causar caos en las aldeas sobre todo la suya, no pudo evitar defender a Kurama. NO había podido hacerlo frente al consejo de su aldea, pero ahora iba ser diferente.

No solo Kurama.

Los demás biju se merecían algo diferente.

Todo este odio debería acabar.

—Shukaku es mi amigo, el me defiende de los que me quieren hacer daño y también estoy orgulloso de llamarlo amigo—hablo Gaara ahora de su lado, luciendo claramente molesto también con los otros dos.

Lo vio con una sonrisa, que el imito con una sonrisa inocente.

De reojo noto como Shukaku se retorcía un poco, pero la sonrisa en su rostro era evidente, al igual que Kurama aún mantenía una cola rodeándola.

Yugito soltó un suspiro llamando su atención.

—Matabi es el mejor compañero que he tenido, no veo el problema en tenerlo como amigo—indico la chica de cabellera rubia de forma altiva, mientras el gato de fuego algo sorprendido, sonreía vagamente colocándose a su lado dócilmente.

Satisfecha con haber cambiado un poco la mentalidad de Yugito, volteo a ver a los jinchurikis de Iwa, que lucían de forma algo desconcertada. Hasta que una risota llamo su atención, viendo como el mono rojo soltaba una carcajada en su lugar, ganando una mirada desconcertada de Roshi quien lo vio alarmado.

—Me gustas mocosa—dijo el mono sonriendo y haciendo que ella se sonrojara algo avergonzada, no había esperado que le hablaran y que le dijera que le gustaba—Me recuerdas al viejo Hagoromo—añadió con cierta diversión.

El cambio fue instantáneo, noto como en los ojos de las bestias presentes un brillo de nostalgia se posó, incluso sus rostros y ojos parecían recordar algo que nadie más parecía saber.

¿Hagoromo?

Porque su nombre sonaba tan familiar, pestañeo confundida antes de ver a Yonbi expectante.

—Un jinchuriki que no ve bestias, que nos ve como iguales…bien, decidí que tienes el honor de conocer mi nombre—hablo cruzándose de brazos, ganando la mirada incrédula de Roshi, en cambio ella espero—Mi nombre es Son Goku—añadió con aires de grandeza, mientras a su lado Kurama bufaba aburrido.

Ella repitió su nombre en su mente.

—Son Goku-san, Goku-san—le quedaba su nombre, sonrió al verlo ahora sintiendo una verdadera presentación—Goku-san es un honor conocer tu nombre, te queda a la perfección—admitió con una sonrisa brillante, haciendo que el mono sonriera satisfecho—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Hinata—admitió con algo de timidez con ambas manos en su espalda.

—También me agrada, tu forma de ver la vida…me da paz—hablo ahora la bestia de Han viéndole con calidez en sus ojos, que la hizo animarse, le encantaba hacer conocidos que no parecieran odiarle—Puedes llamarme Kokuo—indico tomando asiento en las espaldas de Han dejado de lado la apariencia defensiva.

Sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

—Un placer conocerte Kokuo-san, me recuerdas mucho a un caballo, eres muy hermoso—dijo con algo más de confianza, ganando una mirada incredulidad de Kurama.

Goku se levantó indignado.

—No le digas eso a este viejo caballo, yo soy mucho más imponente—gruño este indignado.

Matabi soltó un gemido que llamo la atención.

—Por favor todos saben que soy el más elegante—bufo Matabi con orgullo.

—Todos ustedes son horribles—grito ahora Shukaku cruzado de brazos.

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Kurama la sujeto con sus garras de forma algo cruel, pero nunca dolorosa por la cabeza.

—Oe mocosa, deja de alabar otras bestias, ellos ya tienen a sus jinchurikis—gruño con aura mortal que la hizo sentir varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

—Oe dime algo bonito también Hinata—indico Matabi acercándose a ella, ganando un gruñido de parte de Kurama.

.

Roshi miro con incredulidad lo pasado frente a él, como si hubiera llegado a otro universo que no pertenecía, viendo como las bestias con cola, temidas por las naciones ninja, estaban luchando porque una niña les dijera algo bonito. Un agota de sudor corrió por su nuca al ver como el hijo del Kazekage se abrazaba con fuerza de la niña diciendo que ella era su hermana, mientras la chica rubia parecía solo sentir vergüenza ajena, intentando calmar a su bestia diciéndole que era imponente.

Su mirada cambio a Han, que parecía ver de forma incrédula como su bestia parecía alzar la cabeza con orgullo de haber sido el primer alagado.

Incluso Yonbi, orgulloso Yonbi, con quien nunca había tenido confianza de decir su nombre, aunque lo sabía, parecía reír a carcajadas con esa mocosa.

La vio detenidamente, notando como, aunque parecía algo azorada por las personas, sonreía amablemente a las bestias.

Entendió ahora porque Han le dijo que esa niña era diferente. Había algo en ella, que parecía atraer a las bestias, pero tan sincero y sin búsqueda de algo oculto. Suspiro sabiendo que no podría decirle sobre esto al Tsuchikage, que sería su secreto. Compartió una rápida mirada con Han, quien asintió vagamente. Ambos en un mudo acuerdo,

Ambos en silencio viendo a la niña hablar con los demás con genuina felicidad.

Se preguntó si fuera un poco más joven, pudo hacer las cosas diferentes, pero lo hecho ya estaba.

No había forma de cambiar el pasado.

Mirando de reojo a Yonbi se preguntó, si aún había tiempo para hacer las cosas algo diferentes.

Cuando llego la hora de despedirse, unas cuantas disputas cómicas entre las bestias, noto como la niña Hinata caminaba donde ellos con una sonrisa.

—Espero volvernos a ver—había dicho emocionada, sin malicia sobre las naciones—que tengan un buen viaje—también había dicho cuando se despidieron.

Cuando Roshi volvió a la realidad, en medio de la cabaña donde vivía, se preguntó, cuando fue la última vez que alguien le deseo un buen viaje.

Para su desconcierto, había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Por lo cual sintió la necesidad de ir en el próximo llamado, sintiendo por primera vez en años la presencia de Yonbi, de estar de acuerdo con él.

No podía esperar.

.

.

.

Si alguien pensaba que después de regresar a la aldea tendría un tiempo de paz, estaba equivocado, Tsunade y Honomi parecían en una competencia de quien le enseñaría mejor y terminaría con ella muchas veces destrozada sobre su cama en las noches. Kurama tenía una gran ventaja de habilidad curativa, pero eso no dejaba que su cansancio físico disminuyera, parecía que todas sus energías eran drenadas día a día. Terminando ella muchas veces sobre el suelo de un campo de entrenamiento con dificultad para entrenar.

Para su suerte, su habilidad con el agua era casi natural, no manejaba una gran gama de jutsus, pero si podía controlarla con mayor facilidad que los sellos. Los cuales apenas habían mejorado en sellos para transportar objetos, algunos de explosiones y sellos menores, para poca alegría de Honomi que había esperado que fuera mejor en esa área. Sus cadenas de chacra, para desconcierto de ambas, no parecían avanzar, aunque ella indicara que anteriormente podía usarla en casos extremos.

Tsunade por otro lado, dejando de lado que su entrenamiento era mucho más físico que el de Honomi, le había enseñado mucho control de chacra, mejorando su caminar por superficies planas o incluso sobre el agua sin dificultad. Le enseñaba control básico de chacra, explicándole que cuanto antes dominara lo básico podría dominar la fuerza monstruosa de ella pronto.

Entre cansancio y agotamiento físico, antes de darse cuenta estaba a tan solo un día de partir a Sunagakure para los exámenes chunin.

Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa.

No había entrenado con su equipo, se supone que la primera parte es en equipo, pero no tenía mucho más conocimiento del tema. Si bien Tsunade había mostrado interés en ir, ella se quedaría, en cambio Honomi indico que iría como espectadora.

—El Hokage y el Kazekage han planeado detalladamente el examen, es probable que dure 3 días y termine con una competencia en un coliseo si el número que pase la segunda prueba supera los diez participantes—explico emocionada mientras ambas caminaban a la entrada de la aldea.

Un gran grupo iría de Konoha, por lo cual se había organizado que irían juntos para evitar contratiempos.

Trago nerviosa.

En esta ocasión el Hokage no iría, en su lugar iría el tercer Hokage en representación, además que también iría Kushina para representar a su esposo. Lo cual incrementaba sus nervios, aunque llevara como escolta a Itachi y Shisui, en realidad, había cosas que solamente salían mal como siempre. Honomi también tendría que ir con ellos, además de un extraño tipo en un traje verde y corte…singular de pelo.

—Buena suerte Hina-chan—hablo Honomi dándole una palmada al llegar al grupo de personas.

Trago saliva viendo al equipo 4 y al equipo 5 con sus respectivos Sensei. Megumi saludo animadamente al verla y ella lo hizo levemente antes de caminar donde estaba Kakashi. Este parecía indiferente cuando se acercó, aliviada de ver tanto a Natsu como Raiden, Natsu le regalo una gran sonrisa, mientras que Raiden parecía un poco retraído. se preocupó cuando llego a su lado, indeciso toco levemente su brazo, ganando que el alzara la mirada.

Sus ojos estaban muy oscuros, mucho más que lo normal.

Pero se las arregló para darle una leve sonrisa, que la hizo sonreír levemente.

—Me alegra ver que estas con vida, no te vi en los últimos meses—hablo Natsu con una sonrisa aun en su rostro.

Ella rio nerviosamente, con el recuerdo traumático de su entrenamiento.

—Yo estuve entrenando con mi hermano mayor, tengo más de una sorpresa bajo la manga de este examen—informo Natsu con una sonrisa ahora más traviesa.

Eso le alegro, que en su equipo también avanzaran, para así poder ir los tres de la mano. Se preguntó vagamente si su entrenamiento sería suficiente, pero se animó pensando que pondría muchos ánimos.

—También pude ver algunos entrenamientos de Raiden, entrenamos en campos continuos, por eso puedo decir que el también avanzo mucho—informo Natsu dándole un pulgar en alto a Raiden, que solo asintió vagamente.

Una punzada de celos por no haberlos visto, se formó en su interior, pero sabía que eso cambiaria de ahora en adelante. Indiferentemente de los resultados de los exámenes, de ahora en adelante volverían a ser un equipo.

—Yo entrene mucho también—hablo con energía y los dos compañeros sonrieron.

El tercer Hokage quien lideraría la marcha, llamo a todos para comenzar el viaje. Mientras caminaba para estar con su equipo y Kakashi, que apenas si dio muestras de reconocerla, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada a Minato y Tsunade que estaban en la entrada para despedirlos, Naruto estaba entre las piernas de Minato luciendo preocupado por la despedida de su madre.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con los tres, sonrió antes de despedirse animadamente.

Entonces el viaje comenzó.

No podía esperar por volver a ver a Gaara en persona.

.

Naruto suspiro ante las palabras de Iruka, el generalmente no era un niño que prestara atención a su clase, pero hoy estaba incluso más distraído. Había pasado un día desde que su madre marcho, había visto cómo sus padres discutían porque Minato no quería que se fuera, pero su madre terca dijo que era su deber como esposa del Hokage ir en representación. Sus padres le habían contado un secreto, que no debería contarle a nadie, sobre como su madre estaba esperando un hermano suyo en su vientre, aunque aún no se notara tanto.

Su padre grito la noche antes de irse sobre los peligros, pero su madre como siempre lo ignoro y continuo.

Era aburrido estar en la aldea sin su mamá, también sabía que Hinata había partido a los exámenes chunin. Si bien siempre estaba entrenando, siempre sacaba algo de tiempo para verlo a él y en ocasiones salir con su persona a comer ramen, muchas veces también iba Sasuke quien insistía en que se casara con Itachi.

Ese teme.

Hinata iba a casarse con él cuando fuera mayor, así los dos estarían siempre juntos.

Le gustaba muchísimo Hinata, siempre lo trataba de forma tan amable, siempre parecía entenderlo y le gustaba el ramen igual que él. Eran la pareja perfecta, aunque nadie lo viera. Era mucho mejor que esas niñas tontas que siempre le hablaban solo porque era hijo de su papá.

—Estas muy silencioso, eso es problemático—hablo Shikamaru con quien compartía asiento en ocasiones.

Bufo molesto.

El padre de Shikamaru también había ido a Sunagakure, con el equipo ino-shika-cho como escolta principal de su madre.

—Quiero que oka-chan vuelva pronto—indico moviendo sus pies, alegre de estar en el receso y descansar un poco.

Iruka era genial, pero le enseñaba cosas que su oto-chan ya le había enseñado o su oka-chan, por lo cual las clases terminaban siendo sumamente aburridas para su persona.

—También quiere que Hinata-neesan vuelva—comento a su lado Sasuke de forma indiferente.

Le dio una mala mirada antes de lanzarle un borrador.

—¿Hinata-neesan?—cuestiono Shikamaru sin entender.

Se sonrojo algo avergonzado, aparte de Sasuke-teme nadie sabía mucho de Hinata, lo cual era bueno, en una parte algo posesiva de su persona, prefería tener solo a Hinata para él y no conseguir más rivales de amor. Además, era curioso, pero si bien había escuchado el nombre de algunos compañeros de Hinata, de los cuales ella comentaba en sus relatos de sus misiones, nadie parecía mencionarla a ella.

Curioso.

—Hinata-nee es un ninja, es súper fuerte y cool, quiero ser fuerte como ella dattebayo—explico con una sonrisa.

Vio a Shikamaru restarle importancia, antes de volver a tomar una siesta.

De reojo noto como Ino y Sakura luchaban por la atención de Sasuke, quien parecía verlas con molestia y algo de desprecio. Desde que paso lo de su familia, Sasuke no le gustaba el contacto con otros y tampoco buscaba hacer amigos, apenas si lo toleraba a él, incluso con Shikamaru prefería no estar demasiado cerca.

Suspiro antes de ver como este se ponía de pie listo para huir.

Lo siguió.

Este le vio antes de sonreír de reojo, antes que ambos comenzaran a correr perseguidos por sus fans. Las de él por ser Sasuke Uchiha y las suyas por ser Naruto Namikaze. Aunque odiaba esos momentos, era un gran entrenamiento.

Salto por las escaleras seguido de Sasuke.

Mientras corría no pudo evitar pensar en su madre, con un poco de inquietud en su interior.

Esperaba no fuera nada.

.

.

.

No le gustaba, no le gustaba la extraña sensación en su cuello. Raiden mira levemente su cuello, donde la marca no aparece, pero que sabe que está ahí. Recuerda vagamente despertar, pero sobre todo recuerda varios ninja que lo sujetaban y otros heridos. Esta marcado, así lo llama Tsunade y no puede evitar sentir terror por lo que fuera que tiene dentro, no es algo que quiera, prefiere que se lo quiten. Odia la sensación de Orochimaru dentro de él, siente que hay algo malo.

Lo sabe cuándo en las noches de pesadillas, se ve a si mismo matando gente y sintiendo el placer de hacerlo.

Eso está mal.

No importa cuánto entrene, la sensación de sangre en sus manos, que no son sus manos, aparece constantemente. Una parte dentro de él incluso parece deleitarse, nunca fue de lo que busco poder, pero parece tenerlo a sus manos, de forma tan fácil.

Es ridículo.

Pero efectivo en una parte de su orgullo.

Había visto anteriormente a Itachi, o incluso el hermano mayor de Ana, Shisui. Los ha visto, sabe que no importa cuánto entrene, jamás podrá ser tan fuerte como ellos, pero ahora tiene poder, casi como si tuviera algo que le aporta un 200% sin ninguna dificultad.

Sabe que no debería ser codicioso.

Pero lo es.

¿Por qué?

—Raiden—llama Hinata a su lado unos pocos metros antes de llegar a la entrada de Sunagakure, la arena le había estado incomodando, pero no había dicho nada.

Mira de reojo a la niña.

Una parte dentro de él se oscurece al verla, Hinata siempre había sido alguien alejada, tímida y retraída, algo que ahora entendía por qué. Pero ahora casi podía verlo y era doloroso, su poder era inimaginable, aunque ella no lo controlara, dentro de ella había algo poderoso como oscuro…igual que él. Una parte egoísta en su interior, le decía que ahora podía estar cerca de la chica, que tenían algo en común.

Que podía protegerla.

Aunque Hinata luchara y se esforzara, una parte de él no quería que lo hiciera. Hinata no merece sufrir más, ella ha sufrido suficiente, como su madre, ambas deberían descansar, tener una vida pacifica, sonreír sin preocupaciones. Por eso el poder es tan tentador, para poder alejar el mal de ellas.

No entiende porque quiere proteger a Hinata, no entiende cuando el sentimiento de que era una niña solitaria a ser una niña a que debe proteger, cambio.

Tal vez fue la primera vez que le sonrió, alguien tan inocente a pesar de lo que pasa. No con esa mirada de otras personas por ser Uchiha, no las miradas de lastima incluso dentro de los Uchiha por perder a su padre, no una mirada de desprecio.

Una mirada pura.

Hinata a pesar de todo era luz.

Incluso en su propia oscuridad ella había aprendido a brillar por su cuenta.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunta la chica caminando a su lado de manera curiosa.

Él sonríe amablemente, ve de reojo a Natsu darle una mirada afilada, siguiendo sus pasos en cualquier momento. Sabe que no debe ser codicioso, que Hinata es tanto suya como de Natsu, que ambos son sus compañeros de equipo. Sabe que Natsu no es una mala persona, sabe que Natsu también la merece, aunque dentro de el se retuerza de la incomodad por eso.

Hinata no es suya.

Es su amiga.

Las personas no le pertenecen a otras, se sorprende que deba decirse eso a sí mismo.

—Por supuesto—dice con sinceridad, ahora que la ha visto, siente paz.

Siente paz de tener a la pequeña luz que es para su equipo. Se sorprende de la posesividad de sus pensamientos, desde siempre quiso a Hinata como compañera de equipo, pero desde lo pasado con Orochimaru, cada pensamiento negativo, parece haber aumentado por mil.

Ve como Hinata sonríe, ignorante de sus pensamientos, entonces el sonríe de regreso.

No debe saberlo.

Ella debe ser feliz.

El dolor en su cabeza nunca lo abandona, la mirada afilada de Natsu tampoco.

.

.

.

—Hinata-neesan—dice Gaara antes de saltar a sus brazos, causando que ella se congele, al igual que todos los miembros de Konoha como de Sunagakure.

Ella no puede evitar comenzar a sudar nervioso frente la mirada fulminante del kazekage, pero se niega a soltar los brazos de Gaara. Si bien el espacio mental de los jinchuriki es casi como el mundo físico, está claro que para Gaara verla en la realidad, fue suficiente para eliminar el consejo de Yugito de fingir ser desconocidos.

La última vez que se vieron fue en medio de la lucha.

Cuando ella baja la vista, su corazón casi se rompe al ver los ojos brillantes de Gaara, casi eliminando por completo la imagen mental de ella, de un niño solo y triste.

Se agacha para estar a su altura, notando que es un poco más bajo que Naruto, coloca una mano en su cabeza, haciendo que su sonrisa se extienda. Entonces ella sonríe, ignorando que tendrá que responder tantas preguntas, porque nadie entiende, que Gaara es como ella, un jinchuriki y solamente entre ellos pueden entenderse.

—Bienvenida—continúa diciendo el pequeño.

Detrás de él nota que al lado del Kazekage, hay otros dos niños, un poco mayores que Gaara. Una niña de cabellera rubia y otro de cabellera castaña y extraño maquillaje en su rostro. Ambos parecen completamente incrédulos de lo que ha pasado y no puede culparlos. En su espalda por otro lado, puede sentir la mirada del tercer Hokage en su espalda clavando espinas en su cabeza, pero de reojo solo ve a Kakashi con una mirada curiosa en ella.

Nadie ha dicho nada.

Perfecto.

—Es un placer volver a verte, Gaara—

—Yo sabía que Hinata-nee vendría hoy, debes quedarte en mi casa—

Eso…no estaba planeado.

Quiere decirle a Gaara que se detenga, que no deje más claro que ellos tienen una relación de ese tipo. Pero el ver la cara ilusionada del niño, hace que todos sus pensamientos, sobre que esto es una mala idea, dejen ganar a su parte en la que no puede negarle nada a un niño.

No como se lo negaron a ella.

Aun así…tantas respuestas que dar.

—Si eso quiere Gaara—comenzó a decir antes que el niño la tomara de la mano, antes de arrastrarle para que entrara a la aldea.

Miro atrás de ella con horror, como su equipo parecía incrédulo, al igual que el resto de ninjas de Konoha y el mismo Kazekage alzaba una ceja incrédulo. Ella rio antes de ver como el niño la tomaba de la mano caminando tranquilamente por la aldea.

Fue cuando lo noto.

Al alzar la mirada notaba como la mayoría de adultos miraban de mala forma a Gaara, tan similar a ella, pero generando un sentimiento completamente diferente. Mientras fuera con ella, había aprendido a rechazar a todos, pero ahora que era para con Gaara, algo dentro de ella se agito nerviosamente con furia.

¿Hacerle esto a un niño pequeño?

Cuando un adulto en especial miro mal a Gaara, quien parecía ajeno a todos, no pudo evitar gruñirle. No sabe cuál mirada tenía en su rostro, ya que este adulto prácticamente salió corriendo como si hubiera visto una bestia.

—¿Nee-san?—llamo Garaa confundido y ella le dio una sonrisa leve.

Pero antes de decir algo, no pudo evitar congelarse cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella, pero no cualquier mirada, Gaara también la sintió y apretó su mano. Mientras caminaban por las calles arenosas de Sunagakure, no pudo evitar notar muchos ninjas, no solo de Konoha o de Sunagakure, si no que de otras aldeas.

Pero ver esa armadura roja, le hizo tragar saliva. No habían tenido muchas reuniones, pero Han como Roshi se habían presentado con sus respectivos biju. Eso no evitaba que verlos en un lugar físico, no fuera mucho menos intimidante. No tanto por Han, sino por la niña de cabello corto a su lado, que los miraba con desprecio, pero reconocimiento. Hizo una leve reverencia de reconocimiento, mientras Gaara sujetaba su pierna.

También para su sorpresa, otras dos niñas estaban con ellos.

Una de ellos era más alta que Kurotsuchi, con el cabello corto y ojos de color chocolate que miraba con curiosidad su persona. Detrás de ella había otra chica, con rostro demasiado similar como para no ser familiares, pero con un cabello largo negro, con rostro que parecía furioso. Pero no furiosa con ella, parecía enojado con el mundo.

Miro nerviosamente a Han, quien suspiro.

—Son mis alumnas—fue su vaga respuesta, ella quedo exactamente igual.

Kurotsuchi levanto el mentón, ella rio nerviosamente.

—Mi nombre es Mikorin, ella es mi hermana Mamiko—fue el comentario de la chica nueva de cabello corto—debes ser la chica molesta de la que suele hablar Kurotsuchi—añadió sin una pizca de piedad casi aburrida, que la hizo congelarse.

Efectivamente.

Debía ser ella.

—Uzumaki Hinata, un placer—murmuro en voz baja algo resignada.

Kurotscuchi chasqueo la lengua, antes de comenzar a caminar por otro lado, haciendo que Mamiko la siguiera, que Mikorin se despidiera brevemente con la mano. Han por otro lado vio directamente a los ojos a Gaara y a ella, antes de palmearle la cabeza a ambos, como si fueran unos cachorros, antes de seguir.

Por suerte no había mucha gente viendo, pero no pudo evitar reir nerviosa.

Han era extraño.

Pero le agradaba.

—Vamos a mi casa—dijo Gaara feliz, ella sonrió antes de seguirlo nuevamente.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, de reojo no pudo evitar notar una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja, con un chico un poco más alto que ella de cabellera celeste con anteojos y una gran espada. Lo que le sorprendio fue reconocer sus bandas ninjas como de Kirigakure. Dentro de ella también no pudo evitar preguntarse.

No había conocido a nadie de Kirigakure.

Especialmente a su jinchuriki.

¿Cómo serian?

**Continuara ...**

_Bueno muchos se estaran preguntando, como rayos subí dos capitulos en un fin de semana. Pues deben agradecerle a Majo y Mafer, dos hermanas que conozco en redes sociales, una de ellas me hizo unos fanart de esta historia y como pueden saber, cuando me dibujan algo me hace emocionarme y antes de darme cuenta, necesitaba terminar este capitulo para agradecerles ser tan buenas personas._

_De hecho, las dos compañeras de Kurotsuchi son basadas en estas dos hermanas._

_En el siguiente capitulo empiezan los examenes chunin, que notaran van a ser algo diferente a lo que recuerdan. Pero como saben que paso en Naruto mundo original, si algo malo puede pasar, algo malo va a pasar. Tengo grandes planes para esta parte de la historia, que probablemente se alargue de dos a tres capitulos maximo. Pero cuando terminen los exmenes chunin, es probable que termine la primera temporada de la historia._

_No me tomare un receso xD no se preocupen por eso, pero tal vez haga un capitulo o dos de intervalo para que vean algunos personajes, un tipo especiales, antes de entrar a la siguiente parte del time skip. En esta historia van a tener 2 time skip. Para que se hagan una idea :D_

**_Por si no lo sé en mi perfil tengo un enlace de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series ... etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	16. Capítulo 15: Exámenes Chunin

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 15: Exámenes Chunin**

Como fue de esperarse, un gran revuelto se hizo cuando al llegar a la casa del kazekage, ella se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo galletas con Gaara. Ya que en la casa del kazekage solamente se debería quedar el tercer Hokage, Kushina y su escolta, pero ahora había una sección en especial para el equipo 9, incluyendo a Honomi que se había colado con curiosidad de cómo se habían hecho amigos. Curiosamente quien detuvo la situación fue el líder de la aldea, que solamente silencio a todos y comento que ellos se habían conocido anteriormente.

Mentira.

Parcial.

Sin comentar que la última vez había sido una lucha campal. La amistad con Gaara había comenzado después, pero dejo que todos creyeran eso, incluso cuando el niño parecía solamente ser feliz con ella. Cuando otros se acercaban, incluyendo sus hermanos (Temari y Kankuro, les habían presentado) la expresión de felicidad de Gaara, cambiaba a una de completo odio.

Fue, extraño, ver a su querido hermanito menor actuar de forma tan oscura con otros.

—Nee-san dormirá conmigo—había dicho el niño con tal inocencia, que ella solamente se dejó guiar, ante las miradas de furia de Natsu y Raiden al niño.

Ella rio nerviosa, recordando al equip viéndola con envidia cuando fue tomada como invitada de honor esa tarde.

El cuarto de Gaara era el más alejado de la casa del kazekage, era la más alejada de todos, con solamente una cama dentro y sin ningún juguete. No pudo evitar sentir la soledad al entrar, pero también no pudo evitar mirar como el pequeño parecía emocionado de verla.

Solos, sentados en medio de la cama, Gaara solamente se había arrojado con la cabeza en sus regazo, que ella comenzó acariciar. Al ver la mirada de completa felicidad del niño, no pudo evitar que una parte odiara a la aldea de este, por hacerlo de esa forma.

Como ella.

Niños deseosos de amor.

Pero ella no dejaría a Gaara solo.

—Nee-san—musita el niño confundido viéndola con grandes ojos aguamarina, ojos muy hermosos para llenarse del odio que tenía con otros.

Era doloroso, ver que otros niños sufrían como ella lo hizo. A su mente llegaron las imágenes de una Yugito joven, un Han y Roshi de igual forma, alejados por la aldea, pero siendo utilizados para su beneficio. Una duda en su corazón si siempre seria de esa forma.

Si siempre los verían de esa forma.

—Sabes Gaara…—comenzó por bajo, sintiendo miedo por un futuro así, pero feliz de tenerlos a ellos, de conocerlos, de no sentirse sola—te quiero muchísimo—hablo con temor, de haberlo dicho por primera vez en su vida a una persona.

Kurama era su querido amigo, que siempre quiso y siempre le diría cuanto lo quería. Pero era la primera vez que se lo decía a una persona y una parte tuvo miedo de ser despreciada. Que desapareció casi tan rápido cuando llego, al ver los ojos de Gaara brillar de esa forma, antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

—Yo también te quiero Nee-san—dijo el niño que la abrazaba con fuerza.

Como un suave aceite en su corazón, que limpia un poco el dolor y cura una herida, no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir la emoción de escuchar esas palabras después de tanto tiempo. Una parte bastante infantil dentro de ella incluso quería llorar de que alguien se las dijera.

No solo eso.

Puso una mano en la cabeza del niño y con la otra se tapó la boca, con el esfuerzo de contener un sollozo mientras las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Demasiado.

Alguien le decía que la quería.

.

.

.

Natsu no entiende porque se siente tan enojada cuando al día siguiente ve a Hinata con ese niño sobre su espalda, ambos riendo, como si no importara que dentro de dos horas seria el inicio del examen chunin. Aunque la mayor duda de todos, es como ella había hecho amigas con un jinchuriki de otra aldea, era la pregunta no dicha dentro de todos los visitantes de Konoha, en especial de los que habían presenciado la batalla, donde claramente se niño había querido matarla.

¿Qué había pasado?

También sentía la mirada del niño a cualquiera que no fuera Hinata, una mirada completamente ajena, llena de odio y con intenciones asesinas, que le hacía estremecerse.

—No sabía que tu hijo era tan amigable con nuestra Hinata—había comentado Hiruzen Sarutobi cuando llegaron a Sunagakure.

Cuando ese niño arrastro a Hinata lejos de ellos. Estaba claro la implicación de lo que era Hinata, incluso aunque no fuera dicho en voz alta. Ella sabía que el resto de chicos de su edad eran ignorantes del tema, pero podía notar el entendimiento en los adultos.

Eso también la enfermo.

—Desde la última visita que ustedes—comenzó el kazekage de forma aburrida, pero el termino visita, no era un término para definir qué había pasado—Gaara comento sobre el interés de volver a ver a esa niña, parece apreciarla…interesante, Sunagakure siempre le tendrá abierta las puertas a una clara relación de parte de ambas aldeas, sobre todo si esa niña ocupa un lugar donde ir—había añadido de forma algo burlesca.

Ella se estremeció, sobre todo al sentir el nivel de tensión que se creó inmediatamente entre los ninjas de Konoha ante esa clara, falta de respeto.

Era difícil recordar todo el tiempo, sobre todo con la amabilidad de Hinata, que ella en realidad era la portadora de un poder superior, un biju, el más fuerte de todos. No solamente el Kazekage había comentado sobre el hecho de darle puerta abierta a Hinata, si ellos se hicieran del poder de Hinata, si hubiera una mínima oportunidad, eso sin duda, seria desastroso.

Guerra.

La palabra taladro en la cabeza de Natsu, creciente de lo que podría pasar en realidad.

Aunque Hinata hubiera crecido sin amor, hubiera sido alejada y odiada por todos en la aldea, no pueden darse el lujo de perderla.

—Kazekage-sama es un honor que piense así de un ninja de Konoha—comento de la nada Kushina con una sonrisa, atrayendo la atención de todos—después de todo es un comentario también que se puede hacer de nuestra parte, ya que su querido hijo también siente aprecio por uno de nuestros ninja, puede venir a Konoha cuando quiera…nada como unificar ambas aldeas—añadió con ojos un poco más afilados y una mirada sonriente.

El kazekage dejo la sonrisa para verla con seriedad.

—Hinata-chan sin lugar a dudas tiene un aprecio por su hijo, eso es genial, ambos ocupan crecer con alguien que los entienda. Me alegra pensar que esta amistad podrá estrechar más los lazos entre aldeas, tomando en cuenta todo lo que hemos hecho entre nosotras—musito sonriendo nuevamente de forma algo forzada.

Natsu recuerda la mirada de mortal seriedad del kazekage.

Pero no puede evitar escalofriarse.

Ignorando que solo fueron comentarios, había escuchado de Shoto que había 9 bestias de ese tipo en el mundo con otros jinchuriki. No había pensado en la seriedad del asunto.

—Ya es hora de marcharse—comento Kakashi de la nada algo aburrido.

Miro a su lado que Raiden había estado también viendo a Hinata, esta amablemente puso a Gaara en el suelo, quien pareció algo triste de verla irse. Con un emotivo abrazo, Natsu pudo ver como en los ojos de Hinata había un lazo con ese niño.

—Ella es nuestra compañera, no te preocupes—fueron las palabras de Raiden palmeando su cabeza.

Ella solo asintió.

No se había dado cuenta, pero Hinata rápidamente estaba haciendo más amigos.

.

.

.

¿Examen escrito?

¿En serio?

Hinata quien estaba justo al lado de Megumi para hacer el examen, compartieron una mirada de completo fastidio por igual. Al lado de ellas también estaba un chico de cabello celeste, que había reconocido el día anterior por ser de kirigakure, con una espada gigante, también parecer algo deprimido por la situación. La idea en general, parecía o saber las respuestas o hacer trampa, una parte de ella, sintió que sus ojos serian bastante útiles, pero cuando esa sola idea le dio vomito mental, prefirió contestarlas por su cuenta.

No era idiota.

Bueno no era un genio como Aki o Raiden, pero al menos conseguiría unos cuantos puntos.

Al notar en realidad, el examen escrito fue hecho de una forma, en que algunas personas fueron eliminadas por ser atrapadas copiando, pero también pudo notar gracias a eso, que había muchas aldeas en este lugar. Se sorprendió sobre todo Kirigakure, que supuestamente nunca enviaban ninjas a los exámenes. De reojo noto la mirada de Kurotsuchi, quien le dio una mirada de muerte, que ella le hizo reír nerviosa.

Para su suerte, cuando recogieron los exámenes, donde solamente puntajes mayores de 80 pasaban, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando al entregarle sus resultados, un lindo 82 estaba en la hoja. Noto como algunos grupos habían sido expulsados del enorme salón, solo porque alguno de los miembros tuvo un 79. Pero al compartir mirada con Natsu y Raiden, sonrió cuando Natsu mostro el 90 en su examen y Raiden un 100.

Estaban dentro.

Lo cual significaba.

De reojo vio a Megumi, presumir su 80 con el grupo, llorando lágrimas de felicidad.

Tanto el equipo 4 como el 5 habían pasado.

Trago saliva cuando noto como aparte del grupo de Kurotsuchi, y Konoha, los demás miembros de los exámenes lucían mayores. Gente con mayor experiencia. No sintió tanto miedo, en especial al sentir el calor de su interior, claramente Kurama la ayudaría en cualquier momento.

Sonrió por dentro.

El encargado de los exámenes, un señor llamado Baki, los guio rápidamente a donde estaba la parte más trasera de la aldea. Frente a ellos no había nada más que un enorme desierto, que la hizo sentir nerviosa. Lejos parecía haber montañas, pero estaban demasiado lejos. Cuando Natsu y Raiden se pusieron a su lado, sabía que ya era hora de empezar la verdadera parte de los exámenes ninja.

Baki se posó frente a ellos con expresión seria.

—La segunda parte está por iniciar, a un total de 30 kilómetros se encuentra una montaña donde cada equipo podrá recolectar dentro de una cueva un pergamino con instrucciones detalladas del desierto donde podrán encontrar el segundo pergamino—comenzó hablar calmadamente—cuando regresen con ambos pergaminos en un total de 48 horas, los que logren llegar con vida podrán competir en un torneo dentro del coliseo de Sunagakure, frente a invitados de todas las aldeas—añadió de forma aburrida.

¿Con vida?

Trago nerviosa sin entender que pasaba, era bastante simple, recoger el pergamino y volver.

¿En que pone eso en riesgo la vida?

Cuando vio los ojos de Baki sonreír, sintió algo de temor.

—Claramente esto parece muy fácil, pero si quieren evitar ir tan largo o prefieren guardar fuerzas, siempre pueden robarle el pergamino a algún grupo que lo consiguiera…matar es algo que está totalmente permitido—hablo de forma oscura Baki.

Ah.

Hinata ahora si noto como a su alrededor, la sed de sangre, sobre todo de personas más experimentadas, comenzó a brotar de todas partes.

—Tampoco importan sus compañeros de equipo, después de todo solamente era para esta parte, con su promedio de exámenes, serán enviados para que se adelanten. Los de mejor nota irán de último, después de todo, ya saben que ocupan—indico este antes de gritar el nombre de un grupo de Kurogakure.

Quienes aparentemente habían recibido la peor nota ponderada.

Vio nerviosa como cada equipo era llamado y salían corriendo por la arena, cada cinco minutos. Los nervios comenzaron a crecer, la mano de Natsu sobre su hombro la hizo saltar y verla dudosa. Se sorprendió de ver como su otra mano estaba sobre el hombro de Raiden, quien también parecía un poco inquieto durante unos segundos.

—Somos el equipo 9—dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Equipo 9.

Los ojos de Natsu brillantes de seguridad, la hicieron sonreír algo más confiada. Había estado tan nerviosa porque sus técnicas de agua no funcionarían tan bien en un desierto, que sus otras armas no eran del todo eficaces y que no estaba segura de que pasaría cuando llegara a un torneo. No estaba segura de querer ser un chunin o que debería sentir.

Pero Natsu tenía razón.

Eran el equipo 9.

—Somos el equipo 9—dijo ella con más felicidad.

—Equipo 9—murmuro Raiden de forma calmada pero decidida.

De pronto Baki llamo a su equipo.

Tomo aire, antes que bajara la mano y comenzara a correr detrás de Natsu, al lado de Raiden, sintiendo el sol del mediodía sobre sus hombros. Tenían menos de 48 horas para volver con todo para pasar a la siguiente etapa.

.

.

.

—Vamos Kakashi no seas un aburrido—hablo Obito de forma aburrida mientras lo veía con un rostro molesto.

Su forma era igual que la que recordaba, un adolecente, que vestía ropa ridícula, con ambos ojos y sin deformación en ninguna parte de su piel. Casi podía ver lo idiota que era desde ese punto, sonriendo siempre al lado de Rin, molestándolo y usando esas estúpidas gafas.

La imagen se distorsiona con el tiempo, dejando ver a un hombre adulto, con el rostro indiferente y responsable de la muerte de tanta gente en medio de la cárcel. Ambos con la imagen de el mismo matando a Rin. Sintiendo la misma furia y desesperación.

A veces Kakashi se preguntaba porque vivía.

Todo lo que tocaba parecía marchito, su mejor amigo ahora era un traidor que parecía odiarlo, como el mismo se odiaba. Había matado a Rin, había destrozado lo que quedaba de su equipo. A veces pensaba que solo vivía por Minato.

Su felicidad era la suya.

Pensaba que si alguien de su equipo podía seguir con vida y feliz. Estaría bien. Pero a veces veía su rostro, veía que no era feliz de verlo a él infeliz, de ver a Obito en la cárcel, él se culpaba todo el tiempo, verlos de esa forma, era la tortura que lo acompañaba cada día.

Por eso acepto ser un sensei, para que el pensara que, si seguía su vida, él podría olvidar el pasado.

¿Su equipo?

Era como ver una mala imitación de lo que fue el equipo 7, solamente 3 mocosos que estaban ahí para cumplir la misión de saber que el mundo era una mierda. Raiden no le recordaba a sí mismo, en realidad tenía un poco de Obito en su ser, serio, pero bastante ingenuo. Por otro lado, Natsu le recordaba en algunas cosas a Rin, siempre ajena a los otros dos, pero cuidándolos a su forma.

En cambio, Hinata.

Era doloroso verla.

Con Hinata la imagen de Hana llegaba a su mente y la de su padre al mismo tiempo. La inocencia de Obito, la ternura de Rin, su propio ser en algún momento indeciso. Pero esa mocosa no era él, era mucho más fuerte, determinada a proteger a sus amigos, a diferencia de él que parecía echarlos a perder.

Se preguntó si algún día esos niños enfrentarían la realidad.

Cuanto faltaría.

Un puntapié lo hizo maldecir antes de volver a ver a Honomi Yuna, viendo curiosamente a la lejanía con una sonrisa.

—El equipo 9 va lograrlo bien, Oji-san—hablo ella levantándole un pulgar.

La vio sin mostrar expresiones, aunque sintiendo algo de nostalgia, esa mocosa de casi ¿17 años? No recordaba cuanto le había dicho Minato exactamente, se hubiera llevado bien con el antiguo Obito. Rin probablemente también le hubiera apreciado. Se preguntó si algún día podría pensar en algún momento sin ver a su anterior equipo a su espalda.

¿Oji-san?

—Después de todo, lo has entrenado bien, Hinata a pesar de no hablar mucho de ti, admite que ha aprendido alguna que otra cosa—hablo la chica como si lo conociera, con esa estúpida sonrisa.

La vio fijamente.

Se había encargado de no hacer ningún lazo con esa niña, ella siempre le miraba de forma distante.

No había lazo.

No había nada.

Nada que pudiera herirlo a él más o que pudiera perder a alguien más.

—Eres su sensei, al igual que yo—añadió ahora Honomi con la mirada perdida en el desierto, habían pasado 12 horas desde el inicio del examen—aunque no queramos, eso crea un lazo, es nuestro deber protegerlos—murmuro ahora con una mano sobre su propio pecho.

La miro de reojo antes de ver el desierto.

No.

Él no tenía lazo con ese equipo, que probablemente podría morir en medio del examen. No tendría a nadie más a quien llorar.

Igualmente, su mirada jamás se apartó del desierto.

No pensando en Minato.

No pensando en Rin.

No pensando en su padre.

No pensando en Hana.

No pensando en Obito.

Un pensamiento se escapó de su poder, los tres niños que había querido alejar, sonriéndole diciendo que pasaron el examen.

Un anhelo que egoístamente no quiere tener, se arroja a su corazón.

.

.

.

Hinata tenía una gran gota corriendo por su nuca, al ver como Natsu prácticamente estaba haciendo todo ella sola. La niña solamente se quedaba en un claro, haciéndose la victima cuando un equipo llegaba, llorando lagrimas (claramente falsas), antes de hacer que el pobre y estúpido equipo se acercara, casi dispuesto aprovecharse de ella, solamente para caer en una treta tan simple. Antes que la "inocente chica" que ellos habían pensado, sacara una guadaña y comenzara una carnicería.

Miraba de reojo preocupada a Raiden, pero este casi parecía complacido con esa treta. Ella se sintió más inútil cuando la única vez que la chica ocupo un poco de "ayuda", Raiden sin piedad había enterrado un kunai en la espalda del ninja de Iwagakure.

Sus compañeros eran terribles.

Pero cuando Natsu señalo con una sonrisa traviesa ambos pergaminos en sus manos, ella suspiro antes de tomarlos y colocarlos en su mochila. Llevaban apenas doce horas y no se habían topado con miembros de su aldea y con algunos chicos peligrosos.

Como Kurotsuchi.

Podrían volver para seguir con el examen, habían pasado a la siguiente fase.

Si bien algo cansados y con sueño, decidieron regresar cuando antes, siguiendo el mapa dentro de los pergaminos. Tal parecía que habían hecho una especie de coliseo fuera de la aldea, donde deberían llegar. En unas horas se llenaría de personas de todas las aldeas.

Un espectáculo.

Sospechoso.

Generalmente los exámenes no eran tan vistosos.

Un extraño sentimiento inquietante dentro de ella, la distrajo por unos segundos, pero no lo suficiente como para saltar sobre Raiden, esquivando ambos rápidamente la espada que iba a cortarle la cabeza. Natsu rápidamente hizo una gran cantidad de sellos, que lanzaron varias bolas de fuego de su boca, que la espada rechazo sin mucha dificultad. Rápidamente los tres se posicionaron, Hinata sintiendo que ella era dejada atrás por ambos chicos de su equipo frente a ella.

Los ojos negros del chico frente a ella, no lo hicieron menos intimidantes con la espada a su mano.

—Supongo que Mei-sensei tenía razón en decir que serían problemáticos—musito el chico de forma suave, pero con ojos aun de asesino.

Asesino.

Hinata no había matado a nadie aun, incluso en la mayoría de sus luchas, prefería incapacitar a matar. Sus propios compañeros en sus misiones, siempre intentaban herir, pero jamás de muerte. Aun así. A su mente llegaron leves destellos de sus anteriores luchas, cuando el chacra de Kurama era influyente, no le importaba descuartizar a otros.

Pero matar.

Era diferente con el chico frente a ellos.

Solo un chico.

¿Dónde estaba su equipo?

—Hyuga Hinata…¿Ese es tu nombre?—consulto el chico viendo su espada y luego a ella detenidamente.

Tanto Raiden como Natsu pestañearon, antes de verla de reojo, mientras toda la sangre se iba de su rostro. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien le decía por ese nombre, en realidad muy pocos sabían sobre que ese en realidad era su nombre.

Muchos…

La imagen de su padre el día que la expulso del clan con tan solo cuatro años, llego a su mente.

Su mirada incrédula, cambio a una de odio cuando fue llamada Hyuga.

Ella no era una Hyuga.

Camino dejando a Natsu y Raiden detrás de ella algo confundidos.

—No soy una Hyuga, mi nombre es Uzumaki Hinata—explico con voz dura, haciendo que el chico de cabellera celeste sonriera levemente.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Este chico no le agradaba.

—Mi nombre es Chojuro, mi sensei me ha dicho mucho sobre ti…la heredera del clan Hyuga que fue repudiada por ser una jinchuriki—explico este alistando su espada para la lucha—mi maestra conoce a la tuya, Tsunade, me dijo que sería interesante luchar contra ti—indico este de forma poco interesada.

Eso…era demasiado preciso.

Saber que era una jinchuriki.

Saber sobre Tsunade como sensei.

Eran informaciones poco comunes, pero que descubrió, se estaban haciendo cada vez más públicas que dejaba de sorprenderse que otros lo supieran. Incluso podía admitir que era relajante, ya que cuando libero parte del aura de Kurama, que inconscientemente retenía para que nadie supiera la verdad, se sintió liberador.

Kurama dentro de ella también estaba listo para la lucha, generalmente prefería no interferir, pero cuando alguien sabia su estatus como jinchuriki.

Era como darle puerta abierta.

Aunque curioso que dentro de su entrenamiento el uso de cadenas de chacra parecía casi imposible, ahora dos de ellas habían salido de su espalda balanceándose de forma voluntaria. Hinata pudo admitir que así se debería sentir alguna cola, como un animal. Una cola llena de chacra con puntas que atraviesan personas.

—Como te indique anteriormente Chojuro-san, agradecería que no se refiriera a mí con ese apellido que no me pertenece—sus palabras formales, parecían vacías incluso para ella.

—Hai Hyuga-san—dijo este con una sonrisa falsa.

Hinata abrió levemente los ojos cuando el chico con una velocidad sobrehumana, apareció frente a ella con su anterior espada, con una cobertura de chacra que incluso parecía un martillo gigante. Fue impresionante, pero no lo suficiente. Incluso cuando sus pies se hundieron levemente en el suelo, sus cadenas de chacra lograron evitar el ataque sin mayor dificultad.

Sonrió levemente con diversión, cuando los ojos de Chojuro se abrieron incrédulos.

Lamentablemente para él, ella no estaba sola.

Chojuro tuvo que saltar esquivando la guadaña de Natsu y aun así en su escape, la kunai de Raiden perforo sin mucho problema uno de sus brazos. Este solo salto a la rama de un árbol, antes de sonreír de reojo y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Sus ojos con tonalidades rojizas, no dejaron de ver a la distancia, antes de ver a sus compañeros, en especial a Natsu que tenía los brazos cruzados.

Suspiro.

No le gustaba mucho hablar de esto.

.

.

.

—Me estás diciendo…que eres la hija y heredera legitima del clan Hyuga—repitió Natsu intentando procesar las palabras.

Sus ojos se clavaron en como Hinata aparto rápidamente la mirada incomoda, compartió una leve mirada desconcertada con Raiden, que parecía igual de sorprendido por toda la situación.

Pero eso no tiene sentido.

Desde más niños, Hinata siempre había sido apartada, discriminada por toda la aldea. No tenía un recuerdo donde algún adulto la viera como un humano hasta que fueron genin o incluso que algún otro niño se acercara a su persona. El clan Hyuga no solo era el clan más respetado y antiguó de la aldea, sus miembros eran ninjas de elite e incluso tenían mejor reputación que los Uchiha.

Sus ojos que todo lo ven.

Su forma de luchar.

Su forma de ser superiores.

—Hyuga Hiashi, solamente me corrió del complejo cuando me convertí en jinchuriki, desde entonces son contadas las veces que lo he visto—musito la niña encogiéndose de hombros.

Los ojos de Natsu se agrandaron de horror, si bien su relación con sus padres y su hermano mellizo eran sin duda, complicadas, ella siempre tuvo a Shoto para poder ayudarle. Incluso aunque era abiertamente desvalorizada por sus padres, ellos siempre estaban sonriéndole y ayudándole en lo que se podían, claro que preferían a su hermano, pero igualmente su madre estaba ahí cuando se enfermaba, su padre le acariciaba la cabeza y en algunos momentos, los cinco fueron felices.

Mientras crecía, la familia se volvía algo rígida, pero ella daría su vida por ellos, incluso por el odioso de Aki.

Raiden también tuvo a su madre.

Ambos tenían familia.

¿Qué pasaba con Hinata?

¿Qué paso con todos sus cumpleaños?

¿Cuándo estaba enferma?

Natsu miro horrorizada, casi por primera vez entendiendo algo, Hinata no es que no había nacido sin familia, su familia la había rechazado. Sintió un dolor horrible en su interior, recordando cada día que su madre la recogió de la academia, casi viendo claramente a la niña de ojos claros ver a los niños con familia irse antes de que ella se marchara. La pudo ver encogida en su cama algún día de enfermedad, la vio cuando otros la trataron mal en la aldea.

Se mordió el labio sin entender, pero al mismo tiempo entendiendo, lo que había pasado.

Ese era el peso de ser un jinchuriki.

Lo odiaba.

Natsu odiaba que alguien tan amable como Hinata, que sonreía a la mínima cosa, que se preocupaba por sus compañeros, que se detenía fijamente solo para ver a otros niños jugar. Alguien que podía sonreírle de esa forma, fuera odiada por otros.

Lo peor era ver sus ojos en ese momento, cuando explico que su clan la había rechazado, tan solos, tan…como si ella mereciera eso.

—¡IDIOTAS!—grito Natsu atrayendo la atención de Hinata y probablemente si hubiera un equipo cerca, pero no le importo—el clan Hyuga son una panda de idiotas que…son estúpidos—gruño antes de patear la arena sintiendo odio por todos.

—Natsu—hablo Hinata preocupada, pero no la dejo terminar.

La sujeto fuertemente de los brazos, haciendo que los ojos de la niña se abrieran incrédulos.

—Toda la aldea es…rayos todo el mundo es…Hinata no pienses en ellos—gruño viéndola con un enojo, de que alguien le hiciera daño, era su compañera, era su amiga, era…—no ocupas el clan Hyuga, nosotros somos familia—expreso con seriedad.

Se sorprendió de ver algo en los ojos de Hinata casi romperse.

—¿Familia? —repitió ella casi sin entender que pasaba.

Ella asintió fervientemente.

—Familia, Raiden, tu y yo somos familia. Pero es mucho más fuerte que la familia de sangre, porque nosotros nos elegimos—hablo con una sonrisa al ver que ella parecía estar entendiendo.

Aunque al mismo tiempo no.

Hinata la vio confundida, antes de voltear a ver a Raiden que tenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. Natsu la reconoció como la usual sonrisa que colocaba al ver a Hinata. Era un momento emotivo, Natsu quiso empujar en su mente el recuerdo de ese mismo chico, hace una semana entrenando con Kakashi, tan lleno de ira y odio. Quería enfocarse en el chico que ahora sonreía amablemente a Hinata.

Era su compañero.

Era su amigo.

Era familia.

El equipo 9 era familia.

Con una mano en la cabeza de Hinata, Raiden pareció casi conmovido de ver la inocencia y sorpresa de la niña.

—Te vamos a proteger, porque eso hacen las familias—expreso este con tranquilidad.

Hizo un puchero ante la forma sin sentido de sus palabras, giro a ver a la niña que parecía incrédula.

—También te vamos a querer muchísimo—añadió con una sonrisa maternal, que solían salir con ella.

Natsu jamás olvidaría la sonrisa de Hinata, con ojos lagrimosos, pero llenos de felicidad que le hicieron pensar, que sin duda ella era su familia. Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan pendiente de Hinata, hubiera notado la oscuridad de los ojos de Raiden.

Tal vez si hubiera sido más adulta, si tan solo hubiera pensado que sus palabras no tendrían tanto peso en los 3, no lo hubiera dicho ahí de esa forma.

Sería algo de que arrepentirse en un futuro.

.

.

.

Kushina recordaba bien el día que conoció a Hana Hyuga. La odiosa hija del líder del clan Uzumaki. Recuerda como esa mocosa que parecía una princesa para todos, se había enojado con ella y ambas habían terminado peleando como las crías que eran. Aunque tenían un odio mutuo, sus padres eran mejores amigos, por lo cual durante los siguientes años de su vida se vieron muy a menudo.

Kushina siempre era reprendida, mientras que Hana siempre fue admirada. Pero no importara que tanto otros tenían a Hana en autoestima, está siempre, aunque parecía delante de ella, se volteaba para verla con una sonrisa y le extendía la mano.

Eran rivales.

Pero Hana la cuidaba.

Incluso aunque Hana y ella lo habían perdido todo, incluso cuando fue secuestrada. Recordaba las lágrimas de Hana mientras la abrazaba. Habían sido demasiado cálidas.

Hana era igual a su padre, tenía ese carácter amable pero justo, si bien ella más de una vez admitió no querer ser el líder de la aldea, ella era la belleza del clan Hyuga. Kushina había visto con malos ojos la familia de Hiashi, incluso aunque este admitiera estar enamorado de ella, los Hyuga eran una familia complicada.

Pero como una rosa en medio de espinas, Hana fue amada por la familia Hyuga, sobre todo por la rama secundaria. Incluso aunque era la primera vez en generaciones que un miembro del clan Hyuga tomaba como esposa a alguien fuera del clan, sobretodo su líder. Hana había amado ambas ramas, siendo el pegamento entre ellos. Haciendo que tanto Hiashi como Hizashi, incluso retomaran su relación.

Kushina recordaba lo hermosa que se veía Hana el día de su boda. Ella había estado en primera fila cuando ella había aceptado y Hiashi, incluso el amargado Hiashi se había visto feliz.

Es por eso.

Que Kushina se odia a si misma.

Hana, había sido su querida amiga, uno de los seres más preciados de su mundo. Al igual que su padre siguió al padre de Hana, ella se había vuelto envuelta en la amabilidad de Hana. Recordaba que su padre siempre le dijo que él, Hiro Uzumaki el padre de Hana, era alguien admirable y que daría su vida por él. Kushina siempre pensó que su padre estaba loco, pero una parte de ella, quiso hacer lo mismo.

Como un ciclo que se repite, Kushina quiso ayudar a Hana.

Pero fue su propio egoísmo quien la mato.

Se lo habían dicho tantas veces, que si era jinchuriki no debía ser madre, que era algo más que tenía prohibido en su vida. Ella nunca pensó mucho en el zorro dentro de su cuerpo, puesto que nunca se molestó en conocerlo, solo en contenerlo. Pero ella quería ser madre, quería tener la misma felicidad de Hana la primera vez que alzo a Hinata. Como ella daría su vida por ese pequeño pedazo de ella.

Y lo hizo.

Ignorando que acababa de tener a su hijo, ignorando que casi había muerto por que le extrajeron el biju en su interior, ignorando que apenas estaba con vida.

Kushina vio el cuerpo sin vida de Hana, Kushina vio las heridas en su cuerpo, Kushina vio el rostro tranquilo de ella al morir. Al igual que la vez que vio el cuerpo de su padre muerto, al igual que vio el cuerpo de Mito muerto por extraerle el biju, al igual que vio gente importante morir para ella.

Vio a Hana.

Muerta.

Ella debió morir, ella había sido la egoísta, ella…ella había matado a Hana por su propio egoísmo.

Fue como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera roto, una cuerda, la cordura. Cuando cayó de rodillas, incluso cuando Minato le llamaba, ella simplemente había perdido una parte de ella con Hana.

Entonces…incluso cuando se odio más que a nadie. Incluso cuando al igual que Hiashi, ambos escaparon de la realidad, incluso cuando ella se negó a ver a Hinata. Parecía que todo regresaba a ella como un boomerang. Hinata era la viva imagen de Hana, con personalidades distintas, pero con la misma sonrisa. Viendo al igual que su padre, que ella misma, Naruto caía en los encantos de la familia principal Uzumaki.

Al menos Hiashi tenía una excusa valida, pero ella en realidad no era nada.

Solo una persona que no soporto vivir con el odio a sí misma. Odio que incluso Mikoto lograra tener mucho mayor acercamiento con la niña, aunque era su propia culpa la que le impedía acercarse.

Pero ese día, mientras estaba en un balcón personal, no pudo más que admirarse cuando Hinata entro con sus dos compañeros a la arena, llena de personas de todas las aldeas, portando con orgullo la banda de Konoha. Según el mismo Kazekage le había informado a Sarutobi y su persona, el equipo 9 de Konoha habían sido de los primeros en llegar. El equipo 5 no lo había logrado, pero el equipo 4 si había pasado.

Shisui intento consolar a su hermana la noche pasada, cuando el equipo 5 había fallado, porque Yuki había recibido una herida de gravedad de parte de unos ninjas de Iwa, por lo cual habían preferido llevarla a cuidados médicos que seguir el examen. Shun había comentado que era lo mejor tomando en cuenta el nivel de ninjas en ese examen.

El niño del clan Nara, a pesar de su falta de visión, había notado algo diferente.

No lo culpaba.

Igual ella.

Minato había estado totalmente en contra que ella viniera, sobre todo con su embarazo en proceso. Era peligroso. No por nada Minato había enviado a Shisui y Itachi con su persona, ellos eran de los mejores ninjas que había en la aldea. Además, Kakashi también estaba ahí. Puso una mano sobre su vientre, sintiendo dolor y culpa nuevamente.

¿Por qué aún estaba con vida?

¿Por qué aun podía ser feliz?

Ignoro cuando el Kazekage felicito de forma tranquila a los ninja que lograron llegar a las finales, explicando a las demás naciones participantes, que los ninjas frente a ellos serían el futuro. Una pizarra electrónica sobre ellos, daría el inicio para las combinaciones de las luchas.

Como si de un chiste se tratara, sintió que el público se silenciaba ante el primer par, dentro de los últimos 20 participantes del examen.

Uzumaki Hinata vs Kurotsuchi, la princesa de Iwa.

Incluso de lejos, vio la cara de completa resignación de Hinata, mientras una chica que identificaba como la nieta del tsuchikage, daba un paso al frente lista para la lucha. Con unas suaves palabras de Natsu y una leve palmadita en la cabeza de Raiden.

Era hora de la lucha.

.

.

.

¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?

Fue el pensamiento de Hinata con resignación, no es que no hubiera otras personas peligrosas, Chojuro había llegado sin mucha dificultad a las finales, había otros ninjas que tampoco le daban muy buena espina, pero había pensado que una persona nueva para probar sus habilidades, no hubiera sido tan malo.

Miro de reojo a Kurotsuchi, que tenía una cara de completo homicidio que cometería con ella.

Camino casi de forma obligada para estar frente de ella, esperando que el ninja que les dio las instrucciones, diera la orden de inicio.

Casi debió haber esperado ese muro de tierra, que la impacto sin ninguna piedad contra el otro extremo de la arena.

"Ha mejorado", fue el único pensamiento que compartió con Kurama, quien parecía algo aburrido.

Se levantó botando un poco de sangre, para su completo horror aunque el golpe en si dolió, no era nada comparado con un golpe de Tsunade o la furia de Honomi. Se sintió mal de si misma, antes de saltar por instinto esquivando por poco un golpe de la niña, que parecía dispuesto a golpear su cabeza.

Comenzó a sudar nerviosa.

Ella iba a matarle.

Lamentablemente y de forma patética, pensó más bien, que si perdía contra alguien como ella.

Tsunade la mataría.

O peor.

Honomi insistiría en entrenarla con mayor fuerza.

Aterrada por cualquiera de ambas opciones, esquivo un nuevo ataque de la niña, antes de apretar su puño e impactarlo con una fuerza monstruosa a la niña mandándole a volar. Escucho jadeos del publico mientras limpiaba la sangre de su boca, no tan contenta con el resultado. Su fuerza había incrementado, pero no estaba al nivel de Tsunade, por lo tanto, usaba de sus propias bombas de chacra para maximizar el golpe. No era lo que Tsunade quería, pero funcionaria.

Vio a Kurotsuchi levantarse con un aura de muerte, mantuvo su mirada firme, ocupaba ganar el encuentro o sus maestras la matarían.

—No es nada personal Kurotsuchi—hablo antes de dar una patada al suelo, que a pesar de ser arena en su mayoría, se levantó de forma violenta.

La chica de pelo negro pareció fastidiada, porque invoco varias lanzas de tierra y roca, que apenas pudo esquivar.

—Lo mío es completamente personal—gruño la chica antes de sacar varios kunai que lanzo.

Aunque al esquivarlos, noto con horror sellos explosivos, que, al pasar por su espalda, la desequilibraron por el impacto de la explosión. Justo al tiempo para que Kurotsuchi le metiera un puñetazo en el vientre que la levanto por los cielos.

Dios.

Que puño.

No había terminado de caer, cuando tuvo que lanzarse rodando, para evitar la espada pequeña que se clavó donde antes estaba.

¿Por qué la gente con espadas siempre quiere matarla?

Estaba por levantarse y continuar la pelea, cuando noto algo raro, fue un segundo, un instante, como si por la parte lateral de su ojo, viera una sombra. Ignorando a Kurotsuchi levanto la vista para ver como en uno de los pilares, había una persona. Una máscara blanca sobre su rostro, con un traje negro con nubes rojas, levantaba la mano con calma.

Como si el tiempo se congelara a su alrededor, esta chasqueo los dedos, antes que desde todas partes dentro del estadio, miles de explosiones aparecieran.

Y el caos…inicio.

**Continuara ...**

_Me costo este capitulo, esta semana tenia muchas cosas del trabajo, por lo cual hasta hoy pude terminar el capitulo. e pregunto que pensaran de este capitulo._

_Espero les gusten, ya que me tomo toda mi tarde xD_

**_Por si no lo sé en mi perfil tengo un enlace de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series ... etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	17. Capítulo 16: Exámenes chunin segunda par

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 16: Exámenes chunin segunda parte.**

_Era extraño, ella no tenía casi recuerdos de su madre. Ella odiaba que, con el paso de los días, cada vez recuerde menos a su mamá. Pero al menos por ese momento, donde sus oídos zumban y todo a su alrededor parece borroso, casi puede jurar que la ve, o que al menos la siente. Como una bruma en su mente que apenas recuerda, siente los brazos de su madre rodearle, cantándole la nana que es su único recuerdo real._

_La última vez que sintió a su madre._

_El 10 de octubre._

_._

Abre los ojos abrumada de sentir alguien sujetándola entre sus brazos, casi alarmada cuando todo a su alrededor zumba, como un viejo recuerdo. Pero no es el cabello azulado de su madre lo que ve en esta ocasión, es un cabello demasiado rojo que la deja sin aliento.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunta una voz que reconoce y hace que se aparte alarmada.

Sus ojos se abren con horror al ver los ojos morados de Kushina verla con una sonrisa de dificultad. Su cuerpo ya congelado y confundido, gira en todas direcciones, notando un gran escándalo por todos lados, como la gente grita, como hay fuego en algunos lugares, ve cuerpos en todas direcciones. También ve muchos enemigos, todos como humanos de color blanco, que salen de la nada y matan personas.

Como con el clan Uchiha.

Deja de pensar cuando al bajar la vista, sus ojos se abren de horror al ver como por su hombro derecho, una gran pica atraviesa de un lado a otro el cuerpo de Kushina.

Abre la boca, pero la cierra sin saber qué hacer, es como si la sangre fuera…ahhh…ya puede recordar. Como si estuviera en ese momento en el mismo lugar, el cuerpo muerto de su madre frente a ella. Quiere vomitar, quiere llorar, quiere gritar.

Pero no lo hace.

Una silueta en su espalda se lo prohíbe.

Voltea el rostro confundida, cuando el mismo enmascarado que vio durante su enfrentamiento con Kurotsuchi, aparece detrás de ella con tranquilidad. Sus ojos se afilan y se coloca frente a Kushina de forma protectora.

¿Dónde están los demás ninja?

¿Donde?

Siente algo palpitar en su cabeza, que la hace sujetarlo con fuerza y ve a la mujer con confusión.

—Como era de esperar, alguien con sangre del clan Hyuga es imposible de meter dentro de un genjutsu—hablo la voz suave de una mujer.

Pero.

Algo estaba mal.

Esa voz.

Era…familiar.

Sin necesitar que lo pidiera, la máscara se apartó del rostro de la mujer. Su rostro perdió todo color al ver los ojos rojos con aspas verla con indiferencia. Muy diferente a cuando estaba en medio del consejo, ayudándole para liberarla del encierro. Muy diferente a ese momento donde la madre de Raiden le había ayudado, esa mujer se encontraba frente a ella con indiferencia.

—¡Misaki!—exclamo Kushina detrás de ella con incredulidad, pero la mujer no aparto la vista de su persona.

Viéndola.

Analizándola.

Muy similar a aquella vez, pero al mismo tiempo diferente.

Ah.

Tal vez no era diferente, tal vez siempre la vio con esos ojos. Pero eran diferentes, no eran ojos llenos de odio, pero tampoco eran ojos de compasión. La estaba examinando no como un enemigo, es como si buscara algo de su persona.

Con una mano en su vientre incrédula, la sonrisa leve de Misaki la hizo comprender que entendía que quería.

—Hinata eres una niña interesante, Raiden suele hablar de tu persona…te ocupamos—hablo Misaki caminando para estar frente a ella, arrodillándose para estar su altura, sin ninguna intención asesina—dentro tuyo, tu poder, está la oportunidad para cambiar el mundo, volverlo un paraíso—susurro Misaki colocando una mano sobre su mentón.

¿Paraíso?

Quería correr, pero la impresión tenía sus piernas congeladas al suelo.

Una cadena de chacra que no le pertenecía a ella, paso rápidamente por su mejilla e hizo que Misaki saltara hábilmente sobre ella. Ágilmente cayó al suelo, aun con su sharingan activado, mientras Kushina se colocaba a su lado de forma firme.

Giro su rostro incrédulo, cuando Kushina sin piedad se quitó la vara que atravesaba su hombro, ignorando la sangre que salía para ver de forma fiera a Misaki.

—Vas a traicionar a tu aldea Misaki—gruño Kushina con seriedad.

Fue verla en ese estado, no al lado de Minato y su hijo, no en medio de alguna ceremonia, donde recordó que alguna vez, Kushina también fue una ninja.

Los ojos de Misaki brillaron con diversión.

—Tu aldea me traiciono primero, yo solamente busco mis intereses ahora—hablo con una sonrisa, que cambio a una mueca antes de sacar una kunai que detuvo la espada de Itachi.

Ambos saltando en diferentes direcciones, Itachi se puso frente a ellas con el sharingan activado, al tiempo que Misaki chasqueaba la lengua.

Rápidamente a su lado Shisui apareció, sujetando a Kushina que se había tambaleado un poco.

—Gomene Kushina-sama, pero a pesar de ser Uchihas, entramos a un gengutsu, esa mujer—dijo rápidamente Shisui dándole una mirada incrédula a Misaki—su sharingan…no es normal—exclamo este con un gruñido.

Hinata lo vio boquiabierta. No solo Shisui era claramente una leyenda con el uso del sharingan y genjutsu, era casi imposible que alguien del clan Uchiha entrara en un genjutsu.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ladeo la cabeza incrédula, no era tiempo para eso. El pensamiento de Raiden en su mente, la hizo encogerse un poco, pero sabía que tenían una prioridad.

—Hay que poner a Kushina segura—le dijo con firmeza a Shisui, este asintió como si entendiera.

Hinata apretó los puños sin entender del todo.

Que pasaba.

Solo que había que moverse.

.

.

.

—Orochimaru, ya estoy viejo para esto—comento Hiruzen con tranquilidad con la pipa en su boca.

De reojo noto como algunos ninjas de las aldeas, estaban trabajando con poner seguros a los civiles invitados, mientras que otros luchaban con sus enemigos. A su lado el Kazekage parecía ver a Orochimaru con odio de que atacara su aldea, por lo cual supuso que la pelea que vendría a continuación.

No sería agradable.

Suspiro, sus alumnos eran problemáticos.

El vago recuerdo de Tsunade de regreso a la aldea, con sus problemas para ver la sangre, eran un claro ejemplo.

—Voy a matarte—fue el simple comentario del Kazekage.

Suspiro.

Muy problemáticos.

—No es que me interese matarlos, solo estoy pagando un favor a un viejo conocido—explico Orochimaru con cierta diversión.

Eso le hizo alzar una ceja a Hiruzen.

—¿Conocido? —cuestiono este de forma confusa.

Orochimaru simplemente sonrió.

—Akatsuki es una organización a tomar en cuenta—fue lo único que expreso la serpiente antes de lanzarse al ataque.

¿Akatsuki?

.

.

.

Bien esto era una completa locura, no solamente estaban en medio de un ataque, a una aldea que no pertenecían, si no que para terminar la ponen hacer equipo con su hermano mellizo. Natsu mira con incredulidad como Aki ayuda a levantar a un señor con una herida, casi pareciendo el príncipe de un cuento de hadas. Quiere vomitar, pero su vista se pierde en Raiden que mira con el rostro pálido a lo que queda de la arena.

Ella misma había querido ir por Hinata, pero Kakshi había aparecido de la nada diciendo que era más importante evacuar civiles, antes que comenzara a luchar con un tipo de piel celeste que parecía tiburón.

Su rostro sigue la mirada de Raiden, solo para quedar congelada al ver la batalla frente a ellos.

Su boca se abre cuando ve a una mujer que ha visto miles de veces en el hospital, que siempre le saludaba con una palmada en la cabeza.

—Raiden—dice intentando tomarle la mano antes que se marche, pero lo último que ve del chico es una nube de humo.

—Natsu no mires a las nubes, no tenemos tiempo—gruñe Aki ignorando lo que está pasando.

Ignorando que Raiden se acaba de ir.

Ignorando que la madre de Raiden está luchando contra Itachi.

Ignorando.

Que algo cambio ese día.

.

.

.

Este estúpido escenario parecía más bien como un laberinto. Lo peor era no saber en quien confiar, había tantas aldeas en ese lugar, un evento tan grande, casi parecía un tiro al blanco. Gruño por bajo cuando Shisui corrió sujetando a Kushina y casi deseo que Tsunade estuviera con ellos, ocupaban a un ninja medico de alto nivel. No se extrañó que cuando el Hokage tuvo sospechas del embarazo, hubiera enviado a buscar a Tsunade de inmediato.

Casi chocando con un grupo que venía desde otra dirección.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver cómo Han había aparecido con su equipo. Kurotsuchi tenía una gran cortada en su cabeza, mientras Mikorin como Mamiko, tenían heridas leves en su cuerpo. Habían estado luchando también.

Había tantos enemigos.

Incluso ella no sabía que aldea fue.

¿Fue una aldea?

—Han-san—hablo casi aliviada, esperando que no fueran ellos el enemigo.

No, no debe pensar en eso. Han le hubiera dicho algo, pero eran de aldeas diferentes. En una lucha como esta, era lógico buscar culpables, proteger a tu aldea, pero no podía pensar en Han como el enemigo. El hombre siempre era amable y pacífico.

Él no podría.

—Había un enmascarado, hablaban de buscar al niño—fue lo que dijo Han con seriedad.

Y el mundo de Hinata pareció desaparecer bajo sus pies.

¿Niño?

Han solo llamaba de esa forma a una persona.

La imagen sonriente de Gaara, quien tímidamente le mostraba a Han en el espacio mental, como con su arena podía hacer formas. Como Han suspiraba diciéndole niño, como ella internamente estaba feliz con Roshi quien parecía ignorar que eran de otras aldeas.

Niño.

—¿Gaara?—fue el susurro sin aliento de su boca.

La mirada de Han fue seria, pero asintió.

Entonces todo dejo de tener importancia, Misaki, Kushina, Raiden, su aldea.

_—Te quiero nee-san—_

Solo importaban las palabras de Gaara antes de iniciar el examen y sus ojos brillantes.

No importaba quien fuera.

Incluso en ese momento no importaba si su misma aldea hubiera sido.

—Kurama—susurro en voz alta atrayendo la atención de todos.

Pero tampoco le importo.

Sintió el chacra de Kurama en todo su cuerpo, pero tampoco le importo.

—Búscalo—fue una orden.

Rápidamente con el chacra del zorro, fue casi fácil activar el byakugan. No importaba, su familia, su propio odio, no importaba nada. El byakugan le dio una vista perfecta de todo a su alrededor, podía contar cada persona sin vida en este momento, quien estaba luchando y no pudo importarle más.

Solo le importo una forma, diminuta, de un chacra que conocía perfectamente.

A la derecha.

Con una fuerza monstruosa, ignorando que a su derecha había una pared, la destruyo con un puñetazo y un gruñido monstruoso que permitió ver fuera del coliseo. Escucho jadeos de su espalda, como Kushina y Shisui la llamaban, pero en ese momento ella no le interesaba nada.

Solo que alguien se llevaba a Gaara.

Y era su presa.

.

.

.

Una parte de él quería regresar, luchar contra quienes estaban atacando los exámenes, pero una parte de él sabía que esto era más grande. Viendo al niño de cabello rojo aterrorizado, mientras el tipo con dientes de tiburón lo tenía entre sus brazos, con cadenas de sellos que suprimían su chacra. A su lado Honomi no estaba en mejor situación, con el tipo de piel blanca y mascara naranja sobre su rostro. Lo único en común de ambos, eran las túnicas negras con nubes rojas.

Lo único de lo que había hablado con Obito.

Akatsuki.

Nunca explico que era, nunca dijo nada en ningún interrogatorio, nunca ningún Yamanaka supo que era.

Pero una vez que había estado con Minato frente a Obito, este había dicho con diversión, que tuvieran cuidado con Akatsuki.

Pero eso, a que estuvieran buscando capturar un jinchuriki.

Si.

Obito estaba omitiendo muchos detalles.

Honomi rápidamente lanzo varias cadenas de chacra, al tiempo que saltaba con su katana para cortar al dientes de tiburón. Solo para que el tipo de mascara naranja con sharingan (Mataría a Obito si él sabía algo de esto) hiciera que la chica tuviera que escapar en el aire, para evitar unos kunai que hace unos momentos no estaban ahí.

Kakashi también se había levantado la máscara con su sharingan, listo para pelear, pero alejándose de la espada del dientes de tiburón.

—Sin duda más problemático de lo que imaginaba—hablo Kakashi cuando vio con su sharingan, efectivamente, los ojos de su adversario.

No sabía que era el tipo de mascara naranja, no parecía tener una forma o cuerpo definido, solo dos ojos rojos que brillaban de furia.

Problemático.

Pero antes que la lucha continuara, un pequeño destello azulado le hizo parpadear, antes de que cientos de cadenas aparecieran de la nada. El tipo de apariencia de tiburón soltó al niño mientras que con su espada se defendía. Pero cuando una cadena era cortada, otra parecía aparecer de la nada.

Antes que el niño del Kazekage llegara al suelo, unos brazos lo atraparon cuando estaba por caer.

Kakashi había sentido muchas veces la sed de sangre, muchos ninjas debían aprender a controlarla en su vida diaria. Las peores que había sentido fueron en los campos de guerra, cuando le toco sin culpa el trasero a Anko, cuando Minato peleaba enserio y la de Kushina Uzumaki cuando alguien le hacía algo a su hijo. Por decir unas cuantas.

La sed de sangre siempre viene de ninjas experimentados o monstruos en batalla.

Hinata siempre luchaba con fiereza por sus seres queridos, si bien ella poseía una bestia en su interior y a veces su chacra era percibido en luchas.

Esto era diferente.

Casi ridículo.

Con la piel con chacra rojizo que no ocultaba, ojos con el byakugan activado y una completa total sed de sangre que no le molestaba ocultar.

—¿Nee-san?—hablo Gaara, que para su voto, no parecía tener miedo.

Incluso cuando Hinata lo ignoro para ver con odio puro a sus adversarios frente a ella.

Rápidamente su mirada cambio cuando una muralla de vapor, apareció y ambos akatsuki tuvieron que separarse nuevamente para la batalla. Un hombre gigante con armadura roja se puso al lado de Hinata, con ambos brazos cruzados y actitud imponente.

Una niña de cabello negro, la oponente de Hinata en la primera (única y sin terminar) ronda de los exámenes.

—Kurotsuchi, cuida de ese niño—hablo el hombre de armadura roja.

La niña hizo una leve mueca, antes de acercarse a Gaara, para tomarlo entre sus brazos y retroceder a su lado. Kakashi rápidamente corto las cadenas de chacra del niño, al tiempo que Honomi se acercaba para eliminar los sellos.

Honomi parpadeo antes de voltear a ver.

—Esto no es bueno—dijo la chica con algo de temor e incredulidad en su voz.

¿De que hablaba?

Fue cuando lo sintió, la sed de sangre de Hinata violenta y desorbitante, junto a la sed calmada y furia silenciosa del hombre a su lado. Fue cuando lo entendió. No solamente estaba Hinata o este niño como jinchuriki, había escuchado rumores de otras aldeas, pero nunca fueron confirmados o gente que se conociera a simple vista.

Pero aquí estaba.

Dos jinchurikis.

Y lo que más le alarmo cuando ambos intercambiaron una leve mirada, porque entre ellos no eran enemigos, si no las personas frente a ellos.

Eso estaba mal.

.

.

.

Kisame debía admitir, que desde que ingreso a Akatsuki, jamás se había topado con alguien tan peligroso, o en este caso con dos personas tan peligrosas como dos jinchurikis. Incluso aunque debiera trabajar con el inútil de Tobi, el cual no lograba aun clasificarlo como persona y Misaki, esta batalla comenzaba a tornarse algo unilateral. Era humillante para él, el considerado biju sin cola, que esos dos estuvieran jugando de esa forma con su persona. Si fuera por su persona los mataría sin dudarlo pero…

Misaki le había indicado que no lo hiciera.

Lo único que ocupaban era al niño de cabello rojo, los otros jinchurikis no eran necesarios por ahora, matarlos retrasaría mucho los planes.

Invoco un gran pilar de agua, que ambas bestias esquivaron con facilidad.

Esos ojos.

Los ojos de esa niña.

Chasqueo la lengua cuando esta acerco demasiado, parecía casi un pulpo con esas cadenas de chacra, pero sus ataques eran rápidamente eludidos por esos ojos blancos que todo lo ven. Tobi rápidamente ingreso a la acción, usando el sharingan, pero si bien funcional, la niña parecía eludir todas las ilusiones sin mayor dificultad.

Mientras la bestia de rojo usaba pilares de vapor y fuerza sobrehumana.

Incluso aunque su espada seguía robando chacra de la niña, esta parecía tener una fuente ilimitada.

—Nada mal mocosa—gruño cuando uno de sus ataques apenas le hizo daño.

Era elemento agua, era su naturaleza más fuerte, eso dejaría que los ataques de elementos entre ellos fueran casi inútiles.

Un puñetazo de la niña, con una fuerza monstruosa lo hizo volar por las nubes. Saltando para equilibrarse, hizo un dragón de agua que la niña eludió y destruyo con sus propias cadenas de chacra, que parecían también robar chacra de las cosas que tocaba.

Interesante.

Un oponente demasiado interesante.

Desde que le pusieron en el mismo equipo con Tobi, era prácticamente una niñera, por eso prefería trabajar con Misaki. La Uchiha tenía algo, no solo era una traidora de su aldea, esos ojos llenos de deseos de poder y destrucción.

El día de hoy había sido su idea.

—Controla a esa bestia—le gruño a Tobi que había esquivado por muy poco un ataque de Han.

Tobi parecía temblar de miedo mientras saltaba y huía de la batalla. Se preguntó como Pain soportaba tener entre sus filas a alguien tan inútil e incompetente.

—Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi prometió no matar a la bestia—gruño este corriendo con las manos arriba, dejando que él suspirara.

Inutilidad.

Siempre estaba la opción de combinarse con su espada, pero esa opción sería demasiado, violenta. No podía matarlos, pero sinceramente la idea de acabar con esa pequeña coneja, era interesante. Se preguntó si era diferente a sus anteriores víctimas.

¿Cuánto duraría en romperla?

En fin, mucho juego.

Ignorando que tal vez era más de lo necesario, su espada volvió absorber otra gran oleada de chacra del cuerpo de la niña, funcionando cuando la vio entrecerrar los ojos y sentir que su cuerpo no funcionaba. No importaba como lo viera, esta niña en realidad solamente era una bola de chacra rodando, sin ninguna experiencia real en batalla comparada a la suya.

Con una kunai que inserto en su vientre, asegurándose que no la mataría, la niña jadeo botando sangre de su boca. Solamente ocupaba dejarla fuera de batalla.

Solo ocupaban a un mocoso.

Un experimento.

Pero no estaba de más enseñarle que no jugara con peces demasiado grandes, controlando apenas su espada para que no la matara, grandes cuchillas como dientes se aferraron en su hombro derecho, dejándole una marca y heridas suficientes para que desangrara.

Pero no muriera.

—Tobi es un buen chico—chillo su compañero, antes de usar su sharingan.

Por suerte el otro jinchuriki, no tenía alguna línea de sangre o robado como Ao, como para no ser completamente bloqueado por el poder del ojo rojo. Haciéndolo caer al suelo, probablemente envuelto en alguna pesadilla en su mente. Tobi había aprendido esa habilidad, Misaki lo había entrenado, para ingresar a sus víctimas en genjutsus donde un segundo podría ser meses.

Problemático.

Ambos caminaron en dirección donde el niño seguía entre las manos de la niña de cabellera negra, que parecía incrédula que hubieran incapacitado dos jinchurikis.

No había sido tan fácil.

La niña había atravesado múltiples veces partes de su cuerpo y comenzaba a sentirse cansado, Tobi parecía que acababa de ser atacado por un nido de ratas. Pero en general no eran una presa fácil.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando una mano pequeña en su pie lo hizo detenerse. Giro a ver sin interés a la jinchuriki de cabello azulado, que a pesar de sus heridas seguía moviéndose, sin piedad la pateo por la cabeza, haciéndola jadear cuando cayó sobre su espalda. Coloco un pie sobre su pecho pensando en que tal vez sería mejor dejarle sin un brazo o pierna.

Se preguntó porque los otros dos adultos no parecían actuar, pero no se sorprendió al verlos en el suelo jadeantes y que Misaki apareciera sentada en la rama de un árbol con tranquilidad.

Genjutsu.

Tan fácil y maligno como eso.

—Los humanos son tan patéticos y fáciles de controlar, como Itachi, fue tan fácil de distraer como alertar que su querido tercero estaba en peligro—hablo está saltando para estar frente a la mocosa de cabello negro.

Kisame mira de forma aburrida como la mujer parece sonreír divertida, antes de sin piedad incrustarle un kunai a la niña en su pierna, que suelta un jadeo antes que, con una patada en su rostro, la hiciera caer sobre su espalda, dejando al niño de cabello rojo desprotegido.

Los ojos de Misaki brillan de forma algo malvada, antes de suspirar y saltar justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe del jinchuriki de cinco colas. Cayendo de forma grácil, la mujer mira de forma aburrida al hombre que le dobla casi en tamaño, cruzándose de brazos algo altanera.

Sus ojos rojos son una alarma.

De que no tiene las de ganar, con los ojos de una mujer y su experiencia, incluyendo el conocimiento. Ella podría tener a cualquier jinchuriki de rodillas. Después de todo, esa es la especialidad de los Uchiha.

—No toques a ese niño…o a mi sobrina—gruñe este con voz potente, mientras el chacra rojizo comienza a apoderarse de su piel.

Le da un punto por eso, después de haber pasado por algunos momentos de tortura con Tobi, que seguramente no eran momentos y para el fueron semanas, parecía estar perfectamente listo para seguir luchando. La capacidad y fuerza de voluntad de los jinchurikis, sin duda sería algo para tomar en cuenta en un futuro.

Kisame vio de forma interesante el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Misaki.

—Por favor, un jinchuriki contra mis ojos…no me hagas reír—hablo Misaki cuando sus ojos cambiaron.

Eso era algo que solo había visto una vez anteriormente, justo en medio de la lucha contra esa mujer, justo antes que ella barriera el piso con su persona. Las tres aspas cambiaron de forma, dándole al ojo un intrigado patrón negro en su ojo rojo. Una especie de armadura de color rosado comenzó a formarse a su alrededor y vio con ojos incrédulos cuando la espada de la armadura transparente atravesó sin piedad al jinchuriki.

Jadeo de incredulidad.

Esa perra le había dicho que no los matara, pero ella había atravesado a uno sin piedad, quien parecía igualmente incrédulo, sobre todo cuando la espada de chacra rosado giro haciendo más grande la herida.

—Hinata aún es trascendental, ese niño con una cola es el primero, pero tú no eres más que un estorbo por el momento…faltan años, podemos esperar—hablo Misaki de forma aburrida antes de sacar la espada del cuerpo del jinchuriki, cuyo chacra le había abandonado.

Ah.

La batalla contra Tobi lo había herido más que de costumbre, o tal vez era la intensidad del…Susano. No solamente tenía las habilidades de un Uchiha, Misaki divertida había utilizado la idea de su espada, para robar chacra con su armadura, haciendo que un enemigo ya débil.

No pudiera regenerarse como podría hacer un jinchuriki normal.

Igualmente.

Kisame noto, no solo había apuñalado a la bestia en su vientre, con la armadura rota, pudo ver que había apuñalado justo en el sello que contenía el biju.

Una bruja.

Una mancha azulada a su lado, le hizo pestañear sorprendido. Viendo como la niña que había derrotado momentos antes, se había levantado con sus heridas y corría desesperadamente donde el jinchuriki había caído de espaldas.

.

.

.

Hinata una vez había visto un animal morir, había estado buscando donde escapar de los aldeanos y había terminado en medio de un callejón, viendo un pequeño gato morir. Ella había querido salvarlo, pero sin tener donde ir, incluso en su departamento e intentando ayudarle, vio esa noche como la vida abandono el cuerpo del pequeño animalito. La primera vez que vio un cadáver, no fue esa, fue el de su madre, como los ojos de esta jamás se habían vuelto abrir. Entonces algo de ella se había roto, la muerte dejo de tener sentido y las veces que vio enemigos morir, no pudo más que sentir una leve disconformidad.

La vida.

La muerte.

Eran cosas que no le importaban.

Hasta que comenzó a ver a sus amigos cerca de la muerte, ella comprendió que incluso con sus habilidades para sanar y el chacra de Kurama, los otros eran blancos fáciles, que la vida es un suspiro, que el filo de un kunai puede acabar con ellos.

Pero incluso así, incluso aunque quería ser fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos, había pensado mal.

Los jinchurikis.

Iguales a ella.

Seres poderosos, con sus mismas habilidades. No sabe si pensó que ellos jamás sufrirían, si pensó que ellos eran tan indestructibles como ella. Pero en realidad se dio cuenta que no entiende el mundo, que aún hay mucho que desconoce. Como por ejemplo esa habilidad de la madre de Misaki de crear algo parecido a una armadura de chacra, que se clavó en el pecho de Han.

Ignora sus heridas.

Ignora su dolor.

Ignora la mirada de indiferencia de Misaki cuando la espada sale de su cuerpo, o como ella se abalanza para estar al lado de Han cuando este cae de espaldas. Sus manos tiemblan cuando ve la sangre comenzar a salir del cuerpo de Han, la sensación de inutilidad de ella misma o como este comienza a perder la vida de sus ojos.

—¿Han-san?—es lo único que dice su boca por el shock.

Los ojos apenas con vida de este, giran a verle y ella siente que va vomitar cuando algo parecido a una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del hombre. Levantando con dificultad su mano, toma la de ella colocándole donde la sangre fluye. Pero no le importa, porque sus ojos jamás abandonan los de ella.

Entonces algo sucede, el vientre de Han parece brillar, antes que todo se congele.

.

Su espacio mental jamás había sido tan blanco y por primera vez, Hinata no tiene a Kurama con ella. Solamente Han esta frente a su persona, luciendo sin su armadura. Han era alguien imponente, con solamente unos pantalones y una camiseta sin mangas, Hinata pudo ver sus ojos rojos y su cabello negro revuelto. Era tan alto que casi parecía un árbol frente a ella, pero sus ojos usualmente indiferentes parecían cálidos.

Ella le miro desesperada.

Han.

Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella, sin entender como había pasado de sentirse una ganadora con su equipo el día anterior, hasta llegar al caos de ese día.

—La vida de todo ser humano debe llegar a su fin, aunque no pensé que la mía fuera este día, el destino tiene caminos que no entendemos—hablo con voz serena.

Su rostro luciendo calmado, su boca algo fina, pero mandíbula fuerte.

Sin banda en su frente.

Sin ser un ninja frente a ella.

—¡No quiero que mueras! —grito rápidamente, haciendo que este pareciera sorprendido, ella apretó los puños sintiendo las lágrimas bañar su rostro—puede que no habláramos mucho, que no nos conociéramos, pero eras mi amigo, Roshi y tú, son mis amigos, no quiero perder a ningún amigo —añadió más desesperada.

Ella no lo había salvado, ella no pudo salvarlo, ella…

Una mano sobre su cabeza, hizo que alzara su vista incrédula, sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos cuando los ojos de Han seguía siendo cálidos. Mientras ella sentía que todo el mundo caía sobre sus hombros. Las manos cayeron a sus costados casi sin vida, tragándose las ganas de llorar más de lo que ya estaba.

—Es un honor, morir al lado de un amigo—expreso este sin perturbarse, sus ojos se abrieron de incredulidad mientras negaba con la cabeza—cuida de Kurotsuchi, es mi sobrina y familia…también no hay mejor persona para que cuide de Kokuo—añadió con calma.

¿Eh?

Abrió la boca, pero este comenzó alejarse y ella entro en pánico. Aunque quiso moverse, se quedó congelada viendo como Han solo comenzaba a caminar lejos de ella.

Alzo la mano.

Pero incluso cuando intento caminar, solo pudo ver la espalda de Han caminar alejándose.

Entonces la negrura la absorbió.

.

Hinata sintió algo dentro de ella, algo caliente en su pecho, antes de ver la silueta de un enorme caballo que reconoció como Kokuo. Como si estuviera dentro de ella, pero al mismo tiempo diferente, como Kurama, pero en otro lugar. También escucho los lamentos del biju, mientras a su mente llegaban miles de imágenes. Como si fuera una gran cantidad de escenas y momentos que ella no vivió.

Una vida que no era suya.

Vio la vida de Han.

Desde su padre, tratándolo como un arma cuando era niño, desde este viendo a los aldeanos a lo lejos igual que ella, desde personas que hablaban pestes del niño. Pudo verlo, un pequeño niño de cabellera negra y ojos rojos, escondido en un callejón llorando por la soledad.

Pudo verlo corriendo de los aldeanos, pudo verlo cuando un viejo lo atrapo y lo apuñalo sin piedad en la espalda. Lo vio luego en lo que parecía su hogar, similar a un basurero, vendando su cuerpo con horror pintado en su rostro.

Fue a misiones, con miembros de su equipo que intentaron matarlo una noche, donde había escapado por poco, pero le había dejado una cicatriz en su costado. Lo vio llorando en medio de un lago, intentando sanar sus heridas sin nadie a su alrededor.

Han había cuidado de un perro callejero cuando era adolecente, parecía un poco feliz de que el animalito no huyera como los otros. En ese entonces ya cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, como si quisiera ocultarse de los demás. También pudo notar como otros aldeanos habían matado al perro en su ausencia y dejándolo en su departamento para que lo viera.

Vio como sus compañeros de misiones generalmente lo dejaban al frente o lo hacían caer en trampas del enemigo, para que recibiera heridas o los cubriera. Lo vio como en dos ocasiones libero a la bestia sin culpa, por la cantidad de heridas que no podía sanar o el terror en su cuerpo.

Lo vio recibir odio de todos.

De su padre.

De su hermano.

De su sobrina.

Lo vio correr en desesperación con Roshi, preguntándole porque todo el mundo lo odiaba. Pero Roshi no tenía una respuesta para eso. Aunque no fueron amigos, Roshi sinceramente logro ayudarle en ocasiones. Eran los únicos momentos donde Han parecía tener alguien.

Entonces Hinata logro verse en esos recuerdos, dentro de los recuerdos de Han, como este le había visto. Desde la curiosidad, la intriga, a un cariño especial. Como si por primera vez, alguien no lo odiaba, Han le había visto con suficiente cariño como para tratarle como una sobrina, no solo a ella, a Gaara, Yugito…los había visto como la familia que lo rechazo.

Y entonces.

Algo se rompió dentro de ella.

.

.

.

No recordaba si fue un segundo o tal vez un mes de completa tortura, pero sin duda, los genjutsus nunca fueron de su agrado. Kakashi se despertó jadeante y apenas logrando mantenerse arrodillado, antes que una ola de chacra lo volviera a lanzar sobre su espalda. Comenzaba a sentirse viejo, pero fue la sensación, fue la sensación de completo pesar y de destrucción que solamente sintió una vez en su vida, que lo hizo sentarse en el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos cuando la energía salió como una negra al cielo.

Todo era borroso, pero la pequeña silueta que gritaba, claramente la reconoció como Hinata, con lágrimas en sus ojos, antes que el chacra rojizo la rodeara por completo. Cinco colas se elevaron en su espalda y la sensación de opresión, el grito que lleno el aire.

Fue exactamente como el diez de octubre.

Una cabellera rojiza apareció frente a ellos, antes que la niña de cabellera negra y Gaara desaparecieran. Luego otra cabellera celeste, uno de los participantes del examen, un niño, tomara a Honomi inconsciente en su hombro y lo arrastrara a él, evitando otra ola de chacra.

El caos inicio.

—¿Qué pasa?—gruño cuando lo dejaron caer al suelo, para su completo horror, sus pies no podían moverse y si estaba consiente, es por el recuerdo del 10 de octubre.

Una mujer, con ropas de jounin de Kirigakure, con larga cabellera rojiza con naranja miraba su espalda con preocupación.

—Mei-sensei—llamo el chico de cabellera celeste.

Pero cuando siguió la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al ver la bestia que ahora era Hinata, tomar del pie de…¿Misaki? Y estamparla contra el suelo y hacerla botar sangre. Ignorando que probablemente era una traidora, no estaba tan sorprendido, no era su mejor amigo traicionando una aldea por completo, lo demás no serían tan…

Tenían a Danzo.

No es como si el esperara algo bueno de todos los aldeanos.

En fin.

Sus ojos se abrieron algo perturbados, al ver el nivel de, destrucción que estaba haciendo la niña. El tipo de tiburón incluso se abalanzo contra ella, pero la niña simplemente había abierto la boca, y casi como un rayo morado lo lanzo volando. También la cuestión del otro tipo con sharingan, que no parecía surtir ningún efecto, causando que la pequeña bestia se abalanzo contra Misaki nuevamente, quien apenas se había levantado y gano otro puñetazo de la bestia con su cola.

Miro alrededor, como todo parecía desintegrase cuando lo tocara.

La sed de sangre.

Los ojos blancos que, a pesar de estar en medio del chacra de la bestia, parecía que las venas se distorsionaban por todos lados, desde sus ojos hasta por partes de su cuerpo.

Suspiro.

Sin lugar a dudas, no tenía alumnos normales, pero si bien había intentado calmar un poco la sangre e ira asesina que parecía tener Raiden desde su ataque con Orochimaru, estaba comenzando a notar que convertirse en sensei de Hinata era mucho más problemático.

Miro intensamente cuando la niña levanto una mano, del cual comenzó a formarse una especie de masa morada, que reconoció del 10 de octubre. Apenas logro tomar a la niña de Iwa de cabello negro y al niño de cabello rojo contra su cuerpo, antes que la pequeña y diminuta masa morada, tocara el suelo.

Eso ocasiono un gran estallido que los impulso varios metros a pesar de estar tan lejos, mientras en un rango de veinte metros, todo a su alrededor parecía explotar.

Ignorando el completo dolor de todo su cuerpo, sentir el sabor a humo que parecía en su boca que no se iba desde esta mañana. De haber sabido que esto pasaría, hubiera tomado más tiempo antes de pensar en llevar a sus alumnos a un examen chunin.

Pero todos querían enviarlos.

Todo era su maldita culpa.

—Que exámenes más interesantes—hablo casi sin aire levantándose sobre sus pies, que aún seguían sintiéndose débil.

A su lado apareció la mujer de cabellera anaranjado con rojizo, quien, aunque parecía ser un ninja bastante competente, su mirada fría simplemente le indico que no tenía ningún tipo de empatía por Hinata. Su forma en que parecía lista para un ataque en contra de la niña.

Lo cual le sorprendió y molesto en partes iguales.

Él también debería estar listo para eso, para detener una potencial amenaza, pero si era con esa niña.

Cuando la vio de reojo noto, que, aunque solamente se podía ver una masa roja que parecía querer destruir a todos, la imagen de la niña sonriente le llego un poco. Como ANBU él mismo había estado en su cuidado en ocasiones, recordando claramente la niña sola a la niña sonriente de su equipo. Siempre era amable, algo solitaria, pero con sonrisas amables a los demás.

Raiden y Natsu se habían acercado a ella, por algún motivo con esa aura brillante de que acepta a los demás, incluso cuando ella no era aceptada por nadie.

Se preguntó.

¿Cuándo él se había acercado?

Tal vez, porque la niña rechazada por todos, que aun así quería ayudar a los demás. Era como una vieja imagen de Obito, menos alocada, pero con el mismo deseo de ser reconocida a su forma. Con la sonrisa tranquila que alguna vez tuvo Rin, pero el aura de amabilidad y bondad de Obito.

No quería ver a sus personas más preciadas en la niña, pero al final, siempre terminaba viéndolas.

Con una mano en Mei, la detuvo de lo que parecía ser un ataque. Los ninjas de Kirigakure eran peligrosos, no por nada esta había querido abalanzarse con una bestia descontrolada. A diferencia de los ninjas de trajes negros con nubes rojas. El diente de tiburón, que parecía faltarle un brazo, había tomado a Misaki sobre su hombro, quien parecía inconsciente por un golpe de Hinata en modo descontrol.

Con el ninja de mascara que pareció haber algo y desaparecer en la nada con ellos tres.

Simplemente habían huido.

Su plan había fallado.

No le consolaba en lo más mínimo, no parecían los tipos que descansarían solo por fallar una vez. Pero en este momento le preocupaba más Hinata, quien si bien no había ido a otro lugar para atacar a otros o incluso a ellos, aun con tanto chacra rodeándola, no dejaba de agitar sus colas de forma violenta contra el suelo, mientras soltaba alaridos de dolor.

Se puso de pie, jadeando levemente al sentir un dolor insoportable en todo su cuerpo.

—Debemos detenerla, es un peligro—gruño Mei de forma autoritaria.

El chico de cabellera celeste, también parecía algo preocupado, pero alistando su espada.

Extendió una mano deteniéndolos, antes de ver de reojo a Honomi gimotear mientras se estaba despertando. Era un poco relajante, esa mocosa era una Uzumaki. Aun así, controlar este descontrol no era fácil incluso para ella.

Había pensado en morir muchas veces, esta no era una mala opción si ayudaba a otros.

Caminando de forma lenta donde Hinata, se detuvo cuando a veinte metros el monstruo lleno de chacra giro a verle. Soltar un gruñido que, en realidad, si le hizo escalofriarse por dentro ante la intensidad asesina. Con una de sus colas que parecía terminar en una mano de chacra, tomo una piedra gigante que lanzo en su dirección. No ocupo el Sharingan para ver que paso a un centímetro de su cuerpo.

No lo estaba matando.

No parecía querer matarlo.

La bestia gimoteo aún más, antes de retroceder un poco y revolcarse en sí misma como un animal asustado.

Eso era.

Diferente.

La bestia del Kyubi anteriormente había destruido casi todo Konoha matando sin pensarlo, pero al mismo tiempo que paso la vez anterior en Sunagakure donde dejo liberar al Kyubi, nuevamente, aunque ataco al enemigo, no parecía querer hacer eso con sus aliados.

Interesante.

Había visto a Misaki y ese tipo de mascara naranja intentar usar el sharingan, se preguntó si él.

Su ojo rojo vio directamente a la niña, este gimoteo.

Todo quedo en silencio.

.

.

.

El silencio se rompió por el sonido de unos pasos, no quiso levantarse del suelo donde abrazaba sus rodillas, no entendía porque había aceptado que el entrara. Ni siquiera entendía porque este se estaba acercando, pero no se atrevió a levantar la vista cuando vio los pies de Kakashi frente a ella. Le había dejado entrar a su espacio mental, donde se refugió cuando Kokuo entro a su cuerpo y le dejo tomar el control para que se vengara de los que mataron a Han. No sabía que era posible tener dos bestias en su interior, Kurama no había hecho nada cuando Kokuo entro a su interior sin ninguna jaula, como él si tenía fuera del espacio que compartía con otros jinchurikis.

Kokuo no tenía un sello que lo restringiera y ella no se lo impuso.

No sabía nada de sellos de ese tipo.

Entonces ella solo se quedó sola en su interior, llorando mientras veía como Kokuo arremetía contra los enemigos.

Ella había dejado a Han morir.

Se sobresaltó cuando las rodillas de Kakashi se flexionaron y al levantar su rostro, anteriormente enterrado en sus brazos, miro el rostro de Kakashi. Sus ojos se abrieron al verlo frente a ella, con la banda ninja dejando ver ambos ojos, uno con el Sharingan que uso para entrar a su mente y su máscara siempre cubriendo su boca.

Quiso decir algo, nunca habían estado tan cerca y su mirada no era fría como siempre.

Pero no dijo nada.

Duraron unos segundos compartiendo una mirada, antes que lagrimas siguieran saliendo de sus ojos, se tapó nuevamente su rostro con sus manos, sin entender porque quería llorar más.

—Mataron a Han, no hice nada, no pude detenerlos—exclamo entre sollozos sin dejar de sentir culpa.

Si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera sido más rápida, todo era su culpa.

Había perdido a un amigo.

—Hay momentos, donde no podemos salvarlos a todos—fueron las palabras de Kakashi con una suavidad inusual que le hicieron enojar.

Levanto el rostro aun furioso lleno de lágrimas.

—Soy una jinchuriki, tengo la bestia más fuerte de todas y no pude salvarlo…lo mataron frente a mis ojos—comenzó hablando enojada y termino casi gritando.

No había podido salvarlo.

Era su culpa.

Esos pensamientos no dejaban de repetirse en su interior, destruyendo cada parte que quedaba de ella.

Apretó los puños y bajo la mirada.

—Por mi culpa tu madre murió—fueron las palabras frías de Kakashi, que detuvieron sus pensamientos y alzaron la vista para verlo con incredulidad—no salve a Obito, no lo mate tampoco…el ocasiono el 10 de octubre, todas las muertes ese día, incluyendo a tu madre son mi culpa—hablo con frialdad que la paralizo.

Su madre.

Un destello de su madre muerta, la hicieron sentir incluso más ganas de llorar. Incluso con las palabras de Kakashi, no podía odiarlo, no sentía que fuera su culpa, él jamás hubiera imaginado que Obito, quien era su anterior compañero, hiciera eso.

Se preguntó vagamente, si Han la culparía por su muerte.

—No te culpo por eso—susurro por bajo y noto una leve sorpresa en los ojos de Kakashi.

Antes que una mano suave se pusiera sobre su rostro, sin dejar de ver los ojos de Kakashi, noto como la sorpresa cambiaba a entendimiento a un cierto grado de cariño que le hizo doler su interior.

Los ojos de Han se habían visto tan iguales en la despedida.

—Nadie te culpa por la muerte de ese hombre, no fue tu culpa, incluso pienso que salvaste a muchos otros…eres un gran ninja Hinata, estoy orgullo como sensei—expreso este con sinceridad.

Sus ojos aun lagrimeantes, se llenaron de más lagrimas que no sabía que tenía. Ignorando si le daba asco, si la rechazarían, solamente salto sobre el abrazando su chaleco y soltando el llanto. Un llanto desgarrador con gemidos y gritos de dolor, que no sabía si eran por sus palabras o por todo lo vivido.

Solamente, sujetándolo como si fuera la única cosa que lo unía con este mundo.

.

.

Honomi miro impresionada, justo cuando iba a actuar, como el chacra que rodeaba a Hinata, desaparecía dejando a la niña inconsciente en el suelo. Kakashi camino tranquilamente donde la pequeña, antes de tomarla con cuidado entre sus brazos, viendo como sus ojos parecían hinchados y el gran número de heridas en su cuerpo no sanaban rápidamente como de costumbre.

—¡Nee-san!—chillo Gaara corriendo donde estaba Kakashi.

Observo de reojo a Mei, la ninja de Kirigakure con su alumno Chojuro permanecer a sus lados. Vagamente recordó que esa mujer solía pelear con Tsunade, pero ahora no importo.

Su rostro se posó en Kurotsuchi, quien había caminado donde el cuerpo de Han permanecía sin moverse. Observo con cierto grado de sorpresa, como el dolor se posaba en su rostro y apretaba los puños con fuerza, ignorando la herida de su pierna que no dejaba de sangrar.

Volteo el rostro al cielo.

Esto sin duda…cambiaria todo.

Pero ahora era tiempo de enterrar a los muertos.

**Continuara…**

_Holi, capitulo mucho más largo de lo que esperaba, pero es que en ningún momento me aparecía la opción de cortarlo. Había comentado varias veces que en esta historia habría muertes y situaciones tristes, muy similares a la historia original._

_Hinata acaba de experimentar su primera muerte, que estoy segura muchos no vieron venir, pero yo la tenía desde casi el principio de la historia planeada. Al igual que la traición de Misaki (pinches Uchihas traicioneros), al igual que mi idea original es que hasta este momento se creara un lazo real con Kakashi, a diferencia de Naruto que fue casi al inicio._

_El próximo capítulo será el final de la primera parte, donde aún tengo muchas cosas que comentar._

**_Por si no lo sé en mi perfil tengo un enlace de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series ... etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	18. Capítulo 17: Hasta pronto

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 17: Hasta pronto**

Hinata no recuerda mucho de su viaje de regreso a Konoha, comienza a tener nervios que no recuerda casi ninguno de sus viajes de regreso de Sunagakure. La ciudad en si no quedo tan destruida, pero si hay mucha gente muera de diferentes naciones y está segura que será un problema demasiado político. Ella recuerda como Honomi ingreso el cuerpo de Han en un pergamino que entrego a Kurotsuchi, quien había parecido demasiado triste y dolida, para no tener ningún lazo con su tío.

Tanto Gaara como ella parecen perdidos sobre la muerte de Han, no saben cómo comentarlo a los demás Jinchurikis, pero Hinata promete que cuando se mejore, hará una reunión para informarle a los otros.

Kokuo en su interior, tiene una presencia mucho más notoria que Kurama al no ser unido por algún sello, pero sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que algo pase. Si bien le encantaría cuidarle, sabe que es una bestia de Iwa que no aceptara este hecho fácilmente.

Además, estaba otro asunto con Raiden.

Hinata apenas lo había podido ver de reojo cuando comenzaron el viaje, pero incluso para ella, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y dolor, eran solo la confirmación que sabía sobre la situación con su madre. No quería saber cómo se había enterado o porque, solamente quería dormir y descansar un poco.

Susurros les acompañaron en el viaje de regreso.

Sobre como todos los Uchihas eran iguales.

Le hubiera encantado hacer algo por su amigo, pero una rápida mira de Kurotsuchi al irse, una mirada de advertencia, le recordó que dentro de ella había más de un problema.

.

.

.

Todo era oscuro, negro casi podía sentir el palpitar de su sangre en sus oídos. Sabía que en su familia siempre había cosas mal, que aunque su madre sonriera no estaba correcto.

Pero.

—Raiden, hago esto por un futuro mejor—susurro su madre al oído.

Había dicho con su rostro lleno de sangre y con ropas que ahora la destacaban como traidora, la banda que pasaba por el símbolo de su aldea, era la última prueba de que ella era una traidora.

Además de haber creado todo este caos.

¿Un futuro mejor?

—¿Oka-san?—había tartamudeado cuando Itachi se había ido, cuando no importaba la sangre y muerte a su alrededor.

Para él solo importaba su madre frente a él.

Con una mano extendida.

—Ven conmigo—dice con una sonrisa tierna.

Sus ojos se abren incrédulos.

Su cuello no deja de palpitar.

.

.

.

Algo está mal, sabe Natsu cuando no la dejan entrar al distrito Uchiha el día después de llegar a la aldea. No solamente eso, entre los aldeanos había escuchado varios comentarios en contra de los Uchiha. También algunos eran para Hinata, sus dos mejores amigos estaban siendo atacados. Justo cuando escucho una señora hablar sobre que todos los Uchiha eran una basura y ella dio un paso para gritarle que se muriera, una mano la detuvo.

Giro su rostro violentamente, sorprendiéndose de ver a su hermano mellizo deteniéndola con la mirada.

Gruño por bajo antes de seguir su camino claramente molesta.

—Esa actitud no va a ganar nada—señalo Aki caminando a su velocidad, pero lo ignoro.

No es como si ellos hablaran mucho, desde que entraron a la academia, incluso antes, cuando Aki comenzó a destacar y fue eclipsado por su familia, nada había sido lo mismo.

Pero ahora no era importante.

—Mis dos mejores amigos son repudiados por toda la aldea, no tengo tiempo de escucharte—hablo con veneno en su voz.

Kakashi había estado todo el día en la cárcel de alta seguridad, algunos comentaban sobre ir a ver a su anterior compañero. No había hablado con ninguno de los otros novatos, su hermano Shoto había intentado calmarla.

Pero no podía.

El recuerdo de la mirada perdida de Hinata, ver como el clan Uchiha era odiado.

¿Qué podía hacer ella?

Detuvo sus pasos casi por inercia, comprendiendo nuevamente para horror, su insignificante tamaño o poder.

—Los Uchiha siempre han sido alejados, incluso aunque el Hokage intento frenarlo…un traidor de su clan solamente aumentara el odio—comento Raiden ganando su mirada de odio—No fui el único de ver lo sucedido desde la distancia, tú también lo viste y ahora es conocido por casi toda nuestra generación…ella es una jinchuriki—añadió Aki como si esperara alguna reacción de su parte.

Pero su rostro no cambio, su mirada indiferente y llena de odio a su persona, hizo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el rostro de Aki se llenara de sorpresa.

—Lo sabias—susurra casi incrédulo, pero se queda cayado cuando una kunai apunta a su cuello, dejándolo congelado, pero con mirada incrédula.

—Estás hablando de mi mejor amiga…ten cuidado de que dices, que, entre tú y ella, mi elección es clara—farfullo antes de alejarse de su hermano.

Esta vez este no la siguió.

En su camino Natsu comenzó a caminar más rápido, ocupaba encontrar a Raiden y Hinata pronto. Pero aun así, una parte la hizo detenerse, porque ella no comprendía en realidad que pasaba en sus mentes. Ella no tenía sus problemas claramente existenciales.

Ella solo era un estorbo.

Sus pasos dejaron de continuar, mientras ella bajaba la vista a sus manos.

Su propia inutilidad era asfixiante.

Con su familia.

Como ninja.

Como amiga.

¿Ella era necesaria?

.

.

.

Con solo un día de regresar de Sunagakure, no se sorprendió ser citada al despacho del Hokage, lo que le sorprendió fue que no usaran guardias o la llevaran arrastrada con cadenas. Los rumores de los exámenes se habían extendido como pólvora, por lo que no se sorprendió que las miradas de odio de los aldeanos fueran el triple de lo normal. Personas que generalmente la ignoraban, ahora la veían mal, pero al menos ir con Yamato aplaco los intentos en contra de su persona.

No es como si importara.

Si bien dolía el rechazo.

Ya no había miedo, el miedo de ser atacada por otro aldeano, simplemente se evaporo. Había recibido tantos intentos de muerte como ninja, que ahora ser atacada era casi una broma. No es algo que no pudiera controlar, sobre todo con Kokuo de su lado.

El recuerdo del biju en su interior, llorando la pérdida de su anterior jinchuriki, le hizo ver nuevamente que si tenían sentimientos.

Kurama.

Shusaku.

Matabi.

Son Goku.

Cada uno de ellos tenía sentimientos, dolor, felicidad, y tristeza. Eran como personas que sufrían, pero nadie parecía querer ver eso. El recuerdo de Roshi al escuchar sobre la muerte de Han de su persona, no había sido tan sorprendente, ya le habían llegado rumores de su propia aldea. Yugito había estado tan incrédula y casi anonadada, mientras Gaara parecía casi culpable que de alguna forma fuera su culpa.

Pero no lo era.

Los culpables fueron esos bandidos que atacaron.

Ella lo vengaría.

Detuvo sus pasos y salió de sus pensamientos, cuando al entrar al despacho del Hokage, no solamente vio a su Hokage. Un anciano de pequeña estatura, junto a otro hombre que doblaba su altura de forma cómica, la hizo paralizarse, sobre todo cuando a su lado Kurotsuchi, quien aún tenía vendas en su cuerpo, parecía estar sin vida al lado de ellos.

El gorro que portaba el anciano, la hizo paralizarse, antes de comprender la situación.

Toco su vientre, cuando internamente Kokuo le confirmo quien era.

—Tsuchikage-sama—susurro cuando camino para estar en el centro de la sala.

La mirada de desprecio e indiferencia del hombre, no fue intimidante en lo absoluto, incluso aunque sabía que de alguna forma por su culpa Han había muerto, no mostro ninguna emoción. Las memorias de Han en su interior, aun eran vividas.

La forma en que ese hombre no lo trato como su hijo.

Le hizo no tenerle el más mínimo respeto.

—Siento mucho llamarte tan pronto Hinata, escuche que saliste herida de los exámenes…pero estamos algo llenos de trabajo y el Tsuchikage me ha pedido hablar contigo—hablo Minato con una sonrisa claramente tensa.

No lo culpaba.

Los heridos.

Los muertos.

Los Uchiha.

Incluso su persona.

Su rostro fue firme al ver a Tsuchikage, que no solamente había dejado la comodidad de su aldea, cuando rechazo ir a los exámenes, si no que había llegado en tiempo record. Incluso sospechaba que no bien llegada Kurotsuchi, él había partido de inmediato para la aldea.

Entrecerró los ojos.

El anciano alzo una ceja curioso.

—Vienes por la bestia de cinco colas—hablo sin mostrar emoción, sin decir el nombre de Kokuo, ellos no merecían conocer su nombre.

Vio de reojo algunos rostros parecer sorprendidos, se alegró que al menos en este momento no hubiera ningún anciano o Danzo para escuchar esto. Aparte de Yamato como ANBU, los kages y el hombre con Kurotsuchi, nadie sabría qué diría ella.

No sentía el chacra de nadie peligroso cerca.

—Veo que lo que mi nieta dijo no era mentira, Han te dio la bestia—musito el kage mayor con un suspiro que le hizo fruncir el ceño—como sabes esa bestia pertenece a Iwa, por lo cual te pido amablemente si quieres a tu aldea, que la entregues sin una lucha de por medio—añadió demostrando una amenaza en su voz al final.

Dentro de ella sintió la inquietud de Kurama ante sus acciones, o, mejor dicho, la falta de ellas.

No se inquietó por la actitud del kage, incluso aunque en su interior sabía que no era suficientemente fuerte, la muerte de Han era prueba de eso, no tenía un miedo especial en este hombre. Era tonto, después de todo uno no llega a ser Kage de forma gratuita y ella conocía un montón de ninjas mucho más habilidosos que su persona.

Pero este hombre en especial…los recuerdos de Han.

Sus puños se apretaron.

—No—hablo con voz firme que paralizo a todos los presentes.

Ignoro que esto podría ser un incitamiento a una posible guerra en un momento de debilidad para la aldea, ella no le pudo importar menos.

Han.

No podría dejar que sus memorias fueran olvidadas.

—Ustedes han tratado a la bestia de cinco colas como una basura, a ella a su jinchuriki, ustedes no merecen su poder, no merecen ser llamados ninja y sobre todos no merecen ser conocidos como la familia de Han—gruño reconociendo a ese hombre, como el hijo del Tsuchikage y medio hermano de Han.

Vio diferentes grados de incredulidad en sus rostros, pero ya no podía detenerse.

Una memoria de Han en particular, de este en la soledad de su departamento, celebrando el día de su cumpleaños solo con heridas en su cuerpo, la hizo sentir una furia en particular.

¿Cómo se atrevían?

—Puedes que seas conocido como en ninja más fuerte de Iwa, pero como padre fuiste un asco, Han merecía una familia y ustedes solo lo dejaron solo…ustedes…ustedes…—

Son igual que mi aldea.

No pudo decir esas palabras y en su lugar apretó con fuerza los puños.

Quería largarse de ahí rápidamente.

Por suerte nadie parecía interesado en su conocimiento o más bien como logro adquirirlo.

—Mira niña entiendo, eres joven y piensas que tienes todo bajo control. Pero esas bestias son un delicado orden entre aldeas, no creo que quieras que muera gente por tu culpa—hablo de pronto el tsuchikage como si le diera una nueva oportunidad.

Estaba por negarse cuando algo se agito en su interior.

_—Está bien Hinata, la paz del mundo no es gratis, incluso aunque no esté contigo tu presencia siempre será reconfortante. Han hubiera querido evitar que ustedes salieran heridos—_

La voz de Kokuo dentro de ella, le hizo apretar su camisa sobre su vientre. Quería negarse, quería destrucción, la guerra no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Pero si Han no quería esto.

¿De verdad quería ver inocentes morir?

Apretó los labios lo más que pudo, antes de soltar aire frustrada.

—¿Quién será el nuevo jinchuriki?—pregunto por bajo intentando no soltar un grito o un puñetazo.

Vio el rostro del Tsuchikage que parecía que le habían contado una broma. Lo entendió, este no tenía ninguna responsabilidad sobre revelar esa clase de información.

Sobre todo, a ella.

Pero quería asegurarse que estuviera bien, que Kokuo estuviera a salvo.

—Yo lo seré—hablo la voz de Kurotsuchi.

Su rostro pareció claramente incrédulo ante dicha afirmación, aunque con sentido, de que fuera un jinchuriki joven dentro de la familia del kage. Dentro de ella sintió curiosidad de parte de Kokuo, al mismo tiempo que ella parecía no convencida.

Kurotsuchi odiaba a los jinchuriki.

No quería que fuera la nueva portadora de Kokuo.

Dentro de ella, por otro lado, Kokuo parecía relajado, después de todo Han había querido a la niña, aunque no fuera mutuo. Una parte de la bestia quiso protegerla, recordando que fue una de las ultimas peticiones de Han.

Torció el rostro.

—Está bien—mascullo por bajo.

Con todo eso claro y sin ningún intento de parte de su parte por desatar una enemistad. Comenzó a escuchar términos entre kages, sobre la extracción, la cual no parecía ser complicada. Se preguntaban cómo era posible para ella mantener a la bestia en su interior sin ningún sello, pero lo aludieron a su sangre Uzumaki.

¿Qué significaba ser un Uzumaki?

Con unas pocas horas en realidad, con la ayuda de varios ninjas, sobre todo el Hokage. Extraer a Kokuo hasta una pequeña vasija llena de sellos, que le recordaron mucho a Honomi. Los ninjas de Iwa marcharon sin desatar una guerra y en silencio.

Como si eso nunca hubiera pasado.

—¿Cómo sabias sobre que eran la familia de Han?—fue la pregunta inocente pero calculada del Hokage.

Que ella ignoro sintiendo el vacío.

Kokuo se había ido.

Esperaba la percepción del biju fuera cierto, porque si algo le pasara con Kurotsuchi, una guerra sería inevitable de su parte.

Se fue sin contestar la pregunta de Minato, las aldeas estaban en paz.

Eso era lo importante.

Pero el mal sabor de su boca no se calmo.

.

Cuando todo un primer día de regreso podía salir mal, Hinata no pudo más que impresionarse cuando al llegar a su casa, Raiden estaba sentado en el sillón de su sala de forma pensativa. De todas las personas irrumpiendo en su hogar, este no era una de ellas. Sobre todo, cuando este mostro una canasta llena de comida y en menos de diez minutos estaban en medio de su usual campo de entrenamiento, comiendo. Eso estaba tan mal en muchos sentidos, pero había sido tan rápido que Hinata solo se había dejado llevar.

La pregunta sobre su madre y su clan, quedo claramente en el aire sin saber cómo iniciar.

Tampoco quería explicarle el sentimiento de extracción de un biju en su interior, no sabía ni decirle como tuvo dos por unos días, la soledad en su interior o que Kurama era su mejor amigo.

Tenía tanto que quería decirle, pero no sabía por donde empezar.

—Todo es un caos en el clan Uchiha en este momento—inicio de la nada, haciendo que ella se congelara.

Había sacado el tema tabú por él mismo.

No pudo más que maravillarse, que a pesar de todo lo que estaba viviendo, parecía casi calmado a su alrededor. Sus ojos no dejaron de verlo por un rato, antes de sonrojarse y voltear el rostro sin querer parecer una acosadora.

—Han estado votando por un nuevo líder, Shisui parece ser el seleccionado…es un buen ninja, sé que ayudara al clan. Aunque la situación de la aldea ahora es complicada, escuche que la esposa del Hokage está en el hospital con Tsunade también…hay tantos heridos—murmuro por bajo Raiden.

Con esa sensación de culpa.

Su mano viajo rápidamente a la del niño, quien pareció sorprendido cuando ella tomo su mano entre las suyas. No queriendo decirle cuanto se sentía identificada, después de todo, ella había sido odiada toda su vida por lo mismo. Además, se sentía tan mal, no quiso dejar ir a Kokuo, no quiso que todos murieran, no quiso que Han…

—No es tu culpa Raiden, nada de lo que paso—murmuro queriendo creer eso.

Porque tal vez ella tampoco fue culpable.

Aunque su corazón dijera otra cosa.

Una mano sobre las suyas le hizo alzar el rostro, se sorprendió de ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Raiden, parecía tan calmado, como si todo a su alrededor no pareciera una locura.

—¿Somos familia? —pregunto Raiden de pronto ocasionando que ella se confundiera.

Natsu.

Natsu había dicho eso en los exámenes.

Asintió rápidamente y con fuerza, tal vez si sentía que ellos eran familia, no le importaría lo que paso con su madre. Bueno, claramente si le importaría, pero tal vez pudiera ver que no estaba solo, al mismo tiempo que ella no lo estaba con él.

La sonrisa del chico se hizo una más tenue.

—La familia se protege entre ellos—hablo Raiden de pronto, confundiéndola más, tal vez todo era un extraño y retorcido sueño—Natsu y tu son mi querida familia, incluso una parte de mí, no puede evitar querer proteger a la aldea, me pregunto porque…no es como si les agradara. No recuerdo a mi padre, pero una vez Itachi me comento que era un hombre que siempre lo dio todo por su aldea, tal vez quiero ser como él de forma inconsciente—explico con calma.

Hinata parecía anonadada, no es como si hablara mucho, Raiden siempre era más de actitudes silenciosas.

Pero no pudo más que abrazar este cambio con ambas manos y alegría.

Porque eran amigos.

—Me pasa lo mismo, la aldea me odia, pero no quiero lastimarlos…estoy segura que, si estoy con vida, es por algún motivo, me encantaría proteger a los demás como no lo pudieron hacer conmigo—expreso ella con una extraña seguridad para hablar.

De reojo siempre viendo a Raiden, cuya sonrisa jamás abandono su rostro.

Era guapo.

Volteo el rostro algo apenada, justo cuando estaba por apartar sus manos del chico, una de ellas fue detenida por Raiden.

Pero este no la volteo a ver.

Su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo sin saber que decir o si debía decir algo. Varias imágenes de libros de romance llegaron a su mente, no es que le gustara leerlos, pero Honomi siempre comentaba mucho sobre libros y se los daba a ella, que eran libros de acción pero que en momentos los protagonistas quedaban solos.

Se tomaban de las manos.

Su cabeza casi exploto.

Quería desmayarse.

Ocupaba respirar.

—Somos familia, la familia se protege—murmuro Raiden de forma lenta en esta ocasión, su tono de voz con alguna connotación que no comprendió del todo.

—¿Raiden?—pregunto confundida.

Pero este solo giro a verle con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que parecía algo triste. Los nervios se fueron de su interior y se preocupó por algún motivo. Siempre pasaban tiempo juntos, si bien no era muy hablador, era una persona muy querida para ella. Sus pequeñas acciones todos los días, siempre hablaban más que sus palabras.

Sus acciones esa noche.

Eran tan confusas.

Sobre todo, cuando su cabeza se acercó a la suya, tanto para que sus frentes se tocaran. No se sintió nerviosa, más bien una gran tristeza parecía estar en los ojos del chico.

Lo miro confundida.

—Eres preciosa Hinata, eres mi familia y prometo que voy a protegerte—susurro con una sonrisa melancólica antes de alejarse.

Lo miro confundida cuando este volteo a ver al cielo sin soltar su mano, que, si bien era un tacto suave, parecía casi aferrarse a ella de alguna forma.

Su mirada no parecía feliz, parecía intranquila.

Pero no supo que decir.

.

.

.

—Raiden abandono la aldea—fue el saludo de Kakashi cuando una semana después de llegar a la aldea de Sunagakure.

Tanto Natsu como ella, abrieron gravemente los ojos, antes de comenzar a despotricar. La tarde anterior habían ido los tres a comer a Ichiraku y todo había sido normal…no…no había sido normal. Raiden hablaba más que de costumbre con ambas, sonreía más, las había abrazado al caminar y jugado bromas.

Nada similar al Raiden sereno y serio que conocían.

Sabía que estaba mal.

Que algo estaba mal.

Pero ella no hizo nada, nuevamente.

—Es un tema muy sensible para el clan Uchiha, ellos se han encargado del asunto…entenderán que mi deber es indicarles que no hagan nada—fueron las palabras de Kakashi, pero sus ojos mostraban otra seriedad.

—¿Cuándo se marchó? —pregunto con seriedad.

—Se calcula que doce horas, como sensei se me ha estado vigilando e informado que no anuncie nada…lo que hagan con esta información dependerá plenamente de ustedes, yo iré hablar con los guardias de la puerta norte y tal vez estén ocupados unos minutos—musito este antes de irse en una nube de humo.

El silencio reino entre ambas, antes que Natsu se golpeara la frente con molestia.

—Toda esta estupidez contra los Uchiha, no importa que la madre de Raiden sea una traidora, él no haría nada contra la aldea—mascullo Natsu con molestia.

El recuerdo del niño sonriente, hizo que Hinata estuviera de acuerdo con Natsu.

No haría nada malo.

Él no era un traidor.

Con decisión vio a Natsu.

—Debemos traerlo de regreso—aseguro ella, haciendo que Natsu asintiera firmemente, toco con su mano sus ojos, sería tan fácil encontrarlo con ellos.

¿Qué importaba usarlos?

Si su familia la odiaba, si ellos la despreciaban, era indiferente. Aunque se odiara por usarlos, se odiaría si no los usara para ayudar a sus amigos. Cuando Gaara había estado en peligro, se dio cuenta que utilizarlos era la mejor forma de encontrarlo.

No importa que el clan Hyuga la odiara aún más.

Una mano sobre su hombro, la hizo levantar el rostro.

—Sé que puedes encontrarlo, Kakashi no es el único que puede ganar tiempo, sobre todo molestando a esos Uchiha—hablo Natsu guiñándole el ojo.

Sonrieron, antes de chocar las manos.

Traer a Raiden era la máxima prioridad, él jamás se iría por su cuenta, era probable que alguien lo hubiera llevado.

.

Si bien hasta cierto punto su apariencia indefensa le molestaba, para ocasiones como esta donde Natsu hacia que todo jugara en la palma de su mano, era gratificante. Unos cuantos sellos explosivos por ahí, una mirada llorosa diciendo que ella no había sido. Era interesante. Al igual que en los exámenes chunin, una apariencia inocente y frágil, ocasionaba que otros dudaran de ella, lo suficiente para hacer sus planes.

Le hubiera gustado ir con Hinata, después de todo Raiden era también su compañero de equipo.

Pero la necesaria era Hinata.

Tanto ella como Raiden tenían una debilidad por la niña, siempre y cuando Hinata fuera la que le pidiera que regresara, todo estaría bien.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando una silueta a lo lejos la dejo en evidencia.

No importa lo que dijeran los demás, que Shunzhi Nara no pudiera ver, no lo hacía un ninja menos intimidante, sobre todo cuando se ocultaba dentro de las sombras.

—Yo lo vi partir—susurro el niño y su mirada se abrió de la impresión ante esa información.

No es como si hubiera pensado en ningún otra persona, no es como si hubieran más dudas, sabía que ese niño estaba hablando de Raiden.

—En realidad fue Ana quien lo vio marchar, pero yo estuve en la puerta cuando se marchó…él dijo que era para proteger a Hinata—menciono Shun encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Hinata?

No es que ella no hiciera algo para protegerla, ella daría la vida por sus amigos, pero no entendía. Detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos recordando a la madre de Raiden atacando en medio de la aldea de la arena, su forma destructiva, su forma de competir rápidamente con genios como Itachi, que ella había planeado todo.

Ese idiota.

Apretó los puños antes de ver a Shun con decisión.

—No digas nada—

La media sonrisa de Shun la hizo escalofriarse, se preguntó cuántas otras cosas sabría por ser subestimado. Al igual que ella, su propia discapacidad sin duda era su mejor arma, que otros no lo tomaran enserio, seria problemático en un futuro.

—Nunca lo hago—musito antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Hinata.

Ignoro a Shun por ahora antes de salir sin importar llamar la atención, ahora que lo pensaba, no quería saber que pensaría hacer Raiden para irse.

¿Proteger a Hinata?

¿De quién?

O, mejor dicho.

¿De qué?

.

.

.

Correr fue casi natural con el byakugan activado, admite que utilizo todo el chacra posible en sus ojos para poder aumentar el rango de visión. Casi quedando sin esperanza, sonrió aliviada cuando el chacra de Raiden se visualizó en sus ojos. Era extraño, el usual chacra cálido de color celeste, parecía casi negro turbulento en su interior. Cuando este dejo de moverse, pensó que era su oportunidad para poder alcanzarlo, sorprendiéndose cuando al salir del bosque, apareció en una de las cabezas del valle del fin. Había visto esa cascada anteriormente en sus misiones, pero nunca había estado tan cerca.

Sus ojos se posaron en la espalda de Raiden que parecía mirar al cielo de forma pacífica, pero su chacra parecía moverse listo para una pelea.

¿Con quién?

Quiso abrir la boca, pero se detuvo cuando este le volteo a ver de forma tranquila. Sus ojos mostraban calidez, pero al mismo tiempo eran fríos, todo su cuerpo parecía relajado y listo para la lucha al mismo tiempo.

Fue casi difícil hablar.

Siempre había sentido una barrera entre ella y el resto de aldeanos, pero con el paso del tiempo desde que estuvo en el equipo 9, cada vez más personas parecían sin barrera. Raiden fue uno de los primeros donde ella dejo de sentir esa barrera, pero ahora parecía incluso más densa que antes.

Apretó los puños confundida.

Los ojos de Raiden se suavizaron como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

—Decidí ir con mi madre, en medio del ataque a los exámenes chunin me pidió que me uniera con ella a Akatsuki—comento este de forma tan relajada, que no parecía entender el significado de sus palabras.

No estaba segura de que era akatsuki, pero eran las mismas personas que habían matado a Han. La sangre comenzó a palpitar en su cerebro y el dolor de sus ojos era notable, pero no le pudo importar menos.

Sabía que era la madre de Raiden, sabía que los lazos de la familia eran fuertes, pero jamás dejaría que se fuera con gente tan perversa.

—Ellos son malos—

—Ella es mi madre—

—Nosotros también somos tu familia—

Noto un poco de incomodidad en los ojos de Raiden que desvió la mirada, casi rechazando sus palabras, pero tampoco le importo. Ella recordaba la sensación de los tres abrazándose, Natsu, Raiden y ella. Los tres eran una familia.

No tenía buenas experiencias con su familia biológica.

Pero no dejaría que los dejara.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas—indico de forma firme, la ceja de Raiden se levantó de forma casi incrédula mientras sus ojos se volvieron firmes.

—Es mi decisión—

—No me importa—

—No lo entiendes Hinata, eres infantil, decidí elegir a mi madre antes que ustedes, deberías aceptarlo—

—No me importa si me odias, no me importa si tengo que romperte una pierna y atarte a una silla, no me importa tu elección, vas a volver conmigo a la aldea—comento comenzando a sentir el chacra de Kurama rodearle de forma automática.

Sabía que era extremista.

Que no debería tratar así a las personas. Lo noto en la mirada sorprendida y algo asustada de Raiden cuando las cadenas de chacra salieron de su cuerpo sin pedirle ninguna explicación más. Ella lo llevaría de regreso a casa, por muy egoísta que fuera, incluso si él no quería, ella no puede perderlo.

No después de perder tanto.

No después de Han.

Mira asombrada como Raiden activa su sharingan y evita la mayor cantidad de cadenas, mira asombrada también como el número de aspas, en algún momento aumento a tres. Sonríe de forma retorcida cuando su puño se impacta en su rostro y lo manda a volar cascada abajo.

Una parte pequeña quiere detenerse, no quiere ser egoísta, quiere dialogar, enseñarle a Raiden que está mal que ir con su madre no solucionaría nada. Pero es una parte demasiado pequeña, la más grande, la llena de sangre y deseos de lucha que parece querer salir, no le molesta darle una paliza a su amigo para llevarlo de regreso.

Grandes bolas de fuego aparecen desde el inferior de la cascada, que ella evita haciendo un muro de agua casi en automático.

Chasquea los dedos y una copia de ella aparece a su lado. Honomi había querido enseñarle los clones de sombra, pero para ella era algo que no entendía, curiosamente con una estructura similar, los clones de agua son casi como respirar para su persona. Consumen mucho chacra, pero ella tiene de sobra.

Entonces algo dentro de ella se activa mientras ve a sus dos clones de agua saltar sobre Raiden, ese esquivándolas a la perfección y rompiéndolas por la mitad. Una parte de ella casi animal, que ha experimentado en algunas ocasiones, su instinto natural.

Una presa.

Un cazador.

Salto por la cascada disfrutando el aire en su viento, la libertad a su alrededor, la sed de sangre. Una parte de ella disfrutando cuando tendría a Raiden entre sus manos y lo llevara de regreso a la aldea. Seria triunfante, un premio, lo encerraría dentro de una cueva de ser necesario.

Detuvo sus movimientos cuando Raiden de la nada apareció a su lado, sus ojos se abrieron levemente cuando el puñetazo del niño la lanzo contra una de las paredes de la estatua. Sintió el sabor de la sangre contra su boca, antes de sentir aún más el instinto de lucha en su interior.

Anteriormente no había disfrutado ninguna pelea de su vida, generalmente era supervivencia, pero esta…era demasiado excitante. Con una sonrisa gutural salto de su lugar, ignorando las heridas y sintiendo la sangre saltar cada vez más de sus venas.

El puñetazo lo ignoro más fácilmente y en su lugar, las cadenas atraparon a Raiden por el pie derecho y lo enviaron al fondo del rio sin piedad.

La sonrisa desapareció, cuando una kunai desapareció de la vista frente a ella, antes de clavarse en su hombro derecho. Cuando llego sobre el agua del rio, lo quito sin darle importancia, antes de sorprenderse de ver uno de los kunai explosivos de Natsu, que le explotaron en la cara mandándola a volar.

Explosiones.

Aburrido.

Si bien sentía el ardor en su piel, también sentía la rápida regeneración de esta. Raiden desde el otro lado del rio, la miraba de forma seria mientras ella mostraba una sonrisa. Con rápidos sellos comenzó a lanzar pilares de agua que el chico pudo esquivar con facilidad sin importar la cantidad. Su dominio de chacra y la forma de esquivar, mejoraban con sus ojos.

Los Uchiha eran…fascinantes.

—Vamos a casa Raiden—hablo extendiendo su mano amablemente.

Este sonrió de forma torcida, mientras su mano comenzaba a iluminarse de forma azulada casi con rayos.

—Gomene Hinata, pero te dije que no puedo—indico este antes de moverse corriendo en su dirección.

Lastima.

Sonrió dispuesta a alargar la lucha un poco más antes de atarlo de forma definitiva, su sonrisa murió cuando golpeo por el rostro al niño y este había desaparecido. Era imposible, aunque fuera veloz jamás podría igualarse a su persona, sus ojos deberían verlo, al menos que…

¿Genjutsu?

Era imposible, ella había resistido perfectamente antes a cualquier genjutsu sin dificultad. Adultos con mayor fuera que Raiden lo habían intentado, era imposible pensar que el niño podría hacerlo. Su habilidad con genjutsu debería ser formidable o sus ojos deberían tener algún poder especial.

Tal vez no era Genjutsu.

Tal vez era algo más.

Algo que lo hacía invisible a alguien como ella y sus ojos.

¿Dónde estaba?

No vio nada frente a ella, pero el puño en su estómago que le saco tanto aire como gotas de sangre, le hizo visualizar unos segundos a Raiden. Como si fuera borroso, como si apenas pudiera verlo en algunas partes. No sabía qué clase de habilidad era esa, pero lo había vuelto invisible, tanto en sus ojos, como en su olfato y su oído.

¿Qué clase de poder era ese?

El siguiente fue una patada en su cabeza, que hizo que todo fuera borroso, antes de ser arrojada contra el agua. El frio del agua a su alrededor, era un recordatorio, que había perdido nuevamente.

Todo se apagó en su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Sus pasos la hicieron correr en lo que parecían círculos, pero aun así llego de alguna manera al valle del fin, luego de seguir el camino que parecía haber dejado Hinata como pista para que alguien la siguiera. El nivel de destrucción no era tan grande como había imaginado, pero no fue menos reconfortante ver a Hinata en inconsciente en la tierra, mojada hasta los huesos y Raiden a su lado, igual de mojado, como si la hubiera sacado del rio.

Salto de los árboles para correr donde Hinata, tomando su pulso y suspirando de ver que respiraba. Estaba con vida. Sus ojos subieron a Raiden, que parecía herido como si estuviera en medio de una lucha hace unos momentos.

Trago saliva cuando los ojos del chico dejaron de ver a Hinata para verle a ella. Oscuros, negros, llenos de una oscuridad que te absorbe.

Pero con alguna leve esperanza en ellos.

—Cuida de Hinata—fue su petición que la hizo morderse los labios.

¿Ella podría hacer algo?

Su mirada se bajó pensando, que Hinata había estado luchando contra él, si Hinata que claramente era importante para el chico, no pudo hacer nada.

¿Qué diferencia haría ella?

—¿Cuánto tiempo te iras? —pregunto apretando el cuerpo de Hinata contra ella.

No las lastimaría, pero sentía, que esto no era algo que se solucionara pronto. Sus ojos buscaron los del chico que tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Se agacho para estar a la altura de ambos, pasando una mano de forma suave contra la mejilla de Hinata. Se sorprendió cuando una mano de este se puso sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos buscaron los suyos, algo desesperada de que no se fuera. Era su amigo, su mejor amigo. Siempre habían hecho las cosas juntos desde que eran un equipo, ambos querían de igual forma a Hinata, ambos de familias complicadas, ambos…él era familia.

Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos.

—Somos familia Natsu, debo proteger a mi familia—sus palabras fueron como un balde frio sobre ella.

Ella había dicho que eran familia.

¿Acaso era su culpa esto?

—Raiden—susurro al aire, antes que este desapareciera con una sonrisa en una nube de humo.

Había estado hablando con un clon de sombra.

¿Cuándo fue él capaz de hacer uno?

¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Su rostro bajo la vista para ver a Hinata dormir plácidamente sobre sus piernas, ignorante de lo que pasaba. Cuando sus lágrimas cayeron, el llanto de haber perdido a alguien de su familia, comenzó a salir sin parar.

Ella había fallado.

.

.

.

Naruto sabe que algo está mal, aunque los adultos no lo digan, el no ver a su padre durante días, que su madre este en el hospital y que el abuelo Jiraiya lo esté cuidando, nunca es un buen aviso. Algo paso en los exámenes donde fue su madre, luego de eso todo parecía incluso más tenso en la aldea, no había visto a Sasuke en días y Shikamaru no dejaba de decir que todo era problemático. Él pensaba que todo era problemático también.

Pero fue una tarde cuando salió de la vista de su abuelo en medio de la calle principal, cuando la vio. Reconocía a la compañera de Hinata-nee, siempre con ese cabello castaño revoltoso y viéndolo con molestia, la misma niña que entro en la aldea cargando a Hinata en la espalda, completamente inconsciente.

—Ero-senin—había gritado llamando a su abuelo que estaba cerca, este giro a verle confundido mientras él corría donde las niñas.

Antes de darse cuenta estaban en el hospital, él esperando en una silla aburrida, mientras veía a Tsunade gritarle a su abuelo. Ambas niñas habían sido hospitalizadas, pero la familia de la niña castaña llego no pasadas unas horas, le gritaron, pero ella solo lloraba en los brazos del que identifico su hermano mayor.

Estaba triste.

Poco después entro Honomi-nee, él había querido quedarse más hasta que Hinata despertara. Pero al menos Honomi había entrado a la habitación de la niña, donde Tsunade le había estado revisando.

Estabilizar el chacra.

Problemas con sus ojos.

Perder a alguien.

No entendía la conversación cuando su abuelo se lo llevo, explicándole que la niña estaría bien, no parecía ser tan fácil con la conversación de la abuela Tsunade. Pero la abuela Tsunade era la mejor doctora, había ayudado a cuidar a su mamá y su pequeño hermano. De hecho, su abuelo le llevo a ver a su madre en el hospital que estaba en revisión.

Esta se había alegrado de verlo, su abuelo le dijo que no le contara nada de Hinata.

No lo hizo, solo abrazo a su madre, sintiendo que algo estaba pasando, odiando ser tan niño para no saber qué.

Fue dos días después, que, nuevamente escapando de su abuelo, queriendo ver a Sasuke, que encontró a Hinata. Se sorprendió de verla en medio del bosque, un atajo para el territorio Uchiha que Itachi le había enseñado. Su hermana estaba sentada sobre una rama, con la mirada perdida, rostro demasiado pálido y ojos hinchados.

—¿Hinata-nee?—hablo casi al frente de ella, sorprendido de que no le hubiera reconocido.

Su voz parece haberle traído de algún pensamiento, porque salta levemente y su rostro casi sin vida gira a verle, asustándole, pero permaneciendo firme. Sus ojos parecían los de una muñeca chueca, su apariencia algo desordenada y sucia.

—Naruto—susurra ella en saludo, tan bajo y sin vida.

Camina unos pasos que los separan y se arrodilla frente a ella, porque su rostro lo ha bajado y parece que en cualquier momento va a llorar. Odia eso, nunca ha sido bueno cuando las niñas lloran, siempre ve a Ino y Sakura llorar por Sasuke, por eso no sabe cómo reaccionar. Intenta recordar que hacen sus padres cuando él llora, pero no parecen métodos que funcionen.

Se pone nervioso.

Torpe.

Sudoroso.

Con cuidado sujeta una de las manos de la niña, frunciendo el ceño al ver que son más grandes que las suyas, callosas y ásperas por las luchas que debió vivir. Se sienta en el suelo sin soltar la mano de la niña, que parece ver ambas manos juntas sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Frunce el ceño, no quiere verla triste, pero siente que decir una de sus usuales tonterías no funcionara.

Shikamaru sabría qué decir, él era inteligente.

—Yo estoy aquí—dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente y hace que el rostro de Hinata se alce incrédulo a verlo con lentitud—oto-chan dice que las cosas malas pasan…también las buenas, odio cuando se me acaba el ramen, pero oto-chan dice que podemos comerlo después, que todo tiene su tiempo o algo así, pero cuando estoy triste porque no tengo ramen, mi oto-chan dice que está ahí. Cuando trabaja muchos días, también dice que aunque no lo vea está ahí, que siempre estamos con la gente que queremos, yo quiero muchísimo a Hinata-nee, entonces yo siempre estaré con ella—

No sabe si explico bien o su vomito verbal funciono para algo, sobretodo porque el rostro de Hinata parece arrugado de dolor y sus ojos se hinchan, como si estallara el llanto en algún momento.

—¿Qué pasa si tu padre se va?—pregunta la niña con voz rasposa, casi sin salir de su garganta.

Lo piensa solo un segundo.

—Iría por él—

—Qué pasa si no eres fuerte, si pierdes una y otra vez—

—Me haría más fuerte—

Los ojos de Hinata ahora se abren por impresión, mientras su rostro parece firma.

Él haría eso.

Si bien aún no es fuerte, se haría fuerte, para proteger a sus padres, sus amigos a Hinata. Es solo un niño y puede que no entienda el mundo, pero entiende que no quiere ver el rostro triste de Hinata nunca más.

Que debe hacerse fuerte.

De forma infantil abraza la cabeza de la niña intentando consolarla, aunque sabe que no puede. Es Hinata quien con una sonrisa algo leve, pero sonrisa que le hace sentir un ganador, lo abraza y él siente los latidos del corazón de la niña.

Se siente correcto.

Se siente como estar en casa.

No sabe él, que esa sería la última vez que la vería en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

—¿Estas segura? —es la voz de Natsu ese sábado por la mañana, que le hace que su interior se rompa un poco más.

Hinata sabe que es egoísta, que es una decisión apresurada y que parece que quiere huir. Pero dentro de Konoha se siente atrapada en recuerdos y dolor. Ocupa experimentar, ocupa aprender, ocupa ser más fuerte para traer a Raiden de donde fuera que este.

Natsu no iría con ella, tiene una familia a la cual pertenece, tiene un hogar aquí en Konoha.

Pero ella no.

Es diferente.

Honomi tampoco, quien la espera en la entrada de la puerta con una maleta en sus manos, habiendo aceptado cuando ella le planteo la idea de ir a entrenar, de viajar, de vivir fuera de estas paredes la vida de un ninja. Con una carta a Minato, con una promesa de Tsunade de unirse al viaje cuando nazca el bebé del Hokage.

Las tres juntas, cuatro con Shizune.

Un viaje para descubrir su verdadera fuerza.

—Lo siento Natsu, sé que esto romperá nuestro equipo, pero debo volverme más fuerte—aseguro apretando los puños.

Había perdido tantas luchas, se sentía tan débil, ocupaba comprender más del poder dentro de ella. Si bien Kurama era su amigo, estaban juntos, había más en eso, más en ser un jinchuriki, más en tener la sangre Hyuga, más de ser una Uzumaki.

Una mano tomo la suya, viendo como Natsu sonreía cariñosamente. Sin culparla, sin juzgarla, que casi la hacen querer llorar.

—Somos una familia Hinata, somos el equipo 9, sé que recuperaremos a Raiden algún día—expreso la niña con convicción.

Asintió.

Lo traerían de regreso a casa con ellas.

—Me hare más fuerte—

—Yo también me hare mucho más fuerte, ambas lo haremos juntas, pero recuerda escribir en ocasiones o te iré a buscar—

Pensaba irse sin llorar y solo con un viejo adiós a su amiga, pero cuando la envolvió en un abrazo y noto como Natsu soltó un leve llanto, las lágrimas no pudieron más que abandonarla levemente.

Era su mejor amiga después de todo.

Se separaron con lágrimas y ojos hinchados, antes de sonreírse y darse una última despedida. Con una promesa de verse nuevamente, Hinata corrió donde estaba Honomi esperándola en la puerta. Ambas sonriendo a los vigilantes, antes de comenzar a caminar, de reojo noto sobre su espalda a Natsu despidiéndose con la mano agitándose en el aire.

Sonrió de medio lado antes de volver a ver su camino.

—Entonces—empezó Honomi con una sonrisa lejana haciendo que volviera a verla—estas lista de escuchar la historia del clan Uzumaki y saber quién era tu madre—añadió viéndola fijamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente, antes de asentir.

Los ojos de Honomi brillaron, antes de ver al camino frente a ellas.

—Tu madre era un miembro del clan Uzumaki antes de que fuera destruido y traído a Konoha, mi madre fue una prima lejana de Kushina, ella me explico todo lo que paso, como tu madre era la hija del jefe del clan Uzumaki, como ella decidió venir a Konoha…también hable con varios ciudadanos de Konoha que me contaron su historia, entonces, es hora de que tú la conozcas—explico Honomi.

Entonces el camino se comenzó a llenar de la historia de su madre.

El inicio de un viaje.

**Fin de la primera parte.**

_Bueno esta primera parte sin duda tiene un especial cariño para mi persona, la historia nació en origen de una vida diferente para Hinata siendo Jinchuriki y las aventuras de ella. En un principio pensaba hacerlo más dedicado al romance, pero conforme escribía la historia, al igual que con Naruto, al final lo más importante es contar la historia del ninja como tal._

_Han notado similitudes con el canon como la diferencia que hago, en la siguiente parte donde los niños ya serán más grandes notarán incluso más diferencias. Esta segunda parte que igual continuare por aquí, va ser un poco más corta que la primera parte, la parte que se va a extender más va ser la última, pero no quiero entrar de golpe en esa._

_La segunda parte tendrá más personajes que conocen, Hinata será mayor por lo cual tendrá más responsabilidades, jinchurikis, Akatsuki, clan Hyuga, intereses románticos. La próxima temporada va estar increíble, pero espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo hasta aquí :D_

**_Por si no lo sé en mi perfil tengo un enlace de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series ... etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	19. Capítulo 18: Tiempo sin ti

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Inicio de la segunda parte**

**Capítulo 18: Tiempo sin ti**

El sonido del despertador era una tortura para su persona, con un puñetazo lo mando a volar, ignorando que su madre probablemente lo mataría en unas horas. Con un gruñido y un salto sobre su cuerpo se levantó casi asustado, gruñendo cuando unos ojos morados lo vieron con una gran sonrisa. Gruño antes de intentar cubrirse nuevamente con la cobija, pero la pequeña niña rubia de cuatro años lo impidió, haciendo que gimiera nuevamente cuando Menma comenzó a saltar sobre su persona.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando—gimoteo antes de levantarse y llevarse a su hermana entre risas a la planta principal.

—Más rápido oni-chan—dice la niña con voz cantarina que le hace suspirar antes de saltar por las escaleras y que la niña chillara.

El sonido de las ollas hace que no salte mucho más, su madre le ha lanzado una cazuela la primera vez que lo vio saltando con su hermana menor. Ambos hermanos toman asiento, Naruto viendo de forma vaga como el asiento de su padre esta vacío nuevamente, los exámenes chunin de la aldea en unas semanas, lo ha tenido trabajando más que de costumbre.

—Mastica bien tu comida—le señala su madre con una mirada de muerte.

Asiente de forma automática, antes de terminar su comida, se despide de su madre y su hermana, quien lo despide hasta la puerta prometiendo que cuando vuelva jugaran. Con un pulgar en alto comienza a correr por la aldea, no tienen ninguna misión preparada para ese día, pero ha prometido entrenar con Sasuke ahora que los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina.

Quiere ser un chunin lo más pronto posible.

Debe hacerse más fuerte.

Lamentablemente ese proceso no estaba del todo unido a su cerebro, porque tropezó con la baldosa de un tejado y antes de darse cuenta, había caído de frente al suelo. El dolor insoportable de su cabeza, no es comparado cuando alza la vista y hubo un testigo de su accidente, pero no un aldeano cualquiera que se preocuparía solo porque es el hijo del Hokage.

Con la cabellera castaña hasta sus caderas y ojos de color marrón, Natsu Tetsu. La nieta de Yuhi Tetsu, el mejor herrero de Konoha. También la compañera de Hinata cuando era una genin, recuerda cuando la niña se convirtió el chunin hace dos años, en los mismos exámenes donde el hermano de ella había accedido a rango Jounin por su talento.

La chica de ahora 16 años era una ninja respetada en la aldea, si bien no tenía un equipo propio, en ocasiones la veía en la academia hablando con Iruka y con Kakashi. Aunque ahora Kakashi era el líder del equipo 7, anteriormente había sido el líder de Natsu, por lo cual ella a veces los acompañaba a misiones u otros equipos.

A veces era difícil verla, le recordaba que Hinata estaba muy lejos.

No había noticias de Hinata desde que se fue de la aldea cuando tenía ocho años, la niña Uzumaki había marchado con Honomi, esto claramente causo un revuelo en la aldea, su padre había aceptado su decisión de irse a entrenar. En ocasiones Natsu comentaba a Kakashi alguna que otra carta ocasional de la chica, diciendo que estaba en algún lugar demasiado lejano.

Pensó que cuando se volviera genin y saliera de la aldea por misiones la vería, pero nunca la topo. Natsu comenta haberla visto unas dos veces en misiones, pero no era lo mismo.

Él quería verla.

—El suelo debe estar muy cómodo para que lo saludes con un abrazo—hablo la chica con sus ropas usuales de aldeano y una sonrisa sarcástica.

Se levantó rápidamente limpiando el polvo invisible de su ropa.

Noto que traía algunas armas, que probablemente entregaría. Natsu solía ayudar mucho a su abuelo en el trabajo cuando no estaba de misiones.

—No me molestes bruja—le gruñe y esta rueda los ojos.

—Hai chibi—dice palmeando su cabeza.

Una vena estalla en su frente queriendo darle una paliza, para su desgracia, la única vez que pudo retarle frente a Kakashi, la niña le hizo morder el polvo. Si bien era una chica no tan alta y de contextura delgada, su apariencia indefensa, en realidad mostraba un talento en la lucha. Su uso de armas poco usuales con las guadañas y kusarigamas era de temer.

Que usara fuego e invocaciones, tampoco ayudaba.

Era un ninja con gran talento, su padre había comentado en ocasiones que estaba muy cerca del rango jounin a pesar de ser tan joven.

En realidad, toda su generación, era alabada en la aldea como chicos prodigios. Con 16 años todos eran chunin, tenían dos jounin entre ellos. Aunque claro entre alabanzas a la generación, el hecho que Hinata se fuera a entrenar de la aldea y que Raiden fuera un renegado, también se colaban entre los aldeanos.

—Deberías darte prisa, dile a Sasuke que le diga al idiota de su hermano que las armas para sus alumnos están listas, mi abuelo no puede ir a dejarlas a la academia y estoy demasiado ocupada—le gruño antes de saltar a la pared y comenzar a correr.

Asintió distraídamente antes de comenzar a correr al campo de entrenamiento.

Desde la idea de Hinata habían pasado muchas cosas, sobre todo con el clan Uchiha. La partida de Misaki y su hijo Raiden, había puesto a la aldea en desconfianza con los pocos miembros del clan Uchiha restantes, pero su padre junto con Shisui, el actual líder del clan había logrado mantener la paz. Entre algunos miembros aun parecía resentimiento y los aldeanos eran cautelosos.

Shisui sin duda era un gran líder, carismático y amable, que protegía a su clan como a la aldea. Para su padre siempre fue una lástima perder a uno de sus mejores ANBU, pero sin duda el hombre amable y afable, era la esperanza para la aldea. Había tomado como esposa a Hana Inuzuka, esto con el fin de expandir sus relaciones y buenas intenciones con el resto de la aldea, abriendo un poco más el clan.

Hana era la hermana mayor de su compañero de generación Kiba, si bien se comentaba que el matrimonio era político y Kiba parecía resentido con el clan Uchiha. Las pocas veces que vio a Hana, quien seguía con la veterinaria de su familia y como ninja activa, la chica se veía bastante feliz.

Por otro lado, Itachi se había apartado casi por completo del mundo ninja. Había tomado como posición ser un sensei de la academia, este era uno de los mejores ninja que conocía, lo había hecho con la intención que los aldeanos los percibieran como una amenaza.

Dejo de correr cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a Sasuke hablando con Sakura, llego rápidamente donde ellos y sonrió animadamente.

—Ya llegué dattebayo—saludo ruidosamente.

Era hora de entrenar y un nuevo día de su vida.

Vagamente mientras escuchaba a sus amigos, volteo a ver al cielo pensando.

¿Dónde estaría Hinata?

Tal vez podría verla pronto.

.

.

.

—Me da un gusto presentarles—hablo de forma dramática antes de extender de forma alegre a la chica de cabellera negra que la veía con rostro de pena—a nuestra nueva integrante del grupo, Kurotsuchi-san como la oficial Jinchuriki del cinco colas—añadió con una gran sonrisa, mientras una ronda de aplausos aparecía en escena.

Una ronda de aplausos apareció entre los presentes, mientras Kurotsuchi giraba a verle con cara de muerte.

Hinata sonríe de forma risueña, mostrando su cabellera larga por la mitad de su espalda, ropas de ninja un poco más reveladoras que dejaban ver su cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad y una banda ninja en su cabellera. Sus ropas de colores negro con algunas tonalidades moradas, mostraban a una hermosa joven. A su lado Kurotsuchi si bien de su misma edad, un poco más plana y con el cabello corto, se mostraba algo incomoda de estar en ese espacio mental.

Después de tantos años y entrenamiento con ella, quien visitaba Iwa con frecuencia, había logrado convencerla de conocer a los otros Jinchuriki y entrar a su grupo.

Que con el tiempo solo era más grande.

Desde Gaara quien era un niño de doce años, Yugito que era una mujer hermosa, Roshi como el abuelo de todos, Utakata como una adicción que conoció en sus viajes, Fu una niña de 13 años bastante risueña y extrovertida, por ultimo no se puede olvidar a Killer Bee. Ahora entre el grupo, incluyendo a las bestias de todos ellos, también estaba Kurotsuchi.

El único que nadie conocía era al 3 colas, pero entrar a Kirigakure había sido casi imposible para Hinata en estos últimos años. Si bien entro, jamás pudo llegar a conocer al Mizukage, que se rumoreaba era el jinchuriki de 3 colas, también por más que lo llamaba, nunca vino al encuentro con ellos.

—Es bastante decente, aunque eres más linda nee-san—hablo Fu con diversión saltando detrás de ella para abrazarla, su cabellera larga celeste y su banda ninja de Takigakure eran como demostraba que era una de las bestias que no pertenecía a las cinco naciones ninja.

Más bien al país de la cascada.

La mirada de muerte de Kurotsuchi fue suficiente para hacerla retroceder un poco.

—Es hora del rap—comenzó Killer bee sin que nadie lo pidiera, haciendo un rap desde la cabeza del ocho colas.

No sabe como, si es un paraje mental, pero una piedra le da en la cabeza a Killer bee, haciendo que este se baje iracundo de la cabeza de Hachibi, gruñéndole a Kurotsuchi que parece tener un aura roja imponente.

Gira nerviosa a ver a Yugito esperando que calme a su compañero de aldea, pero esta parece tranquilamente estar en medio de un juego de cartas con Roshi y Utakata, Gaara sentado al lado de ellos, no parece estar entendiendo muy bien el juego.

La mayoría de bestias están durmiendo, aunque ve como Matabi tiene una leve conversación con Chomei.

Camina resignada antes de arrojarse sobre las colas de Kurama, quien había estado viendo la mini pelea de Bee con Kurotsuchi.

—Quería que fuera algo tranquilo, es la primera vez de Kurotsuchi con nosotros—gimotea de forma silenciosa con Kurama, este quien con una cola la envuelve como si fuera una cobija, nada más la mira divertido en su depresión.

Su mirada se dirige a la nieta del tsuchikage y a la mano derecha del raikage, comenzar a discutir con golpes y espadas.

—Yo creo que va calzar perfectamente—responde antes de bostezar.

La discusión de los dos individuos, comenzó atraer la atención de las bestias con colas y las apuestas iniciaron rápidamente.

Entre ellos Kurama prefirió quedarse de lado viendo a su jinchuriki deprimirse entre sus colas como si fuera una cama cualquiera. Puso su rostro de forma casi protectora entre Hinata y la lucha para que no saliera herida. Luego se acomodó para dormir, pero atento a cualquier sonido.

Ese lugar se había vuelto demasiado ruidoso.

Aún faltaba Isobu.

Un mal presentimiento corrió en la espalda de Kurama en pensar en la bestia de tres colas.

.

.

.

La vida de Natsu era bastante tranquila ese día, entregar por todos lados, descansando de su última misión en el país de las olas. Había ido con el equipo 5, por lo cual con la ayuda de Shun la misión termino de forma rápida, que Ana fuera ya una jounin ayudo bastante en el equipo y con los pilares de Hielo de Yuki. En realidad, ella no aporto demasiado a esa misión, pero no le incomodaba, ese no era su equipo. Eran sus amigos por supuesto, se había unido mucho más al equipo 5 que al 4 desde la partida de sus compañeros.

Kakashi también tenía su propio equipo ahora, el equipo 7, por lo cual, si bien este la invito a alguna misión, ella solamente lo rechazo.

Suspiro.

Se había hecho más fuerte que antes, pero a veces se preguntaba si sería diferente. Si tuviera su fuerza cuando era más joven, si pudo haber hecho algún cambio.

Tomando algunas cosas, entre ellas una mochila con herramientas, comida y agua, fue al campo de entrenamiento que solía ir, para entrenar. Iruka-sensei le había estado enseñando invocaciones en los últimos años, ignorando que no era su sensei, pero siendo siempre amable con personas que quieren aprender.

Detuvo sus pasos en medio camino, estaba pasando cerca del clan Hyuga, pero sus pasos se detuvieron incrédula.

Tal vez había esperado algo diferente, que fuera un encuentro más emotivo o algo trascendental. Casi de primera impresión no pudo reconocer a la chica frente a ella, de no ser porque la mirada de esa chica era la que reconocía. El rostro de la niña estaba viendo fijamente la entrada del clan Hyuga de forma perdida. Su andar era diferente, más seguro, más confiada, pero su rostro seguía mostrando algunas inseguridades.

Dejo la mochila caer antes de comenzar a correr.

Los ojos morado claro de Hinata voltearon a verla incrédula, cuando se abrazó a ella casi de forma desesperada.

—Claramente una idiota que no avisa—dice alejándose de ella, casi conteniendo lágrimas.

La sonrisa de Hinata parece genuina, no hay una máscara de dolor como el día que se separaron, una parte de ella parece completa de verla.

Familia.

El verla a ella casi le hace querer reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy de vuelta—dice ella con una sonrisa algo tímida, tan usual a como era.

Sabe que ha cambiado, al igual que ella cambio, pero verla ser tímida y verse nerviosa, le hacen ver que su mejor amiga sigue ahí.

—Bienvenida—habla de forma automática, sorprendida que nadie supiera de su llegada.

Siendo quien es, se imaginó, que sería más sorprendente.

Mira de reojo al clan Hyuga cuando Hinata también gira la mirada. Sabe que tiene muchas preguntas y no puede esperar porque la mayoría de ellas sean respondidas. Toma la muñeca de Hinata y le da una sonrisa, que esta imita algo apenada.

Parece que tendrá que esperar un poco más.

.

.

.

Ser un miembro de la rama secundaria, no es algo que le agrade a Neji, pero tampoco es que pueda trabajar contra eso. Su padre lo cría desde su infancia, intenta enseñarle lo mejor, pero no puede evitar cuestionarse que, si su padre hubiera nacido antes, él tendría una vida diferente. No sería un pájaro enjaulado. No odia su vida, pero odia ver como reprimen a su padre, incluso cuando él nota que tiene más talento que el actual líder del clan Hyuga. No solo eso, es obligado a estar en un equipo gennin, cuando la hija de Hiashi es entrenada en casa.

La princesa Hyuga.

Hanabi.

Una niña mimada, que piensa que es la mejor y sin duda tiene mucho que aprender. Se supone que él debe ser su guardian, pero no puede evitar sentir resentimiento a esa niña y la vida de color que hadas en la que vive.

Su padre le dice que debe aprender a quererla.

Lo cual él se burla.

Por él que se muera la niña.

Pero aun así es obligado a admirar el entrenamiento de la niña, que Ko, su maestro personal intenta enseñarle ese día. Casi prefiera soportar a Lee y su llama de la juventud, que tener que aguantar los entrenamientos de la niña de ocho años.

Si fuera una lucha contra él, ya estaría muerta.

Aprovecha el descanso que toma la niña, mientras que Ko le explica en qué ha fallado y esta replica que no fallo. Camina un poco en deseo de tomar algo de beber, cuando sus pies se detienen. No es que él esté permitido en la mansión principal, pero al ser el guardián de Hanabi en ocasiones tiene esos beneficios.

Se sorprende que, en la sala de estar, una chica este de pie, luciendo nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su voz sale cuando los ojos de ella giran a verlo nerviosa.

Es un ninja define rápidamente por la banda ninja en su cabello, es difícil de creer al verla tan nerviosa y sorprendida de verlo ahí. Es mayor que él, aunque en estatura no hay tanta diferencia. Sus manos se enfocan en sus manos un momento, que se ven de alguien que ha trabajado bastante, mientras parte de su mano derecha tiene un vendaje. La poca piel espuesta, muetras algunas cicatrices, sobre todo un aen su mejilla.

Para ser un ninja.

No parece ser demasiado fuerte.

—Y-Yo quiero hablar con el líder del clan, me d-dijeron que esperar aquí—musita la chica jugando con un mechón de cabello.

¿El líder del clan?

—Hinata-sama—habla una voz a su espalda y se sorprende al girar el rostro de ver a su padre, este con rostro incrédulo viendo a la chica.

¿Sama?

La chica no le había parecido nada importante en un inicio, pero su padre tampoco era de hablar con respeto de nadie. Sabe que lo hace con la rama principal, pero nunca había sonado tan sincero como en ese momento. Los ojos de su padre incluso lucen algo culpables.

La joven llamada Hinata parece sorprendida y asustada unos momentos antes de sonreír levemente.

—Hizachi-ojisan no tiene que ser tan respetuoso, ya no soy nada del clan—habla Hinata con mirada algo apenada y distante.

¿Parte del clan?

El rostro de Neji no deja de intercambiar miradas entre su padre y la chica, sin entender que pasa ya que algo no calza.

—Te pareces cada vez más a Hana—la forma en que su padre menciona a la esposa muerta de su tío, la primera esposa, hace que abra los ojos.

No tenía toda la información, pero si había escuchado rumores de la muerte de Hana Hyuga, la esposa de su tío. Era como un tema tabú entre las ramas principales, pero como rama secundaria tenía mejor acceso a alguna información. También a veces hablaban de un niño, el primer hijo de su tío que fue expulsado del clan. La imagen de un hombre mayor había llegado a su mente, definitivamente un niño.

Se había equivocado.

Así que esta Hinata era la primogénita de su tío.

Eran familia supuso.

Pero ella había sido expulsada por algún motivo, por su edad no tan mayor que él, debió ser casi un bebé cuando eso paso.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Faltaba información.

—Neji ella es Hinata, es tu prima—presento su padre con una mano en su hombro.

¿prima?

La imagen de Hanabi era difícil de borrar, sobre todo cuando Hinata se puso frente a él he hizo una leve reverencia. La imagen de la rama principal también era difícil de poner en esa niña. No parecía pertenecer en nada al clan Hyuga, aunque sus ojos eran algo claros, ni siquiera eran blancos. Su piel era algo pálida, pero su apariencia, su aura, su extraña amabilidad e ingenuidad.

No era Hyuga por ningún lado.

—Es un placer conocerte Neji—hablo la chica de forma sincera.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, antes de ver a su padre, que parecía gritarle con sus ojos que no hiciera algo estúpido.

—No pareces alguien fuerte—hablo casi ganando un grito mental de su padre.

La niña no pareció afectada, su sonrisa siguió intacta y se preguntó, cuantas veces la gente debió cuestionarla para que no se viera afectada.

¿Por qué hasta hoy la conocía?

—Es que no lo soy, me falta mucho por aprender—exclamo esta de forma algo ingenua.

Un miembro de la rama principal entro, prácticamente enviándole una mirada de odio a la chica que no pareció inmutarse. Esta asintió cuando el mismo Hiashi parece haberle dado permiso de presentarse frente a él. Algo bastante raro. Con una leve despedida de ambos, la chica casi salto para seguir al otro miembro de la rama.

No era alguien fuerte.

Parecía un conejo.

Pero hasta que la chica no dejo el salón, no noto que su cuerpo se relajó. Casi había entrado de forma inconsciente en estado alerta.

Eso no debía ser normal.

.

.

.

Ese día no era lo que esperaba, fue el pensamiento de Minato cuando vio al equipo 7 en la oficina, en lo que parecía ser su día libre, pero cuyo maestro los había atrapado a tiempo para arrastrarlos a una misión. Los niños parecían molestos, pero Kakashi parecía relajado. Una fachada, supuso, casi al mismo tiempo que Hinata se fue de la aldea, unos meses después Obito había escapado y no tenían ninguna pista de este. Para Kakashi había sido un golpe bajo, que hasta ahora con el equipo 7 estaba remontando a una vida casi normal.

Para este el equipo 9 había sido especial, por lo cual incluso ahora era un mejor sensei.

Tsunade, quien había regresado hace unos meses, solía contarle a Kakashi sobre Hinata, esta había estado acompañando una temporada a Honomi y Hinata.

Se preocupó que pudo haberles enseñado.

—No otra misión de buscar a un gato—suplico Naruto ignorando que en este caso era el Hokage y no su padre.

Lo vio con esos ojos de perro bajo la lluvia que heredó de su madre.

Se rio nervioso.

En realidad, había pensado en enviarlos a buscar el gato de la esposa del señor feudal, pero no era su culpa que ese pobre gato se escapara todo el tiempo.

Estaba por disculparse, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Minat-niisan!—fue el potente saludo de Honomi Uzumaki, quien con su cabello bajando un poco sus hombros de forma algo rizada, con ropas un poco más adultas y una gran sonrisa apareció.

El silencio reino el lugar, cuando la mujer noto que había más personas, antes de sonreír y caminar al lado de ellas.

El primero de salir de su sorpresa, milagrosamente fue Naruto.

—HONOMI-NEECHAN—chillo este viéndola de arriba abajo sorprendido.

La chica le guiño un ojo.

—Yosh vengo a reportar mi regreso a la aldea, quería hacer una entrada dramática, pero Hinata no me dejo, tsk, esa mocosa no deja de ser tímida aun—exclamo está encogiéndose de hombros antes de ver a los niños fijamente—veo que tienes un nuevo equipo Kakashi-jiji, Hina-chan estará feliz, estaba preocupada que murieras de depresión o algo por el estilo—añadió antes de darle un pulgar arriba.

Vio a Kakashi verla confundido y hacer una mueca, que hizo a la chica soltar una risa.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo Honomi—hablo Minato con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Era verdad, siempre le alegraba que uno de sus ninja regresara a la aldea, sabía que Honomi era nueva en algunas cosas y la mayor parte de su vida paso fuera de la aldea. Pero era familia de Kushina y por lo tanto era familia suya. Si bien no había recibido muchos informes de la chica, sabía por parte de Tsunade que esta había cuidado mucho de Hinata.

Medito unos segundos notando que el chacra de la chica no estaba cerca.

¿Dónde estaría ella?

—Si Honomi-nee está aquí…eso significa que Hinata—hablo Naruto confundido, antes que sus ojos brillaran con entendimiento.

Casi sonrió de la inocencia de su hijo, pero le gusto ver esos ojos brillar de esa forma. Los primeros meses cuando la niña se había marchado Naruto la había pasado mal, pero luego se había enfocado en entrenar como nunca y realmente había hecho buenos avances.

—¿Hinata?—menciono Sakura confundida, claramente sin saber quién era esa persona.

Sasuke en cambio suspiro.

—Eres realmente lento dobe—expreso el chico con aburrimiento y el niño giro a verlo fastidiado.

—Cállate teme—le dijo fastidiado antes de ver en todas direcciones confundido—¿Dónde está ella?—pregunto claramente explotando de emoción.

Algo está mal.

Fue el pensamiento de Minato y pudo ver que Kakashi pensó lo mismo cuando Honomi aparto el rostro, claramente luciendo más seria de lo normal.

¿Dónde estaría Hinata?

.

.

Cuantos recuerdos tristes tiene de estas paredes.

Es el pensamiento de Hinata cuando entra al despacho del líder Hyuga, vagos recuerdos han saltado a su mente desde que puso un pie en la mansión principal. Risas de su madre, una nube borrosa de su madre abrazándola y en alguna parte más lejana de su mente incluso puede visualizar a su padre viéndolas a ambas. Sobre todo, tiene los recuerdos de su padre y el consejo, sacándola del clan Hyuga, diciéndole que no volviera y que nunca sería una Hyuga.

Se pregunta, qué pensaría ellos de sus ojos.

Claramente no era el Byakugan puro, pero en ella se encontraba el linaje que querían separar de su persona.

Tomo asiento frente al líder, aceptando de forma cordial el té que alguien de la rama secundaria les dejo. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente, la rama principal claramente mostro desprecio desde que puso un pie en la mansión, pero había notado a varios de la rama secundaria, con el sello en sus frentes, verla de reojo sin odio en su mirada.

_"Tu madre fue amada por la rama secundaria, ella siempre los trato a todos por igual y al no ser del clan Hyuga como tal, fue amada por ellos"_

Le había explicado una vez Honomi cuando pidió información del clan Hyuga.

Tal vez por eso su tío, no parecía odiarla, sino todo lo contrario. Había visto su sinceridad en sus ojos al verla, felicidad. Aunque sintió algo de dolor de que nadie la buscara antes, sabe que la rama secundaria también esta restringida por la rama principal, entonces no los culpa.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?—fue la pregunta indiferente del líder del clan.

Apretó con un poco de fuerza la taza, pero no la rompió.

Dentro de ella sintió a Kurama incluso más tenso, casi tentándola a liberar su poder, pero sobretodo mostrando que no estaba sola. Eso estaba bien, ella había tenido miedo de venir sola, pero no lo estaba.

Somos un equipo, le dijo mentalmente al zorro que no contesto, pero no era necesario.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero solamente quería venir para darle un final a ciertas cuestiones—comienza hablar con voz suave pero firme, atrayendo la atención de Hiashi, sonríe levemente con amargura—la aldea como tal me ha odiado desde que me convertí Jinchuriki y este clan no es una excepción…aun así quiero ser un ninja que proteja a los demás, pero para eso no debo tener cargas de un pasado, no quiero sentir la carga que el clan Hyuga impuso sobre mi persona—hablo con un poco más de fuerza, sorprendiendo al líder del clan.

No podía pensar en él como un padre, pero incluso así.

Sus puños se apretaron sobre su regazo.

—Ese día escogiste entre el clan y tu hija, no puedo culparte por elegir un bien mayor, pero tampoco puedo perdonarte—expreso con dolor en sus palabras viendo al suelo.

La imagen de su padre diciéndole que se largara, era una de sus pesadillas más recurrentes.

Tan dolorosa.

Tan fría.

Tan aterradora.

—Como sabes que elegí al clan sobre tu persona—parecía que había una pregunta en medio de su declaración que la hizo reír algo amarga.

Recordando las palabras de Honomi.

Que no creyó y no creería, aunque fueran la verdad.

—Como jinchuriki me tienen prohibido tener hijos, el año después de convertirme en jinchuriki se me fue puesto un sello el cual Honomi-sensei me explico que funcionaba para no tener hijos, para que un 10 de octubre no volviera a pasar—comenzó a relatar la información, recordando cuando Honomi visualizo el sello curioso en su muslo derecho, que nunca había notado—No solamente era un mestizo con sangre de otro clan diferente, tampoco puedo tener hijos, por lo tanto no era suficiente para ser el líder del clan Hyuga y tampoco puedo poseer el sello del pájaro enjaulado ya que mi sello que guarda a la bestia de nueve colas interfiere—explica con mirada seria a Hiashi.

Este no parece ni inmutado ni sorprendido, casi como si hubiera esperado que esto pasara algún día.

Frustrante.

Se pone de pie casi queriendo correr, no entendía si hizo la elección correcta, quería confrontar algo que tal vez simplemente debió olvidar.

Pero algo dentro de ella quería explotar si no decía nada.

Los ojos blancos de Hiashi, lucían tan indiferentes, como dos lunas que miran su alma y ven sus debilidades.

—Solo vine a decirte que me convertiré en un ninja, uno que proteja a los demás, incluyendo a los miembros del clan Hyuga. No es que me gusten, tampoco les agrado, pero como ninja mi deber es proteger a la aldea y sus habitantes. No hay un motivo por el cual te lo diga, no hay nada que nos una, solo quiero cerrar el hecho de que alguna vez espere que volvieras por mí, solo quiero cortar cualquier lazo restante y no tener nada que ver con esto—hablo apunto de marcharse.

—Como sabes que elegí al clan sobre tu persona—fueron las palabras de Hiashi que la detuvieron.

Solamente repitiendo lo que dijo.

Giro a verlo confundida, notando un extraño sentimiento en los ojos del hombre que no pudo identificar. Este se puso de pie y ella se tensó un poco.

—Dentro del clan Hyuga al no ser un miembro de sangre pura, incluso nosotros como clan tenemos responsabilidades con la aldea—expreso Hiashi dejándola confundida—si te hubieras quedado en el clan, Danzo pensó que eras lo suficientemente interesante para suplicarle al tercer Hokage que pudiera entrenarte—añadió el hombre caminando tranquilamente hasta estar a su lado.

Sintió claramente la diferencia de estaturas.

Pero la nueva información llego a su mente.

¿Danzo?

Su cuerpo se tensó y dentro de ella Kurama casi brillo de odio ante la mención de ese hombre, no era la primera vez que su nombre aparecía en medio de alguien que estuvo conectada a ella en su infancia. Casi como si alguien quisiera llevarla algún lado, guiarla para que hiciera alguna cosa.

—¿De qué hablas? —susurro con incredulidad.

—Rechazada por su propio clan, rechazada por la aldea, vigilada 24 horas por los ANBU y considerada un peligro público, al cual Danzo se le fue negada tu formación ya que podría poner en peligro su asociación mientras el consejo observaba tu desarrollo, en el cual los líderes de la aldea le negaron a Danzo una y otra vez tu enseñanza, provocando que el Hokage te pusiera en la academia para visualizar tu interacción con otros, igualmente el consejo manteniendo su incertidumbre, hasta que a los doce años el clan Hyuga admitió que podrías ser puesta en tutela, al mismo tiempo que los niños normalmente entran a equipos genin—musito Hiashi viéndola fijamente.

Ella quedo paralizada.

Los ojos de Hiashi siguieron viéndola sin mostrar nada.

—Claro que no es que nadie pudiera visualizarlo, tampoco pudieron visualizar que incluso cuando fueras puesto en alerta máxima por liberar al Kyubi en diferentes ocasiones, el clan Hyuga votara de forma positiva para que pudieras ir a un entrenamiento, dado que un miembro del clan Uzumaki podría contenerte de ser necesario. Nadie podría imaginar que el clan Hyuga no le daría a Danzo la oportunidad de obtener a un jinchuriki en Raiz—hablo este viendo fuera del salón.

Abrió la boca, pero la cerro sin entender que pasaba.

—¿Cómo sabes que elegí al clan sobre tu persona? —fue la tercera vez que Hiashi pregunto esto antes de verla fijamente.

Su garganta se cerró, pero ninguna palabra quiso salir de su boca.

Analizando la información, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza.

Una sonrisa irónica se posó en su rostro.

Claramente debió haber pensado que algo podría haber pasado, pero, aunque sus palabras tenían cierto grado de sentido, su irritación y resentimiento seguían atados a su corazón. Había pensado que se irían poco a poco después de hablar con él.

Pero todo parecía incluso más complicado que antes.

—Además ley varios informes, sé que posees el byakugan y necesitas aprender a usarlo—sus palabras la hicieron saltar y alejarse de forma instintiva.

Odiaba tener algo que ver con ellos.

—No eres bienvenida a la mansión de la rama principal, hoy fue una excepción a la regla—indico este y ella rodo los ojos—por otro lado, puedes visitar la rama secundaria—fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse y dejarla ahí.

Sola.

Con una bola de pensamientos.

Todo un dolor de cabeza que pensar, pero negó con la cabeza, este no era momento de pensar en dolores de cabeza. Saliendo del clan Hyuga, haciendo una leve inclinación a los dos guardas que estaban de la rama secundaria, decidió que ocupaba hacer algo más para pensar en otra cosa.

Sonrió cuando al llegar al parque cercano, Natsu la estaba esperando efectivamente en la banca que dijo que estaría.

Camino donde la chica, que la esperaba con una sonrisa brillante. Ignorando todo lo que acababa de pasar con el clan Hyuga y que probablemente hoy no dormiría nada, estaba feliz de ver a Natsu de nuevo. Ella era su mejor amiga, había sido difícil contactarse por cartas, pero había regresado.

Ella le había saludado como siempre.

Casi no parece que paso 3 años.

—¡HINATA!—fue el grito de alguien que le hizo girar la cabeza curiosa.

Una bola naranja fue lo último que vio, antes de ser demolida por un nuevo abrazo que casi le saco el aire. Bajo la vista confundida, antes de sonreír al ver el cabello rubio y ojos azules llorosos que la abrazaba con fuerza. Sobre este, mientras le palmeaba la cabeza, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Sasuke viéndola con los brazos cruzados y sonrisa divertida.

Kakashi además saludaba de forma algo vaga.

Su rostro se posó en la chica de cabello rosado, quien la veía con sospecha.

Ladeo su rostro.

.

.

Algo no estaba bien, fue el pensamiento de Sakura cuando vio a la chica de cabellera azulada y ojos color morado claro. No solo era la primera vez que escuchaba algo sobre ella, si no que Naruto parecía saltar de arriba abajo sobre la chica e incluso Sasuke parecía hablar con ella sin sentir desprecio. No era como ambos eran usualmente, alejándose de las chicas y escapando de las admiradoras, claramente estaban cómodos con la chica llamada Hinata, muy a diferencia de ella que, al inicio, parecían tener dudas de aceptarla en el equipo.

Naruto lo había hecho un poco más fácil, pero incluso tenía sus reservas.

Su interior casi explota cuando Kakashi, cero emociones Kakashi, palmeo la cabeza de la niña que lo abrazo de forma afectuosa. Este no respondió el abrazo, pero le había palmeado la cabeza como un perro, diciendo que estaba feliz de verla de regreso.

Lo peor.

Es que era bonita.

No bonita tipo Ino u otras chicas.

Era bonita de forma diferente, parecía demasiado inofensiva, pero su cuerpo era voluptuoso y bien formado. Una leve mirada a su pecho le hizo sentir irritación. Sus ropas ninjas parecían cómodas para la lucha y no mostraban nada indebido, era solo que el cuerpo de la chica parecía resaltar con cualquier ropa.

Gruño internamente cuando todos terminaron en Ichiraku a comer ramen.

Esa chica era una desconocida, pero su equipo parecía babear el camino que pisaba, pero nunca hablaron de ella.

¿Acaso ella no merecía saberlo?

—Entonces domine los clones de sombra, además ero-senin me está enseñando el rasengan—hablo Naruto emocionado sentado al lado de esa chica Hinata, demasiado cerca de la chica.

Nunca se acercaba demasiado a otros.

Curiosamente esa Hinata no parecía incomoda a su presencia.

—Por favor, no es como si pudieras derrotarme—hablo ahora Sasuke, ganando que Naruto le diera una mirada de muerte.

Pero no discutió con este, su mirada rápidamente volvió a Hinata de forma casi eclipsada.

Sakura nunca lo vio así

—Supongo que abras aprendido algún jutsu nuevo en tu viaje—menciono Kakashi también uniéndose a la conversación.

Hinata parecía también tranquila, sonriendo amablemente.

—Con Honomi-sensei no tenía opción, era aprender o morir en el intento—explica esta con un estremecimiento como si recordara alguna mala experiencia—no sé si me hice más fuerte, pero sin duda tengo alguna que otra carta bajo la mesa—añadió con una leve sonrisa.

Natsu, la chica que siempre parecía retraída, que trabajaba en la tienda de su familia y había ido en ocasiones a comprar equipos, parecía también estar algo risueña cuando al lado de la chica le paso un brazo por el hombro.

—Sera una pena, pero como Kakashi ya tiene un equipo, nos tocara pedirle al Hokage uno nuevo—hablo esta con burla viendo a Kakashi, quien le apareció una vena en su frente.

Eso tampoco lo sabía, antes de ellos Kakashi había tenido otro equipo, el equipo 9.

No lo sabía. Nadie le dijo.

Quiso hundirse en su banco o buscar una buena excusa para irse, pero se congelo cuando los ojos de Hinata se posaron sobre los suyos. Para su molestia no parecían verla con enojo, eran demasiado sinceros, demasiado inocentes.

Le sonrió.

Ella se sintió mal por pensar mal de ella por algún motivo.

—Sakura-chan siento que estés en este equipo, deben darte dolores de cabeza—hablo ella con algo de pena, recibiendo una queja verbal de Naruto, una queja por mirada de parte de Kakashi y Sasuke, ella pareció sorprendida—pero son chicos muy fuertes, seguro vas a crecer al lado de ellos, pero si ocupas algún día un consejo o ayuda con algo, no dudes en preguntarlo—ofreció ella con amabilidad.

Natsu comenzó a restregar la mejilla con la de Hinata, diciendo que era demasiado tierna, mientras Naruto intentaba alejarla mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Natsu y Naruto en medio de una pelea ridícula, Sasuke suspiro antes de comenzar a comer y Kakashi permaneció sin decir nada.

La vio fijamente en busca de alguna mentira en sus ojos.

Solo encontró sinceridad y amabilidad.

Leves recuerdos de su padre diciéndole de niña, cuando caminaban en el parque, que no se acercara a una Hinata más joven, llegaron a su mente.

¿Por qué recordó eso ahora?

Ella no parecía peligrosa, tal vez su equipo parecía interesado en la chica, pero ella no era mala.

¿Por qué sus padres le dijeron eso?

Sonrió levemente y la sonrisa de Hinata incremento. Esta dejo a Natsu y Naruto pelear entre ellos, mientras tomaba el asiento a su lado. Se puso algo nerviosa, pero cuando Hinata comento que le gustaba mucho el color de su cabello y que sus ojos eran bonitos.

No pudo más que sonrojarse de que alguien tan hermosa le dijera eso.

Por algún motivo la incomodidad se esfumo y comenzó hablar con la chica que pareció escucharle atentamente.

—Puedes decirme Hinata-neesan no hay problemas—responde ella a su pregunta.

Entonces la incomodidad inicial, termina con ella con una nueva amiga.

.

.

.

¿Qué es un hogar?

Fue la pregunta de Hinata cuando regreso al apartamento que compartía con Honomi. Si bien acostarse en su cama, era mucho mejor que un suelo de piedra (como usualmente dormía en su entrenamiento), no había ninguna duda, pero tampoco se sentía como en casa. En todas las aldeas que visito, todas las personas que conoció, nunca parecía llegar a su hogar. Dentro de la mansión del clan Hyuga, dentro de la aldea de la hoja, no parecía tener ese lugar al cual pertenecía.

No parecía que tenía esperanza.

—¿Cuál es mi hogar?—pregunto a nadie importante mientras miraba por la ventana el amanecer.

Minato les había indicado a Natsu y a ella, que estarían conociendo ese día a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo. Pero había esperado que al volver, sintiera ese interior tranquilo y lleno de paz.

No paso.

**—Eres muy quisquillosa—**hablo Kurama dentro de ella.

Lo ignoro antes de ponerse de pie, camino ya con sus ropas listas, para ver como Honomi parecía completamente inconsciente en su habitación. No tenían ingredientes ya que faltaba ir hacer las compas mensuales, pero tenían algo de comida de sus viajes, que dejo en la mesa. Habían limpiado en la noche anterior, para que el departamento estuviera presentable.

Dejo una nota a su sensei para que hiciera la despensa.

Tendrían que acostumbrarse a una nueva rutina, pero al menos no tenía ese dolor en sus hombros al levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para un entrenamiento espartano. Era un nuevo avance, pensó mientras caminaba por la ciudad.

La mayoría de aldeanos demasiado temprano para estar despiertos, no le dieron más que alguna mirada de reojo, pero supuso que incluso era demasiado tiempo para el resentimiento. También ya no era una niña, era una ninja hecha y derecha, que podría defenderse si le hicieran daño.

Una parte de ella claramente se sorprendió cuando al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, no solo Natsu estaba ahí, también estaba el que supuso seria su nuevo sensei y el otro integrante del equipo 9.

Una parte de ella estaba acostumbrada a Kakashi como sensei, esto lo tomaría como un cambio positivo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon al identificar al hombre de traje jounin, al tiempo que noto también a su lado a Natsu que parecía algo desconfiada. Ella en cambio, sintió un poco el cuerpo relajarse, había temido por un sensei diferente, por alguien que también la odiaría y le haría la vida imposible, por empezar desde cero.

Pero…

—Yamato-san—saludo amablemente, haciendo que el hombre hiciera una leve reverencia en reconocimiento.

La mirada de Natsu se posó sobre ella de forma curiosa, antes de suspirar y dejar la postura defensiva.

No había nada que temer.

Yamato era de los pocos ANBU que hicieron su trabajo con ella, la protegieron de ser necesario y no se mostraron con odio. Podrían confiar en él y no les pasaría nada, pero por otro lado…

Su mirada paso al niño que no podría ser mayor que Naruto y compañía, si lo fuera, seria por muy poco. Con el rostro demasiado pálido como todo su cuerpo, cabellera negra y ojos negros que no parecían más que tener sufrimiento dentro de ellos.

—Bueno mi nombre es Yamato y este chico es Sai, ambos seremos parte del equipo 9 de ahora en adelante—hablo Yamato con una sonrisa gentil.

Sai.

Miro al chico, que levanto la mirada para verla con los oscuros, que la hicieron estremecer.

Algo estaba pasando, pero ella no sabía que era.

Solo sabía que era el inicio de una nueva etapa de su vida.

**Continuara…**

_Bueno se podría decir que es el inicio de una segunda temporada, algunos viejos personajes de Naruto salieron, otros no. Esta temporada va abarcar la etapa Genin de los originales de Naruto, por lo cual no va ser tan larga, pero desde el punto de vista de Hinata claramente. A diferencia de Naruto a su edad, ella sigue siendo odiada y despreciada, pero tiene diferentes factores que el rubio no tuvo._

_Los jinchurikis claramente seran más relevantes y veremos diferentes personajes, todos dentro de la serie original._

**_Por si no lo sé en mi perfil tengo un enlace de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series ... etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	20. Capítulo 19: Diferencias

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Inicio de la segunda parte**

**Capítulo 19: Diferencias**

Su primera misión real en mucho tiempo, fue el pensamiento de Hinata con una sonrisa, cuando el primer día Yamato les indico que tenían una misión importante dada por el cuarto. También era importante porque no era una misión usual que se le dan a los genin. Hinata había notado con horror que tanto Natsu como Sai (quien era menor que ambas) ya ostentaban el rango de chunin, pero ella seguía siendo una genin. Igualmente, el Hokage les había dado permiso para hacer una misión que estaba sobre su rango actual.

Le hubiera gustado saludar a Tsunade primero al igual que Mikoto, pero la misión era de rango urgente.

Era cerca de Kirigakure, no pudo evitar notar Hinata con cierta incertidumbre, pero que al final sería útil para ella. Intercambio un pensamiento con Kurama, pero este parecía igual de curioso ante la ausencia del tres colas. No es que pensaran hacer una rebelión de jinchurikis, pero cuando convocar a tantos y que solamente uno salga excluido.

No estaba bien.

Se alegró cuando dejaron la aldea, de haberle dejado instrucciones a Honomi, esperaba que cuando llegara la casa no estuviera en ruinas.

Mientras saltaban por las ramas, no pudo evitar notar que Sai si bien seguía las ordenes sin decir nada, sus ojos no parecían separarse de sus saltos. Como si la estuviera analizando y buscando cualquier falla o información de su persona.

Detuvo sus saltos entre las ramas cuando Yamato les dijo que irían a descansar.

Mientras Natsu iba por leña y Sai era el encargado de ir por agua, sin soltar su cuaderno de dibujo, no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad a Yamato.

—Es un ninja que Danzo entreno, ten cuidado—hablo a su oído haciendo que ella suspirara con los brazos cruzados.

Danzo.

Que molesto era ese nombre.

Miro sobre su hombro sintiendo la presencia de algo.

¿Qué seria esa sensación?

.

.

.

—¿Se marchó de nuevo? —fue la voz completamente deprimida de Naruto, que casi hizo reír a Honomi.

Detrás de él chico estaban tanto Sasuke como la chica Sakura, ambos acompañándolo después de su entrenamiento para los exámenes, que serían dentro de dos semanas. Había visto que Hinata apenas tenía un día en la aldea y ya se había marchado de nuevo por una misión urgente.

Minato sin duda no tenía compasión de su pequeña Hina-chan.

Sus ojos no se apartaron del niño, que tenía un claro puchero en su boca y parecía bastante deprimido por la situación. Rodo los ojos de forma divertida antes de revolverle el pelo y que este se quejara, era solo un crio, recordaba que cuando Hinata le acariciaba la cabeza no se quejaba tanto.

Soltó un sonoro bostezo antes de echarlos de la puerta de su departamento diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer.

—¿Volverá para los exámenes? —había preguntado Sakura con curiosidad.

Se detuvo unos momentos de forma pensativa, antes de encogerse de hombros y desaparecer en una nube de humo. Ya en otro tejado lejos de ellos, comenzó a saltar hasta llegar a la calle y comenzar a caminar de forma relajada. Tarareo un poco, ignorando la lista de compras en su bolsillo trasero, hasta que logro llegar a la academia ninja.

No era tan temprano, supuso cuando vio a la mayoría de niños en su receso.

Se puso una mano detrás de su nuca de forma nerviosa, sin Hinata era muy mala levantándose, además era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía tiempo libre para ella. O al menos eso quería creer, aún tenía que luchar contra una Tsunade a la cual Hinata no saludo y se fue de misión.

Ella iba a morir.

Quien diría que después de tanto tiempo juntas, aunque Tsunade no estuvo siempre en los viajes, la vieja gruñona le tomaría cariño a Hinata. Aunque admitía que esa chica tenía un poder especial para estar bajo la piel de los demás.

Incluyéndola a ella.

Una cabellera negra la hizo detenerse, antes de sonreír de medio lado y caminar directamente al hombre que estaba sentado leyendo un libro.

—¡Itachi-kun!—saludo divertida parándose frente a él con una sonrisa.

El hombre que no se inmuto y probablemente le había estado viendo hace rato, solo aparto su mirada del libro y sonrió levemente. El hombre era aún más apuesto de la última vez que lo vio, sintió una leve envidia por Izumi, pero bueno no es como si ella estuviera buscando una relación en este momento.

—Honomi-san, escuche que habías regresado junto a Hinata, me alegra saber que regresaron sin heridas de gravedad—expreso este con tranquilidad.

Aburrido.

Ella prefería chicos más expresivos como Shisui, pero este también había sido tomado.

Moriría sola.

—Yo escuche que te habías vuelto profesor, que desperdicio de potencial—hablo ella de forma dramática, ignorando si sus palabras eran crueles o no.

Itachi no pareció afectado por eso.

Quien sabe cuántas veces debió escuchar algo similar.

—Los niños deben ser enseñados, no veo que eso sea un desperdicio—hablo Itachi con calma.

Ella rodo los ojos aburrida.

Demasiado desperdicio.

Itachi no solamente era uno de los ninjas más fuertes que conocía, tenía habilidades que eran de tener cuidado y sin duda un ninja que nadie quiere enfrentar en batalla. Lo había visto en varias ocasiones en acción, por lo cual comprendía cuando decía que era un desperdicio.

Konoha lo ocupaba.

Este sonrió tranquilamente.

Admitió que verse en paz tampoco era tan malo.

—Ocupo que le digas algo a Shisui—hablo de pronto quitando todo ambiente de tranquilidad de la conversación.

Los ojos de Itachi se afilaron levemente, ella se tomó un brazo de forma nerviosa.

Pero no había tiempo que perder.

.

.

Amegakure era todo lo que nadie quiere ver, un pueblo completamente diferente a todo lo que Hinata había visto alguna vez. Demasiado lleno de edificios, con una lluvia que parece nunca detenerse. Amegakure es una pequeña aldea que se encuentra altamente industrializada, la cual es considerada como una tierra apartada del mundo exterior. Una serie de pequeñas aldeas rodean esta aldea. Como su nombre lo indica, llueve casi permanentemente sobre el pueblo. Que es encuentra en el país de la lluvia.

Tanto su persona como sus compañeros, vestían capas y casi no eran reconocibles.

Además.

Un sentimiento en su interior le indicaban que estaban en constante peligro.

—Según los datos de la misión, deberíamos encontrar aquí el paquete—hablo Yamato de forma tranquila.

Lo envidio por eso, todo se sentía, tan incorrecto en esa ciudad.

Camino dentro del bar de Tezuna, como tenía escrito en grandes letras fuera de este. Le gustaría decir que era la primera vez que entraba a un lugar como ese, pero lamentablemente con Honomi, quien decía que era mejor experimentarlo con ella antes que fuera en una misión (a su extraña forma estaba en lo correcto) ignorando que ella solo tenía 13 años le había metido a un bar. También le había obligado a beber, no sabía si era algo de la sangre Uzumaki o si era por ser la portadora de Kurama, o si simplemente ella había salido casi con completa inmunidad al alcohol.

Incluso cuando Honomi había intentado emborracharla, ella tenía una gran resistencia. El licor no sabía de alguna forma positiva para ella, pero igual era algo que consumía si la situación lo requería.

Miro de reojo a Sai, quien, a pesar de ser un niño, no parecía demasiado afectado por su situación actual.

Natsu claramente lucia incomoda.

Yamato solo se sentó cuando una mujer se lo ofreció.

Ella solo los siguió y tomo asiento, sonriendo levemente a la mujer, demasiado voluptuosa que le decía que tenía un rostro muy bonito. Ignoro a la mujer lo mejor que pudo, cuando noto a una mujer rubia caminar tranquilamente a Yamato, quien le indico que buscaban a alguien llamado "Murasame" y esta pareció asentir antes de irse nuevamente.

—¿Quién es este Murasame?—pregunto Natsu con curiosidad y algo de aburrimiento.

Pero noto como todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y listo para entrar a una lucha de ser necesario, sonrió levemente intentando tranquilizarla, pero algo dentro de ella parecía igual de alerta.

¿Qué pasa?

Le pregunto internamente a Kurama, pero este solo gruño y siguió alerta.

De pronto una figura de un hombre de cabellera celeste, con una gran cicatriz en su rostro y ropas como de vagabundo, se posó frente a ellos. Tenía una extraña marca azul sobre su nariz, pero sus ojos que parecían medio muertos, fueron lo que más le alerto.

Tenía una botella en su mano, con algo que parecía agua en esta.

Uso levemente el byakugan, notando que todo dentro de él parecía estar al borde del colapso.

—Me indicaron que tienes algo que entregarnos—hablo Yamato de forma amable, antes que la botella fuera lanzada a sus manos, este la tomo sin pestañar y manteniendo la sonrisa.

Hinata parpadeo.

¿Esto no debería ser diferente?

Giro a ver a los ojos del hombre, quien tenía una botella de licor en su mano.

—Es mejor que lo tenga la mierda de Konoha antes que ese sujeto, ya no quiero tener nada que ver con eso—fue lo único que dijo, antes de eructar y largarse tan rápido como llego.

Giro a ver la botella de agua transparente, casi tentada a preguntar que era, pero no era su deber.

—Eso fue rápido—hablo con falso humor Natsu mientras se colocaba sobre sus pies.

Supuso.

Pero era lo mejor, mientras más rápido tuvieran todo, mucho más rápido podrían largarse del lugar. Saco uno de sus pergaminos que puso sobre la mesa, donde Yamato coloco la botella de agua, con un rápido movimiento de manos, el pergamino sello la botella y con este sin tanto cuidado para transportar, se lo brindo a Yamato.

No era su mejor campo de sellado, pero había aprendido bien cómo hacerlo luego de arduas horas de entrenamiento con Honomi. Pero al menos la había hecho suficientemente competente para algunos sellados.

Con una suave sonrisa de despedida a Tezuna, salieron casi tan rápido como entraron.

—¿Qué clase de agua es esa? —fue la pregunta de Natsu cuando estaban por los pasillos de esa oscura ciudad.

Yamato sonrió.

—El agua del héroe—fue la única respuesta, que no parecía respuesta y daba más dudas.

Natsu giro a verle con muchas dudas en los ojos, pero ella solo se pudo encoger de hombros, claramente ignorante de la misma forma que ella.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando Sai lo hizo, claramente sintiendo algo malo al mismo tiempo. Natsu por otro lado saco un kunai sin detenerse a ver a otro lado y Yamato solamente suspiro.

Hinata no hizo ningún movimiento cuando una presencia apareció detrás de ella. Giro sus ojos para ver a una mujer, de cabellera azulada pero con algo que la hizo congelarse, su traje era completamente negro con nubes rojas por toda la capa.

Tuvo que hacer todo uso de autocontrol, para no abalanzarse contra la mujer, que tenía esa mirada indiferente.

Raiden.

Fue el pensamiento que taladro su nuca, que la hizo querer gritarle a la mujer por la ubicación de su amigo, por la ubicación de la madre de su amigo. Fue lo que hizo palpitar su corazón que estaba comenzando a bombear sangre y decirle a su cuerpo que era hora de atacar.

Tuvo que usar una de sus manos, para sujetar la otra, para refrenarse de hacer alguna estupidez.

—Veo que es el jinchuriki de nueve colas…me parece que vienes demasiado pronto a nosotros—hablo la mujer de forma aburrida.

Su boca comenzó a producir demasiada saliva, quería matarla.

Una mano frente a ella, de Natsu, la hizo parpadear antes de ver a su compañera con incredulidad.

—Gomene nee-san, pero Hinata no vino donde ustedes, pero ya que estas tan interesada en ella, tal vez puedas brindarnos información sobre un chico llamado Raiden—exclamo Natsu con tanta soltura que se extrañó.

No parecía que estaba hablando con un enemigo potencial, si no que estaba hablando con un informante cualquiera o incluso un civil.

—¿Raiden?—consulto la mujer levemente curiosa, antes de asentir—efectivamente es un miembro de nuestra organización, nos ha contado información sobre ustedes, fueron compañeros de equipo después de todo—explico la mujer con frialdad.

Ah.

El dolor en su pecho fue horrible, fue una extraña sensación entre vacío y dolor, al saber que Raiden al final si estaba con ellos. En todo este tiempo Hinata nunca lo había visto, pero una parte de ella había querido que Raiden no estuviera ahí.

Pero lo estaba.

Incluso brindo información sobre ellas.

Un traidor.

Era un traidor de la aldea.

Toco su pecho sintiendo el dolor.

Pero se detuvo cuando vio como Natsu había invocado su guadaña y miraba con odio profundo a la mujer frente a ellas. Trago saliva, casi intentando detenerla, pero sin hacer nada para hacerlo. Después de todo incluso en su dolor, también quería a esa mujer muerta.

Yamato se puso frente a ambas con una mano extendida deteniendo cualquier ataque.

—Lo siento señorita, mis alumnas son algo impulsivas, ya nos vamos—hablo este y la mujer solo las vio fijamente.

Antes que su cuerpo se convirtiera lentamente en muchos papeles que comenzaron a volar lejos. Sintió la oportunidad irse de sus manos, pero también sintió la necesidad de respirar nuevamente.

Algo malo había con ella.

Algo malo había con esta ciudad.

Mientras Yamato se giraba a verles, con una mirada que reprendía sus acciones, ella pudo jurar que, en uno de los edificios más altos del lugar, donde había un rostro que parecía tener una lengua, un hombre la miraba desde lo lejos.

Como un preludio de algo malo.

.

.

El día de hoy estaba más lluvioso que de costumbre, fue su pensamiento al notar como en Kirigakure todo parecía incluso con más neblina que la normalmente aceptada. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver dentro de la oficina del Mizukage, como este se colocaba sobre sus pies y desaparecía en una nube de humo. Levanto una ceja antes de caer en la oficina, sin notar nada anormal, pero manteniendo la guardia en alto. No pensaba que el Mizukage se escapara del poder ocular como el Sharingan.

¿Qué había pasado?

—Lo envié hacer una misión—hablo una voz en su espalda que le hizo ver levemente sobre su hombro.

Se tensó al notar como la mujer estaba con una sonrisa divertida, en este momento con un jutsu de transformación que la hacía pasar como la secretaria del Mizukage. Su apariencia de una jovencita de cabellera castaña y ojos de color azul, no lo engañaban a él.

Pero que era su madre.

—¿Cuál misión? —pregunto con duda.

La chica sonrió casi de forma malvada.

—Mi querido Raiden no te preocupes, Konan me mandó un mensaje, una pequeña eventualidad que ocupa un poco de castigo, nada de qué preocuparte—hablo está palmeando su espalda.

Había crecido desde que dejo la aldea, si bien, aunque la apariencia de la secretaria era pequeña, incluso ya había pasado el tamaño de su madre. Miro de reojo el ventanal que tenía su reflejo. Sus ropas eran de un ninja de kirigakure, ya que estaba de encubierto, su rostro era un poco más maduro y su cabello seguía algo rebelde. Sus ojos negros por otro lado, parecían casi sin vida.

De reojo noto como su madre saltaba infantilmente ordenando papeles.

Enviar al jinchuriki de tres colas para castigar a alguien.

¿Quién podría ser?

Miro la ventana de forma aburrida con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, no debería importarle, no es como si fuera algo nuevo.

Sus manos como las de todos los miembros de Akatsuki estaban manchadas de sangre. Con una sonrisa irónica, se preguntó qué pensaría su antiguo equipo de su persona en estos momentos.

No creía que les agradara la visión.

.

.

Dentro de su paraje mental, no había nadie, algo bastante diferente a lo cual estaba acostumbrada. Frente a ella solo se encontraba Kurama, moviendo sus colas de forma desinteresada. Ella en cambio estaba sentada con ambas manos sujetando sus piernas, metida dentro de sus pensamientos. Estaban camino de regreso a la aldea, si bien la misión era considerada algo de prioridad, no habían topado con ningún obstáculo, todo parecía estar saliendo bien. Pero ella no podía evitar sentirse algo melancólica.

Raiden.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que lo vio.

¿Estaría bien?

¿Comió ese día?

¿No tendría frio?

¿La recordaría?

Apretó con un poco de fuerza sus piernas, atrayendo la atención de Kurama. No había día que no pensara en Raiden, pensar en que debió traerlo de regreso a la aldea, no dejar que fuera con esa gente. Se suponen que eran familia, que él era su familia, pero había dejado que se fuera sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

Era una inútil.

—No deberías pensar tanto, veo el humo salir de tu cabeza—hablo Kurama de forma aburrida, ganando una mala mirada de su parte.

Pero no duro más que unos segundos antes de suspirar y ver a otro lado.

—Kurama—susurro un poco nerviosa mientras miraba al suelo, el zorro alzo una ceja que ella no vio—No vas a dejarme ¿Verdad? —pregunto al final con inseguridad, sintiendo el vacío en su pecho desde que Raiden se fue, apretó una mano sobre su pecho antes de levantar la vista algo desesperada—Siempre hemos estado juntos, eres mi mejor amigo…no podría soportar que tú me dejaras—hablo con algo de desesperación.

Noto con algo de sorpresa, como el rostro de Kurama se transformaba en una mueca, como si no supiera que decir. Pero a ella no le importo, si bien había comenzado a tener muchas relaciones a lo largo de los años, las relaciones más fuertes aparte de su equipo, era Kurama.

Sin él.

No sabría qué hacer.

—Mira mocosa…—comenzó a decir Kurama, pero se detuvo cuando alzo la cabeza de forma inmediata.

Ella también lo hizo.

Dejando de lado sus sentimientos, el escalofrió en su interior.

Salió rápidamente de su espacio mental, y se levantó lo más rápido posible. Natsu quien era la vigía, volteo a verla sorprendida cuando ella tiro la mochila de Yamato sobre este levantándolo y empujando a Sai quien se quejó en silencio. Los tres la vieron confundidos, pero ella estaba blanca como una hoja de papel, no sentía ningún chacra acercarse, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que huyera.

Pero detuvo sus pensamientos, antes de levantar ambas manos y bloquear la patada que la envió volando por los árboles. Comenzó a rodar entre la colina, antes de saltar y esquivar un bastón que se clavó donde ella había estado.

Saltando para quedar nuevamente sobre sus pies, se sorprendió de ver a alguien de pequeña estatura (su 1:60 siempre seria la burla de todos) comparada la suya, de cabellera clara, ojos casi violetas y ropajes verdosos. Su apariencia de niño, no le hizo bajar menos la guardia, su sed de sangre era increíble, su postura era perfecta.

Iba a matarla.

Detuvo sus pensamientos de auto preservación, cuando pudo notar que el ultimo jinchuriki que le faltaba conocer, estaba frente a ella.

—Es el poseedor del tres colas—hablo emocionada al sentir el biju latiendo en su interior.

Pero algo estaba mal.

No se sentía del todo correcto.

Un pilar de agua en su dirección, que no noto por estar demasiado concentrada en el pensamiento de que habían encontrado al jinchuriki de las tres colas, pudo haberle atravesado de no ser por la rápida intervención de Natsu al arrastrarla a un lado, ambas rodando por el suelo.

Mientras se incorporaba, pudo notar a Yamato usar varios pilares de madera, intentando controlar a la bestia, pero que este eludió con facilidad y su bastón. Sai se puso frente a ellas con el libro abierto listo para atacar con tinta (según había escuchado de Yamato) pero deteniéndose en el ultimo segundo. Ella apenas pudo sujetar el cuello de Sai para bajarlo, y que los tres esquivaran una especie de guillotina de agua.

Era ridículo el poder del tipo, su experiencia, nada comparada a otros jinchurikis.

Yamato salto para quedar al lado de ellos, todos deteniéndose cuando el jinchuriki solamente puso su bastón en su espalda. Parecía esperar a que dijeran algo, pero su rostro sin emociones, le hizo congelarse.

Se veía tan vacío.

Algo estaba mal.

Todo su interior gritaba que algo estaba mal.

No es que ella quisiera creer que todos los jinchurikis iban aceptarla, muchos de sus actuales compañeros jinchurikis, de buenas a primera no le habían aceptado. Utakata había estado resentido cuando lo conoció, Kurotsuchi no tenía interés en conocer a los demás. Había sido un trabajo continuo que le aceptaran como alguien con quien pasar el rato.

Pero ninguno de ellos había llegado con esa intención asesina.

Como si algo estuviera mal.

—Es un jinchuriki—hablo Yamato a los otros dos miembros, que voltearon a verla de reojo.

Ella no se inmuto, nadie sabía sobre su amistad con otros jinchurikis, era algo que no creía que nadie considerara correcto. Si bien su sensei tenía sus sospechas, al igual que el Hokage, ella jamás lo dijo en voz alta.

Pero esto.

—Algo está mal—musito ella en voz baja antes de esquivar una nueva ola de ataques de agua.

—¿Qué rayos esta bien?—gruño Natsu antes de sacar su guadaña y hacer un muro protector de fuego, que apenas los libro del ataque—no poder acercarnos a esa cosa o que casi nos mata de un susto—gruño antes de golpear la guadaña al suelo y que una llamarada de fuego saliera debajo del tres colas.

Quien no pareció inmutarse y salto, esquivando dos leones de tinta que destruyo con demasiada facilidad.

Quiso decir algo, pero se detuvo.

¿Cómo podría explicarlo?

Estaba tan nerviosa, tan confundida, hace tanto tiempo que no le pasaba eso. En medio de las batallas siempre fue alabada por Honomi, por su habilidad de concentrarse y aislarse de todo para dar una lucha mental que sus adversarios jamás podrían superar. Pero en este momento, cuando debería demostrarles a sus compañeros, tanto viejos como nuevos, de que estaba hecha.

Que fuera un jinchuriki su primer contrincante.

Le hizo dudar.

Sus pensamiento variaban de:

Somos iguales.

No deberíamos luchar.

Te entiendo.

No deberíamos hacer esto.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio al hombre correr donde ella con el bastón levantado, mientras detrás de él varios tentáculos de agua alejaban a sus compañeros, quienes la vieron durante un segundo con incredulidad, ella no pensó en que podría morir. Una pregunta algo tonta e infantil solo llego a su mente.

¿Por qué peleamos?

La pregunta iba dirigida a las aldeas, sin entender su enemistad, todos son iguales, tienen ninjas que proteger a sus ciudadanos. Todos sus amigos jinchurikis, son iguales a ella, solo quieren proteger a la gente que aman. Incluso el jinchuriki frente a ella, solamente debe querer proteger a alguien que ama. Pero en este momento se estaban viendo en la obligación de luchar.

No tiene sentido.

Las guerras no tienen sentido.

Las enemistades tampoco.

¿Este es el futuro?

Las aldeas luchando entre sí, odiándose todo el tiempo.

Una sombra negra fue lo último que vio, antes de pestañear confundida al no sentir nunca el ataque.

—Tus habilidades han bajado…Misaki—hablo una voz que le hizo girar su cabeza incrédula.

De entre todos sus posibles rescatadores, para decirlo de alguna forma, ver la espalda de Obito Uchiha, sin duda no era algo que había planeado. Sus ropas negras de ninja, parecían incluso de viajero. Su cabello era tan corto como recordaba y su cuerpo parecía más saludable. En su mano tenía una vara negra de algún material misteriosos, que había detenido el bastón en sus manos.

El jinchuriki se volvió alejar viéndolo con fastidio.

—Uchiha Obito, tiempo sin verte—su voz sonaba plana sin emociones, pero parecía como…

Un títere.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, colocándose al lado de Obito comprendiendo una cosa, el nombre de Misaki había sido nombrado. Dentro de ella, un sentimiento diferente a la injusticia de luchar con iguales, apareció. El deseo de matar a esa mujer si de alguna forma tenía algo que ver con esto que pasaba.

La mano de Obito frente a ella le hizo detenerse de atacar, viéndolo de reojo con incredulidad, noto que su rostro también estaba manchado de odio.

—De todas las personas no pensé que interferirías, solo quería asustar un rato a la niña y sacarla una temporada del camino, claramente me sirve más con vida—hablo el niño con una sonrisa torcida que no le quedaba a su rostro.

Hinata noto a lo lejos como Yamato detenía a Natsu y a Sai de acercarse.

Estaba bien, por el momento no parecía que fueran a entrar en una lucha. Dejo un poco su postura de ataque, pero sin soltar la kunai ahora en su mano. No quería luchar contra el jinchuriki, pero por algún motivo si Misaki estaba en medio.

No le dolería tanto.

Los humanos eran hipócritas, supuso con una media sonrisa irónica.

—No me gusta Kirigakure, matarlos no es un problema…sobre todo cuando mate al tercer Mizukage—hablo encogiéndose los hombros.

Hinata comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, sabía que este hombre era peligroso, pero la idea que matara a un kage la hizo sentir algo incomoda. Pero curiosamente, aunque ella sabía cuan peligroso era ese hombre, sabía que era de los peores criminales de Konoha, no sentía miedo a su lado.

¿Por qué?

No sentía esa necesidad de estar en guardia, desde el primer momento que lo conoció siendo una niña, no parecía que quisiera hacerle daño como otros adultos. Claramente a Kurama ese hombre no le gustaba, según había escuchado alguna vez, fue Obito quien lo controlo para causar el 10 de octubre. Este era el hombre responsable de la muerte de su madre, algo por lo cual no podía perdonar, pero al igual que con Kurama.

No eran los culpables.

Era algo más.

Estaba segura de eso.

—No debes traicionar las enseñanzas de sensei—hablo Misaki por medio del jinchuriki, pero Obito no se inmuto.

¿Sensei?

¿De quién hablaban?

—Las enseñanzas de ese hombre están mal, no es su voluntad Misaki, está siendo controlado al igual que quiso hacer con nosotros—intento explicar Obito.

Ella rápidamente uso el kunai para detener el ataque del otro jinchuriki, quien había arremetido con su bastón. Gimoteo cuando ella fue arrastrada un poco para atrás, casi hundiéndose en la tierra ante la presión. Para tener un cuerpo de niño, era demasiado fuerte.

Obito uso una vara negra que saco de la nada, haciendo que el enemigo retrocediera.

Lo vio de reojo algo sorprendida que lucharan juntos, pero este no volteo a verla.

—No lo entiendes idiota, es nuestra oportunidad de vivir en un mundo con paz, Konoha va pagar y si te metes en mi camino, también te matare—gruño el niño, antes de desaparecer.

La pequeña cortina de humo que creo, le hizo cerrar levemente los ojos, antes de ver a Obito, quien parecía miserable. Quiso hablar, pero cuando vio de reojo que Natsu corría en su dirección, se confundió, antes de sentir una mano que tomaba su muñeca.

Y sentir un vórtice que la tragaba.

—¡HINATA! —fue el grito de Natsu, que la hizo sentir que todo a su alrededor desaparecía.

.

.

Obito recuerda conocer a Madara, Obito recuerda el odio ante el mundo cuando Rin murió, el odio que tuvo en su interior cuando descubrió que Kakashi no la protegió. El mundo era cruel y lleno de odio, que, desde su infancia con su familia, fue rechazado por sus diferencias, solamente había sido feliz al lado de Rin, pero incluso eso le fue arrebatado. Había estado dispuesto acabar las guerras, acabar todo y hacer un mundo lleno de paz. Eso merecía Rin, eso merecía el mundo en que ella había creído.

Por eso ocasiono el 10 de octubre.

Porque era lo que se necesitaba, por él, hubiera controlado el mundo desde las sombras, si eso mejorara la situación.

Paz.

Madara le había prometido paz.

No más guerras.

Pero entonces lo vio, cuando el 10 de octubre paso, cuando Hana logro evitar una gran cantidad de muertes, entre ellas la de Misaki. La conocía, un familiar lejano devastada por la muerte de su esposo y su primer hijo, llena de odio que logro encontrarlo y seguirlo con una facilidad, que solo tendría un prodigio. Madara también le había confiado la misión como a él.

Aun así, sintió algo mal.

Entonces logro convencer a Zetsu blanco, al inocente que se hizo llamar Tobi, para que le dijera la verdad. No fue fácil, pero tampoco tan difícil de manipular, para que le dijera parte de la verdad que aún no sabía por completo.

No luchaban por un mundo con paz.

Luchaban por una tal "madre".

Madara de cierta forma estaba siendo manipulado y quería hacer lo mismo con ellos, entonces sintió odio de sí mismo. Porque no pudo salvar a Rin, porque odiaba a Kakashi, porque odiaba la aldea, pero al final no se convirtió en algo diferente a Kirigakure, mato a su propia gente que alguna vez había querido proteger como Hokage. Entonces cuando Minato lo encontró, simplemente se dejó capturar, ocupaba pensar, ocupaba estar solo. El plan de Madara, el plan de Zetsu, nada estaba concordando.

No tomo ningún lado, no tenía derecho de tomar algún lado, solamente de quedarse vivo en ese infierno.

Entonces conoció a esa niña, igual que su madre Hana, tenía algo que brillaba a su alrededor. Incluso en un mundo donde la trato como una basura y sus ojos tenían ese destello de soledad, también había fuerza y determinación, pero, sobre todo, un inmenso cariño a sus seres queridos. Aunque claramente le recordaba a Hana, la mirada de Hinata le recordaba incluso más a Rin, probablemente su mente intentando aferrarse a ese pequeño recuerdo de la chica.

Casi como si desesperadamente buscara algo de ella en este mundo.

La forma en que no le tenía miedo, las leves sonrisas de la chica o incluso su forma de andar. No era Rin, porque ella estaba muerta, descansando en un mejor lugar, pero la sola existencia de esta niña, le hacía sentir de forma similar a como fue con Rin.

Alguien a su lado.

Miro a la niña quien aún era sujetada por su muñeca, dentro del espacio-tiempo de Kamui. Esta miraba a todos lados, pero él no dejaba de verla con cierto pesar.

Ella no es Rin.

Debe repetir su mente, no es que quisiera remplazar a su amiga, nadie jamás lograría remplazar a Rin en su corazón. Tal vez solamente tenía demasiados años llenos de soledad, donde nadie había querido estar a su lado. Kakashi y Minato seguían viéndolo con esa cautela, por obvias razones.

Pero esta niña.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —cuestiono ella sin sentirse alterada o sin mostrar algún cambio en su palpitación.

Soltó su mano al notar que no tenía la intención de luchar, en su lugar, parecía incluso curiosa por donde estaba.

Ella no era normal.

Tal vez por eso le gustaba estar cerca de ella.

Pero él no debería tener ese privilegio, incluso si fuera una niña llena de Luz propia como Rin, él fue el causante de su infelicidad. Destruyo a su madre, controlo a Kurama, mato a tanta gente.

Puso una mano sobre su cabeza, no era tiempo para sentirse mal, había prometido no ponerse de ningún lado, pero no podría pensar en la niña sufriendo el mismo destino que Rin. Entonces al menos le daría las armas para estar igualada en la lucha que claramente la seguiría.

La poseedora del nueve colas.

Su destino estaba escrito a estar en medio de la lucha.

Toda la gente que alguna vez le importo y la niña frente a él, estarían en una contienda que nadie podía evitar.

—Akatsuki—comenzó él obteniendo la atención de la niña—está planeando apoderarse de las nueve bestias, para iniciar con el plan ojo de luna, el Tsukuyomi Infinito, es el verdadero plan del líder de akatsuki—expreso con pesar, de saber que algo tan genial, no se podría hacer realidad.

No hay ninguna forma de traer a la vida, aquellos que murieron.

Ellos están en un lugar mejor.

—¿Por qué me dice esto? —pregunto Hinata viéndolo confundida.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Medito unos segundos, antes de guardar sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—No hay ninguna razón concreta, solamente, ellos vendrán por ti y los otros jinchurikis, son ninjas peligrosos que tienen planes que no te puedes imaginar. Entre ellos los más peligrosos son Misaki y Pain, ten cuidado de ellos—hablo antes de dar media vuelta para ver el vacío.

Noto como la chica parecía incrédula aun viéndole, pero parecía tragar la sorpresa antes de verlo fijamente.

—¿Qué tan fuertes?—cuestiono con algo de temblor en la voz.

Él lo medito.

Los poderes que Misaki también extrajo de Madara, que ella estaba del lado de este, le daba libre acceso incluso a las células de Hashirama. Pain por otra parte, Nagato, tenía demasiado tiempo con el Rinnengan, además de los seis caminos del dolor. Además de ellos los miembros de Akatsuki eran fuertes, pero incluso los zetsu blanco que se podrían generar.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Antes de suspirar, volteo a ver a la chica, que parecía preocupada por su respuesta.

—Una guerra, una guerra será inevitable en unos años—fue su última advertencia, antes de abrir el espacio de Kamui para poder sacarla.

La vio estirar su mano, como si quisiera aun quedarse, claramente para hacer más preguntas, pero la alejo para que volviera con su equipo. Ya le había salvado, había alejado a Misaki, no debería interferir.

Se arrojó sobre su espalda.

No tenía sueño, este era su mundo personal, nadie puede llegar ahí.

Como siempre que estaba ahí, se dejó soñar con Rin, esperando que esta vez no lo viera mal, había querido ayudar a esa niña. Ella tenía el poder de cambiar algo. Una parte algo torpe aun en su interior, se imaginó viviendo en la aldea, con Rin a su lado, ambos tratando a Hinata como una hija.

Sonrió con tristeza.

Solo tenía el mundo de los sueños.

El pequeño lugar, donde aún podía ser feliz.

**Continuara…**

_Este capitulo me quedo un poco más corto de lo planeado, pero es que todo lo demás que planeaba me parece más que iría en otro capitulo entonces decidí dejarlo hasta aquí. El cariño que Obito le tiene a Hinata, no es amor romantico, es más que todo su necesidad de aferrarse a algo, incluso cuando indirectamente el destruyo parte de la vida de Hinata. __Ella no se siente incomoda con él, porque esta acostumbrada a Kurama y sabe que Obito nunca ha intentado matarla, aunque claramente los demás no lo ven de esa forma._

_Estamos cerca de los examenes de los nueve novatos, pero esto solamente va traer más tragedias._

_Quería enfatizar que el cambio de Obito, es debido a que Hana sello a Kurama antes que hubieran más muertes. Esto indirectamente salvo la vida de Misaki, que aunque no es un genio nivel Minato, tiene demasiado poder para poder entender que algo pasaba. Ella encontró a Obito, encontró a Madara (ya pondre el punto de vista de ella) y la historia desde ahí ya cambio. Obito noto que había algo raro, entonces aunque no sabe todo, sabe que algo esta mal y que lo que siempre Deseo._

_No se cumplirá._

_Este es el capitulo donde Obito esta casi en la lucha con Naruto, sintiendo que traiciono a Rin por todo lo que hizo, que pudo hacer las cosas diferentes, pero al no tener a nadie, no sabe que hacer. Es por eso que al no poder aferrarse a Rin que murió, quiere aferrarse tanto a Hinata._

**_Por si no lo sé en mi perfil tengo un enlace de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series ... etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	21. Capítulo 20: Ataque

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 20: Ataque**

Esa mañana Naruto despertó algo sorprendido, casi olvidando por completo que ese día serían las terceras pruebas del examen chunin. Se permitió unos segundos de más acostado en su cama, notando que el sol aun no salía. No era común de él despertarse temprano, pero no había podido dormir. Hinata aún no regresaba de la misión, le había dicho Honomi la tarde anterior, que parecía sufrir por no comer bien. Jiraiya le había estado entrenando estos días para su última prueba con ayuda de su madre, quien, aunque parecía triste que no fuera hábil en el uso de sellados, tenía tanto chacra como él para enseñarle cosas.

Su primera vez en los exámenes chunin había sido más complicada de la que esperaba su equipo.

También estaba el hombre que había atacado a Sasuke y le había dejado una marca en el cuello, que parecía peligrosa, Kakashi se había encargado de eso, pero incluso Itachi también parecía preocupado. Él por otro lado solamente había tenido dificultades con su lucha con Kiba y también estaba el asunto de Gaara, el hijo del Kazekage.

No se habían conocido antes, pero cuando lo conoció el chico parecía demasiado intimidante. Había atacado brutalmente a Lee, pero no lo había matado, comentando algo sobre que su hermana no estaría feliz con que lastimara a un ninja de Konoha.

Además del silencioso Gaara, también estaba su preocupación con Neji, quien había vencido a la compañera de equipo de Kiba, Yakumo. Quien, aunque sabía que tenía un gran potencial en genjutsu y además ese lado demoniaco, fue derrotada al no poder sacarlo ante Neji, quien la destruyo con facilidad antes que fuera una amenaza. Sus compañeros parecían preocupados cuando Neji mostro esa frialdad.

Quería ayudarlo.

Pero no sabía cómo.

Esperaba que en la lucha que tendrían hoy, algo cambiara.

—Debe ser pariente de Hinata—había comentado Sasuke a su lado cuando lo vieron en el examen escrito.

Gracias a Itachi, habían descubierto que Hinata también perteneció algún tiempo al clan Hyuga, pero no ahora.

Se rasco la cabeza con fuerza.

No quería pensar en eso en este momento.

Debería concentrarse para la lucha ese día, esperando que al menos Hinata pudiera llegar a verlos en la final. Estaba algo triste porque Sakura no pasara a las finales como Sasuke y él, pero Sasuke había logrado convencer a Kakashi que lo entrenara.

Quería hacer orgullosos a sus padres, a Jiraiya, quería ver el rostro de Hinata cuando se convirtiera en Chunin.

Nada podría salir mal hoy.

.

.

Se despertó de golpe casi saltando en su lugar, miro a sus manos confundida antes de levantar el rostro preocupada. Aún tenía en sus memorias a Obito hablándole sobre, sujeto con fuerza su cabeza, demasiadas cosas le había dicho. Bueno no eran tantas, pero su importancia claramente era importante, sobre todo que si estaban buscando a los jinchurikis, una confirmación, una alerta. También que parecían tener control del tres colas, dejando ocho de ellas en espera de ser capturadas en cualquier momento.

¿Cómo protegerse?

Claramente eran fuertes, ella misma conocía la fuerza de Kurama, pero un ataque en conjunto de una organización no estaba seguro de poder frenarlo. Ese grupo debería estar más equilibrado y agrupado si los atacan de forma individual.

Algunos de sus amigos tenían compañeros jinchuriki en su aldea, pero otros como ella estaban solos.

Cuando enfrento a un Akatsuki con Han, lo había terminado perdiendo.

—Hinata—una voz la hizo regresar a la realidad.

Viendo de reojo a Natsu que estaba a su lado, viéndola con preocupación, le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta. Acababa de regresar a la aldea, pero estaba consciente de que su amiga estaba en un gran peligro si seguía cerca de ella.

Obito hablo de Misaki y de Pain.

¿Quién era Pain?

Tenía tantas cosas que pensar y descubrir, no es como si supiera cuando atacaría nuevamente ese grupo de Akatsuki. Detuvo sus pensamientos recordando el último ataque, antes de levantarse de golpe asustando a Natsu. Estaban en una aldea, no debía ser Konoha, el aire y el ambiente eran diferentes, parecía una posada, definitivamente cercana a algún lugar entre su misión y su aldea.

—¿Cuántos días estuve dormida? —pregunto temiendo que la respuesta fuera más de un día.

Ella no recuerda quedar inconsciente, lo último que recuerda es a Obito en medio de aquel extraño pasaje mental. Pero no quiere pensar lo peor.

—Un día entero, estaba preocupada, desapareciste y luego apareciste de la nada, ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta la chica al final entre enojada y preocupada.

¿Desapareció?

¿Qué era aquel lugar?

Negó con la cabeza, no era tiempo de eso.

—Debemos irnos ahora—gruño haciendo cuentas en su mente.

Natsu levanto una ceja confundida.

—Claro que no, tu chacra está muy bajo—

—No hay tiempo—

—¿Qué pasa? —

—Akatsuki—gruñe antes de salir del cuarto casi corriendo.

Yamato parecía haber estado hablando con Sai, deteniéndose ambos en medio de la conversación cuando la vieron salir totalmente agitada.

Pero algo le decía, que ocupaban ir de inmediato a la aldea.

.

.

Había mucha gente, fue lo que pudo notar Honomi cuando entro al estadio, donde serían las finales del examen Chunin, que como de costumbre, serian competencias entre participantes cuando eran tantos competidores. Observo de reojo el palco donde Minato se encontraba sentado al lado del Kazekage, había muchos ninjas alrededor de los espectadores, pero no lo culpaba, los últimos exámenes chunin donde ella estuvo, no fueron del todo placenteros. Le hubiera gustado que Hinata participara en los exámenes, para que ascendiera de rango, su alumna claramente lo haría.

Tomo asiento al lado de Tsunade, casi temblando cuando esta chasqueo la lengua al verle, claramente molesta por la misma razón que ella, pero en lugar de culpar al Hokage quien envió a Hina de misión, parecía culparla a ella.

Se escalofrió un poco as al recordar la mirada homicida de Tsunade cuando ella llego a saludar sin Hinata.

Miro al cielo con un suspiro, ojalá su alumna estuviera ahí, ella disfrutaría de algo como esto.

Parpadeo sorprendida cuando al lado de Tsunade, un hombre mayor de cabellera blanca y extraños atuendos tomo asiento, haciendo una burla a la rubia que dirigió su anterior ira asesina de su persona, al nuevo personaje. Ladeo el rostro cómicamente, al ver como ese hombre no parecía tan intimidado por Tsunade con una apariencia mayor (ya no de adolecente) y con fuerza monstruosa.

—¿Quién es esta bella jovencita? —hablo el hombre viéndola con mirada algo pervertida.

Frunció el ceño, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Honomi Yuna—respondió algo confusa antes de hacer una leve reverencia.

El hombre pareció verla detenidamente en su cabello de forma intensa, antes de parecer cambiar de opinión y sonreír.

—Yo soy Jiraiya—se presentó amablemente y ella miro confusa el hombre, ese nombre le sonaba, pero no estaba segura de dónde.

—No te acerques a la niña—hablo Tsunade antes de estrecharle la mano que el hombre le ofrecía.

¿Niña?

Se preguntó si casi con 20 años aún era una niña, pero decidió no comentar nada cuando Tsunade le dio un puñetazo en el estómago al hombre, que quedo levemente inconsciente en su asiento. No sintió pena por el tipo, ya que ella siempre fue receptora de la furia de Tsunade, igualmente Hinata. La única ventaja es que ambas habían mejorado mucho en resistencia gracias al médico, Hinata también había aprendido a usar parte de la fuerza monstruosa de Tsunade.

Sonrió emocionada cuando Naruto y Neji Hyuga, los primeros concursantes del torneo, se posaron en medio del estadio.

No es que ella odiara al clan Hyuga, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero ella iba claramente con Naruto, el niño rubio y atolondrado que a pesar de ser hijo del Hokage quería ser un ninja decente.

—¡Vamos Naruto! —hablo lo más alto posible, pero no era necesario.

Mucha gente a su alrededor estaba emocionada de apoyar al hijo del Hokage.

Hoy sería un gran día, esperaba que nada malo pasara.

.

.

Algo malo iba a pasar ese día, fueron las palabras de Kushina esa mañana. Él había querido no creerle, pero lamentablemente el poder de su esposa para predecir algunas cosas, era terrible. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó cuando en la batalla de Sasuke y Gaara, el Kazekage mostro ser ya no más el Kazekage y en su lugar era Orochimaru. El anterior compañero de su sensei y un tipo que le gustaba demasiado experimentar y acercarse a la inmortalidad para su propio bien. Ser un Hokage no era tan divertido como alguna vez pensó, cada vez los ataques a su aldea estaban más cerca de lo que le gustaría decir.

Miro de reojo la jaula que había creado Orochimaru, que le impedía tele transportarse a alguno de sus puntos de control. Para su horror de reojo noto no solamente a los ninjas del sonido atacando, dos encapuchados, Akatsuki pensó, estaban atacando por todo el lugar. Uno era rubio y el otro parecía estar dentro de una marioneta. También algunos ninjas de la arena parecían contradecir su alianza y atacar confundidos.

Su aldea.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, teniendo que alejar también el pensamiento de Kushina, Menma y Naruto. Un Hokage vive para su aldea, la aldea esta primero.

Miro de forma seria a Orochimaru.

—Un ataque a mi gente, no es muy inteligente—comento de forma casi serena, pero sintiendo un odio puro por el hombre frente a él.

Orochimaru solo se carcajeo.

—Ese viejo jamás debió escogerte como su sucesor—expreso ese hombre con malicia.

No es que pensara que no podría ganarle, podría hacerlo, pero era el compañero de su maestro, debía tener cuidado.

Era un hombre tramposo.

Además, en este momento parecía aliado con Akatsuki.

Debía terminar esto rápido.

.

.

¿Su vida podría haber sido diferente?

Probablemente.

Itachi ama a su aldea, incluso aunque no todos son personas buenas, él ha visto la luz en sus corazones. Ahora que es maestro, puede ver con alegría los pequeños niños que crecen en la aldea para convertirse en sus próximos protectores. Niños con sueños y esperanzas. Madres que aman a sus niños. Ninjas que protegen lo que aman. Él hubiera dado todo de sí mismo con tal de darles un brillante mañana.

Pero también amaba a su clan.

Amaba a su hermano y a su madre, amaba sus compañeros y familia. Había dejado de ser un ninja con tal de que el clan Uchiha fuera más aceptado en la aldea. Shisui también había dejado de ser un ninja para convertirse en el próximo líder. Sabían que lo tenían complicado, después que Misaki traicionara la aldea. Pero ambos solo querían lo mejor para ambos, el clan y la aldea, soñando un día donde podrían coexistir sin tanta amargura del pasado.

Pero incluso si solo era un maestro, incluso si ya no era un ninja activo, no significaba que olvidara como matar a alguien.

Ni siquiera uso el sharingan cuando prácticamente rebano al tipo de la aldea del sonido por la mitad, frente a él, Konohamaru se había quedado paralizado, frente a Moegi y Udon. Suspiro internamente al ver a sus alumnos en perfecto estado, claramente no habían sido atacados, pero toda la aldea en si estaba siendo atacada.

Un presentimiento le hizo entender que no solamente había un ninja.

—Itachi-sensei—hablo Konohamaru casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Su katana se movió a una velocidad increíble y tiro cinco shuriken en menos de un segundo.

Siete cadáveres parecían aparecer de la nada, pero con su Sharingan se aseguró que no hubiera ningún otro enemigo cercano.

"Sasuke"

Pensó con algo de incomodidad, había sido en medio de su batalla cuando se había desatado la invasión y el ataque a Konoha, pero, aunque le hubiera gustado ir con su hermano, sabía que este estaría bien, había crecido.

No hay enemigos cerca.

Camino antes de palmear la cabeza de Konohamaru y Udon, quienes parecían llorar, eran niños solamente. Él quien había sido considerado un genio a esa edad, sabía que no todos eran como él, ellos eran pequeños y él era su sensei.

Era su deber protegerlos, como Iruka le había instruido cuando comenzó a ser su practicante.

Entre sus manos tomo a Moegi, que se abrazó con fuerza a su persona.

—Vamos a ir a la zona segura—hablo con una sonrisa para calmarlos.

Mientras los niños asentían con seguridad, más tranquilos de estar a su lado, Itachi no pudo evitar preguntar en quienes atacaban Konoha.

Deben ser unos idiotas, atacar cuando todos sus ninjas más fuertes estaban en su aldea por los exámenes. Se apresuró con los niños, él se encargaría de cuidar a los civiles.

.

.

¿Cómo termino en medio de ese equipo?

Fue el pensamiento de Shikamaru con cierto pesar, mientras corría al lado de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Él había decidido renunciar luego de casi ganarle a Temari, más que todo por la falta de chacra y por evitar otros contrincantes nivel bestia. Pero aun así se encontraba persiguiendo a los hermanos de la arena, que estaban con un chico pelirrojo a medio transformar y que, sorpresa, era un jinchuriki.

Aunque algo raro había pasado, el chico había estado peleando "justamente" con Sasuke, parecía demasiado solitario y con una vena psicópata, pero no había herido de gravedad a nadie, como sus poderes mostraban que podía hacer. Incluso con Lee, cuya batalla había sido en las preliminares, cuando este ya no pudo luchar, lo dejo de lado, sin hacerle más daño que alguien con sed de sangre podría haber hecho.

Pero fue de la nada.

Cuando el chico se sujetó los ojos, que por un momento parecían volverse rojizo, que parecía haber enloquecido.

Había muchos locos por aquí.

Incluso estaba el chico de cabellera blanca que tenía jutsu similar a huesos y un tipo de cabello naranja que parecía querer matar a todos en la aldea.

Tanto para un día normal.

La aldea siendo atacada.

Él casi llegando a las semifinales.

Su madre prometiéndole un sufrimiento por ser tan vago.

Al menos estaba al lado de Sasuke y Naruto, ambos eran técnicamente lo mejor de su clase en luchas, pero contra un jinchuriki, tomando en cuenta que no tenía tanto chacra. Sin duda Sakura y él no podrían hacer mucho en medio de la lucha.

—Que problemático—pensó mientras saltaba de una rama a otra.

Sus tres compañeros voltearon a verlo mal.

Chasqueo la lengua.

Problemático.

.

.

Honomi salió corriendo, no es que no le gustara la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, no era tan mala con una espada, pero ese tipo sin duda no era de tomar a la ligera. No había escuchado de un jutsu que te permita crear huesos de la nada, pero tampoco es como si el chico le diera tiempo para pensarlo. Con ayuda de sus cables ninjas logro impulsarse por el cielo, justo cuando casi es rebanada por la mitad, haciendo que chillara cómicamente antes de seguir corriendo, cada vez más lejos de la ruta de evacuación.

Tsunade había decidido ayudar a la evacuación, mientras el tipo raro llamado Jiraiya había invocado sapos para detener a las enormes serpientes.

Odiaba las serpientes.

¿Tenía que pasar esto justo cuando regresaba a la aldea?

Pensó que Konoha era un lugar pacifico, pero estaban a punto de patearle el trasero. Salto esquivando por poco otro hueso que la hizo soltar varias cadenas de chacra que impactaron con otros huesos muy afilados, los sellos en las cadenas de chacra, los absorbieron sin dificultad.

Gimoteo antes de seguir corriendo.

Sus sellos le permitían absorber chacra y usarlo a su conveniencia, pero generalmente salía igual que el chacra absorbido. Si consumía una técnica de fuego, salía el chacra de igual forma. Pero este chacra no era elemental del todo, era físico, es como si consumiera huesos reales.

Pero ella no podía liberarlos de regreso.

No estaba en su mejor ventaja en este campo de batalla.

Tampoco podía medir el nivel de su contrincante.

Siguió corriendo con todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

—¡DEJAME TRANQUILA!—chillo con lágrimas cómicas saliendo de sus ojos.

Pero un fuerte estruendo la hizo casi salir volando por los cielos, antes de caer cómicamente de frente, se giro incrédula para esquivar de ser necesario. Se detuvo cuando vio la sombre de un chico frente a ella, de cabellera castaña que le hizo sonreír de forma irónica.

—Megumi, Rigel—hablo el chico sin inmutarse.

De la nube de humo salió una chica de corta cabellera naranja, que impacto con fuerza y precisión a el chico de huesos, enviándolo a volar contra un edificio que esperaba estuviera deshabitado en este momento. Antes que de la nada, apareciera una lluvia de cristales que se impactaron contra el cuerpo del chico. La causante fue una chica de cabellera albina con algunos mechones azulados.

El chico castaño frente a ella, sin hacer un sello, invoco tres dragones de agua que se impactaron con el chico hueso que acababa de levantarse.

Honomi sonrió antes de ponerse de pie con alivio, ya sin luchar sola. Estos mocosos eran los mismos que conoció la primera vez que vio a Hinata. El equipo 4 si no se equivocaba mal.

Las dos chicas aparecieron al lado del que era Aki, los tres listos para la batalla en cualquier momento. Según había investigado levemente con Itachi (su primer informante de la aldea) ambas eran nivel chunin y Aki había alcanzado el nivel de Jounin.

—¿Necesitas ayuda nee-san?—hablo Aki en tono fanfarrón a su persona.

Una vena se hincho en su frente, ahora entendía bien lo que Hinata dijo de su amiga Natsu, este mocoso le molestaba.

Pero le había salvado la vida.

—Es la sensei de Hinata—exclamo calmadamente Rigel haciendo una leve reverencia.

—¿Dónde está Hina-chi?—pregunto Megumi mucho más vivaz y animada.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Honomi.

¿Ellos tenían la misma edad de Hinata?

—Está en una misión con mi hermana, supongo que se perderán la mayor parte de la lucha—hablo Aki con indiferencia.

Ambas chicas parecieron apagarse un poco ante eso. Pero la charla había acabado, pensó Honomi cuando vio al chico de cabellera albina levantarse sin parecer inmutado por los anteriores ataques.

Honomi rio tensamente.

Un monstruo.

En este momento Hinata podría ser de gran ayuda para la batalla.

¿Dónde estaría?

Las explosiones y gritos de personas se escuchaban por todas partes.

.

.

No se esperó ser más rápida que el resto de su grupo, pero comenzó a usar chacra de forma algo indiscriminada para aumentar el paso. Conforme más cerca estaban de Konoha, sentía cada vez más el chacra de Gaara, conforme intentaba llamarlo mentalmente, este no parecía poder responderle. Algo estaba muy mal, demasiado. No solo porque cerca de la aldea pudo ver humo y explosiones desde lejos, sino porque conforme seguía la dirección que Kurama le decía, la silueta de un gigante Shukaku aparecía cada vez más clara.

Sus gritos ensordecedores y su mirada vacía, eran muy similar a la del jinchuriki de tres colas.

—¡GAARA!—chillo intentando llamar su atención.

Funciono.

La bestia que parecía haber estado luchando contra algunos ninjas, giro para verle con mirada vacía antes de gritarle en el rostro.

¿Qué había pasado?

Salto hasta estar cerca de un árbol, mirando detenidamente para ver cómo tanto Naruto como Sasuke, habían estado intentando luchar contra la bestia. Detrás de ellos Sakura parecía envuelta en arena y no había otros chacras alrededor.

Su atención volvió a Gaara.

La bestia gruño dispuesta a arremeter contra ella.

¿Cómo había sido liberada?

**—No creo que esa pregunta sea importante ahora—**comento Kurama levantándose en su espacio mental.

Apretó los dientes, ya había luchado anteriormente contra Shukaku y solamente gracias a la intervención de Kurama es que no había muerto (al igual que el resto de Sunagakure) por lo que no pensaba dudar de su amigo. No sabía que había pasado en Konoha, pero no podía dejar que Gaara se acercara a la aldea.

¿Lucharas contra otro jinchuriki?

No había querido luchar contra el tres colas, mucho menos quería luchar con Gaara.

Un niño ahora adolecente de cabello rojo llego a su mente, si bien la ternura de Gaara no había desaparecido, el niño parecía ser un poco más tranquilo y serio que en su infancia. Pero siempre en su espacio mental aceptaba sus abrazos y comentaba con una media sonrisa que sus hermanos no le tenían tanto miedo como antes.

Pero ahora parecía que su bestia estaba liberada.

Shukaku había prometido no hacer tal cosa.

Algo tuvo que causarlo.

Ese alguien pagaría.

Pero primero tenía que controlar a su querido amigo.

Nueve cadenas de chacra perfectamente controladas, salieron de su cuerpo atando rápidamente a Shukaku, quien pareció perder su equilibrio y caer al suelo de frente. Sin perder el tiempo salto para estar sobre su cabeza, activando su byakugan para ver si encontraba algo en su cuerpo, una especie de neblina en su cabeza, le indico que algo pasaba.

¿Qué jutsu era ese?

Era como si algo le estuviera controlando, pero no al mismo tiempo parecía como si Gaara estuviera inconsciente.

Dejo de pensar cuando sintió algo moverse, se congelo ante la enorme pata de Shukaku que la mando a volar entre los arboles sin piedad.

**—Eso debió doler—**comento Kurama con cierta diversión.

Lo ignoro para saltar aun con sus heridas, esquivando una oleada de arena que parecía querer atraparle. Bufo por bajo pensando que ella le había enseñado ese truco al niño, pero ahora era usado en su contra.

Se posiciono nuevamente sobre la rama superior de un árbol.

Ese golpe había dolido.

¿Qué pasaba con Gaara?

Las palabras de Obito llegaron a su mente, sea quien sea, había alguien que quería a los jinchuriki, y ahora frente a sus ojos, podía ver que si había una forma de controlarlos. Kurama una vez le explico que ella no era capaz de caer dentro de genjutsu, debido a que era una jinchuriki y su byakugan, pero no es que fuera inmune a todos. Claramente esos tipos habían encontrado alguna apertura y ahora.

Estaban en peligro.

Shukaku abrió la boca, aun atado en algunas de sus cadenas de chacra. Ella abrió los ojos impresionada, cuando observo la gran cantidad de chacra en su boca de color morado. Ese chacra parecía puro, completamente tomado de su interior y que sería como una especie de rayo láser.

Comenzó a sudar nerviosa.

¿Puede contra eso?

Bueno no había una mejor forma de probarlo que en ese momento. Era la mejor forma de probar si su entrenamiento había funcionado. Imbuyendo una gran cantidad de chacra en su mano derecha, un sello bastante intrincado desde su muñeca a su codo apareció, era su creación personal con la ayuda de Honomi, uno de los pocos sellos nivel avanzado que logro crear.

Era una unión de su mente y el chacra de Kurama que puso frente a su cuerpo justo al tiempo que la bomba biju se impactaba contra ella. Sintió un horrible sonido en todo su cuerpo y el dolor de su brazo derecho al instante, pero la bomba biju aunque seguía con su trayectoria empujando, no le había desintegrado.

Casi un éxito.

Se suponía que los sellos de su mano, funcionaran de forma reflectada y reflejara los jutsus de otras personas, pero este era tan fuerte, que había funcionado más bien como un escudo que como arma. Sintió todo el dolor en su brazo que probablemente ya estaba roto, tanto por la presión del ataque como por el uso indiscriminado de chacra. Con un grito de guerra, logro curvar su mano lo suficiente, para que la bomba biju tomara una dirección diferente a la aldea que estaba detrás de ella.

Impactando sin piedad en el bosque, creando una onda expansiva de aire, que la mando a volar al suelo.

Gimoteo en el suelo, viendo su brazo de color rojizo, al tiempo que sentía la tierra en su boca. Dejando que Kurama usara el chacra para sanarla, noto como Shukaku parecía aun listo para seguir la batalla, ella sonrió con reto en su rostro.

Un tornado de fuego impacto contra Shukaku, enviándolo de espalda al suelo, que genero un leve temblor en el suelo.

Pestañeo sorprendida, cuando grandes serpientes de madera, aparecieron del suelo atando también a Shukaku, serpientes de madera con tinta negra.

Alzo la vista para ver como el resto de su equipo había llegado.

—¿Qué rayos haces sola?—le grito Natsu claramente enojada, ella sonrió de medio lado colocándose sobre sus pies.

Se levantó a duras penas, sintiendo el chacra de Kurama, pero igualmente sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo.

—Preparando el terreno de lucha—hablo con una leve sonrisa, ganando un manotazo de ella en su nuca.

Claramente no tan divertida como ella.

Yamato apareció junto con Sai, quien parecía levemente intimidado por el monstruo de arena frente a ellos. No pudo culparlos, los biju si bien eran sus amigos, eran grandes masas de chacra. Muy peligrosas si eran controlados de esa forma.

¿Controlados?

Kurama había sido controlado por Obito, quien había sido un miembro del clan Uchiha.

Eso significaba.

Debía haber alguien con esa sangre o ese nivel cerca.

Como si fuera un espejismo, sobre la cabeza de Shukaku una persona parecía visualizarse de la nada. Su boca soltó un jadeo al mismo tiempo que Natsu a su lado dejaba caer su shuriken de forma sorprendida. Su cabello parecía algo más corto, pero claramente había crecido unas cuantas pulgadas desde la última vez que lo observo. No podía ver su cuerpo cubierto por esa horrible capa negra con nubes rojas, pero si en su frente, pudo ver la banda de la aldea con una línea sobre su símbolo.

Un desertor.

—Raiden—musito sin aire, sin querer creer que efectivamente, Raiden estaba de ese bando.

Los tipos que querían a los jinchurikis.

Sus ojos mostraron horror, cuando este pareció verles con completa indiferencia.

Frente a ella la imagen de este Raiden parpadeo por su versión infantil, sonriéndole y estirando su mano, como si quisiera tomar la suya. Su corazón se partió cuando al parpadear, ya no estaba sobre Shukaku, estaba frente a ella con una shuriken en su mano, listo para atravesarle el corazón.

Dentro de ella sintió un dolor inexplicable.

¿Ese era Raiden?

Ese era su amigo.

Ese era el chico que le había sonreído y confiado completamente en ella.

Ese era.

El chico que iba a matarle.

Todo fue un poco rápido en ese momento, una pequeña sombra naranja se abalanzo sobre ella al mismo tiempo que una sombra azul parecido a un rayo atacaba a Raiden. Incluso cuando apareció rodando por el suelo, fue difícil percatarse de la pequeña forma de Naruto que le iba separado del ataque o Sasuke quien había intentado atacar a Raiden haciendo que no le atacara a ella.

Ambos niños habían salvado su vida.

Cuando Sasuke se alejó del chico, un pilar de madera ataco sin piedad al chico, que lo esquivo fácilmente, al tiempo que destruía ambas serpientes de tinta quedando varios metros alejados de ellos.

—Hinata-nee—hablo Naruto atrayendo su atención.

Giro para ver como el niño ya se había incorporado en el suelo, sujetándola a ella del brazo para que se pusiera de pie. Miro impresionada el grado de horror en el rostro del menor, claramente aterrado de la lucha, pero había saltado para salvarla cuando el mismo pudo morir.

—Naruto—susurro pestañeando confundida.

Pero este, aunque con miedo en su rostro, puso su rostro firme, algo tembloroso pero firme.

—Hay que luchar Hinata-nee—le indico antes de ponerse frente a ella, como si fuera a luchar por su persona.

Ese niño.

Su mirada parpadeo aun temblorosa a Raiden, quien no parecía intimidado por el número de personas que iban atacarle, con Shukaku detrás de él, claramente siguiendo sus órdenes ya que no lo estaba atacando. No ocupo atar mucho los hilos, pero estaba casi segura que Raiden estaba detrás de lo que le había pasado a Gaara.

Apretó la tierra bajo ella al tiempo que veía como Natsu parecía dubitativa cerca de ellos.

Tampoco quería luchar.

Ella tampoco quería hacerlo.

¿Qué pasaba si no luchaban?

La imagen de la aldea siendo atacada, de Gaara al control de Akatsuki, de más peleas que vendrían, llegaron a su mente.

No quería luchar contra Raiden, quería que él volviera con ellos, que todo fuera como una vez fue.

Pero no pasaría tan fácil.

Se puso de pie de forma algo temblorosa, notando los ojos rojos de Raiden con 3 aspas. Quiso despertar de esta pesadilla, quiso que todo acabara de una vez, quiso descansar, pero no era posible. Ella llevaría de regreso a Raiden a la aldea, pero si bien quería que fuera hoy, su prioridad era recuperar a Gaara. No estaba segura de como lo haría, pero no puede detenerse a pensar.

Quiero proteger a los que lo necesiten.

Habían sido sus palabras alguna vez.

Claro que no quería protegerlos de Raiden, por el simple hecho de que no quería pelear con él. Pero en este momento no tenía muchas otras opciones, maldijo un poco el destino que le estaba tocando llevar, pero no se detuvo a pensar mucho en eso.

Tenía otras prioridades.

"Vamos Kurama" hablo mentalmente.

Sintió una media sonrisa del zorro antes que su cuerpo se cubriera por un manto de color naranja y dos colas aparecieran en su espalda. Noto como los otros ninjas de su aldea, giraban a verla con ciertos grados de sorpresa, como la media sonrisa de Raiden algo burlona cuando se lanzó al ataque.

Apareció casi de la nada frente a Raiden, quien salto esquivando su patada. El puño de Shukaku fue demasiado rápido, pero con el chacra de Kurama pudo esquivarlo antes de comenzar a subir por este. Sabía que era ridículo, pero juntando chacra en su puño izquierdo, golpeo el rostro de Shukaku con toda su fuerza, que era parte de la fuerza que Tsunade le había enseñado y envió nuevamente a Shukaku en el suelo.

Vio de reojo como Raiden que parecía aparecer de la nada, tuvo que esquivar un enorme puño de madera. Por su parte tanto Natsu como Sai, le estaban ayudando en todo lo posible a controlar a Shukaku.

Naruto y Sasuke, quienes estaban en el suelo, el primeo hizo varios clones mientras intentaba atacar, Sasuke también, ignorando la diferencia de poderes, parecía querer ir sobre Raiden en la ocasión que este estaba cerca.

Su rostro se fijó en Shukaku.

Ocupaba liberarlo del control mental.

Vio a la bestia en el suelo gruñir con fuerza, salto para estar sobre su cabeza, si Raiden había utilizado un genjutsu (aunque este había sido demasiado malo en ello) ocupaba romperlo para rescatar a Gaara. No sabía ningún sello de nivel mental, así que con ambas manos imbuidas del chacra del Kyubi, atravesó sin piedad la cabeza de Shukaku que era prácticamente arena, mientras también introducía diferentes cadenas de chacra a su mente.

Sonrió al sentir el chacra de Shukaku querer sacarla a la fuerza.

—Voy a despertarte Gaara—gruño antes de meter todo su chacra dentro de Shukaku y cerrar los ojos, llamando con toda su fuerza a su espacio mental.

Lo llevaría a la fuerza, incluso si tuviera que arrastrarlo gramo por gramo de arena.

.

.

Cayo sobre su frente, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en algún lugar nuevo. No era su espacio mental, ya que no sentía a Kurama en ningún lado, pero cuando se puso de pie, noto un gran pasadillo con diferentes puertas. Todo a su alrededor tenía una luz muy tenue y parecía ser hecho de madera. Una gota de genialidad llego a su mente, este debía ser el espacio mental de Gaara, aunque lucia muy diferente al suyo. Era curioso, el espacio mental de los jinchurikis era diferente, su propio espacio mental era más bien como un enorme bosque, pero esto era diferente.

Comenzó a correr entre pasadillos, sintiendo que estaba en medio de un laberinto, pero buscando entre puertas para ver si encontraba donde podría estar Gaara. Dentro de cada puerta, parecían memorias del chico, que le hizo sentirse algo mareada de verlas en tercera persona.

Detuvo su recorrido, cuando al llegar a una de esas habitaciones, vio una memoria de ella y Gaara sentados en el espacio mental. Viendo la felicidad del niño, cuando ella le mostraba una bola de agua entre sus manos, que le lanzo a este jugando.

Fue la primera vez que Gaara se rio con ella.

Apretó los puños, sintiendo furia contra Raiden, una parte de ella queriendo salvarlo, otra queriendo darle una paliza por controlar a Gaara.

Ya pensaría en ellos.

Gaara.

Ocupaba salvarlo.

Una luz pareció aparecer en el techo, que parecía guiarla alguna parte, sintiendo una buena corazonada, comenzó a correr siguiéndola. Ignoro las puertas a su alrededor, sintiendo que algo le llamaba, corriendo cada vez más rápido, hasta llegar a una habitación vacía y oscura. Su corazón se detuvo al ver a Gaara sentado en el suelo, sujetándose las rodillas y ocultando su rostro en estas.

Gaara.

Su sonrisa se formó en su rostro, antes de detenerse al sentir dentro del lugar, la presencia del control mental de alguna forma. Era casi asfixiante en su pecho y casi quería caer al suelo con agotamiento. Ignorando el dolor mismo de estar en ese lugar, corrió donde Gaara para estar frente a él.

—Gaara—llamo suavemente con una mano en su mejilla.

Este alzo el rostro rápidamente incrédulo, casi sin creer que ella estuviera ahí.

Sonrió para demostrar que era ella.

—Nee-san—susurro este con asombro.

Extendió sus manos, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo y sobretodo de su cabeza. Este rápidamente se abrazó a su cuerpo, haciendo que ella cayera sentada, con este en sus brazos. Casi parecía temblar en su pecho, pero ella solamente le regreso más fuerte el abrazo.

—Yo no quise hacerlo, no quería luchar con tu aldea, no quería, mataron a padre, ese tipo mato a padre—comenzó a decir de forma rápida e incoherente.

¿El kazekage?

Apretó los dientes al pensar en la fuerza del enemigo, si pueden contra alguien tan fuerte como el padre de Gaara. Sabía que entre ambos no había una buena relación, incluso aunque ella visito varias veces Sunagakure, era claro el odio entre padre e hijo, o al menos los lazos inexistentes entre ambos. Aunque en su última visita, parecían que se llevaban mejor, siempre parecía haber una barrera entre ellos.

Aunque al ver las lágrimas de Gaara.

Tal vez algo había cambiado.

—Shukaku y yo no queríamos esto—fue lo que dijo viéndola con pesar.

Le creía.

Sonrió antes de acariciarle el pelo.

—No es tu culpa Gaara, no te preocupes, yo vine por ti, siempre vendré por ti—hablo con suavidad acariciando ambas mejillas, que el niño tenía algo rojas y sus ojos hinchados de igual forma.

Este sorbió un poco su nariz.

—¿Lo prometes? —pregunto este en un susurro.

Que le hizo doler el corazón, parecía tan esperanzado, incluso aunque ambos habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo, parecía casi no creer que ella hiciera esto por él.

—Somos una familia, los jinchuriki, iría por cada uno de ustedes hasta el fin del mundo, sobre todo por mi pequeño hermanito—hablo apretando un poco las mejillas del niño.

Este se quejó, pero hizo una pequeña sonrisa, que le hizo a ella sonreír sobre el dolor de su cabeza por estar ahí.

—Vamos a luchar—le dijo extendiéndole la mano, que este tomo asintiendo decidido.

.

.

Natsu intento ignorar el dolor de su interior al ver a Raiden, concentrada en la lucha contra este, no pensaba matarlo, iba a traerlo de regreso como Hinata también quería. Era su familia, era su compañero, incluso aunque hubiera intentado matar a Hinata, debía traerlo de regreso. Aunque una parte de ella se volvió oscura al verlo atacar a Hinata, este había jurado protegerla, pero le había querido herir.

Eso no estaba bien.

No dejaría que tocara a Hinata.

Incluso aunque no fuera una mala persona, incluso aunque fuera alguien de la aldea, no perdonaría a quien lastimara a su amiga.

Detuvo sus ataques cuando vio como la masa de arena, donde Hinata había incrustado sus brazos hace unos segundos, parecía temblar. Antes de explotar y lanzar arena por todos lados. Noto como Raiden se liberaba de un ataque de Yamato y Sai, antes de ver de igual forma la arena.

Un chico pelirrojo apareció de pie con los brazos cruzados y mirada intimidante en el suelo, la arena sobre él tenía a Hinata arrodillada con sangre de su boca, pero que parecía feliz de haber sacado al jinchuriki de su bestia.

Vio como Raiden chasqueaba la lengua, antes que su cuerpo desapareciera.

Observo de reojo el lugar donde se fue, sin sentir la presencia de nadie cerca.

¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Eso no importaba.

—¡HINATA!—grito junto con Naruto, corriendo donde la chica, que parecía con pies temblorosos.

Ignoro al niño rubio que también abrazaba a Hinata, después de todo se lo había ganado por arriesgar su trasero. Noto a la chica de ojos morado claro parecer algo débil, antes de separarse de ellos para palmear la cabeza del niño de cabellera roja que casi los mata, más de una vez.

Entrecerró los ojos pensando en que tenía muchas explicaciones que dar.

Suspiro antes de sentarse y ver al cielo.

Su mente pensando en Raiden, sus ojos se entrecerraron, no dejaría que se acercara a Hinata de nuevo.

Volteo a ver a la aldea, esperando que todo estuviera bien en ella.

—Oe Aléjate de Hinata-nee dattebayo—chillo Naruto viendo mal al niño de pelo rojo.

Este alzo una ceja antes de verlo de forma intimidadora.

Hinata comenzó a sudar nerviosa entre ambos.

Si la chica tenía que dar muchas respuestas.

**Continuara…**

_Rayos me tomo más tiempo de lo pensado este capítulo, pero me alegra haberlo terminado a tiempo, tuve que obligarme a sentarme para hacerlo. Si bien no es mi historia más comentada, estoy a punto de sobrepasar a la historia con mayor cantidad de palabras de mi página, y en esta historia no estoy ni por la mitad, así que puedo afirmar que esta será la historia más larga de mi canal._

_El ataque de Orochimaru es diferente esta vez, con ayuda de Akatsuki y muchos otros personajes que no debían aparecer hasta más después. Ya que hay leves cambios en la historia, al haber más ninjas y Uchihas en la aldea, Orochimaru no se iria de cabeza solo con sus ninjas del sonido._

_Espero les gustara el capitulo._

**_Por si no lo sé en mi perfil tengo un enlace de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series ... etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	22. Capítulo 21: Perdidas

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 21: Perdidas**

Hinata no recuerda la última vez que fue a un funeral, pero el sabor agrio en su boca no se va mientras mira como Minato da unas palabras por Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien en el ataque ninja, murió defendiendo la aldea de sus atacantes de Akatsuki. Se rumorea que Misaki estaba en el ataque y fue ella quien le dio el golpe final. Como si fuera una mala jugada del destino en medio del funeral, una ligera lluvia comienza a caer por toda la aldea, que si bien destruida en ciertas partes, no se perdieron tantas vidas como se pudieron perder. Coloca ambas manos en sus bolsillos viendo la tumba de Hiruzen de forma aburrida.

¿Ella siente dolor?

¿Por qué debería?

Sus recuerdos con el hombre no son gratos, era quien en ocasiones le daba el dinero para sobrevivir el mes, pero no hacía más que pasar levemente a saludarla. Nunca le dio un cariño que buscaba desesperadamente, nunca contesto cuando ella le preguntaba porque era marginada, nunca le dio esa mano que busco de antaño.

Su mirada se posó en como varios niños claramente parecían afectados por la muerte del tercer Hokage, algunos adultos con mirada perdida y el nieto de este llorando ignorando la regla de no llorar cuando eres un ninja.

Quiso sentir algo.

Pero no sintió nada.

Sintió más pesar por los otros ninjas que cayeron en la batalla, como para pensar que el tercer Hokage era más especial que otros, nunca hizo nada relevante por ella cuando fue tratada mal. No puede sentir aprecio por alguien así o al menos compasión, ya está muerto, al menos podrá descansar. Sus ojos se desviaron levemente a Danzo unos metros más alejado de ella, que la miraba intensamente con una casi sonrisa inexistente.

Tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar.

El recuerdo de Raiden intentando atacarla, sin duda hizo que su mal humor apareciera. Vio al cielo en busca de un consuelo, pero la suave lluvia no pudo hacer nada más.

.

.

Tomar un poco de sake, siempre era algo que aliviaba un poco a Tsunade. No quería sentir nada, pero los recuerdos inevitablemente llegaban a su mente. Los momentos con su maestro, los momentos con Orochimaru, los momentos con Jiraiya. No solamente Hiruzen había muerto en la batalla, Minato había confirmado que él había matado a Orochimaru con un rostro serio al decirlo a ella. No debería sentir el dolor de la perdida por un traidor como su ex compañero de equipo, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de pesar por lo que fueron sus momentos de infancia.

Suspiro luego de tomar otro trago, con Jiraiya a su lado.

Los últimos dos del equipo, que pareció desaparecer en una tarde.

Sabía que Orochimaru tendría un final como ese.

Pero igualmente dolía en alguna parte de su interior.

—Me pregunto, quien se ira primero, ¿tu o yo? —comento ella con diversión viendo de reojo a Jiraiya.

Este parecía ser su compañero de bebidas, desde que volvió a la aldea, volver a ver a Jiraiya se sintió como regresar un poco en el pasado. A esos momentos donde no todo era tan malo. Ambos siempre habían tenido una relación de amistad, que iba entre golpes y burlas mordaces, Jiraiya alguna vez juro estar enamorado de ella, pero su persona no estaba interesada en él, no de esa forma.

Pero ahora en esa noche.

Ambos ahí.

No podía evitar pensar que Jiraiya era sin duda el ultimo pilar que le quedaba.

—Tienes mala suerte apostando, a quien tu apuestes yo iré a la contraria—hablo Jiraiya algo rojo de sus mejillas.

¿Una apuesta?

Se animó un poco ante la ridícula apuesta de quien moría primero, no porque le interesara saberlo, si no por el simple hecho de apostar con alguien sobre cualquier cosa. Culpo completamente al alcohol en su interior cuando una risa algo tonta salió de sus labios antes de alzar una copa a Jiraiya que levanto una ceja.

—Apuesto por mí—dijo con una sonrisa ebria.

No porque pensara que Jiraiya moriría antes que ella, sino porque preferiría morir antes de ver a otro camarada morir. Pero también estaba la cuestión de su mala suerte, que el alcohol parecía ignorar de forma admirable.

Vio a Jiraiya meditar, antes de soltar una risa y chocar las copas con ella.

—Entonces voto porque yo me voy primero—dijo este con cierta burla en su voz.

Media hora después, ella solo cayo rendida en el regazo de su amigo, soñando con su hermano muerto, soñando con Dan y por ultimo con la sonrisa de su querido equipo 7.

.

.

Shisui sabe que el mundo es un hoyo oscuro con personajes terribles en cualquier esquina, sabe que hay peones que son sacrificados y es estúpido pensar en un mundo ideal. Sabe que cuando paso esta invasión, nuevamente tendría problemas, por algún motivo la aldea simplemente tenía algo contra los Uchiha, que, si bien le hubiera gustado poder solucionar, no es definitivo. Todo era más fácil cuando era un ANBU, ser el líder del clan Uchiha en realidad son muchos problemas. Gracias a la ayuda de Minato e Itachi, en realidad el resto de los Uchiha que quedan, han sido bien vistos, pero aún hay líderes en los que no confía.

Danzo, sobre todo.

Estar en la aldea con ese hombre, siempre seria sinónimo de que algo no estaba bien.

Miro de forma preocupada, como a tan solo unos dos días de la invasión, nuevamente el consejo y los líderes de los clanes más respetados estaban en la sala de reuniones (que había logrado sobrevivir sin problemas a la invasión) y en medio de todos ellos, estaba Hinata. Anteriormente él sabía que ella había sido acusada y había estado encerrada como encadenada por las mismas personas que la veían ahora.

Pero ahora había algo diferente.

Tal vez era su aura, tal vez que ya no fuera una niña, pero su postura era firme y su mandíbula no bajaba. Se preguntó cuándo la niña temblorosa que siempre parecía tener miedo a que la mataran, se había convertido en la joven frente a él. Su cuerpo mostrando algunas cicatrices, su mirada que parecía más madura que la de los jóvenes de su edad, el aire a su alrededor de un ninja.

Los niños deben crecer.

Pero cuando algunos adolecentes de su edad eran torpes, Hinata era alguien que ha vivido muchas cosas. Al igual que Itachi, la niña no le habían dado tiempo de aprovechar su niñez.

Su espalda parecía cargar muchas cosas.

—Dejarla en libertad fue una mala idea, deberíamos tenerla encerrada—fue la voz de una de los ancianos quien veía a Hinata con desprecio.

Pero esta no se inmuto.

Su mirada fija en el Hokage, quien parecía demasiado cansado y mayor. Minato sin duda había hecho un excelente trabajo estos años, manteniendo la aldea lo más a salvo que podía, había robado parte de su juventud en algunos aspectos.

Shisui se sintió algo incómodo por la situación.

Imponerle a Hinata nuevamente la culpa por algo que ella no cometió, se sentía similar a como todos veían mal al clan Uchiha por algo que no fue culpa de ellos. Esperaba algún día ver una aldea que no se basara tanto en la mentalidad de unos cuantos y pudieran ver a las personas como realmente eran.

—No sé mucho del tema, pero sé que hay unos sujetos llamados Akatsuki—hablo de pronto Hinata ignorando a el resto de personas en la sala y enfocándose en el Hokage—su plan es ir tras las bestias con cola y por ende sus portadores jinchuriki, es un tema que le concierne a todas las aldeas—hablo con una mano apretada en su pecho.

Sus ojos.

Los ojos morados que heredó de su madre, aunque ahora parecían incluso más claros, muy similares a los del clan Hyuga. Esos ojos parecían verlo de forma implorante y desesperada, pero sobre todo con una sinceridad que lo dejo mudo.

¿Akatsuki?

Ese nombre no le gusto en absoluto.

—Son esos tipos con capas negras y nubes rojas, parecen esperar algo, pero pueden atacar en cualquier momento y tienen el poder para controlar jinchurikis—hablo un poco más alterada, pero aun con la misma expresión seria.

¿Bata negra con nubes rojas?

La imagen de Misaki llego a su mente y también la imagen de un tipo de mascara color naranja. Ambos, el primero desertor y el segundo el causante de la masacre del clan Uchiha, habían sido parte de ese grupo del que hablaba Hinata.

Apretó los puños sobre sus piernas.

Era un ninja.

Especialista en ocultar emociones.

Pero si encontraba a cualquiera de ellos, los mataría sin duda.

—¡INSOLENTE! —grito un anciano de Konoha levantándose y golpeando ambas manos sobre la mesa—esta reunión es para hablar sobre la evidente traición de la aldea de Sunagakure y tu implicación con su jinchuriki, los datos sobre la misión revelan que tu dejaste ir a ese mocoso jinchuriki, claramente eres su cómplice—gruño el viejo con odio al verla.

Hinata no se inmuto y continuo con su mirada al Hokage.

—En mi misión pude ver como el tres colas era controlado y también pude ver como Gaara lo era, no es tiempo para pensar en rencores pasados, si logran reunir a todas las bestias, sería un problema de todos—siguió implorando con pesar la chica.

¿Gaara?

Shisui ladeo la cabeza curioso al notar esa forma de hablar del chico, ya habían notado que ella había estado unida a este Gaara cuando fueron los pasados exámenes chunin en la arena. Pero no es como si ella diera alguna explicación, pero si era algo a tomar en cuenta.

Dos jinchurikis amigos.

No era algo bueno para la aldea.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA MONSTRUO! —gruño una anciana de la aldea.

Fue cuando todo se congelo, una cadena de chacra había salido rápidamente de una de las piernas de Hinata y se había detenido justo en la garganta de la anciana. Noto como todos en la sala parecían congelarse por esa reacción y como algunos ninjas comenzaron a prepararse, para cualquier ataque.

¿Ataco un anciano?

El pensamiento de Shisui se congelo.

Hinata jamás había atacado a nadie de la aldea.

—¿Quién me la va cerrar? ¿Tú? —fueron las palabras llenas de sarcasmo de la niña, que no parecía comprender que en esa sala había muchos de los líderes de los clanes de la aldea.

Pero incluso si todos atacaran para detenerla.

¿Podrían?

Se preocupó por su propio pensamiento, incluso si él quisiera detenerla, considerado como un genio en genjutsu por su clan, no estaba seguro de poder controlar a alguien con un jinchuriki y además una línea sanguínea que presenta el byakugan.

Una parte de él tampoco quiso hacerlo.

Itachi hablaba bien de la niña, incluso cuando él fue ANBU cuido de ella.

Jamás había actuado así.

—Mocosa—gruño la anciana que parecía morder sus dientes ante la cadena de chacra a un milímetro de su garganta, sudando un poco nerviosa.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hinata, pero no era una de sus sonrisas tiernas, casi parecía algo oscura y daba escalofríos.

—Parece que no comprendes la situación ahora oba-san—canturreo Hinata con evidente desprecio que lo hizo congelarse—incluso aunque alguien más te defendiera si libero el chacra del nueve colas más de uno podría perecer, no olvidemos que de no ser por mi madre, el 10 de octubre pudo tener más muertos—comenzó a decir con voz fría y carente de emociones que congelo a los presentes.

Más de ser posible.

—Incluso así siempre pensé en proteger la aldea, a sus ciudadanos y los indefensos, a quienes lo necesitan…pero no siento que usted lo necesite, solamente parece ser una oba-san que no entiende que debería tener un poco más de consideración con alguien con poder para matarla—hablo de forma un tanto oscura, cuando cuatro cadenas salieron de su espalda agitándose detrás de ella como colas.

Los ojos de la anciana por primera vez, parecieron comprender lo cerca que estaba de la muerte, porque todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—Hablar de esa forma Hinata-chan, es la misma forma con la que habla un criminal—fueron las palabras del líder del clan Yamanaka, quien mantenía una sonrisa afable pero tensa en su rostro.

Hinata giro a verlo con indiferencia.

—Tratar a otros como criminales y luego buscar soluciones…eso es lo que ustedes Lideres han hecho conmigo toda la vida, solamente uso sus enseñanzas—hablo con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Shisui noto como una sombra parecía atar a Hinata, quien sin inmutarse solamente pareció sacar más chacra deshaciendo la sobra de Shikaku que había intentado atarle. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al comprender, que, a nivel de chacra en la sala, sin lugar a dudas nadie debería estar cerca de la portadora de un jinchuriki. En técnicas de batalla claramente podrían ganarle, pero al igual que el 10 de octubre, solo serían más bajas.

—Pégale a un perro y aprenderá a morder, esta mocosa claramente sacaría garras por todo lo que ha pasado—hablo Tsume encogiéndose de hombros, ganando una leve mirada sorprendida de Hinata.

Suspiro un poco.

Su suegra sin duda estaba loca.

—No es como si alguno de nosotros no hubiera amenazado anteriormente a un anciano—continuo Tsume con una sonrisa perruna levantando un pulgar a Hinata.

—Acusar a Hinata ahora no tendría ningún sentido, claramente hemos tenido un ataque de una organización criminal, si ella sabe del tema debemos centrarnos en ello—musito Shibi Aburame con su característica tranquilidad.

Tsume, Shibi, eran dos de los más leales partidarios a Hinata, que siempre se quejaban ante alguna injusticia a la niña. Por él hubiera querido saltar frente ella y poner sus manos al fuego, pero lamentablemente Misaki lo había hecho antes y gracias a que ahora era una renegada, ato sus propias decisiones. Igualmente, si se llegaba a una votación, aunque no dijera nada, iría al lado de la niña.

—¡ME AMENAZO!—acuso la anciana cuando Hinata alejo su cadena de chacra.

Una puerta abriéndose de golpe, hizo que Shisui saltara levemente en su asiento, muy similar al resto de personajes frente a ellos. No pudo evitar, sin embargo, notar la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Minato cuando por la puerta apareció un risueño Jiraiya y una enojada Tsunade.

También noto por primera vez ese día, el rostro horrorizado de Hinata.

—Como si nadie hubiera amenazado a los ancianos inútiles de esta aldea antes—gruño Tsunade de forma aburrida caminando al centro de la sala.

Con un puñetazo que dejo a Hinata enterrada en el piso, hizo un pequeño escalofrió de dolor.

—Te esperé por una hora, te dije que ocupaba hacer unas revisiones y nos iríamos en la tarde, mocosa malagradecida que no entiende que mi tiempo es oro—mascullo la Senju con voz amenazante.

—Gomene Tsunade-sama—fue la voz rota de Hinata en medio de la madera.

Jiraiya soltó una risa algo obscena que le hizo sentir una gota de sudor correr por su nuca.

¿Su aldea estaba loca?

Sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta no hecha.

—Nos vamos—gruño la mujer rubia antes de tomar la pierna de la chica y comenzar arrastrarla fuera de la aldea.

Hizo una mueca de dolor al ver rostro magullado con un prominente moretón en su mejilla mientras era arrastrada. El temor que había sentido por su poder antes, fue claramente reducido a la forma cómica en que salió de la reunión.

—La portadora del biju de 9 colas, no es solo una gran cantidad de chacra en su interior, también posee el Byakugan y es la estudiante favorita de una mujer como Tsunade con técnicas del clan Uzumaki—comenzó hablar Jiraiya con las manos en sus bolsillos, atrayendo la atención de todos—Yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de que la traten como siempre, no conviene tener de enemigo a esa niña—hablo caminando a la salida.

Un anciano pareció alterado y se levantó del lugar.

—No deberías tratarla con tanta libertad—mascullo este de forma rencorosa.

Pero Jiraiya solo sonrió.

—¿Tú lo vas a impedir? Me dará risa ver como enfrentas a Tsunade y esa mocosa Honomi, además de los clanes Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuga y Uchiha para impedirlo…tampoco olvides a la Habanero sangriento—hablo este saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa.

Shisui no pudo evitar reírse divertido ante la incredulidad de los ancianos al ver a los implicados. Notando la mandíbula prepotente de Tsume, la mirada de advertencia de Shibi, la mirada de muerte de Hiashi, no pudo más que descansar su rostro en la palma de su mano y mostrar una sonrisa condescendiente.

Ninguno negando las acusaciones de Jiraiya.

El anciano comenzó a verse enojado antes de bufar y cruzar los brazos.

—Homura-san, Koharu-san—hablo de pronto Minato con una sonrisa amable, el único en referirse a los ancianos por su nombre—ustedes son el consejo de ancianos junto con Danzo por recomendación de Hiruzen-san, pero no olviden también que Hiruzen ya no está para protegerlos como antes—sus ojos agudos en los dos ancianos hizo escalofriar a todos en el salón—yo conforme el consejo con ustedes y los líderes de los clanes de la aldea, pero creo que desde ahora no contaremos con ustedes, ya deberían descansar ustedes dos—añadió con una sonrisa amable, antes de ponerse de pie.

Vio el rostro incrédulo de ambos, pero este siguió caminando fuera del salón dando por terminado la reunión.

Suspiro.

Había sacado a dos de los ancianos, pero no a Danzo.

Miro atentamente al hombre que no dijo ninguna palabra en medio de la reunión, no pudo evitar sospechar.

Se puso de pie listo para caminar a su clan, para hacer algo de papeleo, cuando una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo suspirar. De reojo miro a Tsume que parecía sonreír de forma perruna con Kuromaru a su lado como de costumbre. Aunque con Hana como su esposa, estaba acostumbra a los perros a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo esta Hana? Sé que durante la invasión tuvo que ir con el resto de los aldeanos a la evacuación y no debe estar feliz, pero en su condición es mejor que se cuide—expreso Tsume con una sonrisa algo condescendiente.

Shisui se escalofrió.

Sabe que el matrimonio entre ambos fue más político que otra cosa, él ocupaba limpiar el nombre del clan Uchiha y contraer matrimonio con la hija de un líder del clan fue la primera opción que le dio Minato. No quería pensar que Hana se sacrificó por eso, pero cuando fue la primera candidata por su rango de edad y su nivel ninja (sin olvidar que el clan Inuzuka en realidad fue amable para apoyarlos junto con el clan Hyuga durante lo sucedido con Misaki) esta acepto como si fuera por una misión.

No es que él estuviera interesado en alguien más, siempre fue primero su aldea y nunca pensó en el amor, como tal vez Itachi si hizo con Izumi.

Pero antes de saberlo, ambos habían terminado comprometidos y una boda pronto se realizó.

Hana en una palabra, era amable y una persona leal. Al igual que su persona, probablemente acepto la propuesta de matrimonio para proteger la aldea como él mismo lo hizo, no pudo sentirse más admirado por eso. Manteniendo su rango ninja y su trabajo en la veterinaria, Hana era una esposa ideal en cualquier sentido. No solo cocinaba excelente, ayudaba siempre que podía a liderar el clan Uchiha, era amable con los otros miembros (que sobre todo eran adolescentes) y además se llevaba bien con su hermana menor Ana.

La madre de Itachi amaba a Hana, siempre contándole historias de la madre de Hinata con quien compartían nombre. Sasuke incluso había aceptado a regañadientes hablar con Kiba, solamente porque Hana era amable con él. Itachi e Izumi siempre reían con ella, Hana siempre reía y era amable con todos.

El clan Uchiha la había aceptado como uno de los suyos.

Él también.

Siempre pensó que, si alguna vez se casara, tendría que ser leal, como sus padres lo fueron hasta el final. Sabía que ese matrimonio no inicio por amor, pero le daría todo lo que pudiera a la mujer como se merecía. Un alma amable que había aceptado casarse con él por el bien de su aldea.

Incluso aunque la primera vez que compartieron lecho fue algo incómodo, Hana siempre mostro una sonrisa amable para él, preparaba la comida que sabía que le gustaba y en las noches escuchaba atentamente sus palabras y aconsejaba sobre que era mejor. No por nada era la hija de la líder del clan Inuzuka.

Cuando supo que Hana estaba embarazada, sintió una gran felicidad, era el despertar del clan Uchiha, era la nueva esperanza. También admitía que ver a Hana embarazada, con apenas seis meses, era ver a la mujer mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era. Una mujer embarazada brilla, pero para él Hana resplandecía siempre que llegaba a una habitación.

Aun así.

—Casi me mata cuando se dio cuenta que yo iría a luchar mientras ella estaba con las personas evacuadas—hablo con pesar recordando el golpe en la mejilla que le dio.

La adorable y dulce Hana Inuzuka, tenía un poder oculto que jamás espero ver, ya que no era su enemigo.

—Las mujeres embarazadas son de temer, sobre todo Hana que siempre ha sido protectora con las crías—hablo Tsume divertida por su situación palmeando con demasiada fuerza en su espalda.

Suspiro.

Si era cierto.

Con una de las niñas que había quedado huérfanas del clan Uchiha, con solo cinco años, Hana actuaba como una bestia cuando notaba que alguien de la aldea volteaba a verla de reojo mal. De no ser por su intervención estaba seguro que terminaría en la cárcel algún día.

—Debo llevarle fresas o me matara—dijo recordando el antojo de su esposa.

Tsume asintió con seriedad, como si fuera hacer una misión de máxima prioridad.

—Si mueres hare que tu hijo sea el nuevo líder del clan—hablo Tsume con seriedad.

Vio mal a su suegra, pero salió corriendo para buscar las famosas fresas.

Era un genio.

Por eso sabía que llegar sin esas fresas era como atar una cuerda a su cuello y morir.

.

.

Hinata espero perfectamente sentada con un enorme moretón en su mejilla, no es que ella en algún momento hubiera aceptado la misión de Tsunade, pero tampoco es que ella le hubiera dado muchas opciones. Iban a investigar cerca de la aldea del sonido, si bien muchos de los enemigos habían sido capturados, no lo fueron todos. Tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade estaban preocupados por algunos experimentos de Orochimaru, por lo cual irían a investigar, para lo cual habían tomado prestado el equip Honomi, que deberían llegar en cualquier momento para el viaje.

Pero Tsunade le había advertido sobre qué pasaría si se movía de ese lugar.

Se escalofrió involuntariamente.

Esa mujer era peligrosa.

Entonces estaba sentada en una banca cerca de la entrada de la aldea, con su maleta a su lado y mordisqueando una bola de arroz que era su única comida en todo el día.

No tenía hambre.

El recuerdo de Raiden atacándola, llegaba de forma repetida en muchas ocasiones a su mente.

Eso le quita el apetito a cualquiera.

—¿Hinata-nee?—hablo una voz que le hizo alzar el rostro.

No pudo evitar la sorpresa de ver a Naruto frente a ella, pero no era a Naruto lo que le causaba la sorpresa. La pequeña niña de cabellera rubio algo claro y ojos morados, le miraba desde la espalda del chico. Era bonita, para ser una niña, realmente su piel era demasiado blanca y sus ropas le hacían parecer una pequeña princesa.

Sonrió levemente cuando la niña le veía con grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad.

—Ohayo Naruto, ¿Quién es esta pequeña? —pregunto levantándose de la banca y agachándose a su altura.

Para su deleite la niña no la evito, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se volviera más cálida. Había notado un cambio en la aldea, no la veían tan mal como siempre, algunos simplemente la ignoraban. Pero noto a los niños, algunos que no le veían con maldad como cuando ella tenía su edad y era rechazada, esos niños ser alejados por sus padres, sin comprender que pasaba.

Era por Kurama en su interior.

Si tan solo ellos le conocieran.

No lo tratarían así.

—Mi nombre es Menma Namikaze—hablo la niña levantando el mentón con algo de orgullo por su nombre.

Hermana de Naruto, claramente lo supo, ambos tenían características similares. Kushina había estado embarazada mucho antes que ella abandonara la aldea. Le alegraba saber que su embarazo había salido de forma satisfactoria y que la pequeña niña frente a ella, se veía sana.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Hinata, es un placer conocerte Menma-chan—se presentó con una sonrisa, al decir su nombre los ojos de la niña parecieron brillar en reconocimiento antes de sujetar la manga de Naruto y tirar con fuerza.

—Nii-chan ella es Hinata como la de tus historias—hablaba la menor claramente emocionada.

Eso la sorprendió.

¿Historias?

Giro a ver a Naruto con curiosidad, que se puso levemente sonrojado antes de hacer callar a su hermana que solo hizo un puchero. La niña camino donde ella antes de estirar sus manos en su dirección, haciendo que ella se congelara en el acto.

¿Qué quería que hiciera ella?

Se puso nerviosa cuando la mirada de la niña seguía brillando, mientras dentro de ella Kurama quien había estado dormitando, parecía igual de curioso que ella.

**—Tal vez quiere que la alces, parece una cría—**comenta Kurama en su mente antes de bostezar, haciéndola sentir peor.

Ella nunca antes tuvo un niño en sus manos.

Antes ella era muy pequeña para hacerlo, además no es como si algún padre permitiera que ella tuviera entre sus brazos a un niño. Estaba por negarse amablemente, cuando se detuvo al ver los ojos de la niña verla sin ninguna malicia e incluso una gran sonrisa.

Fue adorable.

Tan inocente.

Al ver a esa niña, una parte de ella recordó, porque quería hacerse fuerte. Tal vez ella no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra el mundo y fue odiada desde el momento que Kurama llego a su interior, pero no por eso otros niños deberían sufrir como ella.

Quería ayudarles.

El recuerdo de un bebe de cabello oscuro y ojos blancos, le hizo recordar que alguna vez ella pudo tener a Hanabi cerca de su persona, su media hermana. No tuvo nunca la oportunidad de volverla a ver, solamente cuando le había rescatado hace tantos años en el pasado.

¿Cómo estaría?

Con algo de temor acepto los brazos de la niña, alzándola y sacándole una leve risa mientras pasaba sus pequeños brazos por su cuello. No estaba segura si lo estaba haciendo de la forma correcta, pero al menos la pequeña parecía no estar incomoda.

Sintió algo cálido dentro de ella.

—Nii-chan habla mucho sobre ti, dice que está enamorado—hablo la niña en secreto a su oído, pero en secreto era casi gritado y noto como Naruto paso de estar levemente sonrojado a ser un tomate completo.

—Cierra la boca Menma—gruño este con aura amenazante.

Su hermana se limitó a sacarle la lengua antes de abrazarla con más fuerza.

Vio divertida a ambos pelear cómicamente como hermanos, sintiendo una leve diversión de Naruto negando estar enamorada de ella. Fue mejor que tener ocho años de nuevo y pedirle matrimonio todos los días. No fue hasta que lo vio completamente avergonzado, que noto que el niño estaba creciendo.

Antes de darse cuenta ambos estaban sentados en la banca, ella con la niña entre sus piernas, que jugaba divertida con la bola de arroz que comía ella anteriormente. Mientras Naruto se disculpaba varias veces por la molesta de su hermana y esta le escupía en la cara.

Peleaban como perros y gatos.

Pero podía jurar que ambos se querían.

—Me preguntaba como estabas dattebayo, después de la pelea…todo fue un caos—comento Naruto de forma pensativa.

No lo culpo.

Ella estaba igual.

—Sakura-chan está bien, pero Sasuke no ha tomado muy bien la intervención de Raiden, comento sobre el orgullo Uchiha y toda su familia esta tensa, Mikoto-okasan también parecía perturbada—musito en un inusual tono melancólico.

Apretó las manos que sujetaban a Menma, quien giro a verle confundida, pero le dio una sonrisa algo chueca intentando tranquilizarla. La niña no lo compro, pero tampoco insistió mucho en el asunto.

—Tampoco estas bien—añadió Naruto viéndole de reojo.

No lo negó.

No es que quisiera hablar con esto con un niño, pero realmente quería sacarlo ahora, antes que llegara Natsu, quien probablemente estaba igual que ella.

—Todo este tiempo pensé, que Raiden no estaba tan lejos, pero cuando lo vi luchar, cuando tuvimos que luchar con él…por primera vez sentí la distancia entre nosotros—

—Raiden era especial para ti—

—Era de mis mejores amigos, era mi familia y mi compañero de equipo y…—

—Te gusta—

Ignorando la amargura en la voz del niño, se sorprendió antes de verlo completamente notando que este miraba algo enojado al suelo. No comprendía el significado de sus palabras y se quedó muda antes de voltear a ver a Menma, quien ignorando todo se metió la bola de arroz a la boca y comenzó hacer sonidos de satisfacción.

¿Gustar?

Miro al niño ahora confundida, este pareció verla casi sufriendo antes de suspirar y alzar las manos. Le tomo unos segundos entenderlo, antes de pasarle a Menma. La niña no se quejó, incluso aunque no se quejó con ella, era claro que era familia de Naruto por la forma tan natural de sujetarse a él.

—Ya sabes, él era tu persona especial, como oka-chan y oto-chan, como Sakura ve al teme o como Itachi-nii ve a Izumi-nee—hablo con una claridad y conocimiento del tema que le dejo incluso más confundida—para ti Raiden es tu persona especial y te gusta, como pareja, románticamente y esas cosas—musito eso con algo de incomodidad y molestia.

¿Persona especial?

—Nos vemos Oka-chan debe estar esperando las compras—musito de forma esquiva Naruto tomando con fuerza a Menma entre sus brazos y una bolsa de compras olvidada antes de salir corriendo.

Parecía incómodo y molesto.

La niña se despidió amablemente de ella de la mano.

Ella lo hizo lentamente aun confundida.

Miro sus manos antes de intentar ponerle sentido a las palabras del niño rubio.

Hinata nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pensar en sentimientos, si bien sus maestras le intentaron enseñar todo lo posible, para ella no era comprensible. Mientras Honomi expresaba poéticamente sobre el amor mientras le daba libros románticos para leer, Tsunade indicaba que ella una vez estuvo enamorada de un hombre, su forma de hablar de esos sentimientos, para ella no era comprensible.

No tenía a nadie especial.

Pero Naruto le había dicho que tenía alguien especial, como si fuera algo demasiado obvio para no verlo.

Raiden.

Sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho el pensar en él, lo cual contrarrestaba cuando era niña y verlo siempre le alegraba. Pero eso era cuando tenía doce años apenas, tan inexperta del mundo (no es que ahora lo fuera mucho más) que apenas si entendía las emociones suyas como para entender la de los demás. Había tenido tanto miedo en ese entonces, todo a su alrededor era tan confuso y algunas cosas las sentía por primera vez.

Recuerda con cariño las sonrisas de Natsu.

Puede sentir nostalgia de Kakashi acariciando su cabeza.

Vergüenza de como Mikoto solía tratarla como una niña cuando otros la ignoraban.

Felicidad de que Naruto como Gaara la consideraran como una hermana mayor.

Su corazón palpito levemente al recordar a Raiden a su lado, casi extendiendo una mano para ir a su lado. Cuando pensaba en Raiden solo podía sentir cosas cálidas en su interior, no estaba segura si eso sería el amor del que todos hablaban, pero aun así era claro que Raiden como Kurama eran diferentes, Kurama era su mejor amigo y, puede que estuviera interesada en Raiden en ese entonces.

No lo noto.

Pero si tuviera que poner a su lado a una persona, para hacer todas las cosas románticas que Honomi y Tsunade hablaban, Raiden hubiera sido su primer pensamiento. Si él se hubiera quedado en la aldea, no le hubiera molestado experimentar con este sobre esos confusos sentimientos.

Como una pequeña flor que apenas está floreciendo, este pequeño sentimiento fue aplastado con el recuerdo de este atacándola.

No importaba si cuando era menor tuvo sentimientos románticos por Raiden, no importa si su yo de doce años hubiera estado feliz de intentar algo con este, eso era el pasado. Raiden había tomado la elección por sus propios medios, una parte de ella quería pensar que tenía una razón importante. Pero que hubiera intentado matarla, que hubiera lastimado a Gaara controlándolo.

No era la forma.

Vio sus manos sintiendo que había perdido algo que no sabía que tenía.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se posó en sus labios.

Su primer amor había sido corto, supuso, tan corto que cuando lo descubrió, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Hinata—hablo una voz a su lado, viendo de reojo noto como Natsu estaba a su lado con su maleta en el hombro.

Atrás de ella se encontraba tanto Jiraiya, como Tsunade, acompañados de Yamato, Sai y Honomi. Eran el equipo que iría a la misión, no tenía tiempo para pensar en tontos romances infantiles. Por más que quisiera creer el Raiden, no había tiempo para eso, no con tantas personas en juego.

Su aldea.

Los jinchuriki.

Su equipo.

Si tuviera que poner una balanza a ellos y una persona, no importa que tan importante hubiera sido en el pasado, cuando esa persona era el enemigo. Ella sabía quién debía elegir.

Como agua que escapa de sus manos, decidió que no importaba lo que le dijo Naruto o si alguien más pensaba en que ella tenía sentimientos por ese chico. No era momento de tener sentimientos por alguien más, así que los dejo escapar de sus manos con algo de dolor en su interior.

Él había decidido dejar la aldea.

Ella había decidido dejar sus sentimientos por este.

No se rendiría en regresarlo a la aldea, habían sido compañeros por algo y su deber le hacía querer traerlo de regreso, porque eso era correcto. Pero los sentimientos entre ambos, ella los dejaría ir en este momento, siempre lo consideraría un gran amigo y lucharía por esa amistad.

Pero sin romance entre ellos.

Él tomo una elección.

Ella también.

**Continuara…**

_Me ha tomado algo de tiempo terminar este capitulo, ya que estaba visitando algunos familiares y no tenía mi computadora. Pero logre terminar hoy el capitulo para ustedes. En la historia original Naruto perdió a Sasuke, un gran amigo que lo entendía, pero en esta historia es diferente en cierta forma. Hinata admitió gracias a Naruto que tenía sentimientos románticos por Raiden, pero no por eso le deja como el husbando definitivo de la serie. Había explicado que ella no tendría un solo interés romántico en la serie, como una persona normal ella vera a potenciales intereses ahora que es mayor._

_Pero quien sabe con quien terminara._

_La historia sigue avanzando por el camino del destino._

**_Por si no lo sé en mi perfil tengo un enlace de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series ... etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	23. Capítulo 22: Lazos de sangre

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 22: Lazos de sangre**

Algo estaba mal.

Fue el pensamiento de Natsu mientras saltaba entre las ramas, de reojo notando como Hinata parecía imitarla de forma distraída, claramente con su mente en otro mundo. Quiso preguntarle que le pasaba, pero incluso era demasiado tonto para ella, la verdadera pregunta sería ¿Qué no pasaba? Ya que la aldea estaba en un caos. La muerte del tercero había sido dolorosa para varios, algunos habían perdido familiares y amigos en la lucha. Era difícil mantener un corazón duro cuando seres queridos se pierden.

Pero eso no era lo que pasaba entre ambas.

Raiden.

Este había dicho que protegiera a Hinata, este había querido lo mismo.

¿Por qué les ataco?

No era algo muy útil para protegerlas, claramente luchando contra ambas, ella paralizada ante una de las dos personas con las que no podía luchar. Hinata era una de ellas, pero Raiden también lo era, cuando era niña ambos se convirtieron en dos personas muy importantes para ella.

Pero ahora.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando Tsunade indico que este sería el campamento. Estaban cerca del país de los campos de arroz, donde se encontraba lo que se conocía como Otogakure, lo cual no quedaba demasiado lejos de la frontera del país del fuego. Mientras las tareas eran divididas para formar el campamento y Tsunade golpeaba con fuerza a Jiraiya para que trabajara, Hinata y ella fueron al rio cercano para recolectar agua.

Mientras realizaban el trabajo en silencio, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a ella en ocasiones.

Quería preguntar.

Pero no quería parecer entrometida.

—¿Saliste con alguien estos 4 años? —fue la pregunta de la nada de Hinata, que hizo que un ninja experto como ella, tropezara y dejara caer la botella de agua al suelo.

La pregunta fue completamente inesperada.

Se apresuró a sujetar la botella nuevamente, antes de ver a su amiga a los ojos, notando grandes e inocentes, casi curiosos. Le fue imposible no imaginarla a ella con ocho años, tan temerosa del mundo y ajena a todo, que es difícil ver a la chica de 16 años que se había convertido.

Normal.

Fue la palabra en su mente.

Parecía alguien tan normal a su lado, chicas hablando sobre tonterías amorosas.

Fue reconfortante ver el camino que ella había tomado.

Sorprendente, por decir menos.

—Salí con algunos chicos, pero nada serio, solo me divertí un poco con Tetsu Inuzuka, no lo conoces es mayor…fue el único interesante—musito divertida de hablarlo con alguien.

La mayoría de chicas de su generación, demasiado enfocadas en ser ninjas para pensar en eso. Ana estaba con su clan Uchiha siempre intentando ser mejor. Megumi prefería entrenar como loca antes de pensar en salir. Rigel si bien era amable y muy hermosa, prefería ayudar en el restaurante de Ramen o en misiones con su equipo. Yuki también era demasiado tímida. Jamás imagino que Hinata fuera la que mostrara interés.

No se quejaba.

Pero era raro.

La vio mirar al frente cuando tenían todo listo para volver.

—¿Tu saliste con alguien? —cuestiono curiosa de que sacara el tema.

Esta la vio fijamente antes de ver al cielo.

—No—

—Me sorprende que tengas curiosidad del tema—

—A mi también—

Algo ocultaba, pudo adivinar Natsu por la forma melancólica en que sonrió, pero no la presionaría, si ella quería decirlo sería ella quien lo hiciera.

—Tal vez tienes un enamorado por alguna parte, mi Hina-chan está creciendo—dijo de forma dramática haciendo que la chica le viera mal—te puedo presentar algunos chicos cuando regresemos a la aldea, si estas interesada en salir con alguien—añadió de forma risueña.

Vio una mueca formarse en su rostro, antes que viera a otro lado con algo de dolor.

¿Qué había pasado?

—Eso sería bueno—musito tímidamente.

No siguió presionando, pero algo había pasado, ya lo averiguaría.

.

.

El país de los campos de arroz no era muy significativo, pensó Hinata cuando llegaron, muchos campos de arroz que le daban su nombre, pero nada más. No tenía una gran población ninja y eran fácilmente invisibles. No dejo de estar alerta en todo momento, desde que llegaron al país sentía como si algo malo pudiera suceder en cualquier momento. A su alrededor nadie parecía sentir eso, claro que estaban en guardia, pero todo parecía en perfecto estado. Trago saliva ante la curiosa mirada de Sai en su persona, que ignoro cuanto pudo.

Él era un espía.

No ocupaba ser un genio para saber eso.

El camino a Otogakure en realidad no fue mucho más lejos, ya que estaba dentro del mismo país. No pudo evitar notar la forma molesta o incluso ruda con que los aldeanos le veían antes de llegar a la aldea de ninjas.

No eran bienvenidos.

Claro que, para ella, eso no era algo nuevo o interesante que destacar.

—Estén alertas—comento Tsunade con voz calmada cuando llegaron a la entrada de un edificio.

Es raro, no podía oler nada cerca, pero todo el ambiente ahora si era evidentemente tenso. Detuvo sus pasos un momento, cuando sintió una presencia cerca, giro su rostro confundida antes de que la imagen de un chico de cabellera blanca con anteojos apareciera entre los árboles. Sentía que lo había podido observar anteriormente, pero no estaba seguro de dónde.

—¿Kabuto? —fue la voz incrédula de Natsu a su lado.

La vio de reojo, sin dejar su estado alerta, era obvio que ella lo conocía.

—¿Lo conoces? —cuestiono en voz baja con un tinte de incredulidad.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, antes de rascar su mejilla avergonzada.

—Recuerdas que mencioné que Salí con algunos chicos, bueno Salí con Kabuto, solo quedamos en amigos—expreso ella con timidez.

La observo incrédula antes de notar el instinto asesino del chico.

Detrás de ellas Honomi soltó una leve risa, que hizo a Natsu verla con enojo. Jiraiya estaba al lado de Tsunade con expresión seria, mientras esta solamente estaba de brazos cruzados. Un enemigo sin duda no era algo muy peligroso, incluso si su nivel como ninja fuera alto.

Pero algo no se sentía bien.

—Lástima que no fuera el cuarto, me gustaría matarlo por asesinar a Orochimaru—expreso este con un aire algo molesto.

Muy negro.

Sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho. Como si todo alrededor oliera a putrefacción. Una mano sobre su hombro la hizo voltear a ver a Jiraiya quien tenía una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de él, Tsunade y yo tenemos preguntas—hablo Jiraiya ahora con una sonrisa más jovial.

Kabuto alzo una ceja.

—No es como si viniera solo—comento con una risa algo siniestra.

Cinco sombras aparecieron desde las sombras, lo que la hizo sujetar su kunai con fuerza. No es que dudara de su fuerza, pero sentía que estaban en medio de una trampa, donde no saldrían bien parados de ahí.

Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo el chacra de Kurama comenzar a fluir de ella.

Deberían estar alerta.

.

.

¿Cómo es que siempre terminan divididos?

Pensó Natsu de forma algo sarcástica antes de esquivar nuevamente un ataque de la loca de cabello rojo. Había terminado en medio del bosque junto con Yamato y Sai. No es que los ninjas fueran extremadamente fuertes, pero con ese sello maldito que le recordaba a Raiden, la pelea no estaba siendo fácil. Sakon y Ukon, Tayuya, Jirōbō y Kidōmaru eran sin duda un completo dolor de cabeza. Eran tres contra cuatro, pero aunque la batalla estuviera bastante nivelada, era incomodo cada que el sello evolucionaba, además que tenían un mejor trabajo en equipo que ellos 3.

Se alejó un poco cuando Tayuya, la perra de cabello rojo (como todos los que tenían el cabello rojo) la estampo contra una pared y ella soltó un siseo.

Eso había dolido.

Además, comenzó a llamar dos demonios o cosas raras, lo cual solamente incrementaba el nivel de ventaja de su enemigo.

Lo peor fue cuando comenzó a usar genjutsu.

¿En serio?

Por suerte su entrenamiento con Kakashi y Raiden de chica, la hicieron bastante inmune a el nivel que ella poseía.

Jadeo arrodillada en el suelo, mientras Tayuya le miraba con una sonrisa divertida que le recordó mucho a Honomi-sensei cuando hacia alguna locura. En realidad, pudo notar algunas similitudes que la hicieron dudar un poco antes de hacer su oz un poco para atrás.

No podría ser… ¿Verdad?

—Oye perra de cabello rojo, de casualidad cuál es tu apellido—comento de forma casual, o al menos eso intento.

Había estado utilizando mucho chacra en la batalla, lo cual era algo humillante, esa mocosa podría tener su edad y le estaba dando una buena pelea, su orgullo comenzaba a notarse en el aire por sus explosiones de mayor nivel.

Tayuya alzo una ceja con la flauta en su mano y los dos estúpidas invocaciones frente a ella.

—Si me derrotas, tal vez te lo diga—señalo ella con diversión.

Oh.

Con una risa algo divertida, su oz comenzó a encenderse en la parte de la cuchilla. No podría luchar contra los tres de forma individual, mordiendo su pulgar y chocando su mano en el suelo. Una araña gigante apareció en su espalda con cientos de ojos en medio de todo el bosque.

Lo que de niña le había dado un terror inimaginable, había sido vencida a pulso y mucho intento en contra de sus miedos.

Terapia de exposición, lo había dicho Iruka-sensei.

Vio la mirada de Tayuya parecer confusa al ver entre los árboles. Coloco su hoz sobre sus hombros y sonrió de forma socarrona.

—Entonces te lo sacare a golpes—admitió con un brillo algo sádico.

Se lamio el labio, era hora de luchar en serio.

.

.

No entendió bien por qué Honomi grito como niña cuando vio al chico de cabello blanco que usaba un extraño jutsu y huesos, lo último siendo algo desagradable. Kimimaro era sin duda alguien a tomar en cuenta y no tomar a la ligera, no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de contrincantes, pero no se dejó amedrentar, sobre todo por que Honomi estaba a su lado peleando con ella. Las cadenas de chacra de ella eran más fuertes, pero sin duda Honomi lograba engañarlo con mayor facilidad, usando sus hilos y además sellos, Kimimaro estaba frustrado.

También estaba el asunto de ese sello, tan similar al de Raiden.

Su pecho dolió ante el pensamiento, que le hizo no esquivar una cortada en su pierna.

—Hinata—llamo Honomi preocupada, pero no pudo entretenerse mucho antes de esquivar el ataque en su dirección.

Era un monstruo.

Lo cual es irónico tomando en cuenta quien estaba en su interior.

Activo el Byakugan para poder esquivar mejor los ataques, Kimimaro pareció curioso ya que detuvo unos momentos sus ataques.

—Orochimaru hablo mucho sobre querer una chica con el byakugan en su laboratorio, en la lucha contra Konoha eras una de sus objetivos—informo este con interés.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la medula ante las ideas que Orochimaru pudo tener con ella.

—Orochimaru ya está muerto, no deberías pelear por alguien ya muerto—exclamo de forma molesta, antes de que una gran cantidad de huesos fuera en su dirección.

Fue gracias a los hilos de Honomi, que apenas pudo esquivar el ataque.

—No me hagas enojar—fue la advertencia del sujeto, justo cuando su piel comenzó a tonarse de otro color.

Otra fase del sello.

Maravilloso.

Honomi hizo rápidamente una gran cantidad de sellos con sus manos, antes que el claro donde minutos antes estaban luchando, quedara cubierto de huesos puntiagudos por todos lados. Ella sujeto con incredulidad a Honomi, que había creado una capa de hilos que evito que fueran traspasadas por los filosos huesos.

Nunca había visto una habilidad como esa.

Seria problemático.

.

.

Naruto está deprimido, es el pensamiento de Sakura ese día cuando lo ve antes de una misión. Generalmente está sonriendo, haciendo bromas o incluso molestándola, pero hoy no parece ese día. Intercambia una mirada rápida con Sasuke, quien parece asentir como si leyera sus pensamientos, puede que los tres no fueran amigos desde el inicio, pero todo lo ocurrido sin duda los ha unido mucho. Ella llega apreciar a Naruto como un amigo y admite que tal vez Sasuke no la vea de la misma manera, pero incluso este lo considera una amiga. Entonces lo acepta y decide que serán una familia, el equipo 7.

Kakashi también es familia, supone vagamente.

Sus padres son civiles, ellos no están de acuerdo con su estilo de vida o el camino que eligió. Durante los exámenes chunin descubrió lo fácil que es estar al borde de la muerte, pero es un camino que quiere seguir para proteger a otros.

—¿Está todo bien Naruto? —pregunta colocando una mano en su hombro.

Claramente preocupada por este.

Nota como los ojos azules del chico parecen incluso melancólicos, antes de fingir una sonrisa que la hace preocuparse más.

—Claro Sakura-chan, solo estaba pensando en algo sin importancia—musita lo último con algo de amargura que la hace sentirse inquieta.

¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te ves deprimido—señala ahora Sasuke sin insultarlo de por medio, demostrando que este también está preocupado.

La sonrisa de Naruto tiembla un poco, antes que su mirada se vuelva seria, que su sonrisa deje de ser falsa y pase a una triste o que sus ojos parezcan incluso un poco más maduros que de costumbre. Sakura se siente inquieta de ver a su amigo lucir de una forma tan antinatural como lo está observando.

Quiere hacer algo.

Pero no está segura que debería hacer.

Se siente impotente.

—Solo estaba pensando en Hinata-nee, ella está enamorada de Raiden, es algo difícil superar tu primer amor—habla Naruto con una sonrisa algo débil y dolor en sus ojos.

¿Primer amor?

Mira a Naruto y no puede evitar recordar cuando vio a Hinata, como sus ojos se iluminan, como todo a su alrededor parece más sencillo o su sonrisa de emoción. La chica lo trata como un hermano menor, pero este parece claramente embobado por esta. Naruto es el hijo del Hokage, por lo cual algunas chicas siempre están detrás de él y Sasuke, no por nada ambos eran los mejores de su clase. Pero él nunca las vuelve a ver, no había pensado que eso estaba relacionado a Hinata.

Pone una mano en su barbilla pensativa.

De reojo ve a Sasuke que parece suspirar ante la situación, pero una parte de ella entiende a Naruto. El primer amor no es fácil de olvidar.

Se sonroja ante su decisión, pero se mantiene firme.

Ocupa decirlo.

A ambos.

—No está mal Naruto, el primer amor es algo muy bonito, incluso si no es correspondido si de verdad la quieres, puedes estar a su lado, aunque sea como un amigo. Hinata-nee te quiere mucho, incluso si no están destinados, no por eso no significa que non puedas estar a su lado—le anima con una sonrisa de comprensión, que este la ve aturdido.

Una sonrisa sincera se posa en sus labios.

Entre ambos hay una comprensión que los hace reír, como si compartieran algo en común. Sakura piensa que sería más fácil estar enamorada de un chico como Naruto, que diga sus sentimientos fácilmente o que siempre parece animado. Pero no lo hace, Naruto es lo más cercano a un hermano.

Ahora tienen algo que los une más.

—Vamos a luchar juntos Sakura-chan—habla Naruto claramente comprendiéndola al instante.

Entonces ella sonríe mientras ambos se ponen de pie. Ignora la mirada de Sasuke porque sus mejillas están rojas, pero ella también ha tomado una decisión.

No quiere ser más débil.

Quiere ser parte del equipo.

Incluso si eso significa que su amor por este ya no sea prioridad, quiere ayudarlos a ambos, no solo a Sasuke, también a Naruto.

Medita vagamente sobre Kakashi mencionando su control de chacra y la idea de ser un ninja médico. Tsunade había entrenado a Hinata y escuchaba cuando hablaba con Kakashi, lo orgullosa que estaba de esta. Ella era la mejor ninja médico, pero también era súper fuerte.

Apretó las manos detrás de su espalda.

Esperaría a que regresara.

La quería como maestra.

.

.

Tsunade estornuda mientras sostiene el cuerpo de Kabuto, levemente herido entre su mano. El chico sin duda le ha dado batalla, pero no es nada comparado a lo que Orochimaru podría hacer. Este la mira resentido desde su posición, donde ella sujeta el cuello de su camina sin inmutarse. Los últimos años entrenando con Hinata, ha logrado poco a poco cambiar su miedo por la sangre. La sonrisa de la chica llega a su mente junto con la burlona de Honomi. Ambas han entrado de alguna forma a su corazón.

Incluso si es Orochimaru.

Ella las iba a proteger.

No importaba de que fuera.

—¿Qué hiciste?—cuestiona ella con voz mortal cuando ve la mano del chico, verse muy similar a la piel de serpiente, lo cual le trae una mala espina.

Detrás de ella esta Jiraiya con los brazos cruzados, no se había inmiscuido en la lucha de ninguna forma, casi disfrutando de su antigua forma de ser por semejante paliza que le ha dado al chico.

Siente un cosquilleo en su interior.

Aun no siente que ganaran la batalla.

—Solo busco mi camino en la vida, Tsu-na-de—dice el chico con sangre saliendo de su boca.

Eso la hace escalofriarse por dentro, pero no lo demuestra cuando su ceño se frunce.

—Tanto por investigar, tanto por descubrir, tanto por luchar…una vida no parece suficiente—susurra este antes de recibir otro puñetazo de su parte.

Odia sus palabras, le recuerdan tanto a Orochimaru que una parte de ella se siente furiosa y otra parte siente una extraña sensación por ver que aún vive en sus alumnos.

Sabe que no debe matarlo, que debe regresar a la aldea con ese niño para dárselo a Minato, para que lo estudien, para que le saquen cualquier cosa que Orochimaru pudo dejar detrás de él. Lo conocía desde niños, sabía que ese hombre podría ser capaz de muchas cosas, malas en su mayoría.

Suspira, lista para dejarlo inconsciente y regresar por donde vinieron.

Los demás deberían estar bien.

Eran ninjas competentes.

—¡TSUNADE! —grita Jiraiya con minuto demasiado tarde.

La mano del chico se convierte en una serpiente que la sujeta tan rápido, que no le da tiempo de procesar que ha pasado, hasta que siente la mordida de la serpiente en su cuello. El veneno debe ser letal para cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella, quien apenas siente solamente que su cuerpo se desvanece, pero aun consiente.

Ve a Jiraiya atacarlo, pero como una rata escurridiza, el chico desaparece entre los árboles.

Maldice el haberse confiado, antes de sentir algo extraño en su interior.

—No te vayas a morir o perderé la apuesta—dice Jiraiya de forma divertida, pero algo asustadiza en su voz.

Una leve sonrisa se escapa de sus labios.

—No me moriré por algo tan estúpido—susurra antes de sentir que la oscuridad la envuelve.

Antes de caer dormida y gruñir por estar fallando en la misión, el recuerdo de Mito llega a su mente. Su abuela le explica de niña que un ninja médico no debe ser herido, ya que de esa forma nadie podrá sanar al resto del equipo. Ella había mencionado tercamente que era demasiado fuerte para eso, aunque aún no podría compararse a su abuela de cabellera rojo.

Esta le da una mirada sonriente, algo triste, prometiéndole que no lo olvidara.

El recuerdo de su hermano y Dan muriendo, de ella recordando sus palabras, la hacen inquietarse antes de sentirse desfallecer.

No, ya no era la misma, ella no perdería a nadie más.

¿Verdad?

.

.

Ambas jadean antes de caer al suelo, viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Kimimaro, le encantaría decir que lo han derrotado con su habilidad, pero Honomi debe decir que fue a duras penas que logran mantener la batalla y que la aparente enfermedad del chico es lo que las ha salvado. Una enfermedad terminal, este chico estaba luchando con un pie en la tumba y fue de los adversarios más fuertes que ha tratado en toda su vida. Honomi puede ver como Hinata esta tirada sobre su espalda, cansada de usar el chacra del Kyubi para mantenerse viva junto con el byakugan, es como si ambas fuerzas se repelieran.

Lo que era su estado más fuerte, era también su estado más desgastante.

Tendrían que trabajar en eso.

Bueno una total victoria para el equipo Uzumaki, pensó antes de chocar el puño con una Hinata cansada que rodo los ojos.

Mientras se colocó de pie, le extendió la mano a Hinata para ayudarle a levantarse, fue entonces cuando algo dentro de ella se agito. Con sus hilos de acero empujo a Hinata atrás y ella por poco no logra evitar la enorme guadaña de color rojo que la hizo abrir los ojos aterrada mientras saltaba unos metros de distancia. Noto perturbada como Hinata estaba jadeante de la batalla anterior, casi sintiendo como la bestia dentro de ella estaba intentando cambiar eso rápidamente.

Pero sus ojos se posaron en el hombre de cabello gris con tonalidades moradas. Su cuerpo se congelo al tiempo que los ojos de este se posaban sobre ella con diversión. Ella sabía quién era esa persona, entonces eso significaba…

La boca de Honomi se sintió completamente seca cuando vio los ojos verdes que la habían asaltado durante muchas noches en pesadillas.

Kakuzu.

El hombre que asesinó a su familia.

Este parece verla aburrido, casi sin reconocerla, pero unos momentos después sus ojos parecen brillar con comprensión al verle.

—Sasori nos dijo que había una pequeña fiesta aquí, nunca pensé encontrarme a esa mocosa de nuevo—hablo Kakuzu sin mucha emoción en sus ojos.

Solo escuchar su voz, le hizo apretar con fuerza sus puños, queriendo matarlo ahí mismo.

—¿Honomi-sensei? —hablo Hinata con temor a su lado.

No la vio.

Solo importaba la sangre de ese tipo en sus manos.

—Lo siento Hinata, sé que salimos de una batalla difícil, no te preocupes, Honomi-sensei se encargara de esos tipos—musito levantando sus manos y sus hilos aparecieran casi volando con una vibración de enojo.

Sentía la confusión de la chica, pero sus ojos no podían dejar de ver a Kakuzu.

—¿Se conocen? —musito el otro hombre de nombre Hidan, los había estudiado, por mucho tiempo, esperando la oportunidad.

Solo ocupaba mantener a Hinata detrás de ella.

No era el campo de batalla que había soñado, pero era una experta en trabajar en la marcha.

—Su madre era una Uzumaki, un hombre la quería por una gran cantidad de dinero, aun así, tanto esa perra como el esposo murieron en la batalla, perdí mucho dinero—exclamo Kakuzu con voz monótona que le hizo hervir.

Hidan asintió de forma aburrida.

Hinata la vio con pánico cuando ella se lanzó al ataque.

Los mataría.

.

.

Natsu jadeo con cansancio luego de terminar la batalla, de reojo noto como tanto Yamato como Sai habían terminado con sus oponentes, pareciendo genuinamente confusos cuando ella regreso arrastrando a Tayuya inconsciente. No es que no quisiera matarla, tampoco es como si fuera su primera muerte, pero antes de desmayarse esta había dicho con burla su apellido, como si fuera un chiste de mal gusto.

"Uzumaki"

Tayuya era una Uzumaki.

Según había investigado y sacado a Kakashi, los Uzumaki estaban por todo el mundo, claro que ya no eran una aldea y apenas si había rastro de estos por el mundo. Pero Hinata era una Uzumaki, su maestre (según su amiga le había explicado) era una Uzumaki, la esposa del Hokage era una Uzumaki. No sabía si podría sacarle algo más a Tayuya, pero tenerla con vida nunca era de más.

—¿Por qué está viva? —pregunto Sai de forma aburrida.

Se escalofrió, ese niño le daba mala espina.

Yamato a su lado también la vio con clara curiosidad, pero ella solo alzo el mentón.

—Ella dijo que era una Uzumaki—fue su respuesta antes de encogerse de hombros.

Ya podría imaginar que ellos habían eliminado por completo a sus enemigos, lo cual no era malo, comparado que eran asesinos en potencia.

Sai la vio confundido.

—Hinata es una Uzumaki, así que de alguna forma están relacionadas, me gustaría que la conociera—expreso aburrida de que el niño no pareciera entender las emociones.

Era como un robot de juguete.

—¿Eso importa? —cuestiono casi haciendo una mueca.

Ella se detuvo.

¿Importa?

Hinata no tenía familia, la familia real que tenía era una mierda (ignorando que Tayuya tampoco era un ejemplo a seguir) y estaba sola en este mundo. Tenía a Honomi y Tsunade, ambas de alguna forma relacionados al clan Uzumaki, aunque sea esa última por su abuela.

Ellas querían verla.

Hacer algo.

No estaba segura, incluso aunque ella no tenía la mejor relación con su familia, recuerda que Hinata aun quiere traer de regreso a Raiden porque eran familia. Tal vez si supiera quien era Tayuya, también quisiera ayudarle, tal vez podría hacer algo.

—Ella estaba sola, ella aprecia a la familia sea de sangre o no, quiero darle la opción de elegir—admite con voz firme al niño.

Este parpadea, de forma pensativa antes de suspirar y sujetar más el libro de dibujo contra su pecho.

Mientras caminan admite, que, aunque ese mocoso no le da buena espina, tampoco es que lo conozca mucho.

Tal vez debería cambiar eso.

.

.

Hinata abre la boca incrédula ante la imagen frente a ella, Honomi siempre había sido tan risueña y amable a su lado, tratándola como parte de su familia, pero siendo firme en el entrenamiento. Siempre parecía algo ridícula corriendo por todos lados o despreciando la lucha, tirándola a ella al frente para que practicara, nunca la había visto pelear de forma real…hasta ese momento.

No sabe cómo hace que los hilos estén en todo el campo de batalla, ella parece danzar por medio de este con su espada y con las cadenas de chacra que salen de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera sabía que tan bien dominaba el elemento viento, hasta que prácticamente se estaba haciendo invisible de sus enemigos para atacar.

Trago saliva cuando donde pasaba, soltaba sellos explosivos que dificultaban la lucha de sus enemigos.

Incluso cuando Kakuzu saco lo que parecían ¿corazones con cabeza? De su espalda con un hilo negro, que ahora parecían monstruos, Honomi logro destruir dos de ellos con precisión y una mirada de asesino. Había también decapitado al otro sujeto, pero los hilos de Kakuzu los habían vuelto a unir.

¿Qué eran esos tipos?

Pensó Hinata aterrorizada de saber que Akatsuki tenía esa clase de miembros.

Ni si quiera se atrevió a preguntar por Raiden, no sentía que fuera ese el momento.

Había escuchado historias de Honomi y sus padres, la forma cariñosa con que los recordaba, los felices que hubieran sido de conocerla a ella, de juegos infantiles. Jamás había explicado la muerte de estos, pero ahora podría darse una idea.

Jamás la había visto tan furiosa.

Aunque no podría culparla, si ese hombre había matado a sus padres, ella jamás lo perdonaría. Honomi era una chica de familia, incluso cuando estaban entrenando y algunos chicos se insinuaban, ella siempre la ponía frente a cualquier eventualidad diciendo que eran familia.

Quería ayudarle.

Se puso de pie lista para ir a luchar, cuando se congelo, bajo la vista al ver que no fue voluntario. Muchos hilos negros salían de la tierra y la estamparon contra el suelo haciéndola soltar un gemido de dolor.

Esa distracción hizo que Honomi saltara atrás y la viera incrédula.

—Esta chica es fuerte—dijo Hidan con expresión divertida en su rostro.

Kakuzu a su lado sin la capa, parecía jadeante.

—¿Hinata? —llamo Honomi con preocupación, pero ella hizo un gesto de que estaba bien.

No lo estaba.

Pero había estado peor.

Supuso.

Tal vez estar atada al suelo, con casi nada de chacra luego de una pelea con un tipo medio monstruo, no era de sus mejores momentos.

—Nos dijeron que no matáramos al jinchuriki, pero sería bueno quitarla de encima—hablo Hidan divertido saltando en su dirección.

Fue un pequeño cosquilleo en su mejilla, que la hizo alzar la vista incrédula al verlo chupar su sangre que estaba en la guadaña. No había sido tan perturbador como cuando su piel se convirtió completamente negra, lo cual si le dio una mala espina en su interior.

Con agilidad hizo un extraño circulo a unos pasos de ella.

Le sonrió.

Ella se congelo.

Cuando este se apuñalo el brazo, un grito de dolor salió de forma involuntaria de su boca, sintiendo el dolor en su propio brazo.

—¡HINATA! —chillo Honomi horrorizada mientras ella intentaba retorcerse entre los hilos que la ataban al suelo.

—Aún faltan unos años para el inicio del plan, matarla no estaría tan mal, aunque al mocoso tal vez no le guste—musito Kakuzu con diversión.

El dolor de su brazo era horrible.

Hidan soltó una carcajada antes de apuñalar su pierna.

Soltó otro grito de dolor, ella era resistente al dolor en muchas ocasiones, pero esto era ridículo.

¿Por qué lo sentía ella?

.

.

_Ella recuerda a su madre, con un largo cabello de color rojo y unos hermosos ojos de color azul oscuro. Ella suele cantarle antes de dormirse todas las noches y al despertar ambas cocinan un desayuno delicioso. Su padre quien tiene los ojos como ella, siempre la alza sobre sus hombros haciéndola reír emocionada. Su padre es un ninja retirado que disfruta hacer armas, que le enseña a luchar con hilos al tiempo que su madre le enseña sellos._

_Viven felizmente a las afueras del país del fuego, en una casa en medio del bosque._

_Ella recuerda la felicidad._

_Pescar con su padre para traer la cena, hacer sellos con su madre, cuando celebraban su cumpleaños y tenía una muñeca nueva. Sus padres eran los mejores padres del mundo. Por eso el día en que ellos murieron por ese hombre, es el más oscuro de su vida._

_Recuerda como su padre fue el primero en morir y su madre intenta escapar con ella. Los gritos siguen gravados en su memoria, el dolor cuando su madre intenta luchar para detener a Kakuzu, como este termina matándola, viéndola a ella como una basura que no merece nada. Ella era solo mitad Uzumaki, no sería suficiente, entonces la deja a morir._

_Recuerda tener 10 años entonces, recuerda como con lágrimas en los ojos llora toda la noche, como el día siguiente comienza a cavar sus tumbas con sus manos llenas de llagas. No recuerda cuanto tiempo estuvo frente a las tumbas de sus padres, no recuerda cuando la lluvia la empapo o como solo tenía una kunai en sus manos._

_Su madre le cuenta sobre su familia, sobre ser una Uzumaki, sobre el clan maravilloso que fueron. Ella va en busca de esa familia, porque terminar con su vida pondría a sus padres tristes._

_El recuerdo cambia levemente._

_—¿Honomi Yuna? —pregunta Hinata cuando empezaron el viaje._

_—Si ese es mi nombre, pero también soy una Uzumaki, entonces somos familia—expresa con una risa divertida._

.

El recuerdo muere en su mente al ver a Hinata gritar de dolor en el suelo, la lucha contra Kakuzu quien ahora posee solo un corazón por destruir, se desvanece al tiempo que saca cadenas de su cuerpo para inmovilizar a Hidan. No entiende que tiene de malo que se auto mutile, pero eso hace sufrir a Hinata y ella no lo va a permitir.

Algo tiene que ver lo que acaba de pasar.

No era el ninja más inteligente, pero el enemigo no se mutilaría si algo estuviera mal.

Estaban conectados.

La sangre.

Sus heridas.

El estúpido circulo bajo él.

—Vamos, ya casi está muerta—dice Hidan con cierta frustración que sus movimientos sean detenidos—yo no moriré, solo esa perra, Misaki me perdonara, no es como si pueda matarme—añade luchando para apuñalarse el corazón.

Escucha a Kakuzu saltar detrás de ella, pero esquiva su ataque.

—Termina rápido con eso, para matarla a ella—gruñe comenzando a entrar en pánico, al ver que sus corazones están por ser terminados.

Rayos esto no estaba funcionando para ella.

Esto no debería pasar así.

Gira a ver a Hinata en el suelo sin poder soltarse, intenta seguir la lucha, pero no puede atar con sus cadenas a uno y luchar contra el otro, son demasiado fuertes. Durante un segundo todo parece congelarse como si fuera un extraño plano el que está viviendo. Entonces los recuerdos llegan a ella.

Su vida luego de la muerte de sus padres, ella viajando por todo el mundo ninja intentando buscar la familia que su madre le comento. El viaje con Tsunade que claramente no la quiere entonces y como la mayoría parecen despreciarle por algún motivo. Pero entre todos los recuerdos, la imagen de ojos claros de Hinata llega a su mente, desconfiada al inicio, cansada durante entrenamientos, cocinando en las mañanas para ella. Aunque terminara arrastrándola siempre, esta parecía aceptarlo resignada.

Ambas entrenando, ella enseñándole los libros románticos, diciéndole que ocupaba soltarse. Una vez incluso dormidas, Hinata se acurruca a su lado de forma inconsciente y Honomi se siente feliz de tenerla como hermana menor. Le juega bromas todo el tiempo, la hace correr avergonzada en ocasiones, ambas comiendo dango en alguna ciudad.

No se sentía sola.

Hinata era lo que le faltaba, era la familia que busco.

Su dolor era suyo.

Su felicidad era suya.

Era como la hermana/hija que no sabía que necesitaba, quería cuidar a alguien que compartiera su sangre y Hinata necesitaba amor.

El recuerdo de Hinata sonriéndole mientras la llama por su nombre, es lo último que ve antes de correr a toda velocidad.

.

.

La sangre gotea en su visión que paraliza todo a su alrededor, el dolor de sus articulaciones que parecen haber sido atravesadas, queda atrás. Nada parece importar más que la imagen frente a ella, con Honomi al frente a Hidan, siendo atravesada con la guadaña, que ella logra evitar que impacte en el abdomen del otro, atravesándola a ella en su lugar. Las manos de Honomi sostienen la guadaña frente a ella, cortando sus manos, pero evitando que avance. Sus cadenas de chacra se habían soltado, pero ahora golpean a una velocidad increíble el piso, destruyendo el circulo de sangre.

Hidan pierde el color negro de su cuerpo, antes de gruñir sobre lo que hizo.

Honomi sonríe antes de mostrar que el cuerpo de Hidan tiene un explosivo en el pecho, este explota haciéndolo volar en muchas partes.

Kakuzu rápidamente con sus hilos, toma las partes mutiladas de Hidan, incluyendo su cabeza, antes de desaparecer a la distancia. Los hilos la sueltan por fin y ella ve en cámara lenta el cuerpo de Honomi desvanecerse, como si fuera un mal chiste.

Ella corre intentando detener la caída, pero sus piernas y manos duelen horrible, cae y tiene que levantarse para llegar a su lado.

Jadea cuando al sujetarla por la cabeza, esta tiene una sonrisa leve en su rostro, que no parece calzar con el agujero en su abdomen. Recuerdos de Han llegan a su mente, pero ella quiere alejarlos porque esto no será igual.

No tiene que ser igual.

Su pecho comienza apretarse tanto que duele, no se da cuenta de las lágrimas que bañan sus mejillas mientras recuesta a Honomi en su regazo.

—Honomi-nee—la llama suavemente con su voz temblando.

Esta abre los ojos levemente, con sangre saliendo de su boca, con su piel cada vez más fría. Puede verse reflejada en sus ojos, puede ver su rostro lleno de pánico y dolor. Siente en su piel su palpitar ir más lento o como la vida parece abandonarla poco a poco.

Quiere gritar, quiere llorar, pero está en pánico.

Tsunade.

Tsunade puede salvarla.

Pero no se mueve, no quiere dejarla, no tiene chacra para nada. Ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo hace un clon de agua, haciéndola jadear y le grita que vaya por ayuda.

—Hinata—dice Honomi alzando una mano sujetando su mejilla, pero esta tan débil que la mano parece caerse en cualquier momento, por eso ella la sujeta contra su mejilla, temiendo que se alejara.

—No te preocupes Honomi-nee, pronto vendrá Tsunade y estarás como nueva, todo va estar bien—dice alterada con lágrimas en las mejillas.

Aguanta un poco más.

Es lo que quiere decirle.

Odia su mirada tranquila y su sonrisa suave, como si supiera que va pasar, pero eso era imposible, Honomi estaría bien. Regresarían a la aldea, ella le prohibiría que saliera nuevamente, la mantendría encerrada de ser necesario, diciéndole que cambie su vida, que se busque un novio y que haga una familia ella. No ocupaba seguir siendo una ninja, ella protegería a su familia, sería la tía honoraria, estaría en su boda viendo al pobre idiota que convenció de casarse con ella.

—Eres lo mejor que paso en mi vida—susurra con cansancio y ella niega con la cabeza.

—No digas nada, guarda tus fuerzas, Tsunade está en camino—

—Eres mi familia—

—¡DETENTE! —grita con pánico.

Porque no era una despedida, ella no puede perderla, no a ella. Alzo la vista al cielo rezándole a cualquier deidad para que le dejara tener a Honomi a su lado, para que no le quitaran a nadie más en la vida. Honomi era su familia, ella no la traiciono como Raiden, era lo más cercano a una hermana, alguien que la quiso.

Vio a Honomi sonreír aun con sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, con su respirar cada vez más lento.

Apretó la mano contra su mejilla, sintiendo que esta no tenía fuerzas ya.

Comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Su pecho parecía querer explotar.

—Serás un ninja maravilloso, la mejor de todas, tendrás una buena vida, un marido que te amé e hijos que les contaras mi historia—susurro Honomi haciéndola ver con incredulidad—daría mi vida cien veces por la tuya, viviría todo de nuevo con tal de conocerte, te amo Hinata, eres mi querida familia…eres mi niña…te estaré cuidando siempre…y por…siempre—habla con dificultad al final.

Cuando su mano pierde toda su fuerza, cuando sus ojos se congelan sin rastros de vida, cuando su pecho no vuelve a subir o bajar.

Ella lo entiende.

Honomi está muerta.

Su mano suela la de esta, que cae en un sonido sordo y ella levanta la vista como muerta. Es tarde, pero el sol parece brillar como si fuera un buen día, hay una brisa refrescante en sus mejillas, los arboles parecen cantar, mientras Honomi está muerta en sus piernas.

—¿Honomi-nee? —la llama un poco deseando que sea una mentira.

Parece dormir casi, su sonrisa serena en su rostro y ojos sin vida, la hacen sentir que algo no está bien.

Está muerta.

Repite su mente y algo dentro de ella se rompe.

Con un grito desgarrador que parece más un rugido y aullido de dolor, ve a las aves salir volando asustadas, mientras abraza el cuerpo muerto de su maestra, gritándole a Dios que se la lleve a ella en su lugar, diciéndole que no la vuelva a dejar sola.

Pero sus lamentos no son escuchados.

Sus gritos de dolor y horror, son lo único que cualquiera escucha cuando llegan al lugar.

**Continuara…**

_Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida y porque sabía que en este capítulo Honomi moriría. Me da mucha pena con la chica que creo su personaje, ya que me llegue a encariñar con este, pero en mi historia esto iba a ocurrir. Honomi siempre deseo vengarse de quienes mataron a sus padres, pero en el último segundo incluso con tanta ventaja en medio de la lucha, ya que es un excelente ninja, decide proteger a Hinata._

_Ya que ella es la familia que siempre busco._

_No es la última vez que oiremos de Honomi, saldrá más adelante, aunque sea en recuerdos, también no será el primer OC que muera o personaje de Naruto que lo haga, así como en la historia original. Es un mundo de ninjas, no podemos esperar que todos sobrevivan._

_Tuve que ponerme música triste para lograr escribir esta escena. Pero me da pena por Hinata, quien ha perdido alguien más en su vida, alguien como Honomi que era su familia._

_Su vida aún tiene muchos giros por delante._

**_Por si no lo sé en mi perfil tengo un enlace de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series ... etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	24. Capítulo 23: Los que quedan atrás

_Naruto No me pertenece_

**Capítulo 23: Los que quedan atrás.**

Naruto recuerda el momento cuando los encuentran, junto con Kakashi regresaban de una misión y claramente fue una sorpresa encontrarse con ellos de regreso. No es que hubiera pensado que algún equipo es invencible, pero ve el rostro completamente perturbado de Tsunade, como Yamato trae a Hinata entre sus brazos, quien parece muerta, al tiempo que Honomi-nee no parece en ningún lado, en cambio otra chica pelirroja viene con ellos con ataduras. Puede sentir a Kakashi tensarse cuando los siguen en silencio a la torre del Hokage, donde Jiraiya da los resultados de la misión.

La mayoría de ninjas del sonido fueron incapacitados.

Kabuto escapo.

Honomi está muerta.

El rostro de su padre parece un rostro demacrado, al tiempo que Naruto siente que el suyo pierde fuerzas. No es que no hubiera visto a otros morir, pero desde que murió el tercero, no pensó que pasaría tan poco tiempo antes que perdiera alguien cercano.

La sonrisa de Honomi llega a su mente, antes de voltear a ver a Hinata que sigue en los brazos de Yamato sin fuerzas. Este se disculpa para dejarla en su casa, al tiempo que Tsunade sale azotando la puerta y destruyéndola en el proceso.

Jiraiya parece pensativo mientras informa sobre la misión, ignorando o sin importarle que ellos estén ahí.

Un equipo ninja se lleva a Tayuya a una prisión, mientras él sigue a Jiraiya, ignorando que no entrego su parte de la misión. Natsu sale corriendo para buscar a Hinata, al tiempo que Sai parece confundido de que hacer, pero desaparece en una nube de humo.

—Ero-senin—llega donde esta Jiraiya, quien suspira antes de sonreírle de medio lado.

Él se congela, sin saber si quiere llorar o sin entender como Honomi había desaparecido de la vida. Esta estaba en un pergamino que se le entrego a Minato, quien estaría haciendo los preparativos para el funeral.

Otro muerto.

Una mano se posa sobre su cabeza, alza la vista confundido ante la mirada tan triste de su padrino.

—Eres muy joven niño, esperaba que no pasaras por esto, pero somos ninjas, esto sucede—musita en voz baja comenzando a caminar, él lo sigue de inmediato.

—¿Hinata-nee…? —no se atreve hacer la pregunta, jamás la había visto tan destrozada antes.

Aprieta los puños a sus costados, sin saber que podría hacer ante esta situación.

¿Podía hacer algo?

—El corazón de esa niña es demasiado amable, está destrozada por perder a esa chica, Hinata no debería ser un ninja—

Se alza ante el comentario de Jiraiya.

—Ella es fuerte—dice con enojo, sorprendiendo un poco al hombre, este sonríe de forma condescendiente negando con la cabeza.

—No lo niego, esa mocosa podría fácilmente contra un ejército si saca todo su potencial, pero su corazón no ama la lucha, no soporta perdidas—expresa este con tristeza.

Eso lo enoja por algún motivo.

Corre empujando a Jiraiya ignorando que este no quiere ser grosero, pero lo es para él. Hinata es una persona fuerte y amable, siempre lo supo, ella siempre quiso cuidar a otros incluso cuando la aldea no era buena con ella. Salta entre tejados antes de llegar a la casa de esta, la puerta abierta le hace tragar saliva, pero entra ignorando que puede ser irrespetuoso.

Se congela cuando ve a Yamato de pie y Hinata sentada sin vida en el sofá. Este parece frustrado, al tiempo que Natsu está al lado de la chica acariciando la cabeza de esta.

Sus labios se forman en una línea, al notar que incluso Sai parece algo ajeno en la ventana, sin entender que paso.

El da unos pasos atrayendo la atención del resto del equipo, menos el de Hinata. Pronto llega a estar frente a ella, notando sus ojos hinchados y su piel demasiado pálida. Los recuerdos de Sakura diciendo que probablemente ellos no estaban destinados, pero podría quedarse a su lado, llego como una bola de demolición. Ignorando su propio dolor por la pérdida de Honomi, se abalanzo sobre la chica.

Escucho el jadeo del resto del equipo de Hinata, cuando se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura de la chica y sus ojos comenzaron a hincharse de lágrimas. Era solo un niño, no podía hacer nada, pero al menos podría llorar con ella. Cuando las lágrimas salieron de su rostro y enterró su cara en la cintura de la chica, está saliendo un poco de su estado muerto, lo atrajo a ella como el niño que era.

Entonces ella empezó a llorar junto a él, un llanto que le desgarro su interior.

Ojalá pudiera protegerla.

Ojalá no llorara nunca más de esa forma.

Quería decirle que estaba ahí para ella.

Pero nada de eso importaba, la imagen de Honomi riendo a su lado lo hizo soltar el llanto, tal vez Jiraiya tenía razón, no deberían ser ninjas. Pero era demasiado tarde, ambos estaban en ese mundo, pero se prometió ser más fuerte para ayudar a la chica.

.

.

Kushina recuerda el funeral de Hana, recuerda que el clima estaba frio, mucho más que de costumbre, recuerda el color del ataúd como la gente que fue ese día. Recuerda que Hinata no había ido, internada en el hospital sin entender que pasaba. Recordaba la mirada destrozada de Hiashi, como cuando todos se fueron, este cayo de rodillas y soltó lagrimas amargas. Cuando Minato le informo que Honomi había muerto, una herida desgarradora se posó en su interior.

Otro Uzumaki más.

Pensó con pesar.

El recuerdo de la niña brillante que le grita por ignorar a Hinata, la misma que juega con Naruto o bromea tanto con Minato como Tsunade, parece triste y opaco.

Dolor.

¿Cuánta gente había enterrado ya?

No estaba segura.

Menma en sus brazos se mueve confundida durante todo el entierro, al igual que en el entierro del tercero no sabe que está pasando.

No viene mucha gente.

Pero todos pueden notar como Hinata está destrozada, al igual que su padre, cuando todos se van ella cae sobre sus rodillas y se abraza a sí misma. Llorando amargamente, trayéndole los recuerdos más oscuros de su vida.

Kushina había corrido, huido, llorado en silencio durante años por la pérdida de Hana.

Coloca suavemente a Menma en los brazos de Minato, que sigue a su lado, siendo el pilar que siempre tiene en su vida. A su lado Naruto parece completamente miserable, ignorando que su equipo se marchó, sin querer irse.

Tsunade no vino.

No puede evitar recordar con pesar a la mujer en medio de una taberna la noche anterior, como Jiraiya quien tiene que cuidarla.

Se agacha a la altura de Hinata, que sigue llorando de forma destrozada frente a la tumba de Honomi. Una parte de ella esta aburrida de llorar, pero el dolor de la niña es tan fuerte que atraviesa todo su interior. Quiere imaginar un mundo donde Hana vive, uno donde cuida a su hija, uno donde ahora la estaría abrazando consolándola, uno donde la abraza a ella también.

Pero es un pensamiento egoísta.

Probablemente de estar aquí ahora, Hana le trataría de tonta por alejar a su hija tanto tiempo. No es que ella la quisiera lejos, pero tenerla cerca era un dolor constante.

Aun así, no había imaginado que tenerla lejos, no era nada comparado con verla destrozada a su lado sin dejar de llorar. Ella era fuerte, incluso cuando la aldea le dio la espalda, ella se mantenía entera, con la frente en alto y siguiendo su camino, pero ahora…

Coloca una mano en la espalda de la chica, que parece tan pequeña y delgada.

Sus ojos grandes cada vez más claros, giran a verle con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y ella sonríe tan maternalmente como puede. Los ojos de esta parecen romperse incluso un poco más. No le dice cuanto lo siente, ya que sabe lo inútil que es esa palabra en ese momento.

La acuna en un abrazo, que parece confundir a la chica, que de un pronto a otro se aferra a ella como si su vida dependiera de esto. Su llanto parece incluso más doloroso entre sus brazos, pero ella le acaricia vagamente la espalda.

—Vamos Hinata tienes que dormir y comer algo, te llevare a casa—habla con tranquilidad mientras se levanta y la trae consigo.

Pare ser una adolecente no pesa tanto, esta pasa sus brazos por su cuello y con el rostro enterrado en su cuello sigue sollozando.

Como una niña.

—Está muerta—dice casi sin vida, a lo que ella la abraza con fuerza.

Minato la sigue con una sonrisa triste con Menma y Naruto a su lado.

Ella había dicho algo similar en la muerte de Hana, aunque Minato le dijo mil veces que no estaba muerta, que aún vivía en Hinata, ella no lo había entendido. Incluso ahora era difícil pensarlo, pero podía verla, podía ver a Hana vivir en medio de Hinata, de igual forma que Honomi. Ambas amaban a la niña como una hija, ambas protegiéndola aun en este momento.

Sonrió acariciando su espalda.

—Ella está viva, dentro de ti, dentro de tus recuerdos—musita entendiendo muy tarde las palabras de Minato aquella noche.

Hinata sigue llorando desgarradoramente.

Aún era muy joven para entenderlo, igual que ella lo fue.

.

.

Sasuke suspira cuando su madre camina nuevamente a la casa de Naruto, ha pasado toda la semana en la casa del dobe para saludar a Hinata. Itachi le explica lo importante que era Honomi para la chica, siente la sensación de pérdida de esta, como lo hizo cuando casi todo su clan murió. Siente empatía por ella, sobre todo cuando el dobe está al lado de está intentando sonreír, pero se ve tan miserable como ella. Su amigo era un mocoso torpe y enamorado, se sonroja levemente recordando de niño que pensaba que Hinata era genial.

Claro que su vago enamoramiento, no era nada comparado con Naruto que no lo dejaba pasar a pesar de los años.

Idiota.

Llegaron a la casa del Hokage, donde Kushina salió y recibió a Mikoto su madre con un ligero abrazo, era raro, desde que tenían memoria habían estado enojadas, pero ahora incluso parecían viejas amigas. Ambas comenzaron hablar preocupadas sobre la situación de Hinata, pero este las ignoro para caminar al segundo piso.

Cuando entro a la habitación su mirada se puso tensa, Hinata estaba en la cama con un libro en sus manos, pero no parecía estar leyendo, parecía con la mente en otro lado. Naruto frente a ella, le contaba a Menma historias sobre ninja, mientras esta solo asentía confundida por el extraño ambiente.

Saludo e insulto a Naruto, Menma salto a sus brazos, ya que era su hermano mayor honorario junto con Itachi, cosa que a veces molestaba a Naruto, pero este no parecía notarlo por ver a Hinata.

—Sasuke-kun—saluda Hinata con la mirada algo perdida y una sonrisa completamente fingida.

Algo dentro de él se encoge al verla así, tan diferente a la chica fuerte que había ayudado a su clan o que siempre estaba frente a ellos con una sonrisa, lista para defenderlos.

Parecía casi demacrada.

De alguna forma también la había adoptado como una hermana mayor, mucho mejor que la novia de Itachi, pero ahora era tan…no era ella.

Tomo asiento a su lado, pasándole la bolsa que su madre había llevado para ella, unos onirigis se mostraban dentro.

—Cuando perdí a mi clan, solamente recordar que había otros aun para mi me hizo superarlo, aun quiero venganza…pero no estoy solo, tu tampoco lo estas—hablo casi como un gruñido, demasiado avergonzado para expresar mejor sus emociones.

Itachi era el sentimental.

No él.

Nota los ojos de la chica abrirse levemente impresionados, su sonrisa es menor, pero al menos parece sincera ahora.

—¿No estoy sola? —pregunta a ella a nadie en particular.

Naruto salta del otro lado, al tiempo que Menma se abraza de Hinata con una risa infantil.

—Nos tienes a nosotros—habla Naruto rápidamente animado, de verla con una expresión diferente.

Menma asiente emocionada.

Entonces los tres voltearon a verlo a él, quien bufa antes de encogerse los hombros y decir "como sea". Hinata sigue pareciendo destrozada en ese momento, pero regresa el abrazo a Menma, escucha las estúpidas discusiones entre Naruto y él. Cuando tiene que irse le acaricia el pelo y le lanza una mirada agradecida por seguir viniendo.

Se marcha con las mejillas rojas.

Ella era mona.

El pensamiento de Sakura cruza por su mente y lo aparta indiferente.

—Hinata parecía mejor hoy—dice su madre esperanzada.

Él espera que si de corazón.

.

.

Kushina no dice nada cuando esa mañana sale temprano a entrenar, comienza corriendo por los límites de la aldea, casi en una forma desesperada de agotarse. Honomi siempre le obligaba a entrenamientos casi torturadores que habían mejorado claramente su condición física. Cuando una hora después no puede respirar, decide ir a un campo de entrenamiento para masacrar todo frente a ella, quiere alejar cada recuerdo de su mente, pero es inevitable. Casi puede escucharla decir que levante la barbilla, que el tiro fue patético, que sus cadenas de chacra pueden usarse de otra forma o criticarla porque use más sellos en sus peleas.

Quiere olvidarla.

Quiere no tenerla en su mente.

La kunai que destroza el árbol con un sello explosivo, casi la hace derrumbarse en llanto nuevamente, pero se contiene. Se abraza a sí misma y se repite que no puede seguir así. No puede acabar de esta forma, ella es un ninja y aún tiene un camino que seguir. No puede destrozarse ante cada muerte.

Debe vengar a Honomi.

Debe vivir por ella.

Pero no quiere, no quiere una vida sin esta. El mundo parece más oscuro, no hay tanto brillo, ha perdido a su familia.

Un sollozo escapa de su boca involuntariamente y se lleva una mano a su boca para evitar que otro salga.

¿Cómo elimina esos sentimientos?

¿Cómo elimina ese dolor?

El recuerdo de su madre muerta, es tan vago y apenas tiene destellos de una memoria antes de eso, pero no pasa eso con Honomi. La recuerda perfectamente, como una hermana y una madre, que siempre le tendió la mano y estuvo con ella en cada momento. Haciendo muecas cómicas, comiendo como un cerdo, abrazándola de forma asfixiante.

¿Cómo elimina esos recuerdos?

No los quiere.

Son demasiado dolorosos.

—Hina-chan—dice una voz a su espalda que la hace alterarse, se levanta confundida y se muestra incrédula ante la joven frente a ella.

Con una melena más larga de color naranja, un cuerpo desarrollado y unas ropas de chunin, Megumi aparece con una sonrisa que muestra sus dientes.

Baja la mirada sintiéndose algo apenada, sus ojos deben estar hinchados y no ha estado comiendo, por lo que su cuerpo debe estar muy delgado.

—Megumi-san—

—No seas tan formal Hina-chan, somos rivales—

La ve incrédula cuando esta alza un puño de forma algo, teatral, por decir una palabra. Durante los segundos siguientes, se forma un extraño e incómodo silencio, que la hace querer irse tan pronto como puede. No quiere más miradas de lastima o gente a su alrededor que sabe que está sufriendo.

Quiere que todo acabe.

—Bueno ya que masacraste un pobre bosque inocente, pensé que podrías acompañarme a entrenar, hoy tengo una tarea especial—dice Megumi guiñándole un ojo divertida.

Quiere negarse.

Pero en realidad no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Deja que Megumi la arrastre por la muñeca por algunos campos de entrenamiento, no dice nada en especial y comenta sobre un nuevo lugar que vende carne asada, no comenta nada sobre Honomi. Suspira cuando minutos después llegan y se sorprende que no estén solos. Hay un equipo que parece estar preparándose para entrenar, se sorprende al reconocer al líder del equipo como Might Guy, uno de los jounin de Konoha. También visualiza un chico de cabellera negra (perturbadoramente similar a su sensei) una chica con dos moños y a su primo Neji.

Este la ve desde antes que lleguen, ella se siente algo intimidada.

—Guy-sensei—canturrea Megumi emocionada y el hombre parece destellar mientras choca los cinco con esta.

Hacen un extraño saludo, que ella no quiere preguntar, antes que este pueda verla. Para su sorpresa no parece mostrar compasión o lastima en sus ojos, solo la ve de forma especulativa.

Se siente nerviosa.

—Eres la alumna de Kakashi, has traído una buena presa Megumi—habla emocionado alzándole un pulgar a la chica que lo imita rápidamente.

Comienza a sudar confundida.

Esto se está poniendo extraño en muchos niveles que no entiende.

—Bien es hora del enfrenamiento—anuncia Guy emocionado.

Ella ve a Megumi confundida, pero esta solo sigue riendo.

No sabe ni porque se molesta.

.

.

Es buena, supone Neji de forma casi obligada, cuando luego de unas rápidas presentaciones, su sensei usa ambas chicas mayores para un combate de practica y de observación, donde solo se puede utilizar Taijutsus. Conoce a Megumi, esta quien parece alabar a su sensei en más de una ocasión y rivaliza con Lee a la hora se seguirlo para entrenar, siempre que tiene libre aprovecha para verlos y entrenar con ellos. Dentro de su equipo no solo tiene a un famoso Jounin conocido como Aki o la niña del restaurante de Ramen que da miedo cuando utiliza sus cristales, ella es una estrella del taijutsu por sí misma, que puede rivalizar contra el Byakugan o la fuerza explosiva de Lee.

No le había ganado antes en ningún combate de práctica.

Es irónico.

Ya que ella no tiene una herencia ninja, solo tiene lo que dirían, perseverancia.

Pero a pesar que nunca había visto su entrenamiento, entiende porque había sentido una extraña tensión con Hinata cuando la conoció. Incluso limitada por las ideas de Guy sobre solo usar Taijutsu, algo que dejaría de largo el resto de sus habilidades, en cambio favoreciendo a Megumi que destaca en ese estilo, puede saberlo con solo verla.

Es buena.

Piensa cuando esta esquiva sin dificultad los golpes de Megumi, contratacando con precisión y sin fallar en ningún movimiento, cada movimiento esta pulido, preciso y sin malgastar chacra. El rostro de Megumi esta rojo y sudando, pero con una sonrisa de reto que no ha logrado sacar antes cuando él la enfrenta, solamente lo ha visto cuando se enfrenta a su sensei. Hinata igual algo sudorosa, tiene una mirada de cazador en su rostro cuando la patada manda a volar a Megumi sin piedad.

Esta no pierde el tiempo para seguir abalanzándose.

No tiene un estilo de lucha que reconoce, no es como el estilo Hyuga o el taijutsu que usa su sensei, tampoco parece el estilo brusco de Megumi. Si tuviera que comparar el estilo de Hinata, diría que es con un animal salvaje que quiere por todos los medios sobrevivir.

—Es suficiente—anuncia Guy luego de un combate de media hora, donde ninguna gano en noquear a su oponente, pero si le preguntan a él.

Hinata claramente fue la ganadora.

Guy alaba a ambas chicas, antes de comentar que se dividirán en tres grupos para practicar, Guy toma rápidamente a Lee, mientras Megumi parece emocionada con Tenten, quien ríe nerviosa por la situación.

Sus ojos vuelan a Hinata, quien, aunque acaba de tener una pelea hace nada, acepta su entrenamiento sin oposición.

Es frustrante.

Su lucha parece unilateral, incluso con su Byakugan activado, la chica parece esquivarlo sin dificultad aparente, incluso cuando debe estar cansada del combate previo. Se molesta que, aunque es el mejor de su equipo, no puede suponer un verdadero reto a su prima de sangre. Se sorprende cuando incluso con el byakugan, esta se acerca lo suficiente para hacer una llave sin presión, pero que lo envía de espaldas.

Gimotea humillado antes de incorporarse, notando incrédulo que su hombro no responde.

—Oh lo siento, no active el byakugan pero por costumbre cerré uno de tus conductos de chacra—admite esta apenada, dando por detenido el combate.

Él se arroja al suelo sintiendo el ardor en su hombro, no acostumbrado a recibirlo en lugar de darlo a sus oponentes, es un dolor arrollador.

Hacer lo que hizo, no es algo complicado, con el byakugan activado. El cuerpo pasa en movimiento constante, por lo cual los puntos de chacra son difíciles de seguir sin los ojos activados, pero la chica frente a él pudo hacerlo sin dificultad.

¿Cuánto había practicado para dominarlo?

Apretó los dientes.

—No importa—musito activando sus ojos, y abriendo el conducto sin dificultad aparente.

Doloroso.

Pero no se dejaría atrás.

Se levantó ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, listo para seguir entrenando. Se sorprendió cuando la chica sonrió frente a él, era una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro, pero por algún motivo lo hizo sentirse algo congelado en su lugar.

—Lucha con todas tus fuerzas—dice antes de pensarlo.

Los ojos morado claro de la chica se abren incrédulos, antes de sonreír levemente y asentir.

Esta activa el byakugan sin dificultad aparente y sin la necesidad de algún sello. Decir que barrio el polvo con él luego de activarlo, seria quedarse corto.

.

.

—¿Una misión? —musita confundida cuando camina de regreso a su departamento.

Siente un vacío al recordar que la última vez, Honomi estuvo ahí con ella.

Frente a ella Megumi parece emocionada por la idea, parece que su equipo (aunque Anko parece haberse desentendido de ellos ya que no va ir) tiene una misión pronto y quiere que vaya con ellos. No está segura de que sea una buena idea, pero quedarse en su departamento y hundirse en la miseria, tampoco parece una opción válida.

—Vamos Hina-chan, estaba pensando en invitar también a Natsu-chan—canturrea esta con ojos emocionados.

Asiente vagamente.

—Claro—musita en voz baja cuando llegan a su departamento y Megumi se despide animadamente.

Para bien o para mal, ha logrado distraerla casi todo el día. Suspira enviando un clon de agua para avisarle a la familia Namikaze, que piensa volver a dormir en su departamento, no puede estar abusando de su amabilidad todo el tiempo.

Cuando entra a su departamento, siente un chacra familiar en este, camina quitándose sus zapatos que deja en la entrada. No se sorprende de ver en el sillón a Tsunade tirada sobre este, con varias botellas de sake a su alrededor. Aprieta los labios pensando, que no solamente ella debe estar pasándolo mal, su sensei también se había encariñado con la chica.

Agradece que Shizune en su mayoría este en Konoha y sea asistente de Minato-san, para que no vea a Tsunade de esta forma.

Oliendo el vómito y el licor, se acerca a la mujer, que levanta contra ella y la encamina a su habitación. Deja cerrada la habitación de Honomi y sabe que no podrá entrar ahí, no por el momento. Camina un poco antes de llegar a su habitación donde la acuesta en su cama, se detiene cuando ve una sonrisa borracha en el rostro de la rubia. Parece despierta, pero sus ojos desorbitados indican que aun esta ebria.

—Hina-chan volviste, te estaba esperando, me siento muy sola sin ti—canturrea Tsunade con las mejillas rojas.

Ella suspira.

Tsunade borracha no es algo que le guste ver, pero lamentablemente se ha acostumbrado a eso.

—Duerme Tsunade-sensei—le dice intentando ponerle una sábana sobre su cuerpo, pero esta no deja de moverse.

—Nee, ¿Hinata-chan? —llama de pronto Tsunade y ella aprovecha para colocarle la sabana—Honomi está muerta, ¿verdad? —musita esta de repente, como una pregunta.

Se congela en el lugar, antes de ver los ojos de Tsunade, aun borrachos, pero con una tristeza en ellos. Aprieta los dientes antes de tragarse un llanto, que está cansada de tener, antes de acariciar la frente de su maestra, como si fuera una niña de cinco años.

—No, está durmiendo en la habitación del otro lado, así que duérmete—le dice de forma tranquila antes de levantarse.

Le miente.

Los ojos de Tsunade dicen, que a pesar de todo sabe que miente, pero le hace caso cuando cierra los ojos.

Camina vagamente por el departamento, llegando al sofá con olor a licor y vómito, se arroja sin importarle la sensación de asco a su alrededor. Entierra su rostro en el sofá, casi con ganas de gritar, pero se contiene antes de entrar a su espacio mental.

Kurama ya la espera, como de costumbre no le pregunta nada, solo deja que se arroje sobre sus colas, ignorando el llamado de los otros jinchurikis. Ellos saben que algo ha pasado, pero no quiere verlos, no quiere repetir lo que paso y solamente quiere despertar de esta pesadilla.

En medio de su dolor, escucha a Kurama tararear una vieja nana, que la hace caer rendida.

El dolor es demasiado en su corazón para mantenerse despierta.

Entonces sueña, en un mundo donde Honomi no murió y que ahora estaría a su lado, bromeando sobre su entrenamiento y comiendo juntas con Tsunade.

.

.

Jiraiya entra escandalosamente en su casa, haciendo que todo sea un caos bien entrada la mañana. Lo escucha hablar con su padre, sobre que era hora de que empezara su entrenamiento y se pregunta, si el momento es propicio. Durante mucho tiempo quiso un entrenamiento intensivo con su padre, pero debido a su posición como Hokage, esto no era aceptable, Jiraiya había mostrado poco interés en entrenarlo, pero ahora en este momento prácticamente estaba hablando con su padre para convencerlo.

Se sorprendió cuando comento, que había logrado convencer a Tsunade de tomar a Sakura, su compañera como su alumna.

—¿Qué hay de Hinata? —pregunta su padre claramente curioso, pero Jiraiya solamente sonríe vagamente.

—No hay nada que ella pueda enseñarle ahora, es el momento en que ella tome su camino—explica Jiraiya con pesar.

¿Su camino?

Recuerda el rostro torturado de su amiga, claramente sin soportar la muerte de Honomi. No quería dejarla sola, aunque admitía a regañadientes, que no es como si hubiera hecho mucho por ella últimamente. En cambio, si toma el camino de irse con Jiraiya y de entrenar de verdad, tal vez podría aumentar en fuerza y ser de alguna utilidad.

No solo a ella.

Podría proteger a sus amigos.

Cuidar de los demás.

Su familia.

La imagen de Hinata con una media sonrisa, totalmente destrozada por la muerte de Honomi, vino a su mente, también el llanto desgarrado de Konohamaru por la muerte de su abuelo, como Sasuke se había llenado de amargura por la muerte de gran parte de su clan.

Si fuera un poco más fuerte, podría evitar eso.

Sabía eso.

Pero no quería irse, no quería marcharse, pero tampoco es como si tuviera muchas opciones.

Suspiro mientras se arrastraba por la pared de su habitación minutos después, sin duda aún era un mocoso que no quería alejarse de su familia y seres queridos. Hinata se había ido de viaje por mucho tiempo, ojala se hubiera marchado tan fácilmente de esa forma, pero ella lo había hecho porque sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Sujeto vagamente la banda ninja sobre su frente.

No pensó que el día que decidió ser un ninja, su vida se volvería cada vez más complicada.

.

.

Hinata alzo una ceja en medio de la puerta de la aldea, había sido bastante sencillo pedirle a Minato si podía ir de misión, este parecía aliviado de verla nuevamente en actividad, luego de dos semanas de pura miseria, pero, aunque le gustaría ir con su actual equipo y Natsu, estos habían sido enviados a una misión de emergencia para recolectar un paquete en el sur. Ella se sintió algo ofendida de ser excluida, pero sus compañeros claramente le estaban dando espacio. Entonces se sorprendió de ver al equipo con que iría de misión.

Aki había crecido, era mucho más alto que Natsu y tenía un aire de seriedad, que aplacaba el orgullo que había tenido de niño, había pasado por mucho supuso. Su cabello oscuro estaba corto y sus ojos dorados se veían demasiado fríos portando ropas de jounin. A su lado estaba Rigel quien su cabellera blanca era demasiado larga atada en una trenza con algunos mechones azules entre esta y sus ojos parecían más expresivos con ropas algo holgadas, pero sigue viéndose bien. Megumi sonrió agitando la mano energéticamente.

Ese no era el problema, era ver frente a ellos a tres niños.

Un chico de peinado de piña, una chica de corta cabellera rubia y un chico con… ¿huesos gordos?

Alzo una ceja al llegar.

—Hina-chan me alegra que llegaras, estos son los chicos del equipo 10, son los niños de Asuma-sensei que me pidió que les enseñáramos la vida de un ninja—hablo Megumi emocionada.

La vio con duda, su vista cambio a Rigel quien suspiro.

—Es una misión rango B, como Nara Shikamaru es ahora un chunin, el Hokage y Asuma pensó que era hora de que fueran a una misión de mayor nivel—hablo esta con voz amable y suave.

Nara Shikamaru.

Miro al chico que le recordaba un poco a Shun.

—En otras palabras, somos niñeros—gruño Aki claramente disgustado.

Era una forma de verlo.

Rango B.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero asintió antes de presentarse a los niños, quienes la imitaron. Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji, parecían buenos niños. Se sorprendió de saber que Shikamaru era un chunin, tomando en cuenta que, dado que ella no hizo el examen, seguía siendo prácticamente un genin.

Un equipo de 7 miembros.

—El gruñón de Aki está a cargo de la misión, vamos a escoltar a un funcionario del país del fuego al país de las olas, este nos espera en una aldea a dos días de distancia—habla Megumi con una sonrisa.

Asiente entendiendo la misión.

Tiene su mochila lista y espera que todo salga bien en la misión. Ella puede hacerlo, ella puede soportar un poco más, debe hacerlo bien. Este era el momento de demostrarle a los demás que ella puede seguir adelante.

Nota la mirada fija de Aki sobre ella, pero no se deja arremeter y sigue con la mirada fija.

Este asiente.

—Andando—musita este en tono autoritario, antes de empezar el viaje.

Ella suspira antes de seguirle.

Todo estará bien.

¿Verdad?

No admite el terror que tiene cuando todos, incluso los niños se le adelantan y ella queda en la retaguardia, observándolos a todos con un nudo en la garganta. No puede evitar sentir miedo de que pase algo malo, de que alguno de ellos no lo logre y ella sea responsable.

Sus manos sujetan con fuerza la mochila para evitar temblar.

Debe hacerlo.

Pero no puede evitar sentirse insegura.

Tiene miedo, algo que no había sentido desde que era niña.

Miedo de que alguien más muera.

Traga saliva, sigue caminando obligando sus pies a dar un paso adelante.

**Continuara…**

_Tenía problemas con Fanfiction, así que hasta hoy pude subir una actualización, pero espero les guste. El capítulo pasado fue bastante triste, por eso este capítulo fue más centrado en las consecuencias de perder a alguien. Estamos cerca de terminar la segunda etapa de este fic, antes de adentrarnos a un time skip nuevo, pero falta un poco aún. _

_En el próximo capítulo veremos algunos viejos personajes y pronto podemos ver más batallas._

**_Por si no lo sé en mi perfil tengo un enlace de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series ... etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
